


It's Okay to Be Different

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, G!P, G!p Lexa, eventual clexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 106,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a mix of two prompts that I got on Tumblr. One was basically 'Clarke is friends with Costia but starts developing feelings for Costia's gf Lexa' and the other was 'Multi-chapter G!P Lexa'. I was struggling with writing them both as individual stories, so both anon's were kind enough to agree to me mixing them together. I've never written a G!P fic, so I'm pretty nervous about this one.</p><p>or</p><p>Yes, I suck at summaries, that should not be news to anyone by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, I'm pretty nervous about posting this one, which is a new thing for me. I'm always open to writing new things, and this fic is certainly that for me. It's a Teen and Up rating so far, but that may change a little down the line depending on where this goes. Like it says in the tag it's a G!P fic, if that's not your thing then I suggest you don't read it. For everyone else, enjoy. Let me know what you think, I know I say that a lot but this time it's important :)

Moving to a new city was probably the scariest thing that Clarke had done, but in a way it wasn’t, in a way it was like she was finally home. She and her mother hadn’t had the best of relationships since her dad passed away the year before, Abby had thrown herself into work, and Clarke had struggled to survive. She’d dropped out of med-school, unable to get her mind to focus on what she needed to do. As much as she loved medicine, it wasn’t really her passion, her mother was the doctor. In one of the last conversations Clarke had with her father, he had told her to do what she loved, do what made her happy, and as much as she tried that wasn’t medicine. Art was her passion, it’s what she loved, so that’s what she decided to focus on.

When Clarke’s dad died he had left her some money, money that her mother had wanted her to invest in something worthwhile, Clarke decided that she was going to invest it in herself. She used the money to pack up and leave, moving to the other side of the country. It’s where she wanted to be, it’s where her friends were. Clarke had stayed on the West Coast when she was in medical school, her friends had all gone to colleges on the East Coast. They’d only really seen each other during breaks, which wasn’t enough for the blonde. When she had been planning the move, Raven had talked to her roommate about Clarke moving in with them, the spare room had been empty since Octavia had moved in with Lincoln, and Raven had been sure that Clarke and Costia would get along pretty well.

That had been a month ago, and Raven had been right, Clarke and Costia got along great. They spent hours talking about art, a passion they both shared, Costia was a curator at a local gallery.

Inspiration hit Clarke at the strangest times, she always carried a sketch book with her, but the worst times were the early hours of the morning. She was walking around the apartment, getting what she needed to paint the images that were currently swimming around her mind. She had her headphones on, music was something else that helped her with creating what she could see in her head. As she was walking back towards her room she wasn’t really looking where she was going, expecting both Raven and Costia to still be asleep. She came to a stop when she walked into someone, dropping the brushes and paper she had in her hands.

As she looked at who she had walked into, Clarke was sure that she was still asleep. The artist in her was drawn to the girl’s eyes, as she mused to herself about what colour of green they actually were. She wasn’t even sure that the word green was enough, there were slight hints of warmth around the girl’s pupils, swirls of gold mixed with hints of hazel.

‘ _No_ ,’ Clarke thought to herself, ‘ _they’re definitely green_ ’

Green and currently full of amusement. Clarke shook her head a little, mentally kicking herself when she realized that she’d been practically staring at the girl.

“Sorry…” Clarke mumbled as she crouched down to pick up what she had dropped, taking her headphones off at the same time, “wasn’t expecting anyone to be awake.”

“You must be Clarke,” The girl said with a smirk, “Costia mentioned someone else had moved in.”

“Now I’m at a bit of a disadvantage here,” Clarke said as she stood up, “you know who I am, it’s only fair if I know who you are.”

“Lexa.” the other girl replied.

“Costia’s girlfriend,” Clarke said with a nod, “she mentioned something about you being back soon.”

The conversation stopped at that point, Clarke seemingly unable to actually walk past the other girl, finding herself much too distracted. She wasn’t sure what she was distracted by the most, Lexa’s eyes or the rest of her as she stood there in a pair of sweatpants and a black tank top.

“Well, Clarke,” Lexa said, a smirk playing on her lips, “it was nice to meet you, enjoy your…”

She motioned at the things Clarke was holding in her hands.

“Art,” Clarke said when she found her voice again, “I’m an artist… for some reason my muse decided that I need to paint at…”

She looked at the clock on the wall.

“6 in the morning.” She concluded.

“Inspiration hits at the strangest times.” Lexa said with a smile.

“You’re not wrong about that.” Clarke replied with a small laugh, “why are you awake at this time?”

“I’m going for a run.” Lexa said, “the park is pretty much empty at this time, don’t get me wrong, it’s always fun to try and avoid the school run, but I much prefer not having to test my reflexes.”

“Sounds like you’re talking from experience.” Clarke said.

“I may have collided with a few strollers in the past,” Lexa replied, “and don’t even get me started on the guys with the rollerblades.”

“Not a fan?” Clarke asked with an amused look on her face.

“I’m a fan of them falling on their butts while trying to impress pretty girls, that’s always entertaining.” Lexa said with a quirk of her eyebrow.

“Sounds it,” Clarke said with a laugh, hearing Raven’s alarm going off in her room, “well, Lexa, enjoy your run.”

“Enjoy your painting.” Lexa replied with a smile as she walked around Clarke and towards the kitchen.

Once Lexa was out of sight Clarke walked towards her room, quickly deciding that she wanted to talk to Raven instead, so she headed to the other girl’s room. She opened the door without knocking, finding Raven still in bed.

“Why didn’t you tell me Costia’s girlfriend was hot?” Clarke asked as she closed the door behind her.

“Lexa’s back then.” Raven replied with an amused tone.

“I may have just run into her in the hallway…” Clarke said as she sat down on Raven’s bed, slapping the girls leg as she heard Raven laugh.

“Why the violence, Princess?” Raven asked as she sat up a little, “and it serves you right, you should look where you’re going.”

“Well excuse me for not knowing there was someone else in the apartment.” Clarke replied.

“To be honest I’m surprised that we didn’t know Lexa was back last night,” Raven said with a smirk, “she’s been away for a month and a half, and Costia isn’t exactly good at staying quiet if you know what I mean.”

“I do not need to know that…” Clarke said with a groan.

“Just giving you a heads up.” Raven said.

“Where’s she been for the last month and a half?” the blonde asked, finding herself more than a little curious about the brunette she had just met.

“She was in LA,” Raven replied, “for work. She has this YouTube channel, pretty popular one actually. She goes out there every now and again to do interviews and stuff.”

“I might have to look her up…” Clarke said, noticing the look on Raven’s face she realized that she had said it out loud instead of in her head, “just, you know, for…”

“Science?” Raven asked with a laugh, causing Clarke to blush a little, “can’t say me and O haven’t sat and watched her videos after Costia introduced us to her, but do it in your own room, I have to get ready for work.”

“I hate you.” Clarke replied as she stood up from where she was sitting.

“Yeah, yeah,” Raven said, “go, some of us have actual jobs you know.”

“Bite me.” Clarke said as she walked towards the door, flipping Raven off as she walked.

“Maybe later.” Raven said with a smirk.

Clarke walked out of Raven’s room and towards her own, all thoughts of painting suddenly gone from her mind. As soon as she was in her room she grabbed her laptop before sitting back on the bed, realizing pretty quickly that she had no idea what she was looking for on YouTube, she didn’t know Lexa’s full name. Jumping from the bed she walked to the door, opening it she saw Raven walking towards the bathroom.

“Raven…” she said.

“Her last name is Woods.” Raven said before disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door.

Clarke went back to her room and closed the door, before sitting on her bed and opening the laptop. It didn’t take her long to find Lexa’s YouTube channel, Raven hadn’t been kidding when she said it was a pretty popular channel, Lexa had nearly 1 million subscribers. She scrolled through the video’s, trying to figure out which one to watch. One that caught her eye was titled It’s Okay to Be Different.

She plugged her headphones into her laptop, not wanting the embarrassment of either Costia, or worse, Lexa, knowing that she was watching the video. Once the video loaded Clarke sat back on the bed and hit play.

_“Hey guys,” Lexa said waving at the camera a little, “it’s 3am and I look like shit, so don’t judge. I was looking back over the comments on an older video that I posted, one about the fact that I was adopted, and it occurred to me that I haven’t really told you the whole story there. But before I get into that, I just wanted to say a few things about the last advice video I did. I don’t claim to know everything; I can only talk about what I know. I got a message after the last video from a teenager who was going through a really tough time with their sexuality and gender identity. This video will go into detail about my thoughts on that as well, from my own experience.”_

Clarke found herself a little surprised about the confidence Lexa spoke with, knowing that she’d had her own issues with her sexuality when she was growing up. Clarke had a hard time talking to her friends about it, and here Lexa was being totally open talking to nearly 1 million about it.

_“So,” Lexa continued to the camera, “defining your sexuality is something that, as individuals, we all have the right to do. It’s never as easy as waking up one morning and thinking ‘today I’ll try this’. It isn’t a decision that we actually make, in my opinion, of course there are people who disagree with that, believing that it’s a conscious decision. It’s really not. As most of you know, I’ve been in a relationship for the last couple of years, and my partner is female. Now, for me, it’s not as simple as saying I’m a lesbian, which actually leads me pretty well into the adoption story…”_

Clarke was finding herself a little confused at Lexa’s wording of what she had said, and couldn’t help but think about how her sexuality was in anyway linked to the fact that she’d been adopted.

_“In the other video where I talked about the fact I was adopted, you all got to meet my sister, Anya,” the brunette continued, her eyes wavering from the camera a little, “and yes, she really is that much of a pain in the butt. It was Anya’s parents that adopted me, they are amazing people, and I am so lucky to have them as parents. I was 6 months old when they took me home, so they’re the only parents I’ve known, and the only parents I want to know if I’m being honest…”_

Clarke’s bedroom door opened and Raven walked in, the blonde had no idea if she’d knocked as her headphones blocked out most noise. Clarke hit pause as Raven closed the door behind her.

“Well you waste no time.” Raven said as she walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Clarke, “which video are you watching first?”

“It’s Okay to Be Different.” The blonde replied.

“Jumping in with the deep shit first,” Raven said with a nod, “I like your style. Before you finish watching it though, I need to say something…”

“What?” Clarke asked.

“You need to keep an open mind,” the other girl replied, “that video goes pretty deep, she talks about a lot of stuff that you’re probably not expecting. So, just… yeah, keep an open mind, okay?”

“When have I ever had a closed mind, Raven?” Clarke asked in reply.

“I take your point.” Raven said, “But this is different.”

“Okay.” Clarke said, “I’ll keep an open mind.”

“Good,” Raven replied, “I need to go to work, so I’ll see you later.”

“Have fun.” The blonde replied with a smile.

“I always do.” Raven said with a smile of her own before she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her as she went. Clarke hit play again on the video.

_“My birth parents, I have no idea who they are, gave me up pretty much the moment I was born,” Lexa continued, “they literally left me at the hospital. Which happens, I’ve had people tell me that it happens more than we’d think. Everyone has different reasons for giving up their kids, and sometimes it’s for the best for everyone. Sometimes they just can’t cope, or aren’t ready to be parents, which, you know, each to their own, I’m not here to pass judgement. Now, the reason my birth parents gave me up wasn’t because they weren’t ready, it wasn’t because they didn’t want a kid. It was simply because I was born different…”_

Clarke found herself totally engrossed with what Lexa was saying.

_“They thought I was going to be a boy,” Lexa said, “the ultrasound pictures that they had pretty much showed I was going to be a boy, but, hey, would you look at that, I’m not. Now medically speaking, going on chromosomes and all that scientific crap, I’m female, but genetically, there’s a little more to it.”_

Clarke furrowed her brow a little, her mind taking her back to things that she’d learnt while at med-school.

_“The technical term is intersex,” Lexa continued, “means I have something that most other girls don’t have. Now in most cases intersex kids are born with both male and female genitalia, and a decision can be made, usually by the parents after talking to doctors about which one to keep. My birth parents were told pretty much straight away that wasn’t an option for me. So they decided that they didn’t want me, which, their loss if you ask me, I’m pretty awesome.”_

Clarke found herself laughing.

_“So, yeah, that’s why I was put up for adoption,” Lexa said, “and it’s why my sexuality isn’t that simple. I was given a choice when I turned 18 to take some pills, have a couple of operations and basically become a guy. For me it was no choice. That isn’t who I am, it’s not who I was born to be. I was always given choices when I was a kid, my parents, the people who adopted me when I was 6 months old, allowed me to grow into the person I was supposed to be. Sure things were difficult at school, I was actually homeschooled for a while, which was actually not down to me or my parents. It was other people who had very small minds. I am who I am, if people can’t deal with that then that’s not my problem, it’s theirs. When I was in college things really changed for me, I made awesome friends, who accepted me for who I am. I met my girlfriend, so college was a good time for me. Basically, the whole point of this video is for me to tell you, whoever you are watching this, it’s okay to be different. You are who you are, you love who you love, the decisions you make in your life are yours, no one else can make them for you. Labels are for food, not people.”_

That was the end of the video. Clarke sat there for a few moments, taking in what she’d just watched. It didn’t change her opinion of the girl she had met only an hour before, well it did, but not in a negative way. It made her more curious about Lexa, the kind of person she was.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Later that day Clarke was sitting on the sofa in the apartment, Raven was at work, Costia was at work. Octavia was supposed to be calling round for coffee, as the other girl worked shifts and was currently having two days off before she went onto nightshifts, and it had been a while since the two had a chance to catch up without Raven there. The door to the apartment opened and Octavia walked in with Lexa, in the middle of a conversation.

“Well you’re just an asshole.” Octavia said with a laugh, pushing the other girl.

“You missed me, come on, admit it.” Lexa said with a smirk.

“I have no idea how Costia puts up with you.” Octavia replied as they walked into the living room, “hey Clarke, have you met Lexa?”

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a smile, “we met this morning.”

“Clarke ran into me at 6am,” Lexa said with a smile of her own as she looked between Clarke and Octavia, “did you get any painting done in the end?”

“Not this morning, no.” Clarke replied.

“Inspiration leave you?” Lexa asked as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Not really,” Clarke said, “I got distracted, it happens a lot.”

“Did you spend all morning watching YouTube videos of cute animals again?” Octavia asked as she looked at the blonde.

“You know me so well.” Clarke replied with a small laugh, “but it wasn’t only cute animals.”

“Lexa has a YouTube channel.” Octavia said.

“Raven mentioned it,” Clarke said with a nod, noticing how Lexa looked at her, “she gives some pretty good advice.”

Octavia’s phone started ringing, she looked down at the caller ID, a smile on her lips when she saw who it was.

“I’ve got to take this, it’s…” she said as she stood up.

“Lincoln.” Clarke and Lexa said at the same time.

Octavia walked out of the living room to take the call.

“So,” Lexa said, leaning against the island that separated the living room from the kitchen, “I guess I don’t need to ask which of my video’s you watched…”

“It was pretty informative,” Clarke replied, “and also pretty funny.”

“Do I need to worry about it making things awkward?” Lexa asked, “I mean I do spend a lot of time here, and you also now live here.”

“Nope,” Clarke said, “it’s not going to make anything awkward. The only way anything could be made awkward, with you spending a lot of time here and me living here, is if you turn out to be an asshole, that has nothing to do with…”

“What’s between my legs?” Lexa asked with a smirk.

“Yeah that.” Clarke said with a laugh, which caused Lexa to laugh as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As most people seemed to enjoy this, I decided to post this next chapter tonight. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think :) Enjoy.

 

Clarke was in Raven’s room; they were trying to decide what to wear later that night while getting in some pre-night out drinking. They were meeting Octavia, Lincoln and a few others at Grounders, a local bar/club, they always tried to go out at least once a week, usually on Octavia’s first night off before her shift-change. Raven’s room door was open a little, the music they had playing in the room was filtering out of the room. They heard Costia’s bedroom door open.

“It’s like you expect me to just re-arrange my life around you,” Costia said, “you know that next week is the opening of the art show that I curated, the first one I’ve done alone, and now you’re telling me that you can’t be there?”

“It’s my parents wedding anniversary,” Lexa replied, “which you knew about months ago. It’s not something I can miss, Costia.”

“Yet it’s pretty easy for you to miss what is literally the biggest night of my career so far.” Costia said.

“That’s not fair, and you know it.” the brunette replied.

“I’m not sure I really expected anything less anyway,” Costia said, “I mean it’s not like you’re here anymore anyway, it’s so easy for you to pack up and take off to LA or wherever else you go for work, yet when it comes down to what’s important to me it doesn’t seem to matter.”

“Of course it matters,” Lexa said, “I might be able to get there a little later in the evening for an hour or something.”

“Don’t bother,” Costia replied, “wouldn’t want you to put yourself out.”

With that the bedroom door slammed closed. Clarke and Raven looked at each other, both wondering if they should go out into the hallway.

“We’re out of vodka…” Raven said, holding up the empty bottle.

“I’ll go.” Clarke replied with a sigh before she stood up and walked out of the room.

Lexa was standing in the hallway, her back resting against the wall, her eyes closed.

“You okay?” the blonde asked.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a small nod as she looked at the blonde, “take it you heard all that?”

“Little hard not to.” Clarke said with a soft smile.

“Sorry.” Lexa said with a sigh, “it’s been building for a while, since before I went to LA actually… And, maybe she has a point…”

“Your parents anniversary is a pretty important thing though.” Clarke replied.

“Which I can’t miss,” Lexa said with a nod, “she’s known about it for months, it’s not like it’s a last minute thing… sorry, I shouldn’t be dumping all this shit on you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Clarke said with a small smile, “listen, me and Raven are going out later with Octavia and a few more of our friends, why don’t you come with us, take your mind off this for a while.”

“I can’t, I’ve got to get to work,” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little, “I’m helping my sister at her bar tonight, well I say helping, it’s more forced labour so I don’t have to pay her rent.”

“So it’s basically slavery.” Clarke said.

“Yes,” Lexa said with a small laugh, “yes that’s exactly what it is.”

“Your sister does know that’s illegal, right?” Clarke asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

“Don’t think she really cares.” Lexa replied with a smile, “I should get going, enjoy your night.”

“Enjoy your slavery.” Clarke said as Lexa walked to the door, causing the brunette to laugh a little before she left.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

When Clarke and Raven arrived at Grounders, Octavia and the others were already there, sitting in a booth towards the back of the bar. The two girls made their way over, everyone shifted round a little so they could sit.

“Glad you finally made it.” Octavia said.

“Costia and Lexa had an argument.” Raven replied.

“They never argue.” Octavia said, furrowing her brow a little, “it’s irritating how much they never argue.”

“Well apparently they do now.” Raven said with a shrug.

“It’s Lexa’s parents wedding anniversary the same day as the exhibition opening that Costia is curating.” Clarke said, “Costia’s been stressing about it for weeks, I think that she just snapped.”

“Lexa would never miss her parents wedding anniversary,” Lincoln replied, “her family are really important to her.”

“Plus Anya would kick her ass.” Raven said with a laugh.

“That too.” Lincoln said with a nod.

“As you two just arrived, you can get the next round.” Bellamy said to the girl, a smirk on his face.

Clarke and Raven both shook their heads a little before standing up and walking towards the bar. Clarke nearly fell over her own feet when she saw who was working behind the bar.

“Isn’t that Lexa?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah,” Raven replied with a nod, “Anya owns the bar, you’ve already met Anya.”

“Didn’t know she was Lexa’s sister…” Clarke said, having obviously not put together the name she had kept hearing with the woman who owned the bar.

“How many Anya’s do you know?” Raven asked with a laugh.

Clarke playfully pushed Raven a little as they walked to the bar. Anya walked over to them.

“Evening ladies.” Anya said with a smile.

“Ladies?” Raven asked, looking around a little, “I don’t see any ladies.”

“I can’t disagree with that.” Clarke said with a laugh.

“Same again for the group and your usual’s?” Anya asked, shaking her head a little at the two.

“Please.” Raven said with a smile as she and Clarke sat down on the barstools and waited for Anya to sort out the drinks.

“Lexa,” Anya called, “grab me three bottles of beer from the fridge please.”

“Because you’re much too lazy to walk the 6 feet and get them yourself.” Lexa said, getting the bottles of beer before walking over to Anya and finally seeing who the beer was for, “hey…”

“You two have met?” Anya asked looking between Lexa and Clarke, “oh wait, of course you have, she shares an apartment with your girlfriend.”

“Anya,” Clarke said, “you do know that forced labour is illegal, right?”

“Only if that labour is forced by threats of abuse or violence, neither of which is the case here.” Anya replied, as Lexa laughed, “oh, didn’t Lexa tell you, our mom is a lawyer.”

“You threatened to chain me up in the basement…” Lexa said with a smirk as she looked at Anya.

“Wouldn’t stand up in court, we don’t even have a basement.” Anya said.

“Sounds like you’ve put a lot of thought into this, Anya.” Clarke said with a laugh.

“I’m nothing if not thorough.” Anya said with a smirk.

“What about that time you threatened to kick my ass if I didn’t work on a Saturday night?” Lexa asked.

“Prove it.” Anya said.

“You are such a pain in the ass.” Lexa said, shaking her head a little before she walked away to serve some more people.

“You can’t talk to your boss like that, Lexa.” Raven called after her.

“Boss implies she pays me,” Lexa replied, “she doesn’t.”

“I bought you that motorbike.” Anya said.

“That was a birthday present.” The brunette said.

“Semantics.” Anya replied, shaking her head a little, which caused Clarke and Raven to laugh a little.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

As the night went on Clarke spent most of her time sitting at the bar talking to Lexa.

“They seem to be getting on pretty well.” Bellamy said, looking over at the bar.

“Do you think she knows about the… thing?” Jasper asked.

“The thing?” Raven asked in reply.

“Yeah, you know, the thing…” Jasper said.

“Oh my god, what are you, five?” Octavia asked, shaking her head a little.

“Not that it matters, but yes, she knows.” Raven said, throwing an ice cube at Jasper.

“He’s just jealous because Lexa’s is bigger than his.” Lincoln said, making everyone but Jasper laugh.

“I didn’t mean it like that…” Jasper replied with a sigh, looking down at his drink, “I just wasn’t sure what the respectful way to talk about it was.”

“Don’t worry about it, Jasper,” Octavia said, “we all know what you meant.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“Have you talked to Costia yet?” Clarke asked as Lexa put another drink down in front of her.

“Not yet,” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little, “I’ll probably try calling her tomorrow or something. It’s usually better to leave her to calm down when she’s like this.”

Anya walked over to where Lexa and Clarke were sitting.

“Is there a reason you’ve spent most of the night over here talking to my sister, rather than sitting with your friends?” Anya asked with a quirk of her eyebrow as she looked at Clarke.

“I know pretty much all there is to know about my friends, for example, right now they’ll be talking about how Raven needs to get laid, Jasper has a crush on this girl Maya who works in finance at his office building, Monty has a new boyfriend but won’t name him yet, and Octavia and Lincoln need to hurry up and get married already,” Clarke said as she looked at Anya, “your sister intrigues me.”

“I’m not sure whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing.” Lexa said, a smirk ghosting her lips.

“It’s a good thing.” Clarke replied with a smile.

“Intrigues you in what way?” Anya asked.

“Anya…” Lexa said with a groan.

“I’m curious.” Anya replied.

“She’s interesting,” Clarke said, “she’s had me laughing most of the night, and she keeps serving me drinks.”

“So it’s not my award winning personality then.” Lexa said with a laugh.

“It’s not bad,” Clarke replied, “wouldn’t quite go so far as to say award winning, but I’ve known you less than 24 hours so I guess we’ll have to see about that.”

“Just how many drinks have you had, Clarke?” Anya asked with a laugh.

“No idea, I lost count about an hour ago.” The blonde replied.

Anya shook her head a little and walked away from the pair as they started talking about something else. The bar phone rang and Anya walked over to answer it.

“Grounders.” She said as she answered it.

“Anya, it’s Costia, is Lexa there?” Costia asked.

Anya looked over to where Lexa was talking to Clarke, the brunette laughing about something.

“She’s busy right now,” Anya replied, “it’s a busy night, can I get her to call you back later?”

“Please.” Costia said.

“Okay, I’ll tell her.” Anya said.

“Thanks, Anya.” Costia replied before hanging up the phone.

Anya knew all about the argument that Lexa and Costia had earlier that night, she knew that she probably should have told Lexa that Costia was on the phone, but usually when the pair had an argument the brunette spent the entire rest of the night grumpy. That wasn’t the case this time, and Anya didn’t want to risk a conversation with Costia changing her sister’s mood when she seemed to be enjoying herself. She’d probably end up regretting it later, but as she stood and watched Lexa laughing with Clarke she figured it would be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things start to fall apart for Lexa and Costia, Clarke and Lexa get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay with this, having no internet for a week tends to do that. Anyway, here's the update. Really hope you all enjoy it, remember comments are awesome (it's now 5am so excuse any mistakes)

 

When Clarke woke up the next morning the sun was streaming in through the window in her bedroom, she groaned a little as she wondered why she hadn’t closed the curtains the night before, then she remembered that she had been slightly drunk. Well, slightly was an understatement. She’d spent most of the night sitting at the bar talking to Lexa, she had gone out with her friends and probably only spent a total of 20 minutes with them, the rest of the night had been spent at the bar with the brunette. They’d talked about anything and everything, Clarke even telling Lexa the embarrassing stories from college which she never talked to anyone about. Lexa had told the blonde about her college days, recalling the friends she had made and how they had really changed the way she thought about people in general.

They’d talked about how people always judged Lexa, how if it hadn’t been for Indra and Gustus adopting her then her life may have turned out very differently. They had made her see that it was okay to be who she was, that there wasn’t anything wrong with her, even if she was different. A topic which had been avoided for most of the night was Costia, and the argument she and Lexa had earlier that evening. Clarke had been curious about how there could be a compromise in the situation which had obviously been causing problems. Lexa couldn’t miss her parents wedding anniversary, it was obviously very important to her, but Clarke knew that Costia was important to her as well.

Clarke dragged herself out of bed, put on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie and walked out into the apartment, she expected it to be empty. Raven was due to be at work, and with the art exhibition coming up, Costia had been spending every waking moment at the gallery. So Clarke was a little surprised when she heard the television on, she walked through to the living room to find Costia sitting on the sofa, her legs pulled up under her.

“Good night?” Costia asked with a small smile as she looked at Clarke.

“Does it show?” Clarke asked in reply as she walked through to the kitchen area and got herself a glass of water, before going back through to the living room and sitting on the sofa near her roommate, “no work today?”

“I went in this morning,” the other girl replied, “but I just couldn’t seem to get anything done.”

“Maybe that’s your minds way of telling you to take a break.” Clarke said, “you have been there all day every day for the last month.”

“Yeah…” Costia said with a nod, “but it’s important. This is the first exhibition that I’ve curated alone, it’s a massive step for me.”

“I get that,” Clarke replied, “but it’s not going to do you any good running yourself into the ground is it.”

“No,” Costia said, “it’s really not. It’s all I’ve had to concentrate on, there’s been nothing else for the last month but this, and now… You went to Grounders last night, right?”

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a nod, “I think Anya is going to start charging us rent, we’re there that much.”

“Was Lexa working last night?” the other girl asked, concentrating on the cup that she was holding in her hands rather than looking at Clarke.

“Yeah, she was.” The blonde replied honestly.

“How did she seem?” Costia asked.

“Cos…” Clarke said, “you need to talk to her. She seemed okay, I mean, I don’t know her that well, but to me she seemed okay. She was pretty chatty, didn’t really get much work done…”

“Anya said it was a busy night…” Costia said, causing Clarke to look at her, “I called the bar last night, wanted to talk to Lexa. We don’t argue that much, but when we do, it’s… well you heard.”

“Yeah, we did,” Clarke said with a laugh, “couldn’t really not hear. I’m pretty sure Mrs Dawson who lives down the hall could hear it.”

“Mrs Dawson is deaf…” Costia said as she looked at the blonde.

“I know, that’s my point.” Clarke replied, “my parents had this thing where they would never go to sleep angry, every time they would have an argument they would stay awake and talk about it until they’d figured everything out. It stopped the shitty feeling that follows the morning after.”

“With me and Lexa it’s different,” Costia said with a sigh, “talking about it doesn’t really help, it makes the whole thing worse. It’s usually better to just let it blow over.”

“But if you let it blow over, you’re not talking about what the problem is,” Clarke said as she turned a little on the sofa so she was partially facing the other girl, “there’s obviously a lot going on right now, for both of you. You’ve got the exhibition and she’s got her parents wedding anniversary, she’s just got back from a month and a half away, which is obviously something that you don’t like her doing.”

“It’s not that…” Costia replied, “I have no problem with her going away, it’s all part of her job, she gets paid for it… It’s just… sometimes it seems to be so easy for her to just leave for that length of time. She doesn’t really think about what goes on here while she’s away, she expects everything to be the same as it was when she left…”

“You really need to talk to her about this.” Clarke said with a soft smile.

“I’ll text her and ask her to come over…” Costia said.

“Do I need to leave?” Clarke asked, a small smirk on her lips as she looked at Costia, “I mean I know how loud you get when you argue, and Raven already told me that you seem to have an issue being quiet in… other areas of your relationship.”

Clarke laughed as Costia threw a cushion at her head.

“I’m going to kill Raven.” Costia said, shaking her head a little.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke was putting her jacket on and walking towards the front door as the door opened and Lexa walked in, nearly walking into the blonde.

“Hey.” Clarke said with a smile as she finished putting her jacket on, lifting her hair out from under it.

“Going somewhere?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a nod, “somewhere that’s not here. I have no idea how this chat between you two is going to go, but I still have a hangover and I don’t want to hear too much noise, of any variety.”

“I don’t think it’ll be going there…” Lexa said, rolling her eyes a little as she shook her head, “you don’t need to leave.”

“It’s fine,” Clarke replied with a small smile, “I’ve already told Raven I’ll go down and see her, if I stand her up now she’ll get all bitchy about how we never spend any time together anymore.”

“You live in the same apartment.” Lexa said, with a quirk of her eyebrow.

“Yeah,” the blonde said with a dramatic sigh, “yet she still can’t get enough of me.”

Lexa laughed, loudly enough that Costia looked surprised when she walked out of the bedroom and looked between the two.

“Anyway,” Clarke said with a smirk, “I’ll see you two later, please try not to break anything.”

Lexa shook her head a little as Clarke walked past her, though the blonde could see the smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“So,” Clarke said as she sat down on a work bench near where Raven was working in the garage, “you had some news to tell me.”

“Right,” Raven replied, wiping her hands off on her overalls as she looked at the blonde, “you remember I had that meeting with the bank, about getting a loan to make this place bigger?”

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a laugh, “you were talking about adding a paint room or something, where you can customize cars.”

“Well, the bank agreed to loan me the money,” Raven said with a grin, “which means that I’m going to need someone who can paint and design to…”

“No, Raven.” The blonde replied, shaking her head a little, “that design I did for you before was a one off, we talked about this.”

“Oh come on, Clarke,” Raven said, “you’re an artist, this is more your area than mine…”

Clarke sighed, which let Raven know that pushing about this wasn’t going to be a lost cause, the blonde was open to convincing.

“It’ll get you out of the apartment more,” Raven continued, “give you something to focus on, I mean I know that you’ve got your art and shit to focus on, but this could expand your horizons, and you were talking, just the other day, about how you were thinking about getting a job…”

“Yeah, a part-time job,” Clarke replied, “something tells me this wouldn’t be very part time.”

“At least think about it,” the brunette said, “it’s not going to be done for another month or so, there’s plenty of time to decide.”

“I’ll think about it.” Clarke said, rolling her eyes a little as Raven grinned like a kid at Christmas, “that wasn’t a yes, Raven.”

“Wasn’t a no either,” the other girl said, “I can work with ‘I’ll think about it’. So how were things at the apartment when you left, you mentioned that Lexa was coming over.”

“Yeah, she and Costia need to talk,” the blonde replied with a small nod, “she arrived just before I left.”

“She seemed to be doing a lot of talking with you last night.” Raven said.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Clarke asked.

“Nothing,” Raven said, holding her hands up in a surrender position, “I’m just saying… usually when those two argue, Lexa is like a bear with a sore head, but last night she was laughing and joking around with you.”

“I was just giving her something else to think about,” the blonde said, “how many of you have actually tried that after they’ve argued before, maybe that’s all that she needs, just someone to talk to.”

“We’ve all tried it, Clarke,” Raven said, shaking her head a little, “usually she tells us where to go, in not so polite terms.”

Clarke didn’t say anything; she wasn’t exactly sure what to say.

“Don’t get caught up in the middle of them,” Raven said with a sigh, “it won’t end well, for anyone.”

“I’m just trying to be friendly, nothing more.” Clarke replied with a sigh.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

When Clarke got back to the apartment she found Costia sitting on the sofa again, alone, there was no sign of Lexa.

“How’d it go?” Clarke asked as she took her jacket off.

“It could’ve gone better,” Costia said with a shrug and tight-lipped smile, “how’s Raven?”

“She’s good,” Clarke replied with a nod as she walked over to the sofa, “she got that bank loan she was after, now she’s trying to convince me to go and work for her.”

“Car decal isn’t really something that you’ve ever really thought about, is it?” Costia asked with a small laugh.

“It wouldn’t really be decals, it would be painting the actual car, rather than designing decals, though I suppose that Raven would probably be interested in that as well,” Clarke said, “it’s not that I’m totally opposed to it, but I never really saw myself spending my time painting designs on the sides of cars…”

“I was actually talking to my boss about you,” Costia said as she looked at the blonde, “he’s looking at doing an exhibition for local artists, and I mentioned that you’re an artist. He said if you’re interested then you can submit some pieces.”

“I’m not sure I’m really ready for that…” Clarke said.

“You’ve got to start somewhere, right?” Costia asked, “and we get a lot of influential people in the gallery, it might be a good stepping stone for you, just think about it, okay?”

“Okay…” Clarke said with a small nod.

“I’m going to go for a walk,” Costia replied, “try and clear my head, then I might actually be able to get something done today. You need anything while I’m out?”

Clarke shook her head a little, sighing as Costia left the apartment. A few moments later the front door opened, Clarke thought it was Costia.

“Back already?” she called from where she was in the kitchen.

“I take it you were expecting someone else.” Lexa said with a laugh as she walked through to the kitchen.

“Costia just went out for a walk, thought she’d forgotten something.” Clarke replied.

“I just need to grab something from her room,” Lexa said, “I was going to do it when I was here earlier, but I totally forgot.”

“Go ahead.” Clarke said with a small smile.

“It’ll only take a couple of minutes.” Lexa replied as she walked back out of the kitchen and towards Costia’s room.

“Do you want something to drink?” Clarke called, as she was making herself a coffee she figured it was only polite to ask Lexa if she wanted anything.

“A tea would be great.” Lexa replied, “milk and one sugar please.”

“Sure thing.” Clarke said, making Lexa a tea before taking both cups through to the living room just in time to see Lexa walking out of Costia’s room with a backpack.

“Just some clothes that I left here that I need.” Lexa said, answering a question that Clarke hadn’t asked.

“So it didn’t go too well then?” the blonde asked as Lexa sat down.

“I don’t know what she was hoping would happen,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “maybe she was thinking I would’ve changed my mind about my parents wedding anniversary or something… I told her that I’d try to get to the gallery at some point during the evening, and she’s agreed to that, even though she obviously wasn’t happy about it…”

“Does she really expect you to tell your parents that you can’t make it?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t know,” Lexa replied, “she mentioned something about how this is like one night, it’s a one off… my parents have been together 30 years, it’s a big deal, I’m not going to miss it. Like I mentioned to you last night, if it wasn’t for them, I don’t know what would have happened to me. I could’ve spent my teenage years stuck in the system rather than in an environment that allowed me to grow and be happy. I owe them a lot… I mean, meeting Costia changed things for me, in a big way, but…”

“They’re your parents.” Clarke said.

“Exactly.” Lexa said with a nod, “what would you do in my position?”

“I’d probably do what you’re doing,” Clarke replied with a shrug, “my parents were together from High School, all through college, even though they were at different colleges on the other side of the country… then my mom went to med-school and my dad took crappy jobs to help her with that. Only once my mom finished in med-school did my dad do what he wanted to do…”

“Your folks still together?” Lexa asked.

“My dad… passed away,” Clarke replied quietly, “he got sick…”

“I’m sorry…” Lexa said, “was it long ago?”

“About a year,” the blonde said, “so, no, not that long ago. Before he died I was in med-school, was planning on following my mother into emergency medicine…”

“What changed?” the brunette asked.

“When my dad was sick we’d sit and talk for hours,” Clarke said with a soft smile, “talk about the future, even though he knew that he probably wouldn’t have one. He always had this positive outlook on life, always talking about what we were going to do years down the line… One of the last times I talked to him he told me that I had to do what made me happy, he knew that I wouldn’t be completely happy if I was a doctor, it wasn’t what I loved to do. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed it, but it didn’t make me happy. He knew that my passion was art, and he told me that I had to do that.”

“How did your mom take that?” Lexa asked.

“Badly,” Clarke said with a little laugh, “I’ve hardly spoken to her since my dad died. She thinks that I’m making one mistake after another. Leaving med-school, moving here… but my dad made me see that life is too short, you know. You can’t live your life to make other people happy, we get one go at this, there are no do-overs.”

For the first time in a year, Clarke didn’t feel like she was going to break when she was talking about her dad. All her friends knew that it wasn’t something she liked to talk about, because those wounds were not yet even starting to heal, and talking about it tore them all open again and made her feel like she was living through it all again. But talking to Lexa was different. Clarke didn’t feel any pressure when talking to the brunette, there were no expectations.

The door of the apartment opening stopped the conversation, both girls looking towards the door as Raven walked in.

“You’re back early.” Clarke said with a small smile.

“Finished everything I needed to do today,” Raven replied as she closed the front door and walked into the living room, “no point me staying there bored, plus I think my blood is still at least three quarters alcohol. I could do with getting some sleep.”

Raven looked around the living room.

“Where’s Costia?” she asked, looking at Lexa.

“She went out for a walk, said something about clearing her head.” Clarke said, causing Raven to look at her, an odd look in her eyes.

“I should get going.” Lexa said, standing up, “probably shouldn’t be here when she gets back. Thanks for the tea.”

“You’re welcome.” Clarke said as Lexa picked up her backpack and walked towards the door, “Lexa…”

The brunette stopped and turned back.

“Thanks… for the chat.” Clarke said with a small smile, “that’s something I haven’t been able to talk about before…”

“It’s really not a problem,” Lexa replied with a soft smile, “you ever need to chat about that again, or anything else, you know where to find me.”

Clarke nodded a little as Lexa turned and left the apartment.

“Do I want to know what you two were talking about?” Raven asked, dropping down on the sofa near Clarke.

“My dad…” the blonde replied.

“You okay?” Raven asked in reply as Clarke stood up and picked up both now empty cups from the table.

“Surprisingly, yeah.” The blonde said with a smile and a nod.

Raven sat on the sofa and watched as Clarke walked through to the kitchen area before taking her phone out of her pocket and texting Octavia.

 **Ray** : Houston we have a problem.

 **Oreo** : You’ve finally realized that you’re not a rocket scientist and cars cannot run on rocket fuel?

 **Ray** : No, and they so can. I think Clarkey has a thing for Lexa.

 **Oreo** : How big a thing are we talking about here, the kind of thing she had for that girl in 8th grade?

 **Ray** : I got home early from work to find them talking about her dad.

 **Oreo** : Crap. Meet me at the diner down the street in 30 mins, we need to discuss this.

Raven put her phone back in her pocket.

“Clarke, I’m going to take a shower, then I’m going to meet O at the diner.” Raven said as she stood up from the sofa.

“I thought you were going to get some sleep.” Clarke replied as she walked back into the living room.

“Something came up,” Raven said with a shrug, “something important.”

“Must be important for you to miss out on sleep.” Clarke said with a laugh, “have fun, I’m going to get some drawing done I think…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa misreads a situation with Costia, and things continue to heat up between Clarke and Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's another update of this. Like I've said on my other stuff, you don't need to worry about this being finished. There are ways we can keep Lexa and Clexa alive and I don't plan on leaving any of my fics unfinished. Hope you enjoy this part, comment and let me know :)

 

Lexa had just got back from going for a run and was getting a bottle of water from the fridge when Anya got back to the loft they shared after picking Tris up from school. Tris was another kid that Indra and Gustus adopted, they had fostered her for a while when she was 2 years old, and just hadn’t been able to let her go. Both Anya and Lexa had got pretty attached to the kid very quickly, making her more than welcome, and they had both been very happy when Indra and Gustus said they were going to make Tris a permanent part of their family.

“Lexa, you’re back.” Tris said as she saw Lexa standing in the open plan kitchen, running over to the older girl and giving her a big hug.

“At least someone missed me.” Lexa said with a laugh.

“That’s just because she has math homework and no one else can help her with it.” Anya said with a laugh as she dropped herself down on the sofa.

“I hate math…” Lexa mumbled as Tris took her school books out of her bag.

“Doesn’t mean you’re not good at it.” Anya said with a smile.

“I need to shower first, I’m all sweaty and gross.” Lexa said as she started to make her way towards her room.

“Did you talk to Costia today?” Anya asked, stopping Lexa in her tracks.

“I did,” the brunette replied, “but I’d rather not talk about it, if it’s all the same to you.”

“That good, huh?” Anya asked in reply.

“Are you going to break up?” Tris asked as she looked at Lexa.

Tris had always liked Costia.

“I don’t know,” Lexa replied honestly, “maybe.”

“But you love her.” Tris said.

“Sometimes love just isn’t enough, kid.” Lexa said as she walked back into the living room part of the loft, sitting down on one of the chairs as she realized her shower was going to have to wait, “Sometimes people just grow apart.”

“But you two had all these plans…” the younger girl replied as she looked at Lexa.

“And plans change,” Lexa said with a sigh, “it sometimes gets to a point where your plans just don’t match up anymore.”

“And sometimes people meet other people that they like more.” Anya muttered.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Lexa said, shaking her head as she stood up.

“I saw the way you were when you were talking to Clarke,” Anya said as Lexa walked towards her room again, “it was like some invisible weight had been lifted off your shoulders.”

“We’re just friends,” Lexa said, not looking back, “I don’t even know her that well… and you’re just assuming that she would be interested, if I were single, which I’m not.”

“She makes you laugh, Lex.” Anya replied.

“So does Jimmy Kimmel, doesn’t mean I want to date him.” Lexa shot back as she walked into her room and closed the door.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke had been sitting in her room for nearly an hour trying to figure out what she wanted to draw. She knew she wanted to draw, but she didn’t know just what she wanted to draw. As she sat there looking at the blank page in her sketch book she decided to just let her pencil move and see what happened. It didn’t take long for familiar eyes to start to appear on the page. Sighing to herself, she heard the front door open and put the book away in the drawer of the small table next to her bed.

“Clarke?” Raven said as she walked into the apartment.

Clarke walked out of her room to find Raven and Octavia in the living room.

“We need to talk.” Raven said, looking between Octavia and Clarke.

“Sounds serious.” Clarke said as she sat down on the chair while Raven and Octavia sat on the sofa, “what’s up?”

“Well…” Raven replied, looking to Octavia, “the thing is…”

“This thing with you and Lexa.” Octavia said, cutting to the chase.

“What thing with me and Lexa?” Clarke asked in reply.

“She’s with Costia.” Octavia said, “whatever it is that’s going on…”

“There’s nothing going on, we’re friends, I think.” Clarke replied, “She’s easy to talk to, that’s all.”

“You talked to her about your dad,” Raven said, “we’ve been your friends forever, we knew your dad, we were there when…”

“And you don’t talk to us about him,” Octavia said, sitting forward on the sofa a little, “we know why you don’t, I mean it’s hard for you, we know that… but the thing is…”

“Stop.” Clarke replied, holding her hand up a little, “you think I’ve got a thing for Lexa because I talked to her about my dad?”

“That and the fact that the other night when we were at Grounders you spent most of the night talking to her at the bar,” Octavia said, “rather than hanging out with us.”

“Guys, we were just talking,” the blonde said, “she needed someone to talk to at the bar, and earlier we were actually talking about her and Costia when she asked me what I would do in her position, so I pointed out that my dad wasn’t around anymore.”

“Just be careful,” Raven said, “don’t get attached to something you can’t have.”

“We’re friends.” Clarke said, “nothing more.”

At that moment the front door opened and Costia walked in, obviously back from the walk she had gone on earlier to clear her head.

“Are you guys busy later?” she asked as she saw the three girls in the living room.

“I’m working, so yes, unfortunately.” Octavia replied.

“I’m not,” Raven said before she looked to Clarke, “you got anything planned Clarke?”

“Nope,” the blonde replied, “what do you have in mind?”

“A night out.” Costia said, “I think it’ll help me relax a little, de-stress so to speak.”

“Sounds good,” Raven said, “we could check out that club that opened last week, I haven’t been there yet.”

“I was thinking about going to Grounders.” Costia said, “if you’re both okay with that.”

Clarke and Raven both nodded a little, Octavia rolled her eyes, which wasn’t noticed by the others.

“Great,” Costia said with a small smile, “I’m going to jump in the shower.”

As Costia walked to her room and closed the door Octavia shook her head.

“What?” Raven asked as she looked at the brunette.

“She’s having issues with Lex and is going to Grounders,” Octavia replied, “it’ll end one of two ways, Lexa will get pissed off as she watches Costia flirt with other people, or they’ll end up disappearing half way through the night.”

“Or it could just be a good night out.” Clarke said with a shrug.

“I guarantee someone will get hurt tonight,” Octavia said, “I’d put money on it.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke went over to the bar to get a round of drinks in as Costia and Raven went to sit with Monty, Jasper and Maya. Anya shook her head a little as she walked over to serve Clarke.

“Twice in as many nights,” Anya said, “this is worse than I thought.”

“It was actually Costia’s idea,” Clarke replied, motioning over to the table where her friends were sitting, “can I get a whiskey and coke, a vodka and coke and a beer please, and whatever Monty, Jasper and Maya are drinking.”

“Sure.” Anya said with a small smile as she set about getting the drinks.

“No Lexa tonight?” Clarke asked as she noticed that the brunette wasn’t behind the bar.

“She’ll be here soon,” Anya replied, “she had to drop Tris home, our folks were both working late tonight, so one of us had to watch the kid.”

Clarke nodded a little.

“So Costia actually suggested coming here?” Anya asked as she put the drinks on a tray for Clarke.

“Yeah,” the blonde replied with a nod, “she’s been working pretty hard, think she just wanted to let her hair down a little.”

“Right,” Anya said, “and there aren’t at least 5 other places in the city where she could do that?”

“I get the feeling you’re not too happy about us being here.” Clarke said, a small smirk playing on her lips.

“I have no problem with any of you being here,” Anya replied, “what I do have a problem with is my sister’s girlfriend coming here to make a point.”

“Maybe she just wanted to come out for a drink.” Clarke said.

“Yeah,” Anya said with a nod, “and like I said, there aren’t at least 5 other places in the city where she could do that.”

Before Clarke could pay for the drinks Anya walked away to serve someone else, so the blonde assumed that, yet again, there would be a bar tab to settle at the end of the night. She picked the tray up and started to walk back over to the table. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lexa making her way from the door to the bar, the brunette noticing her and waving a little, Clarke smiling slightly in reply motioning over to the table with her head. Lexa looked at the table and rolled her eyes, shaking her head a little, before she went to the bar.

As Lexa took her leather jacket off, placing it safely under the bar, Anya walked over to her.

“Did you see that Costia decided tonight would be a good night to come here?” Anya asked.

“Seriously, Anya,” Lexa replied with a sigh, “it’s not an issue if she wants to drink here, so please don’t make it one.”

“Whatever you say, kid.” Anya said, arching her eyebrow a little.

While Lexa got to work serving some of the people sitting at the bar, Echo walked over to her.

“You and the missus having problems?” Echo asked quietly.

“We may have had a minor disagreement,” Lexa said, putting a beer down in front of the guy at the bar, before taking the money for it and walking over to the cash register, Echo following on behind her, “is it really that obvious?”

“To anyone who knows you two, yes, it really is that obvious.” Echo said with a nod, “you’ll figure it out.”

“Maybe.” Lexa replied with a shrug, walking back over and giving the guy his change.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

As the night wore on and more alcohol was consumed, Raven and Costia went to dance, leaving Clarke sitting with Monty, Jasper and Maya.

“Is everything okay with Costia?” Monty asked, leaning closer to Clarke.

“Yeah, she’s just been stressing with work.” Clarke said with a nod.

“Right,” Monty replied, a disbelieving tone in his voice, “she hasn’t talked to Lexa all night.”

“Well Lexa is working.” The blonde said.

“I keep forgetting that you don’t know them well as a couple,” Monty said, shaking his head a little, “it’s never mattered before if Lexa was working.”

“They have a few things they need to work out.” Clarke said with a sigh, “I’m starting to feel like a relationship counsellor here…”

Monty laughed a little as Clarke shook her head a little, before she stood up.

“Same again?” she asked, motioning to his empty glass.

“Please.” Monty replied with a smile.

As Clarke walked over to the bar, Echo moved to serve her, Lexa getting there first.

“Hey.” Lexa said with a smile as Clarke got to the bar.

“Hey,” Clarke replied with a smile of her own, “can I get another round for the table please?”

“Sure thing.” Lexa said with a small nod.

“So,” Clarke said, as Lexa made a start on the drinks, “Anya mentioned that you guys were looking after Tris earlier.”

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a smile, “I got roped into math homework.”

Clarke laughed a little.

“And don’t you sound thrilled about it.” she said.

“I hate math,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “but apparently nobody else could help her with it. It’s third grade math, it’s not exactly rocket science.”

Echo walked over to the pair, she smiled a little at Clarke.

“Hey Clarke.” She said.

“Hey.” Clarke replied with a smile, “when did you get back from your vacation?”

“This morning,” Echo said, “Anya is obviously a slave driver as she has me working tonight.”

“You went to Canada for a week,” Anya said from where she was standing a little further down the bar, “it’s not like it was a long-haul flight.”

“A night off would still have been nice.” Echo said with a smirk as she looked at Anya.

“You just had a week off,” Anya replied, “you can’t tell me you need a night off to recover from a week off.”

“A week dealing with my brother and his new girlfriend,” Echo said, “that was like a job in itself.”

“Are you sure that the job wasn’t dealing with your parents and their constant questions about your love life?” Lexa asked, glancing at Echo as she put the drinks on a tray for Clarke.

“Yeah,” Echo said with a shrug and a nod, “that was probably it, I did invite someone to come with me, but they politely refused.”

Lexa noticed the way that Echo looked at Clarke, the blonde smiled as she shook her head a little.

“If I remember rightly, her refusal wasn’t that polite, she pretty much laughed in your face and told you to ask Raven.” Anya said, putting her arm around Echo’s shoulders.

“Which wouldn’t work, brunettes aren’t really my type.” Echo replied.

“And like I’ve told you many times,” Clarke said as she looked at Echo with a small smile, “I think you’re awesome, but you’re not my type, sorry.”

“What is your type, Clarke?” Anya asked, “I mean, you’ve been in the city for a little over a month, you’ve been in here a couple of nights a week, and we’ve yet to see you leave with anyone.”

“And that’s a big deal, why?” Clarke asked, “I might just be selective about who I invite into my bed.”

Lexa laughed a little as she put the final drink on the tray for Clarke.

“Here you go.” Lexa said.

“Thanks.” Clarke replied, sharing a small smile with Lexa before she walked back to the table with the drinks.

“So, Lex,” Echo said, moving away from Anya and putting her arm around Lexa’s shoulders as they both watched Clarke walk back to the table, “what’s your opinion?”

“On what?” Lexa asked glancing sideways at Echo.

“On Clarke,” Echo replied, “I heard Raven say she was bi, but I just can’t get a read on her.”

“I’d say that’s really none of our business,” Lexa replied, stepping away from Echo as she walked a little further down the bar, “just because she’s not interested in you, doesn’t mean she’s not interested in someone.”

Raven walked over to the bar.

“Can I get a water please.” She said to Anya.

“All that dancing getting a little much for you?” Anya asked with a smirk as she got Raven a glass of water.

“I have no idea where that girl gets her energy from.” Raven said, shaking her head a little as she sat down on one of the empty bar stools and looked back at the dancefloor where Costia was still dancing.

“Who’s that girl she’s dancing with?” Anya asked as they both watched Costia dancing with a blonde.

“Girl from the gallery she works at, Niylah I think she said her name was.” Raven replied.

A glass smashing a little way down the bar caught both of their attention, and both looked over to see Lexa with her jaw clenched, her eyes locked on Costia and Niylah.

“They’re just friends,” Raven said to Lexa, “they work together.”

“It’s obviously none of my business.” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little before she started cleaning up the glass.

“Lexa…” Raven said.

“It’s fine.” Lexa replied, cursing as she cut her hand on some glass.

“Leave that alone, idiot.” Anya said, walking over to Lexa and handing her a towel, “and go and clean up your hand.”

“That looks pretty deep,” Raven said as she caught sight of Lexa’s hand, “you might need to go to the ER.”

“It’s not that bad,” Lexa said, “I’ve had worse.”

“You should let Clarke look at it,” Raven replied, getting Clarke’s attention, “she did go to med-school for a while.”

“What’s up?” Clarke asked as she got to the bar.

“Lexa cut her hand.” Echo said, motioning to the brunette.

“It’s not that bad, really.” Lexa said.

“Let me see.” Clarke replied, motioning for Lexa to hold out her hand, she struggled to see how bad the cut was, “I can’t see anything in this light.”

“Go upstairs.” Anya said.

“Seriously…” Lexa started to say.

“Seriously,” Anya replied, “go upstairs, that’s where the big first aid kit is, and I don’t want you bleeding all over my bar.”

“Really feeling the love there, Anya.” Lexa said, rolling her eyes a little as she walked to the end of the bar, motioning for Clarke to follow her.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“Where’s the first aid kit?” Clarke asked as they made their way up to the open plan loft.

“Main bathroom,” Lexa replied, “second door on the left over there.”

As Clarke went to get the first aid kit from the bathroom, Lexa took the towel off her hand and looked at the cut, it was pretty deep but she couldn’t see any glass in it. She walked into the kitchen and ran it under the cold water.

“I was just going to suggest that.” Clarke said as she walked out of the bathroom.

“Like I said before, I’ve had worse.” Lexa replied, glancing over at the blonde.

Once Lexa had cleaned the cut she wrapped a fresh towel around her hand before she and Clarke went into the living room, the blonde sitting on the sofa and Lexa joining her. As Clarke took Lexa’s hand the brunette’s heart started to race a little quicker, Clarke gently unwrapped the towel from her hand and looked at the cut.

“You really should be more careful you know.” She said with a little smile, glancing from Lexa’s hand to her eyes.

“Wasn’t really paying attention to what I was doing…” Lexa replied, clenching her jaw a little as she found herself noticing the different shades of blue in the blonde’s eyes.

Clarke swallowed hard as her eyes flicked from Lexa’s eyes to her lips, she shook her head a little and looked back down at Lexa’s hand.

“It’s er…” she said, “it’s pretty deep, but I don’t think you’re going to need stitches.”

“Good, cause that would suck.” Lexa replied, causing Clarke to laugh a little.

“So what were you concentrating on instead of the glass you were clearing up?” Clarke asked as she checked to make sure the wound didn’t have any glass embedded in it.

“I was busy misreading a situation apparently.” The brunette said, her eyes locked on Clarkes face as she watched the blonde work.

“She works at the gallery,” Clarke replied, knowing immediately what Lexa was talking about, “she’s been helping Costia curate this show she has coming up.”

“I used to know everyone who Costia worked with,” Lexa said quietly with a sigh, “she used to talk about work constantly… I have no idea who that girl is.”

“She only started working there a few weeks ago,” the blonde replied, glancing up at Lexa’s eyes again before looking back to her hand, “her name is Niylah, I’ve only met her a couple of times when she came to the apartment to talk about some pieces for the show.”

“You think I overreacted…” Lexa said.

“I think you saw something and your head automatically told you it was bad,” Clarke said with a small shrug, “I’m not sure I’d say you overreacted…”

Clarke looked in the first aid kit, hoping to find something to hold the cut together on Lexa’s hand, finding some medical glue she smiled a little.

“There is literally everything in this kit.” Clarke said.

“Anya picked it up after one of the incidents I had when trying to avoid a stroller while running in the park.” Lexa said with a smirk.

“This might sting a little.” The blonde said, again looking at Lexa’s eyes, swallowing again when she noticed the intensity with which the brunette was looking at her.

Lexa nodded a little, her eyes not leaving Clarke’s. The blonde softly took hold of Lexa’s hand, holding it steady as she put some of the medical glue on the wound, before holding the two sides of the cut together a little so the glue would take. Lexa took a sharp intake of breath.

“Sorry…” Clarke said quietly.

“It’s fine…” Lexa replied.

After a few moments Clarke took one of the bandages from the kit and started to wrap it around Lexa’s hand.

“You need to keep this dry for 5 days, you can clean around it,” she said, concentrating on the task at hand, rather than the way Lexa’s hand felt in hers, “the glue will dissolve on its own in 7-10 days.”

“And how am I supposed to shower?” Lexa asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Carefully…” Clarke said with a small laugh, shaking her head when she started to think about Lexa taking a shower, “I would also suggest no kind of activity which would lead to you having to clench your hand, that might tear the cut open again.”

“It’s a good job I can use both hands then, huh…” Lexa said, Clarke didn’t have to look at her to know she was smirking.

“And that is information I didn’t need…” Clarke said with another laugh, feeling her cheeks start to heat up.

“I was talking about writing,” Lexa replied innocently, “you know, holding a pen…”

“Right…” Clarke said as she finished bandaging Lexa’s hand, making the mistake of looking up at the brunette to see a small smile on her lips.

“You know, the tips of your ears go red when you blush…” Lexa said.

Clarke closed her eyes and shook her head a little, fighting to keep the smile off her own lips.

“Okay,” the blonde said, “I think we’re done here.”

“Thank you.” Lexa said with a small smile.

“You’re welcome.” Clarke replied, moving to put everything back in the first aid kit.

“I can do that…” Lexa said, reaching over to help Clarke, both of them stopping when they went to pick up the same thing.

Raven cleared her throat from where she was standing near the doorway, causing both Clarke and Lexa to jump a little.

“Thought I’d come and check how everything was going up here.” She said, walking into the room a little, noticing pretty quickly the way Clarke blushed as she finished packing away the first aid kit.

“Just packing everything away.” Clarke said as she closed the first aid kit, “I’m just going to go and put this back in the bathroom.”

Raven folded her arms across her chest as she stood and looked at Lexa.

“What?” Lexa asked, as she looked back at Raven.

“Other than the fact you can cut the tension in here with a fucking knife…” Raven replied.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Lexa said as she stood up, picking the bloody towel up off the sofa and moving to walk towards the kitchen.

Raven grabbed her wrist and stopped her, Lexa took a deep breath before she turned her head and looked at Raven.

“You need to figure out what you’re doing before people get hurt.” Raven said quietly as she heard Clarke walking back out of the bathroom, she dropped Lexa’s arm and the brunette walked towards the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say, I know how difficult 3x07 was for us Lexa fans, if any of you need to talk you can find me over on Tumblr @ unaligned-valkyrie


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really not sure what I think of this part, but I promised an update, so here it is.

 

When Clarke and Raven arrived home the apartment was empty, which was surprising as Costia had already left Grounders when Clarke and Raven had gone back down to the bar after Clarke had patched up Lexa’s hand.

“Did she say she was coming home?” Clarke asked, looking at Raven after she looked into Costia’s empty bedroom.

“She said she was leaving,” Raven replied with a shrug, “I just assumed she’d be coming home.”

“You don’t think…” Clarke started to say.

“I don’t want to think,” Raven said, “maybe they decided to go to another club or something…”

“Maybe…” the blonde replied.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke heard the front door of the apartment open and close again, she looked at the clock which sat on the bedside table, it was nearly 5am. She got out of bed and walked to her bedroom door, she stood there and watched as Costia walked back down the hallway carrying a glass of water with her.

“You look like shit.” The blonde said.

“Please don’t…” Costia replied, shaking her head a little, “I have to be up in 3 hours for work.”

“Do I want to know where you’ve been?” Clarke asked.

“We went to that new club that opened,” Costia said, “lost track of time.”

“Right…” Clarke replied.

“I was looking for you before I left Grounders, to let you know,” Costia said, “but Anya said something about you being upstairs.”

“Lexa smashed a glass by accident,” the blonde said, “she cut her hand.”

“Is she okay?” Costia asked in reply.

“Yeah, she’s fine,” Clarke said with a small nod, “thankfully she didn’t need to go to the ER.”

“That’s good.” Costia said with a nod of her own, “I’m going to go and try and get some sleep.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes a little as she watched Costia go into her room and close the door behind her. There was something in the way the other girl was acting that set off alarm bells ringing in Clarke’s head. She had told Lexa that Costia and Niylah were just friends, and she knew that Raven had tried reassuring the brunette as well, Clarke could only hope that she hadn’t been wrong.

With a sigh, Clarke went back into her own room and closed the door behind her. She’d been concentrating on where Costia had been since she got back from Grounders, to try and stop herself thinking about what had passed between her and Lexa while she’d been helping her with her hand. The looks that they’d shared, the feelings that Clarke felt when she was around the brunette. All things that she shouldn’t be thinking about, as she knew that Lexa was with Costia, as Raven and Octavia had reminded her before they went out that night.

Lexa was unlike anyone that Clarke had ever met, there was just something about her, something that set Clarke at ease almost immediately. The blonde was usually pretty good at drawing a line and not crossing it, but Lexa’s arrival in her life had caused those lines to blur.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Across town, Lexa was standing in the living room area of the open-plan loft, looking out of the window. For some reason she just couldn’t sleep. At first she put it down to the throbbing pain she felt in her hand, before realizing that it wasn’t her hand that was keeping her awake, but the girl who had helped patch it up. She didn’t hear Anya’s bedroom door open, nor did she hear her sister walking up behind her.

“I can literally see the smoke coming out of your ears.” Anya said, causing Lexa to jump a little, “now I know something is seriously wrong, I haven’t been able to sneak up on you in years. Talk to me, kid.”

“Just got a lot on my mind,” Lexa replied with a shrug, “that’s all.”

“Right,” Anya said with a nod, “wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain blonde, would it?”

“Would you believe me if I said no?” Lexa asked, glancing at Anya before she looked back out of the window.

“Simple answer, no.” Anya said, nudging Lexa a little.

“I have no idea what’s going on in my head,” Lexa said with a sigh, “I’m with Costia… I mean, I know we had an argument, but still…”

“Like you said to Tris earlier, sometimes people just grow apart,” the older girl replied, “this whole thing has been building since before you went to LA. Her art show and the party being on the same day was probably just the breaking point.”

“And how does that explain why I can’t stop thinking about Clarke?” Lexa asked quietly.

“It could be as simple as the fact that she’s a distraction,” Anya replied, “you’ve known her two days, and in those two days you have talked a lot. You’ve spent more time around her in those two days than you have with Costia…”

“That might be it…” Lexa said, hoping that her words sounded more believable than she felt they were.

“Or…” Anya said with a smirk, “it could be the fact that she’s gorgeous and…”

“Please don’t finish that sentence.” Lexa replied, shaking her head and rolling her eyes a little.

“You need to talk to Costia.” Anya said with a small smile as she looked at Lexa, “figure out what’s going on with you two, before you put too much thought into whatever this may or may not be with Clarke.”

Lexa nodded a little as Anya got herself a glass of water before she went back to bed.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

The following day, Lexa decided that Anya was right, she needed to talk to Costia. So she went to the gallery when she knew Costia would be about to go on her lunch break, hoping that the two of them would be able to talk. When Lexa walked into the gallery she couldn’t see Costia anywhere, but she did see the other girl who had been at Grounders the previous night, Niylah. She walked over to the girl.

“Hi,” Niylah said as Lexa walked over to her, “can I help you?”

“I’m looking for Costia,” Lexa replied, “is she here?”

“She’s in the back, I’ll go and get her for you,” Niylah said with a small smile, “who shall I say is here?”

“Lexa…” Lexa said.

A flash of recognition passed across Niylah’s face as she nodded a little before walking towards the back of the gallery.

Lexa stood and looked at one of the paintings which was hung on the wall while she waited. She heard Costia laughing a little before she saw the girl, she turned and saw that Niylah was saying something to the girl, a small smirk on her lips as she did.

“Hey.” Costia said with a small smile as she walked over to Lexa, “this is a surprise.”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some food,” Lexa said, “it’ll give us a chance to talk.”

“I can’t,” Costia replied, apologetically, “I’ve still got a lot of work to do for this show…”

“You still need to eat…” Lexa said.

“I’ve actually already had lunch,” the other girl said, “Niylah picked food up not long ago.”

“Right…” Lexa replied with a small nod, “we do need to talk though, so maybe a coffee or something?”

Costia didn’t say anything.

“Unless you don’t want to talk…” Lexa said.

“Can we do this later?” Costia asked.

“You sure that you can squeeze me into your busy work schedule?” Lexa asked, immediately regretting it as Costia sighed and shook her head a little, “sorry…”

“You know how important this is to me, Lexa…” Costia said.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, “I remember when spending time with me used to be important to you as well.”

“Maybe you should go and talk to Clarke about it.” Costia shot back.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Lexa asked.

“Nothing,” Costia replied, shaking her head a little, “I just…”

“It obviously means something,” Lexa said, “or you wouldn’t have said it.”

“I called Grounders the night we had the argument,” Costia said, “Anya told me you were too busy to take my call, but you weren’t too busy to talk to Clarke.”

“I didn’t even know you’d called.” Lexa replied, “Anya didn’t say anything to me about it.”

“She told me it was a busy night,” the other girl said, “but I found out the next morning that you’d been talking to Clarke at the bar, so it obviously wasn’t that busy.”

“Like I said, Anya didn’t tell me you’d called,” Lexa said, “if she had I would’ve spoken to you, you know that.”

“Yeah…” Costia said with a nod, “you could’ve talked to me last night, you knew I was there…”

“I was working,” Lexa replied, “you could’ve come over and talked to me…”

Again, Costia didn’t say anything.

“Can we meet up when you’ve finished work,” Lexa said, “we obviously need to talk about this properly…”

“I’m not sure when I’m going to finish tonight.” Costia replied, “I’ll text you, okay?”

“Sure.” Lexa said with a small nod.

As Lexa was leaving the gallery she glanced back and saw Costia talking to Niylah again. The look on Costia’s face let her know that she wasn’t happy, if anything she was hurting. She couldn’t help but think that maybe they were just growing apart, but there was that part of her which told her there was more to it than that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally come to a head between Lexa and Costia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised (on Tumblr) here's an update. Sorry for the delay. Let me know what you think.

 

 

Clarke was sitting on the sofa in an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants, earlier that night she had been to Costia’s exhibition opening, but she, Raven and Octavia had decided after an hour and a half that they would leave. Raven was now in her room after getting a phone call that seemed to be pretty important.

The apartment door opened and Costia arrived home, Clarke couldn’t tell from the look on her face how the night had gone, she was smiling a little but it certainly wasn’t reaching her eyes.

“How did it go?” Clarke asked, turning the television down as she looked at the other girl.

“Everything sold.” Costia replied with a nod.

“Well, I’d say that was a success.” The blonde said with a smile.

“Yeah.” Costia said with another nod, a small smile playing on her lips.

“So why don’t you seem happy about it?” Clarke asked.

“It’s not that,” Costia said, shaking her head a little, “I’m obviously happy about that…”

“Let me guess, Lexa didn’t make it.” Clarke said.

“No, she was there,” Costia replied, “she didn’t stay very long, and left without telling me she was leaving, but she was there.”

Before Clarke could say anything, Raven walked out of her room.

“Oh, hey Cos,” she said as she saw the other girl, “how did it go?”

“Everything sold.” Costia replied.

“That’s great,” Raven said with a smile before she looked at Clarke, “I have an emergency and I need your help.”

“What’s the matter?” Clarke asked, her brow furrowed.

“Get changed and I’ll explain in the car.” Raven said, turning to face Costia as Clarke got up and went to her room to get changed, “I’m really sorry about this Cos, we’ll have a drink to celebrate when we get back.”

“It’s okay,” Costia replied with a soft smile, “I think I’m just going to go to bed, I’m pretty beat.”

“Okay.” Raven said with a nod.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“So what’s this emergency?” Clarke asked as Raven started the car.

“You remember that call I got,” Raven said, causing Clarke to nod a little, “it was Anya, apparently there’s something going on with Lexa and she said she needs your help.”

“Why my help?” Clarke asked in reply, “I hardly know the girl.”

“Well she can’t get through to her, so she’s hoping you might do better.” Raven replied.

“I’m not sure how…” the blonde said quietly as she looked out of the passenger side window.

“Guess we’ll see what’s going on when we get there.” Raven said, keeping her attention on the road.

Not long later they pulled up outside a big house on the outskirts of town, there were more than a few cars parked in the driveway, Raven found a spot to park her car where she wouldn’t be blocking anyone else in and they both got out of the car and walked towards the house.

“Where are we?” Clarke asked, looking up at the house as they walked towards the door.

“This is their parents’ house.” Raven replied, “or at least I assume it is, this is the address that Anya gave me anyway.”

Raven knocked on the door, it didn’t take long for Anya to answer.

“Thanks for coming.” Anya said, looking between Raven and Clarke.

“You said it was important.” Raven said with a shrug.

“Does someone want to tell me what’s going on?” Clarke asked as she looked at Anya.

“This way…” Anya said, motioning for them to come in.

She closed the door behind the pair and lead them through the house, weaving between people who were there, celebrating Anya’s parents’ wedding anniversary, if Clarke remembered correctly. As they walked closer to what Clarke assumed was probably the kitchen, she saw a young boy standing in front of the door, he looked no older than about 12 years old.

“She still in there?” Anya asked, looking at the boy.

“You told me to tell you if she left,” the boy replied, “she hasn’t.”

“Great work, Aden.” Anya said ruffing his hair a little, “this is Raven and Clarke, friends of mine. Guys this is Aden; he’s staying with us for a while.”

“Nice to meet you, Aden.” Clarke said with a smile, causing the boy to blush a little, which in turn caused both Raven and Anya to laugh.

“Okay,” Anya said, shaking her head a little, “let’s get this over with.”

Aden moved and Anya opened the door, motioning for Clarke and Raven to go in ahead of her. As Clarke had suspected it was the kitchen. They walked into the kitchen to find Lexa sitting cross-legged on the breakfast bar, a bottle of champagne in her hand. She had suit pants on, with a white tailored shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Clarke could tell she was a little worse for wear.

“Hey, Lex,” Anya said as she walked over to the breakfast bar, Aden following behind her, “look who’s here.”

Instead of saying anything Lexa just took another drink from the bottle.

“Do you want to give me the bottle?” Anya asked, causing Lexa to shake her head.

Anya looked at Clarke and Raven, the latter shrugging a little.

“What are we celebrating?” Clarke asked as she used the stool next to the breakfast bar to get up onto the bar, sitting next to Lexa.

“What’s not to celebrate?” the brunette asked, “isn’t that what everyone seems to be doing tonight?”

“Well what are you celebrating?” the blonde asked in reply.

“Three things,” Lexa replied with a nod, “my parents still putting up with each other after 30 years, and Costia having a successful night at the exhibition… oh and she got a promotion too.”

Clarke sat and watched as Lexa took yet another drink from the bottle that she held, the blonde knew from looking at her that she probably didn’t need any more to drink.

“Do you feel like sharing?” Clarke said, motioning to the bottle.

Lexa looked between the bottle and Clarke, obviously considering whether she wanted to hand the bottle over. With a sigh she handed the bottle over. The blonde took a drink before she handed the bottle to Anya.

“Hey.” Lexa said, “that’s mine.”

“Well it’s only fair to share, right,” Clarke said with a small smile, “you mentioned Costia got a promotion?”

“Yeah, managing her own gallery,” Lexa said with a nod, looking down at her hands, “Niylah told me. Her boss, Roan, offered her the promotion before the exhibition even started, and she didn’t think that she would mention it to me, and do you want to know the real kicker?”

Clarke nodded a little.

“The gallery that he wants her to manage is in LA.” Lexa said.

“Maybe she wanted to wait till tomorrow to talk to you about it,” Raven said, “she wouldn’t not talk to you about something like that.”

“Funny cause she already told him that she’d do it.” Lexa replied, “now can I please have my bottle back…”

“No.” Anya said, walking over to the sink and tipping the contents of the bottle down it.

As Anya was emptying the bottle down the sink, Aden out of the room and came back carrying another bottle which he handed to Lexa.

“You are my new favourite.” Lexa said to him, ruffling his hair as she took the bottle.

“Did you try talking to her?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t see what difference it would make,” Lexa replied with a shrug, “she’s already made up her mind, she obviously doesn’t think I should have an opinion about it…”

“You two really need to learn to communicate.” Clarke said shaking her head a little.

“Yeah, well, according to her, you and I do that too much…” Lexa mumbled.

“What?” Clarke asked.

“Why don’t we go and see what’s going on in the other room…” Anya said, putting her hands on Aden’s shoulders before leading him from the room, Raven following on behind her.

“The other day,” Lexa said with a sigh, looking down at the bottle in her hands, “when I tried to talk to Costia about the argument we’d had, I went to the gallery… told her that we needed to talk, she brought up that night I was chatting to you at Grounders. Apparently she’d called…”

“The night Anya told her it was busy,” Clarke said with a nod, “I remember talking to her the morning after that.”

“Yeah, so obviously she figured I’d rather talk to you than her.” Lexa said, shaking her head a little.

“Which is bullshit.” Clarke replied, “if you’d have known she called…”

“I honestly don’t think it would have made much difference…” Lexa said honestly.

Clarke furrowed her brow a little as she looked at Lexa.

“I didn’t want to talk to her,” Lexa continued, not looking at the blonde, “to be honest that whole night I was talking to you, she didn’t even cross my mind…”

“Lexa…” Clarke said.

 

“I know, I know, shut up Lexa, you’re drunk.” The brunette said, putting the bottle down on the breakfast bar before she got down from the bar with a sigh, shaking her head a little.

“You can’t just say something like that and walk away.” Clarke said as she dropped down from the breakfast bar as Lexa walked towards the kitchen door.

Lexa stopped but didn’t turn around.

“Goodnight Clarke.” She said, pushing open the door and walking out.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke was sitting in her room, she hadn’t got any sleep the previous night, she hadn’t been able to get her mind to turn off. No matter how much she had tried she couldn’t get what Lexa had said out of her head, and she couldn’t figure out exactly what the brunette had meant by it. A knock on the apartment door caught her attention, she didn’t know if anyone else was in, so she dragged herself out of her bed and walked towards the door. Someone else was obviously in, as she heard the front door open.

“We really need to talk…” she heard Lexa say, obviously knowing from that, it had been Costia who had opened the door.

“You mean you want to tell me why you left the exhibition without telling me you were going?” Costia asked.

“I don’t think you can talk about someone doing something without telling the other,” Lexa replied, “can you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Costia asked in reply.

“It means why did I find out that you had been offered a promotion, and accepted said promotion, from one of your co-workers?” Lexa said, “Niylah told me, said it was great news, I obviously didn’t know what news she was talking about.”

“I was going to talk to you about it…” Costia replied.

“Yet you’ve already taken the new job,” Lexa said with a sigh, “you don’t think you should’ve talked to me about it, I mean, it’s in LA, Cos…”

“So it’s okay for you to work in LA.” Costia said.

“I’m there for a couple of weeks at a time,” Lexa replied, “and I always talk to you about it before I agree to it. What’s this really about?”

“This about me doing something that makes me happy…” Costia said, “something for me, something for my future…”

“A future that you obviously don’t see me in.” Lexa said.

“Why would I see you in my future Lexa, it’s not like you’ve been a steady part of my present, recently.” The other girl said.

Clarke lay on her bed and looked at the ceiling, really not wanting to listen to what was going on out in the main apartment, but knowing if she walked out now it would make everything so much more uncomfortable.

“It takes two people to keep a relationship going, Costia,” Lexa said, “I can’t do it by myself.”

“The thing is, Lexa, I can’t help but think that I’m not the one you want to be in a relationship with.” Costia replied.

“How can you even say that…” Lexa said.

“I’ve seen the way you look at her, Lexa,” Costia said, “you used to look at me like that, you haven’t looked at me like that in a long time.”

Neither girl said anything for a few minutes. Clarke kept her eyes fixed on the ceiling feeling more than a little bit guilty about what was going on, it was like it was all her fault, she had caused this. She knew that probably wasn’t the case, but she couldn’t help but think it.

“Listen,” Costia said with a sigh, “this new job has a trial period of 3 months. Maybe it would be better for both of us to have that time apart… it’ll give us time to figure out if this is worth saving. I love you, Lexa, you know that, but…”

“Yeah…” Lexa said with a sigh of her own.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Later that day, Clarke walked into Grounders with Raven and Octavia. Monty, Jasper, Bellamy, Harper and Maya were sitting in one of the booths. As they were walking over to the booth, Raven nudged Clarke and motioned over to the bar, Lexa was sitting there looking down at a drink in front of her.

“I’ll be right back…” the blonde said.

Octavia was about to say something, but Raven gripped hold of her arm and started dragging her over to the booth.

“You know where we’ll be, princess.” Raven said.

Clarke walked over to the bar, sitting on the empty bar stool next to Lexa.

“Hey…” she said.

Lexa glanced over at her and smiled a little, before she looked back at her drink.

“Hi…” Lexa said.

“You okay?” the blonde asked, as Echo motioned to her asking if she wanted a drink, to which she nodded.

“Mmm,” Lexa hummed with a nod, “yeah, yeah, I’m okay.”

“Doesn’t sound very convincing to me.” Clarke replied, nudging Lexa’s arm a little.

“You were home this morning weren’t you…” Lexa said, glancing over at the blonde who nodded a little, “in that case, I want to apologise.”

“For what?” Clarke asked, as Echo put her drink down in front of her.

“For you ending up in the middle of all this…” Lexa said with a shrug, “I just…”

“Lexa, you really have nothing to apologise for.” Clarke said with a soft smile as she looked at the brunette.

“Yes, I do,” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little, “you’re her friend, I shouldn’t have…”

“Shouldn’t have what?” Clarke asked.

“I mean, it’s not like you’d ever…” Lexa said, clenching her jaw a little as she kept her eyes fixed on her drink, “you could have anyone you wanted, why would you even look twice at someone like me…”

At that moment, just as Clarke was about to say something, Anya walked over to where the two were sitting.

“So, what’s going on in the fun corner tonight?” she asked, immediately sensing the tension between the two, “whoops, did I just interrupt something?”

“You interrupted Lexa’s ridiculous rambling.” Clarke said with a smirk, nudging Lexa’s arm again, “she was coming out with some really stupid stuff.”

“I was being serious…” Lexa said with a sigh.

“I know, that’s what makes it so stupid.” The blonde replied.

A small smile started to tug at Lexa’s lips.

“Is that a smile I see?” Clarke asked.

“No.” Lexa replied, doing her best to fight the smile.

“No?” Clarke asked in reply, “really?”

Lexa rolled her eyes and shook her head a little, downing the drink that she had.

“I need to get to work…” she said, standing up, “my boss is a total slave driver who would totally kick my ass… if she was big enough.”

Clarke laughed a little as Lexa walked behind the bar and started serving people.

“Hey,” Anya said, her head snapping round as she finally realized what Lexa said, “I’m your boss.”

“Your point?” Lexa asked, arching her eyebrow a little as she looked at her sister.

“My point is I could totally kick your ass.” Anya replied.

“You stopped being able to kick my ass when I was 8, Anya,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “sorry to disappoint you big sister, but you’re just not tough enough anymore.”

Anya shook her head a little as Lexa continued serving people. The older girl looked at Clarke.

“Whatever you just did, thank you.” She said.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Clarke said with a small smile as she stood up and walked over to the booth where her friends were still waiting for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Finn, Lexa gets jealous, other stuff happens as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this one came from, but I decided to go with it. Figured that things should have a friendly ending with Lexa and Costia, too much drama is never a good thing. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think :)

 

Grounders was again having a busy night, which Lexa wasn’t complaining about, her parents had roped her into looking after Tris, and Aden, after school which also kept her busy. Everyone was seemingly going out of their way to make sure that Lexa didn’t have time to sit and think about what was coming up. Costia was leaving, going to LA, in a matter of days. They hadn’t really talked since that day at the apartment, Anya had talked to Costia more than Lexa had, which really said something as the older girl had never been Costia’s biggest fan.

As Lexa was serving people at the bar, her gaze kept travelling to Clarke and her friends. She and Clarke had been spending a lot of time together since Costia decided she was leaving. Anya had openly encouraged it, knowing that Costia had been a grounding force in Lexa’s life since college, and wanting her sister to see that just because Costia was leaving, her life didn’t need to stop.

Raven walked over to the bar and sat on one of the few empty bar stools. When there was a lull in customers, Lexa walked over to the girl.

“Drink?” she asked.

“It’s Anya’s birthday soon, right?” Raven asked in reply.

“Yeah, next week,” Lexa said with a nod, “why?”

“Got anything planned?” the other girl asked.

“I think my parents have a dinner planned,” Lexa replied, “other than that, no I don’t think so. Why?”

“We need to do something.” Raven said.

“Not if you want to live past next week you don’t,” Lexa said with a small laugh, “Anya hates celebrating her birthday.”

“Oh come on, Lexa,” Raven replied, “she’s your sister.”

“Which is why I know that anything that comes remotely close to a birthday party is not a good idea.” The brunette said, shaking her head a little, “trust me on that.”

“How about a small gathering of people who would get together to have a few drinks?” Raven asked with a smirk.

“If you’re planning something, I’ll be there, but don’t tell me about it in advance,” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little, “if you don’t tell me about it I can get away with plausible deniability.”

Clarke’s laughter filtered across the bar, catching Lexa’s attention, as it usually did. She looked over at the table where the blonde was sitting to see her talking to a guy that Lexa had never met.

“You okay?” Raven asked, noticing the smile drop from Lexa’s face.

“Yep,” Lexa replied with a nod, “fine.”

“Right.” Raven said with a small smirk and a nod.

“Back to work.” Lexa said, walking away from Raven.

“Why don’t you just tell her how you feel.” Raven said, causing Lexa to stop in her tracks.

“I thought I already had…” Lexa said quietly before she got back to work.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke sat talking to Finn, he was amusing her and seemed like a nice enough guy.

“So, Clarke,” Finn said, “just what is it that you do for a living?”

“I’m an artist.” Clarke replied with a small nod, using the straw in her glass to stir her drink a little.

“What kind of art?” he asked.

“Depends where the mood takes me,” Clarke said with a small smile, “I draw, I paint…”

“Sounds interesting.” Finn replied, noticing his glass was now empty, “Can I get you another drink?”

“Sure.” Clarke said with another nod.

The blonde sat and watched as Finn walked over to the bar and waited to be served. She saw Lexa look over at him before the brunette walked over to serve someone else, leaving him waiting a little bit longer.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“What can I get you?” Lexa asked as she walked over to the guy who had been sitting with Clarke, when it became clear to her that no one else was going to serve him.

“Can I get another beer, and whatever the girl I’m sitting with is drinking.” He said.

“You didn’t ask her what she was drinking?” Lexa asked, getting his beer.

“I…” he started to say.

Lexa sighed and put the beer in front of him before she got Clarke’s usual, whiskey and coke, putting that down in front of him as well.

“Do you remember what everyone in here drinks?” he asked, an amused look on his face.

“She’s in here a lot.” Lexa replied, taking his money before walking over to the cash register, getting his change she walked back over to give it to him.

“When you say she’s in here a lot…” he said, “I take that to mean she drinks with a lot of people when she’s in here.”

“Not usually.” Lexa replied, trying to sound uninterested.

“Have I done something to piss you off?” Finn asked, sensing some tension coming from Lexa.

“Not yet.” Lexa said.

Finn shook his head and picked up the drinks, walking back over to where Clarke was sitting.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“How long till she spits in his drink?” Bellamy asked, nudging Raven and motioning to the bar.

“That’s not really her style.” Raven said, “she’ll probably knock him out before she does that.”

“Did you talk to her about Anya’s birthday?” Octavia asked.

“I did, and she said if I wanted to live past next week I wouldn’t plan anything.” Raven replied, “Then she said if I am planning anything, then she’ll be there, but doesn’t want to know in advance.”

“Plausible deniability,” Lincoln said with a nod, “she’s smart.”

“So, are we planning something?” Bellamy asked.

“Well something would be nice,” Raven replied with a small shrug, “maybe not like a massive party or something, but something quiet.”

“We could all go out for dinner or something.” Lincoln suggested.

“Lexa said their parents are already planning a dinner.” Raven said.

“What if we all go to the dinner…” Octavia replied.

“It’ll probably be a family thing,” Bellamy said, “we’d probably just piss her off.”

“We’ll figure something out.” Monty said, “we still have a little bit of time.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“I don’t think that girl behind the bar likes me too much.” Finn said as he sat back down.

“Which girl?” Clarke asked.

“The brunette that looks like she wants to kill me.” He said.

“Ah,” Clarke said with a small laugh, “that’s Lexa.”

“Any reason she wouldn’t like me?” he asked, looking at the blonde.

“She and I are pretty close,” Clarke said, “she’s probably just looking out for me.”

“Pretty close?” he asked in reply, “am I stepping on any toes here?”

“I…” Clarke said, “honestly, I don’t know.”

“Why don’t you know?” Finn asked.

“She just got out of a long term relationship, with my roommate actually…” Clarke said with a sigh, “I just… it’s complicated.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“Who’s the fuck-boy?” Anya asked, stepping up behind Lexa, causing the younger girl to jump a little.

“Jesus…” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “you’re getting a little too good at that.”

“Nah,” Anya replied, “you’re just really distracted.”

“I’m fine.” Lexa said, “and in answer to your question, I don’t know who he is.”

“Who’s the asshole?” Echo asked, walking up next to Lexa and Anya, “and why is he sitting with Clarke?”

“We don’t know he’s an asshole,” Lexa replied with a sigh, “he might be a really nice guy.”

“With that haircut, he’s an asshole.” Echo said.

“Well it’s not up to us to decide that, is it.” Lexa said, shaking her head as she walked away from the two.

“We’re going with asshole, right?” Echo asked, looking at Anya.

“Yes, we are.” Anya replied, her eyes fixed on Clarke and Finn.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Later that night, Clarke and Finn were at the pool table with Raven and Octavia when Lexa was over in that area picking up dirty glasses.

She picked up a nearly empty glass from the edge of the pool table.

“Hey Lexa…” Clarke said with a small smile.

“Hey.” Lexa replied with a tightlipped smile of her own.

“You okay?” the blonde asked.

Lexa nodded and walked over to a nearby table to pick up some more empties.

“It’s your shot, Clarke.” Finn said, holding out the cue to her.

“Give me a minute.” Clarke replied, walking over to where Lexa was, “you’re not okay, talk to me…”

“I’m fine, Clarke.” Lexa said, her jaw clenched a little.

“Okay.” Clarke said with a sigh, shaking her head a little as she walked back over to the table to take her shot.

“Why don’t you join us, Lex?” Raven asked.

“I’m working.” Lexa replied.

“Which has never stopped you before.” Raven said, “I’m sure Anya won’t mind.”

“Maybe later…” Lexa said with a sigh, her eyes flicking to Clarke and Finn before she looked back at Raven.

“Can you bring us over another round of drinks?” Finn asked as he looked at Lexa.

“You know where the bar is.” Lexa replied.

“What is your problem?” Finn asked, straightening up his stance a little, “I saw you taking drinks over to Clarke’s friends earlier.”

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a small nod, “they actually asked nicely.”

“Please can you bring us over another round of drinks, oh sexy bartender.” Raven said with a smirk and an arch of her eyebrow.

“Better.” Lexa said with a nod.

Lexa heard Clarke laugh a little as she walked back to the bar.

“If you’re going to kill him, please do it outside, blood is a bitch to get off these floors.” Anya said as she walked over to where Lexa was getting the drinks.

“Okay, two questions,” Lexa said turning to look at her sister, “why would I kill him? And how do you know what it’s like getting blood off these floors?”

“The fact that he’s draped all over Clarke would answer that first question,” Anya replied, “as for the second question, you really don’t want to know.”

“There’s nothing going on with me and Clarke, so why would I care who she has draped all over her, as you put it…” Lexa said, turning her attention back to the drinks.

“Lexa…” Anya said.

“Don’t.” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little, “just don’t.”

Lexa picked up the tray of drinks and walked back over to the pool table. As she put the tray down she saw Finn look at her before he whispered something to Clarke. The blonde smiled a little and shook her head.

“Enjoy the drinks.” Lexa said, before she walked back to the bar, picking up her jacket she walked out of the small side door.

While she was standing outside getting some air the door opened and Bellamy walked out. He didn’t say anything, he just walked over to where Lexa was standing and stood next to her. After a few minutes of neither of them saying anything Bellamy let out a dramatic sigh, which caused Lexa to roll her eyes as she looked at him.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing.” Bellamy said with a shrug, shaking his head.

“Right.” Lexa replied.

“You know nothing is going to happen with Finn, right,” Bellamy said, glancing over at Lexa, “she’s just having fun.”

“None of my business.” Lexa said.

“That’s where you’re wrong, cause it is.” He replied, “Look, I’ve known Clarke for years, comes with being the brother of one of the best friends. I’ve actually been in the position you’re in now, well similar anyway…”

Lexa didn’t say anything, she just looked at him.

“I had the biggest crush on Clarke,” he said with a shake of the head, “she’s just… well she’s Clarke. But she was never interested in me, I knew that, I’m the big brother she never had, and I’m more than okay with that…”

“I’m guessing there’s a point to this.” Lexa said.

“Don’t friend-zone yourself, Lexa.” He said, looking at the brunette, “she likes you, a lot. I know that your relationship with Costia just ended, which is going to be hard, you two have been together for a few years. Just… don’t wait too long, okay?”

Bellamy didn’t wait for a reply before he went back inside, leaving Lexa outside on her own. She wasn’t on her own for long as the door opened and Clarke walked outside.

“So this is where you ran off to.” The blonde said with a small smile as she looked at the brunette.

“I didn’t run…” Lexa replied, a small smile tugging on her lips.

“Oh sorry, this is where you walked off to, with some speed… better?” Clarke asked.

“Much.” Lexa said with a nod, causing the blonde to laugh a little.

“Are you ready to talk to me yet?” Clarke asked, wrapping her arms around herself as she realized how cold it was outside.

Without saying anything, Lexa took her jacket off and handed it to the blonde. As Clarke put the jacket on Lexa found herself thinking how good Clarke looked in her jacket, she shook her head a little to clear those thoughts from her head.

“I’m not sure what you want me to say.” Lexa said.

“Well, you could start by telling me what’s going on in that head of yours.” Clarke said, leaning back against the wall next to where Lexa was standing, “you were fine earlier, laughing and joking around, and now it’s like someone told you that Santa Claus doesn’t exist and the Easter Bunny is just a figment of your imagination.”

“Santa Claus doesn’t exist?” Lexa asked, looking over at the blonde, “way to destroy my life, Clarke.”

Clarke laughed a little and nudged Lexa slightly.

“You’re an idiot.” She said.

“No arguments here.” Lexa replied with a shrug.

“So, come on,” Clarke said with a sigh, “talk.”

“You sure you wouldn’t rather be in there; don’t you have a pool game to finish?” Lexa asked.

“I’m exactly where I want to be.” Clarke replied quietly.

“Clarke, I…” Lexa started to say, before stopping herself, not sure how to word what she wanted to say.

“He’s just a guy that decided to talk to me,” Clarke said, looking up at the stars as she spoke, “he knows it’s not going anywhere…”

“Maybe it should…” Lexa said, furrowing her brow a little, “I mean, if he’s a nice guy…”

“You trying to get rid of me?” Clarke asked, her eyebrow arched as she glanced at Lexa.

“Never…” Lexa replied honestly.

Neither girl said anything, they both just stood there in silence for a little while.

“Costia wasn’t the first girl I slept with,” Lexa said, “she was the first person who… she accepted me for who I am. She kind of made me realise that maybe normal is possible, and I’m not… I’m really no good at this shit…”

“So let me,” Clarke said with a soft smile as she looked at the brunette, “I’ve never met anyone like you, and I’m not just talking about… that…”

Lexa laughed a little.

“I really like spending time with you,” Clarke continued, “being around you, probably more than I should. It’s too easy being around you, it’s like I can be me and there’s no pressure…”

Lexa didn’t say anything, she just waited for Clarke to finish what she wanted to say.

“I know where I want this to go, Lexa,” the blonde said, “and I also know that it’s not going to easy, and it’s going to take time. Let’s do this friend thing, let’s see where it goes… I can wait.”

Lexa clenched her jaw a little as she looked at the floor in front of her.

“I’m going to head home,” Clarke said with a small smile, “I’m getting a little tired.”

The blonde moved to take Lexa’s jacket off to give it back to her. The brunette shook her head a little.

“Keep it…” Lexa said.

Clarke smiled a little, before placing a soft kiss on Lexa’s cheek.

“Goodnight Lexa.” She said, before turning and walking down the small alleyway.

“Clarke…” Lexa said, stopping the blonde in her tracks, “thank you…”

Clarke nodded a little before she continued walking out onto the main street.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Octavia, Raven and Clarke were sitting in the apartment, Lincoln was on his way over and Bellamy had said he’d be there when he finished work. They were working on a plan for Anya’s birthday. Costia stood and watched the group from the kitchen.

“You all look like you’re going to get into trouble.” She said with a small smile.

“Trying to come up with something for Anya’s birthday.” Raven said with a smirk.

“Good luck with that.” Costia said with a laugh, “she’s never liked celebrating her birthday. She goes all out for everyone else, but hates her own.”

“Are you still going to be here?” Octavia asked.

“I’m leaving on Saturday, so, no.” Costia said with a small nod, “but I can help though.”

“Sounds good.” Clarke said with a small smile.

“Do you think there’s any way we can get the keys for Grounders?” Octavia asked as Costia sat down on the sofa next to Clarke.

“Not likely.” Raven said with a small laugh.

“She’ll be away from the club for most of the day,” Costia said, “if it’s anything like her other birthdays, her parents will be having a dinner. Her mom takes the day off work and she takes Anya and Lexa out shopping, which Lexa hates…”

“Maybe we could get the keys off Lexa.” Octavia said, glancing over at Clarke.

“Not happening.” Clarke said, shaking her head a little, “We could get them off Echo, though…”

“All you need is for Anya to have a crush on you, then you’ve got the full set.” Raven said, grimacing a little as she realized what she’d said, “sorry, Cos…”

“It’s okay,” Costia said, shaking her head a little, “Echo will probably be your best bet though, it’s my guess that Lexa pulled the plausible deniability card, right?”

“She did.” Raven said with a nod.

“If she doesn’t know what’s happening then she can’t be blamed for it.” Costia said with a small smile, “covering all her bases.”

“So, we get the keys off Echo, then set up this little party…” Octavia said, as the door opened and Lincoln walked into the apartment, “but who are we going to invite?”

“Anya doesn’t really do friends…” Clarke said.

“I’ve got that covered.” Lincoln said as he sat down, “Lexa’s on her way up, hope that’s okay.”

Everyone looked over at Costia.

“It’s fine, seriously.” She said with a small smile.

As Raven, Octavia and Lincoln started talking about the party, Costia leaned closer to Clarke.

“Can I talk to you?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a nod, “sure.”

Raven watched as Clarke and Costia walked to the kitchen, her eyes narrowed a little, but she knew she had to let it happen.

“I know things have been a little weird between us for the last few days,” Costia said as she and Clarke reached the kitchen, “and I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” Clarke replied.

“Yes, I do.” Costia said with a sigh, “I’ve been blaming you for this whole mess between me and Lexa, and it’s really not your fault. It’s been building for a while, and I don’t think either of us wanted to accept it.”

Clarke didn’t say anything.

“Anything happening between you and Lexa is going to be difficult for me…” Costia continued.

“Cos…” Clarke said, interrupting her.

“Let me get this out, please,” Costia said, causing the blonde to nod a little, “it is going to be difficult, she’s… she’s Lexa, and she’s been this massive part of my life since college… and in the last couple of months you’ve become one of my best friends, and… I guess if I had to lose her anyone, I’m glad it’s you. Just… take care of her, okay?”

Clarke didn’t say anything, she just nodded a little.

“Oh, and Roan is still waiting for you to send him some of your art,” Costia said with a small smile, “don’t think I forgot about that either.”

“I’m still thinking that through.” Clarke said with a small smile of her own.

“You’re talented, Clarke,” Costia said, “give the world a chance to see that.”

When Clarke and Costia got back to the living room, Lexa was sitting on the sofa.

“So,” Costia said, sitting back down where she had been on the sofa, flashing a small smile at Lexa, “what happened to plausible deniability?”

“What’s she going to do?” Lexa asked with a smile of her own, “kick my ass?”

“She’ll certainly try.” Lincoln said with a laugh.

“She’s welcome to try,” Lexa replied, “I could use the entertainment. Anyway, my parents said you’re all welcome to the dinner, the more the merrier, I think it amuses them to think that Anya might actually have friends…”

“So we don’t need to steal the keys for Grounders then.” Raven said, looking at Octavia who looked a little sad at that thought.

“You were going to what?” Lexa asked, looking between Raven and Octavia.

“We were going to get Clarke to get her flirt on and get the keys from Echo.” Raven said with a small shrug.

“It wouldn’t have taken much.” Lexa said with a small laugh, “but no, you don’t need to do that. You could’ve just asked me, you know.”

“Plausible deniability.” Clarke said with a shrug.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

As the night went on and everyone relaxed a little, Costia was standing in the kitchen watching the small group in the living room. Bellamy walked in to get a drink and saw she was looking at Clarke and Lexa, who were currently arguing about something.

“You okay?” Bellamy asked, nudging her arm a little.

“Surprisingly, yeah.” Costia said with a small nod.

“They are just friends, you know.” He replied.

“I think we both know that won’t last for long,” Costia said with a sigh, “as long as she’s happy… and I can tell from the way she’s been laughing all night, that she is… it’s hard, but…”

“It is what it is.” Bellamy said.

Bellamy and Costia walked back into the living room.

“Friday night,” Lexa said, “Grounders, I’m thinking we need to have a little going away party.”

“I don’t think Anya would be okay with that.” Costia said with a small laugh.

“I don’t care.” Lexa replied, “it’s happening. This is a big thing; it deserves some kind of…”

“Merriment?” Clarke asked, causing Lexa and Costia to laugh.

“It’s the end of a chapter…” Costia said as she looked at Lexa.

“And the start of a new one.” Lexa replied with a soft smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where this part came from, decided to just go with it. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the comments and kudos for this story, you're all awesome. Drop me a comment and let me know what you think of this part.

 

Anya added the final two drinks to one of the trays that were being taken over to the large booth where Costia’s small going away party was happening.

“You sure this is a good idea?” she said, leaning against the bar a little as she looked at Lexa.

“As it was my idea, yes, I’m sure.” Lexa replied, putting the last drink on the other tray.

“Your ideas are usually bad; you remember that right?” the older girl asked with a smirk.

“When have I had a bad idea?” Lexa asked in reply.

“That time in college where I had to bail you out of jail after that guy ended up going through a store front window.” Anya said, as she started counting out Lexa’s bad ideas on her fingers, “that other time in college where Lincoln had to pick the lock on the library after you and a few of your friends got locked in…”

“Okay, okay,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “firstly, the guy going through the store front window wasn’t my bad idea, he’s the one who decided to be a dick and he’s the one who decided to start a fight in front of the store, plus other than the window and a bruised ego there was no real damage there…”

“Tell mom and dad that, they’re the ones who had to pay for the damage.” Anya replied with a small laugh.

“Are we forgetting that time that dad had to drive through the night when you decided you were going to run away, only to run out of gas and have to call him to pick you up?” Lexa asked with a laugh of her own.

“That wasn’t a bad idea, that was simply bad planning.” Anya replied with a shrug.

Lexa laughed as she carried both trays over to the booth.

“Lexa!” Jasper said, raising his glass in her general direction.

“How much have you had to drink Jasper?” Lexa asked with a small laugh as everyone started reaching over and picking up their drinks from the trays.

“Er…” Jasper said, scrunching his face up as he tried to remember before holding up 6 fingers.

“Right,” Lexa said, “well you know the deal, you puke make sure it’s in the bathroom or outside, or Anya will make you clean it up yourself.”

Jasper sat up a little straighter and saluted Lexa, which made the brunette shake her head and roll her eyes a little.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t throw up in here.” Monty said to Lexa.

“Thanks, Monty.” Lexa said with a small smile.

“He means he’ll make sure I don’t puke until he sneaks off to see his boyfriend.” Jasper said, meaning it to come out quietly, but having his words come out a lot louder than he intended, causing everyone at the table to look over at him, “shhh Jasper, naughty Jasper.”

“Is the mystery boyfriend here?” Lexa asked with a smirk as she looked at Monty who was now very interested in the drink in front of him.

“He’s planning on coming in a little later.” Monty replied.

“You mean…” Costia said, looking over at Monty from where she was sitting next to Niylah, “you mean that you and Miller are together and you decided not to tell me?”

“We decided not to tell anyone,” Monty replied, “well other than Jasper, which was obviously a mistake.”

“I can keep a secret,” Jasper said, furrowing his brow, “I mean I kept it a secret that Raven and Anya had that… never mind.”

Jasper dropped his head as Raven threw an ice cube at his head.

“Raven and Anya had that what, Jasper?” Lexa asked, her eyes flicking from Jasper to Raven.

“Nothing,” Jasper said, “nothing I don’t know anything, please go and talk to someone else.”

“Raven…” Lexa said, looking at the other girl.

“We went out for drinks the other night,” Raven replied, “nothing more.”

“The other night when I was looking after Tris and Aden because Anya had ‘business’ to take care of?” Lexa asked in reply.

“Maybe Raven was the business.” Costia said with a laugh.

“I’m always the business.” Raven replied, high-fiving Costia as the two of them laughed.

“So you’re banging my sister, that’s why you were so interested in setting something up for her birthday?” Lexa asked.

“Banging is such an ugly word…” Raven said, “I’m not helping myself am I…”

Lexa shook her head a little, her arms folded across her chest.

Raven looked over at Clarke.

“Don’t look at me,” Clarke said with a laugh, “I am not saving you from this one Raven.”

“Okay,” Raven said with a sigh, “so we went out for drinks, then we may have…”

“I actually don’t think I want to know.” Lexa said, holding her hand up a little.

“I want to know.” Jasper said.

“Jasper.” Clarke said, causing him to look at her, the blonde put her finger to her lips.

Lexa picked up the now empty trays and started went back to the bar. Anya was talking to Echo.

“So,” Lexa said as she put the empty trays on the bar, “you and Raven, huh?”

“Me and… I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Anya replied.

“You’re a bad liar, always have been.” Echo said with a laugh.

“She amuses me,” Anya said with a shrug, “she’s cute, mildly entertaining…”

“Right…” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “and that thing about not dating anyone within your friends group because it would cause issues?”

“Who said we’re friends?” Anya asked, causing Lexa to laugh.

“Didn’t say anything about the dating thing though, huh.” Echo said with a smirk.

“I noticed that.” Lexa said, her eyebrow arched as she looked at her sister who was now starting to blush, “oh my god, you’re blushing.”

“I do not blush.” Anya said.

“Right.” Lexa said, laughing as she started to walk away from her sister.

“At least I’m not too chicken to actually tell the girl that I like her.” Anya called as Lexa started serving someone who was sitting at the bar.

“So you admit that you do like her?” Lexa asked, ignoring the obvious dig about her and Clarke.

“Fuck off…” Anya muttered before she walked to the other end of the bar.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

A little later in the night, Lexa was preparing another couple of trays of drinks to take over to the table, when she noticed that Miller had just arrived with someone she didn’t really want to see again so soon. She stopped what she was doing as Miller, Finn and Roan walked over to the booth.

“Breathe.” Echo said, walking up behind Lexa and placing her hand on the small of the brunette’s back.

“I’m okay.” Lexa said, glancing back at her friend.

“So the dirty look is for who?” Echo asked, “fuck-boy or Roan?”

“Fuck-boy?” Lexa asked, “oh, you mean Finn…”

“Yes, I mean Finn, now answer the question Alexandria.” Echo said with a smirk.

“My full name?” Lexa said, “Really?”

“Actually, if I wanted to use your full name I’d say…” Echo started to say, as Finn walked over to the bar, interrupting her.

“What can I get you?” Lexa asked Finn, while elbowing Echo in the ribs.

“Bitch.” Echo mumbled as she walked away.

“Three beers, please.” Finn replied.

“Do you want me to add them to the tab for the party or…?” Lexa asked as she got the beers for him.

“Sure,” Finn said with a nod, “I think we’re going to be here a while.”

While Lexa was getting the drinks she saw as Finn looked back over at the table, his eyes landing on Clarke who was currently talking to Roan and Costia.

“Here you go.” Lexa said, putting the beers on the bar.

“Can I get a tray?” Finn asked.

“Your hands not big enough to carry three beers?” Lexa asked in reply.

“Okay,” Finn said with a sigh, “why do you hate me?”

“Why would you think I hate you?” Lexa asked, a smirk tugging at her lips.

“You’re not very good at hiding it.” Finn replied.

“I don’t even know you, Finn,” Lexa said, “so I can’t say I hate you. What I do take an instant dislike to, however, is you looking at a woman like she’s nothing more than a piece of meat.”

“So this is about Clarke…” Finn said, a small smile tugging at his lips, as he picked up the drinks, “interesting…”

“Well at least you remembered her name this time.” Lexa said, causing Finn to nearly trip over his own feet as he walked back to the booth.

Lexa ignored the looks she was getting from both Anya and Echo as she finished putting the drinks of the trays and carried them over to the table.

“You trying to get us all drunk?” Niylah asked with a smile as she looked at Lexa.

“Well, it wouldn’t be a party without drinks right,” Lexa said with a smile of her own as she looked at the girl, “plus me bringing them over saves one of you trying to walk back over with them.”

“It’s nice to see you again, Lexa.” Roan said as he looked at the brunette.

“Likewise,” Lexa replied with a small nod, “got to say I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

“Well, when Costia said that you guys were holding a small going away party I figured I should at least show my face,” Roan said, “plus Miller wanted to spend some time with his… friend, and Finn mentioned liking this place the last time he came here.”

“So Finn works for you?” Lexa asked, noticing that Finn wasn’t listening to them, he was too busy talking to Bellamy about something.

“He’s taking over at the gallery,” Roan replied, “technically Niylah is taking Costia’s position, but Finn is joining the team, yes.”

Lexa nodded a little.

“I was just talking to Clarke here about getting some of her work in the gallery,” Roan continued, “Costia tells me she’s very talented.”

“I haven’t actually seen any of her work yet,” Lexa said with a small smile as she looked at the blonde, “but I’m sure she is.”

“So, Clarke,” Finn said, noticing that Lexa was now at the table, “how about you and I meet up for lunch, then we can talk about this little exhibition.”

Roan noticed how Lexa clenched her jaw at Finns words.

“Actually,” Roan said, “I’ll be dealing with Clarke’s work myself.”

“Yeah, we want to actually show off her work,” Niylah said, “not have it look like a total mess.”

“I’m capable of…” Finn started to say.

“Stop talking, Finn.” Costia said, shaking her head a little.

“I should get back.” Lexa said, picking up the empty trays and walking to the bar again.

“I’ll be right back.” Clarke said, standing up and making her way out of the booth.

As Clarke was walking over to the bar Raven, Niylah and Monty all looked at Costia.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m fine.” Costia said with a genuine smile.

“Why wouldn’t you be fine?” Finn asked, looking around the group.

“Lexa and Costia were dating up until 5 days ago.” Jasper said, “now Lexa has a thing for Clarke.”

“So Clarke is into girls?” Finn asked.

“It’s… not that simple.” Bellamy replied.

“If she likes Lexa it is that simple.” Finn said.

“Clarke’s bi,” Raven said, “that’s what Bell means by it’s not that simple.”

“Labels,” Miller said, shaking his head, “hate them.”

“Cheers to that.” Costia said with a smirk.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“Can I talk to you?” Clarke said to Lexa as she sat at the bar.

“Sure,” Lexa replied with a small nod before she looked back at Anya, “Anya, can I…”

“Go.” Anya said, flicking her hand a little indicating that Lexa could take a break.

Lexa grabbed herself a drink before she and Clarke went to sit at one of the small empty tables.

“What’s up?” Lexa asked.

“This whole art exhibition thing…” Clarke replied.

“Out of the three of them, I’d say Roan is the best one to handle it, it’s his gallery after all.” Lexa said.

“It’s not that…” the blonde said with a sigh.

“Hey…” Lexa said, reaching over the table and softly taking Clarke’s hand in hers, “talk to me.”

“I’m not even sure if I can do it,” Clarke said, “I mean, obviously, eventually it’s what I want, but…”

“Well talk to Roan,” Lexa replied, “tell him it’s all moving too fast, I’m sure he’d understand. He’s a good guy, he might look a bit scary, but he’s not.”

“And how do you know that?” Clarke asked with a small smile.

“Costia has worked for him since she graduated college,” Lexa said with a smile of her own, “he’d been trying to get her to curate an exhibition on her own for a while, but she didn’t think she was ready, so he waited until she felt that she was ready to do it.”

“So you think if I tell him I’m not ready for it yet…” Clarke said.

“I think he’ll be willing to wait.” Lexa replied with a soft smile, “I don’t think you need to stress your pretty little head about it.”

Clarke dropped her head and smiled a little, her cheeks starting to heat up with the tell-tale signs that she was blushing.

“For what it’s worth,” Lexa said, reaching over the table again and softly lifting Clarke’s head with her hand under the blonde’s chin, “I think it’ll be worth the wait.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

After their little chat, Lexa went and sat in the booth with the others, Anya telling her that she could take the rest of the night off, not long later Lincoln and Octavia arrived, both having just got off work.

“Okay,” Octavia said, “Clarke, you owe me and Lincoln a game of pool after you left early the other night.”

“Okay, okay,” Clarke replied rolling her eyes, “I think Raven is a little too… occupied to play though.”

They all looked over at the bar where Raven and Anya were in the middle of a conversation.

“I’ll play.” Finn said, moving to stand up.

“I don’t think she wants to lose again.” Lincoln said with a small laugh.

“Lex?” Clarke asked, looking at the brunette who was sitting next to her.

Lexa didn’t reply, she just nodded a little and stood up.

“$20 on Clarke and Lexa.” Costia said, putting $20 on the table.

The rest of the table followed, most betting on Clarke and Lexa, Finn and Miller betting on Octavia and Lincoln.

“I’ve seen O and Lincoln play.” Niylah said, putting $20 on the table, “I’m going to have to back them.”

“Prepare to lose your money.” Roan said with a smile as he looked at Niylah, “Lexa doesn’t know how to lose.”

“I don’t think she’s been this distracted in a while though.” Bellamy said, earning himself a look from Lexa, “what? Just saying it as I see it.”

“Wonder what’s got her distracted.” Niylah said with a laugh.

“Go kick some ass Lex.” Costia said with a smirk.

“Glad to see someone still has faith in me,” Lexa said, “I’m not distracted by anything.”

Clarke’s hand brushed against Lexa’s as she walked past her, the brunette’s eyes following the blonde as she walked.

“You were saying?” Roan asked, causing most of the booth to start laughing.

Lexa rolled her eyes and followed Clarke to the table, Octavia and Lincoln walking after her.

It wasn’t long into the game when Raven and Anya made their way over from the bar to watch, as everyone who had been in the booth were also standing and watching the game.

“Who’s winning?” Raven asked.

“Lexa and Clarke,” Bellamy replied, “by one ball, it’s Clarke’s shot now.”

As Clarke looked around the table for a shot she could take, Finn stepped up next to her.

“The purple will go in the bottom pocket.” He said, leaning a little closer to the blonde.

“Don’t you have money on O and Lincoln?” Clarke asked, glancing at him before she looked back at the table.

“What can I say,” Finn said, taking a mouthful of his beer, “you’re better to look at.”

“That’s the best you’ve got?” Clarke asked with a laugh, as she noticed Lexa walking around the table towards them, “what do you think, Lex, purple in the bottom pocket?”

“Nope,” Lexa said, standing closer to Clarke, “green in the right center pocket, if you hit it right it’ll set up the purple in the bottom pocket.”

“And you think I can make that shot?” Clarke asked, looking over at Lexa, a small smile playing on her lips.

“I do.” Lexa replied with a smile of her own, “I have total faith in you.”

“Okay.” Clarke said with a nod, moving round the table to line up the shot.

Lexa stood near the table and watched as Clarke lined up the shot.

“Wait…” Lexa said, knowing from the way Clarke was standing that she was going to miss the shot, she moved up behind the blonde, leaning over behind her a little, moving the cue a little, “there… hit it there.”

Clarke swallowed hard as she felt Lexa’s body against hers, the brunette’s breath against her ear.

“Just don’t hit it too hard…” Lexa said before she stood back up straight again.

Clarke shook her head a little, causing Raven to laugh, the blonde shooting her a look before she looked back at the balls on the table. Lexa stepped back a little, biting the inside of her lip as she saw Finn glaring at her.

“Concentrate, Clarke.” Costia said with a small laugh.

Clarke took a deep breath before she took the shot, potting the ball in the center right pocket, before the white ball rolled on towards the purple ball, just as Lexa said it would. As Clarke stood up from the table she looked at Lexa, who nodded a little, a small smile on her lips.

Clarke moved back around to the other side of the table to line up the shot on the purple, the ball going in easily. She missed the next shot, opening the table back up to Octavia. While Octavia was checking the table for a shot, Clarke walked back over to where Lexa was standing near the wall.

“That was a good shot.” Lexa said, leaning closer to Clarke.

“Well thank you for the help.” Clarke replied, a small smirk pulling at her lips as she handed Lexa the cue.

“Couldn’t let you mess it up now could I,” Lexa said, her fingers covering Clarke’s on the cue, “that would make me look bad.”

“And we can’t have that, can we.” Clarke said, finding herself getting lost in Lexa’s eyes as she bit her lower lip slightly.

“Nope.” Lexa replied, her eyes flicking down to Clarke’s lips, “it would be bad…”

“Really bad.” Clarke said, finding herself slowly closing the gap between their lips.

Someone clearing their throat caused the two to back away from each other.

“Your shot, Lexa.” Octavia said, a smirk playing on her lips.

Clarke closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing as Lexa stepped away from her and walked towards the table.

“You okay over there, Princess?” Raven asked, amusement clear in her voice.

“Oh shut up…” Clarke mumbled, causing Raven and Anya both to laugh.

Lexa took her shot, easily potting one ball before moving onto the next, the next shot put her directly in front of where Clarke was standing. Clarke heard Costia and Niylah laughing as she realized that she was staring at Lexa.

“You really shouldn’t be encouraging this…” Clarke said, glancing at Costia.

“Not my business anymore,” Costia said with a small laugh, “though I would prefer it if it didn’t happen on the pool table, if you get my meaning.”

“I hate you all.” Clarke said as she watched Lexa take the next shot, putting herself on the 8-ball.

“What rules are we playing?” Lexa asked, stepping away from the table and looking at Octavia.

“Has to hit two cushions before it goes in the pocket, and you have to say which pocket before you take the shot.” Octavia replied.

“Okay.” Lexa said, her lips pursed a little as she looked around the table.

“Oh come on,” Finn said, “it’s an easy shot.”

Lexa’s eyes flicked up at him before she looked back at the table.

“I could get that ball in the hole.” He said.

“You probably couldn’t get anything in a hole without both hands and a map.” Lexa said, her eyes still on the table, causing a few people to laugh, “okay, 8-ball, bottom left pocket.”

Lexa lined up the shot, just before she hit the white ball, Finn coughed. Lexa stood up and looked at him as the 8-ball hit two cushions before it rolled its way to the bottom left pocket, rattling on the edges of the pocket before it went in.

“Like I said,” Roan said with a laugh, “Lexa doesn’t know how to lose.”

“Now that was a good shot.” Clarke said.

“That was a lucky shot.” Lexa replied, turning to face the blonde.

“For some reason I don’t believe that.” Clarke said with a small smile.

“I could’ve made that shot.” Finn said.

Lexa clenched her jaw a little, Clarke stepped closer to her.

“Breathe…” the blonde said.

“Okay, Finn,” Lexa said, turning around and looking at Finn, “we’ll reset that shot, and I will give you $200 if you can make it.”

“Easy.” Finn said with a smirk.

Lexa took the 8-ball and placed it on the table where it had been before she took her shot, before she put the white ball back in its original place. Octavia handed Finn the pool cue as Lexa stepped back and leant against the wall.

“I’ll even give you three chances to make that shot.” Lexa said, her hands in her pockets.

Finn leant over the table to take the shot, his eyes flicked over to Clarke and a smirk started playing on his lips. Anya saw what was happening and shook her head a little. Clarke moved to stand closer to Lexa as Finn lined up the shot. His first shot went wide, the 8-ball bouncing off the bottom cushion rather than going in the pocket.

“Two attempts left.” Lexa said, setting the shot up again.

After she set the shot up again, she moved back to stand where she had been before. Finn changed the angle which he was taking the shot, meaning Clarke had to move, stepping even closer to Lexa. The brunette bit her bottom lip as her eyes settled on the blonde, Clarke looked over at her and smiled a little. While the group stood and watched Finn trying to line up the shot, Clarke again moved closer to Lexa.

“You’re enjoying this a little too much.” Clarke said quietly.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Lexa replied with a small smile.

“Bullshit.” Clarke said, nudging Lexa a little.

“Oh come on,” Lexa said, suddenly feeling very brave, her hands going to Clarke’s waist as she moved the blonde so she was standing in front of her, she moved her lips closer to Clarke’s ear as she whispered, “like you aren’t going to enjoy watching him fall flat on his face here…”

“Well,” Clarke said, taking Lexa’s hands and pulling them around her waist a little more so they rested on her stomach, leaning back into the brunettes arms slightly, “I didn’t say I wouldn’t.”

Finn took the shot and missed, again. He turned and looked at Lexa, his face dropping a little as he saw how Clarke was standing with her.

“Want me to set this one up?” Roan asked, his eyebrow arched as he looked at Lexa and Clarke.

“I’ve got it.” Lexa said, reluctantly moving from where she was standing.

Clarke immediately felt herself missing the contact as soon as Lexa moved.

Lexa set up the shot again before she turned to Finn.

“Last chance to make the shot.” She said, a small smirk playing on her lips, “you’re hitting it at the wrong angle towards the first cushion.”

“I don’t need your help.” He replied.

“Clearly.” Lexa said, stepping back again as Finn lined up the shot.

Again Finn missed the shot. He quickly turned to face Lexa who hadn’t moved back to where she had been standing before.

“Prove that it wasn’t a lucky shot.” He said, holding the cue out to her.

“And what do I get when I make it?” Lexa asked with a smirk, “can’t exactly give myself $200 now can I.”

“I’ll give you $200.” Finn said.

“You know what, Finn.” Lexa said, as she set the shot up again, for herself this time, “proving that it wasn’t a lucky shot will be enough for me, you can use the $200 to get a haircut.”

Costia and Niylah both nearly chocked on their drinks at Lexa’s words.

Lexa took the shot, obviously she didn’t miss, in fact this time the shot was cleaner than the previous time she had made the shot.

“Whatever…” Finn said, shaking his head a little as he walked to the bar.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was sitting in the booth with Monty, Bellamy, Niylah, Lincoln and Anya while Raven, Costia, Octavia and Clarke were dancing.

“Where did Jasper end up?” Lincoln asked.

Monty pointed to an empty booth towards the back of the bar, where Jasper was asleep.

“That boy really can’t handle his drink.” Anya said with a laugh.

“At least he’s an amusing drunk.” Niylah said.

“Unlike Finn who’s just a…” Bellamy started to say, before he looked at Niylah, “sorry, I guess he’s your friend huh?”

“No,” Niylah said, shaking her head a little, “he’s really not. He only got the job at the gallery because his dad is friends with Roan’s mom. He knows nothing about art, and he’s a total pain in the ass.”

“Me and Echo figured that the first time we saw him,” Anya said, “it’s the hair… we told Lexa that he was a fuck-boy, right Lex?”

“Huh?” Lexa said, looking from the dancefloor to her sister, she hadn’t been listening to a word that had been said.

“Never mind,” Anya said, reaching over and patting her sister on the head, “you go back to enjoying the view.”

“I was just keeping an eye on the bar, as you seem to be more interested in talking rather than working.” Lexa replied.

“Of course you are.” Anya said with a laugh.

Costia made her way back over to the booth, leaving the others dancing, she sat down next to Lexa, reaching over and picking up the other girls drink.

“By all means,” Lexa said, “go ahead.”

Costia shot Lexa a smile before she took a mouthful of her drink, putting the glass back down on the table in front of her.

“I just wanted to say,” she said, looking at Lexa, “you’re a total idiot if you mess this up with Clarke.”

“Well thanks…” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, realizing that Costia was slightly drunk.

Everyone else in the booth took that moment to head to the bar, leaving Lexa and Costia sitting in the booth.

“She’ll be good for you.” Costia said with a nod, “don’t talk yourself into thinking you’re not good enough…”

Lexa opened her mouth to say something, Costia brought her fingers up to Lexa’s lips.

“I know the way your brain works.” She said, stopping Lexa from saying something.

“Why are you so okay with this?” Lexa asked, moving her head back away from Costia’s fingers.

“Because I want you to be happy,” Costia replied with a shrug, “you mean a lot to me, Lex, and I want you to be happy.”

“You mean a lot to me too, you know that right?” Lexa said.

“Of course,” Costia said with a smirk, “I’m the only person, other than Anya and your parents, who would actually put up with you.”

Lexa laughed.

“Tris puts up with me.” Lexa replied.

“That’s cause Tris thinks you’re the greatest person on the face of the planet.” Costia said, “but seriously, don’t talk yourself out of the chance of happiness, okay?”

“Do you ever think about where we went wrong?” Lexa asked with a sigh.

“We didn’t go wrong, Lex,” Costia said with a smile, “we had our time, we just grew apart, nothing more.”

“If I have to take this shot, you have to promise me that you’ll do the same.” Lexa said, with a knowing smile.

“I have no idea…” Costia started to say.

“Niylah.” Lexa said.

“Lexa…” Costia said.

“I know nothing happened,” Lexa replied, “can’t say it wasn’t something that crossed my mind when I saw you two dancing here that night, but I know you wouldn’t do that. But I also know you, and I know that you like her…”

“Doesn’t change that fact that I’m leaving.” Costia said with a sigh.

“The job has a trial period, right?” Lexa asked, to which Costia replied with a nod, “so why not just see what happens, don’t talk yourself out of happiness.”

Costia laughed and shook her head a little as Lexa used her own words against her.

“You’re an ass, you know that.” Costia said, nudging Lexa a little.

“Oh yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, “I know that.”

Lexa saw that Niylah was now dancing with the small group, she stood up, taking Costia’s hand.

“Come on.” She said, pulling the girl to the dancefloor behind her.

As Costia started dancing with Niylah, Lexa smiled a little as she moved up behind Clarke. She placed her hands on the blonde’s hips, causing Clarke to look back at her.

“Hey…” Clarke said, “you okay?”

Lexa nodded a little, not saying a word as the two of them started dancing together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Indra and Gustus, hear some embarrassing stories about Anya, cute stories about Lexa, and Clarke and Lexa can't seem to catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided this needed an update. We have some Ranya in this part as well, for those of you asking for it. Enjoy. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think.

 

Anya dragged herself out of bed, her head still feeling the effects of the alcohol she’d consumed the night before. She had no idea which Lexa she would be waking up to this morning, she knew her sister had ended the night on a friendly note with Costia, but that didn’t change the fact that Costia was leaving. Anya partly expected it to hit Lexa that morning, but the laughter that was coming from the living room area of the open plan loft told her differently. She walked out of her bedroom to find Lexa sitting cross-legged in basketball shorts and a t-shirt on the sofa, Tris sitting on the floor in front of her, Aden on one of the chairs, and Raven on another of the chairs.

“No,” Lexa said, reaching to take the game controller off her younger sister, “you go right at the top of the cliff and you’ll find a hidden tomb…”

“Seriously, Lexa,” Raven replied with a laugh, “it took her 5 attempts to climb the cliff in the first place.”

“You have an 8-year-old playing Tomb Raider?” Anya asked as she walked towards the group.

“I turned off the graphic deaths.” Lexa said, not looking at her sister as she continued to play the game.

“After she forgot the first time and Lara Croft ended up with a pole going through her neck…” Aden mumbled.

“Remember we talked about not telling Anya about that…” Lexa said, a smirk on her lips as she looked at Aden.

“Why do we have the kids anyway?” Anya asked, walking through to the kitchen area and pouring herself a coffee.

“You ask about the kids, but not Raven,” Lexa said, handing Tris back the controller once she had got her into the hidden tomb, “nice to see you’ve got your priorities straight there.”

“Answer the question, asshole.” Anya replied, turning to look at Lexa.

“Mom and Dad have a meeting with the social worker this morning,” Lexa said, “they told you about it on Wednesday.”

“Right,” Anya said with a nod, glancing over at the calendar which hung on the fridge, which had kids circled in red in the box for Saturday, “that’s for…”

“Yeah.” Lexa said with a nod, her eyes flicking over at Aden who was too busy watching Tris play the game to notice.

“And I’m here because we were supposed to meet for coffee two hours ago.” Raven said, “shoot him in the head, Tris.”

“Two hours ago?” Anya asked, “why would I agree to a morning coffee thing on a Saturday?”

“Anya,” Lexa said, “it’s 2pm.”

“So we were supposed to meet at…” Anya said.

“Midday, yep.” Raven said with a nod, “don’t worry about it though, I’ve spent the last two hours being entertained by stories of what you were like as a kid.”

“Lexa, you didn’t…” Anya said, Lexa shrugging in reply.

“I think my favourite was the one where she was playing hide and seek and locked herself in the closet for 4 hours and Gustus had to use an axe to get her out.” Aden said with a laugh.

“I am going to kill you.” Anya said, her eyes fixed on Lexa.

The brunette jumped off the sofa as Anya put her coffee cup down and headed in her direction, a knock at the front door making everyone look over, Lexa ran off towards her room, passing the front door on her way. Lexa opened the door to find Clarke standing there.

“Is Raven here?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied, running to her room, “living room.”

Clarke walked into the loft, Anya marching right past her as she followed Lexa. The blonde walked into the living room area to find Raven, Tris and Aden all laughing.

“What’s going on?” the blonde asked as she sat on the sofa.

“Lexa told Raven some stories about Anya when she was a kid,” Tris said, “now Anya is going to kill her.”

“I can stay out here all day Lexa.” Anya yelled through Lexa’s closed bedroom door.

Clarke’s phone beeped letting her know she had a text, she took her phone out and looked at it.

Lexa: Remind Anya that I have a mini fridge in here, and an en-suite bathroom, I’m good for a couple of days.

Clarke laughed and shook her head, her phone beeping again.

Lexa: hey, btw :)

“Anya, Lexa said she has a mini fridge and an en-suite bathroom, she’s good for a couple of days.” Clarke said.

“I’ll turn off the power, then we’ll see how long you last.” Anya shouted through the door.

Clarke’s phone beeped again.

Lexa: Tell her it really wasn’t that bad, at least I didn’t tell Raven the story about the spider.

“She said it wasn’t that bad and at least she didn’t tell Raven the story about the spider.” Clarke said, looking back up at Anya, “which I’m guessing you understand…”

Clarke text Lexa back.

Clarke: I want to know that story.

Lexa: You figure out a way to get me out of here alive and I’ll tell you anything you want to know.

“I want to hear that story.” Raven said as she looked at Anya.

“There is no story.” Anya replied.

A knock at the door caught all their attention, no one went to answer it though, as Indra and Gustus walked in.

“Hey Mr and Mrs Woods.” Raven said with a smile and a small wave.

“How many times, Raven…” Gustus said.

“Sorry, Gus and Indra.” Raven replied.

“Where’s Lexa?” Indra asked, her brow furrowed as she looked around the loft.

“Anya is going to kill her for telling Raven the closet story.” Aden replied, “but now we want to know the spider story.”

“Anya,” Indra said, “let your sister out of her room.”

“The parentals are here.” Anya said with a sigh, banging on Lexa’s door, “you’re safe, for now.”

Anya walked back to the living room area and Lexa walked out of her bedroom, keeping her eyes on Anya as she walked to the sofa and sat down.

“Spider story?” Clarke asked, looking at Lexa with a smile on her lips.

“Later…” Lexa replied.

“I can tell this one.” Gustus said as he picked Aden up off the chair, before sitting him down, putting the young boy on his lap.

“Dad, no.” Anya said.

“So, Anya was about 10?” Gustus said, looking at Indra who had sat down on the sofa, who nodded in reply, “we were downstairs getting dinner ready, Lexa was watching a documentary about the sea…”

Clarke looked at Lexa who was blushing a little.

“Documentary about the sea, huh?” Clarke asked.

“Technically it was about creatures that live in the depths of the ocean…” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little.

“Like giant squids?” Tris asked, looking back at Lexa.

“Exactly.” Lexa nodded, “anyway, dad, you were saying…”

Anya looked at Lexa, her eyes narrowed as she mouthed ‘I hate you’ to which Lexa mouthed back ‘bite me’.

“Children.” Indra said, looking between the two.

“Sorry mom.” They both mumbled, causing Clarke and Raven to laugh a little.

“So,” Gustus said, “we were downstairs and Anya was upstairs, she was getting ready for a sleepover. All of a sudden we hear this blood curdling scream…”

“It really wasn’t that bad…” Anya said.

“Next doors dog started barking at the noise, Anya,” Lexa said, “it was that bad.”

“The noise makes us all go running upstairs, thinking that something must be wrong,” Gustus said, “we found Anya standing on her desk, pointing at the floor where a spider, no bigger than a penny, was happily sitting.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Anya said, as everyone started laughing, “laugh it up.”

“What happened to the spider?” Raven asked.

“Lexa kept it as a pet.” Gustus replied, “insisting that it sat in a tub on the table while we ate dinner for three months.”

“What happened after that?” Aden asked, looking at Lexa.

“I put it in Anya’s bed one night after she threw my basketball over the fence into the neighbors garden and the dog popped it.” Lexa said with a shrug.

“Anya wouldn’t sleep in her room for a week.” Indra said, making everyone laugh again.

“I hate you all.” Anya said, walking into the kitchen area.

Raven followed her.

“Aww come on, Anya,” Raven said, putting her arms around the girls waist from behind, “you don’t mean that.”

“I do.” Anya replied with a pout.

“I bet you have some funny stories about Lexa, just to even it out.” Raven said.

Gustus and Indra looked at Lexa, a questioning look in their eyes, about the interaction between Anya and Raven. Lexa just shrugged in reply.

“I honestly can’t think of any stories about Lexa that you don’t already know.” Anya replied, turning around in Raven’s arms.

“I don’t know them.” Clarke said, earning herself a nudge from Lexa, “what?”

A smile grew on Anya’s lips.

“Don’t you dare.” Lexa said, shaking her head a little.

“She got stuck up a tree for 3 hours, once.” Anya said as she and Raven walked back to the living room area.

Lexa dropped her head to her knees.

“I hate you…” she muttered.

“Okay,” Clarke said with a small laugh, “I want to hear this one.”

“There was a kitten up the tree,” Lexa said, lifting her head and looking at Clarke, telling the story before anyone else could, “it was stuck, I figured I could climb the tree and get it down…”

“Only problem was she couldn’t get herself back down after she helped the kitten.” Indra said, a small smile on her lips.

“It was easier to climb up the tree than it was to climb back down,” Lexa said with a shrug, “it wasn’t a bad three hours up the tree, it was a pretty good view up there.”

“So how did you get down in the end?” Aden asked.

“A storm came in,” Lexa replied, “I jumped.”

“That’s actually pretty adorable.” Clarke said, a small smile on her lips.

Lexa looked at the blonde and found herself blushing slightly.

“Lexa’s blushing…” Aden said.

“I am not.” Lexa replied, throwing a cushion at his head.

“So, how did it go with the social worker?” Anya asked, looking at her parents.

“You actually were…” Clarke said, leaning closer to Lexa, nobody else hearing what she said, “it’s cute.”

Lexa bit the inside of her lip to stop herself smiling.

“Well,” Indra said, “Aden will be staying with us for a little while yet, he starts a new school a week on Monday.”

“I can stay?” Aden asked, his face lighting up a little.

“You can stay.” Gustus replied, “everyone is agreed that it makes more sense for you to stay with us, where you’re finally feeling settled.”

“That means Lexa can teach me how to play ball.” Aden said, looking at the brunette.

“We had a deal,” Lexa said with a smile and a nod, “you keep up your doctors appointments, do what they tell you to do, and I’ll help you with basketball.”

“You never helped me with basketball.” Tris said, looking up at Lexa.

“You hate basketball.” Lexa replied.

“Semantics.” Tris said, shaking her head a little.

Everyone looked at Anya, as that was obviously where Tris had learnt the word, Anya shrugged a little.

“I help you with your math.” Lexa said to Tris.

“But math is boring,” Tris said, turning around and resting her head on Lexa’s knee, “can you help me with art?”

“Can’t even draw stick men.” Lexa said, shaking her head, “though I do have a friend who is a pretty good artist.”

Lexa looked at Clarke, the blonde rolled her eyes a little.

“You haven’t even seen my art.” She said.

“You have Roan wanting to put your stuff in his gallery, Clarke,” Lexa replied with a small smile, “means it’s got to be good.”

“I have an art project at school, and I suck at it,” Tris said, looking at Clarke, “please help me.”

“I’m sure you don’t suck at it,” Clarke said with a small smile, “but okay, I’ll help.”

“Yes.” Tris said, with a big grin, “can you come over on Monday when Lexa is looking after us?”

Clarke looked at Lexa who nodded a little.

“Sure.” The blonde replied.

“Okay you two,” Indra said, looking between Tris and Aden, “let’s get going.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“So what’s Aden’s story?” Raven asked as she sat with Anya on one of the chairs, Clarke and Lexa still sitting on the sofa.

“He’s what’s called a difficult case,” Lexa said, “both his parents are still alive, he was taken into care when someone called the cops to the place his parents were living at. They found his mother drugged up, his dad passed out drunk…”

“From what we’ve been told his dad used to use him as a punch bag,” Anya said, “he’d been seen at different hospitals over 145 times since he was 6… he has serious anger issues, which is why he sees a doctor.”

“This is his second time staying with us,” Lexa said with a sigh, “they’ve tried placing him with other people, but no one else can deal with his anger. The first time he stayed with us he trashed his room within half an hour… he’s a good kid, he’s just had a bad start in life.”

“Why is this his second time with you?” Clarke asked, looking at Anya and Lexa.

“He…” Lexa started to say, “when he was having one of his episodes, he broke my nose.”

“You still didn’t let him go until he calmed down.” Anya said with a small smile.

“Like I said, he’s a good kid.” Lexa said with a nod.

“You think Gus and Indra are going to try and get him staying with you permanently?” Raven asked.

“I hope so.” Lexa replied, “it’s hard cause, like I said, both his parents are still alive. No idea where they are now though.”

“His mom was in rehab, last we heard,” Anya said, “his dad’s in jail.”

“Some people just don’t deserve to have kids.” Lexa said.

“My mom was an addict…” Raven said, her brow furrowed a little.

“Raven, I’m sorry, I…” Lexa started to say.

“Don’t apologise, she was a waste of space,” Raven said, interrupting her, “always more worried about where her next hit was coming from… if it wasn’t for Clarke’s parents I have no idea what would’ve happened to me.”

“What happened to her?” Anya asked.

“No idea,” Raven said with a shrug, “moved in with Mr and Mrs G when I was 15.”

“Bet that was fun.” Lexa said, a small smile on her lips.

“Weekends were awesome, Octavia stayed over as well,” Clarke said with a laugh, “my parents used to joke around that they had 4 kids.”

“4 kids?” Lexa asked.

“Bellamy.” Clarke replied, “the 4 of us used to hang out all weekend.”

“Then college came and things got real.” Raven said, shaking her head a little.

“In what way?” Anya asked, looking between the two.

“Someone wanted to be a doctor.” Raven said, a smirk on her lips as she looked at Clarke.

“Someone wanted me to be a doctor.” Clarke said with a small laugh, “not my choice, not really…”

“Well this is getting really depressing.” Lexa said with a dramatic huff.

“Come on then, genius,” Anya said looking at Lexa, “what do you want to do for the next four hours before work.”

“We could watch a movie.” Lexa suggested.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Once a movie was agreed on, and snacks fetched from the kitchen, Anya dropped the blinds around the loft, blocking out the daylight. Anya and Raven sat together on the larger of the two chairs, while Clarke and Lexa took the sofa.

About 10 minutes into the movie Lexa sensed Clarke tense up.

“Why did you agree to a horror movie if you don’t like them?” Lexa said quietly to the blonde.

“You all wanted to watch a horror.” Clarke said, grimacing a little when someone got murdered in a gruesome way on screen.

Lexa fought back a laugh as she shook her head, swallowing hard as Clarke moved closer to her. Without overthinking anything she softly took the blonde’s hand in hers, feeling Clarke relax pretty quickly.

As the movie progressed Clarke pulled her legs up, leaning closer to Lexa. She felt Lexa let out a long slow breath before the brunette put her arm around Clarke’s shoulders, the blonde closing the remaining short distance between them and cuddling closer to Lexa.

“Thanks…” she said quietly.

“Not a problem.” Lexa replied, not taking her eyes from the screen.

Lexa closed her eyes as she felt Clarke’s hand on her stomach, she was pretty sure her heart was about to beat out of her chest. She glanced down at the blonde and saw that her eyes were fixed on the screen. Her breath hitched a little as Clarke started tracing patterns over the fabric of her t-shirt.

“Sorry…” Clarke said, glancing up at the brunette.

“It’s fine.” Lexa replied with a small smile.

Raven nudged Anya and motioned over to the sofa, Anya smirked as she looked at Clarke and Lexa.

“Just kiss her already.” Raven said.

“Shut up or I will kick you off the roof.” Lexa said, turning to look at Raven, as Clarke shook her head as she blushed.

“I need the bathroom.” Clarke said as she moved to stand up.

“Want us to pause it?” Anya asked.

“No, it’s okay.” Clarke replied with a smile as she walked to the bathroom.

“Thanks Raven…” Lexa sighed as the blonde shut the bathroom door.

“Not your finest moment.” Anya said as she looked at the girl.

“Well I didn’t expect her to run, did I…” Raven said, shaking her head as she turned her attention back to the movie.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke stood in the bathroom, her hands resting near the sink as she tried to control her breathing. She had no idea how long she had been in the bathroom when a knock on the door snapped her from her thoughts.

“Clarke…” Lexa said.

She opened the door to find Lexa standing with her head resting near the door, a small smile on her lips.

“You okay?” the brunette asked.

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a nod, “yeah, I’m okay.”

“You sure?” Lexa asked, “you’ve been in there a while, I thought you got lost.”

Clarke laughed a little, causing the small smile on Lexa’s lips to grow slightly.

“I’m fine,” the blonde said, “I just… sorry, about that, on the sofa, I…”

“Don’t be.” Lexa said, “I’m not.”

“Either kiss the girl or get changed for work.” Anya said, walking past Lexa and slapping the back of her head.

Lexa looked up at the ceiling.

“What the fuck is wrong with you people?” she asked.

Clarke laughing brought Lexa back into the moment.

“Sorry…” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “I think she was dropped on her head as a child.”

“You have to get ready for work?” Clarke asked, her eyes slowly travelling down the length of Lexa’s body as she stepped forward a little.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, “don’t think Anya would let me to go work like this.”

“I don’t know,” Clarke said with a shrug, “it looks pretty good on you.”

“Lexa…” Anya said, sticking her head out of her bedroom door.

“I swear to god…” Lexa said, looking back at her sister, the look on Lexa’s face making Anya laugh, a lot.

“You better go get changed.” Clarke said as Lexa looked back at her.

Lexa nodded a little.

“I might see you later.” The blonde said, her hand trailing along Lexa’s toned stomach as she walked past the brunette and out of the bathroom, back towards the living room area where Raven was waiting for her.

“You can’t just walk away like that, Clarke.” Lexa said, turning so her back was resting against the wall as she looked towards the living room.

“Have a good night at work, Lexa.” Clarke replied with a smirk as she and Raven walked from the apartment.

“Oh that was evil.” Raven said as the door closed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa makes a new video, Clarke helps Tris with her art project and Clarke and Lexa finally get a bit of time alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I only updated this yesterday, but I remembered that in the comments on an earlier chapter someone asked if Lexa was going to do another video, and I said it would be in the last chapter, and I totally forgot, so it's in this chapter. There's also a... thing that happens at the end of this chapter. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think.

 

Clarke groaned as she woke up to her phone ringing, it was Monday morning and she didn’t have to be awake so she had been planning on staying in bed for as long as possible. Glancing over at the clock on her small bedside table, after the phone finally stopped ringing, she saw that it was nearly 9:30. She reached out and took her phone from where it was sitting on the small table, she saw that she had three missed calls from Raven and one from Octavia. As she was looking at her phone she received a text from Raven.

Raven: Your girl has done a new video, you might want to watch it ;)

Clarke grumbled as she lay her head back on her pillow.

“She’s not my girl…” she said to herself.

With a sigh, the blonde sat up on her bed and reached down to the floor next to it, where she had put her laptop the previous night after catching up on watching a show she had been watching online. It didn’t take long for her to find Lexa’s latest video as it was in the ‘recommended for you’ section on her YouTube homepage.

“Trying to tell me something YouTube?” Clarke said, shaking her head a little.

As she waited for the video to load she decided to make herself a coffee before going back through to her bedroom and sitting back on her bed. She hit play as she sat back against her headboard.

_“Hey lovely people of YouTube,” Lexa said to the camera, “it’s been a while since I’ve done a video, think the last one was when I was still in LA, so I’m sorry about that. Life has been pretty weird since then. Those of you who have been watching my videos for a while will know that, every now and again, my parents open their home to a foster kid. Usually it’s the tough cases, kids that would otherwise be stuck in a group home or something. Well I got back from LA to find that Aden is back again, which is awesome because he’s a really great kid, and it means I have someone to play ball with, cause my younger sister hates it, and Anya is so uncoordinated it’s not even funny…”_

Clarke had to laugh, she had no idea if Anya watched Lexa’s videos, but the blonde knew that if she did Lexa would probably pay for that comment.

_“So, what’s been happening in the last couple of weeks…” Lexa said, more to herself than the camera, “well, my whole world has been turned on its head. Again, those of you who have been watching these videos for a while will know that me and change don’t usually work out well. Broke up with my girlfriend, which kind of sucked, but it was a mutual thing and we’re still friends… stop with those faces, dear viewers, it is possible to stay friends with your ex’s. But I’m okay with it, I always thought that if our relationship ended I’d probably sit in my room for weeks on end and not talk to anyone, but it’s okay, I’m okay. That isn’t actually what turned my whole world upside down though. Do you ever have that thing where someone walks into your life and just… changes everything? Well that kinda happened…”_

Clarke felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Her phone beeped, letting her know she had a text. She paused the video and picked up her phone.

Raven: Are you watching it? You better be watching it or so help me god…

Clarke: Yes, Raven, I’m watching it.

Raven: Okay, good, cause Octavia said you have to.

Clarke: Octavia said huh?

Raven: Just watch the damn video Princess.

Clarke shook her head a little and put her phone down, turning her attention back to her laptop, she hit play.

_“Okay,” Lexa continued with a sigh, “here’s the thing… this girl is just… she’s one of those people that everyone just adores. Note to self, edit this before posting it… Anyway, we have the same group of friends, and she’s even friends with my sister, which, shocker, Anya actually has friends.”_

Clarke couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her.

_“I actually think Anya has a girlfriend right now, she’d never admit it, because that would mean she has to admit she actually feels things,” Lexa continued, “but the girl that she’s seeing is awesome, and I totally approve, just let me get that out there.”_

Clarke hit pause again and picked up her phone.

Clarke: So you’re awesome huh?

Raven: At least someone can see my awesomeness. Is that even a word?

Clarke: Don’t think so.

Raven: According to Urban Dictionary it is, so we’re going with that.

Clarke: Right.

Raven: Keep watching.

Clarke shook her head and hit play again.

_“Totally getting off topic right now,” Lexa said, a smile on her lips as she shook her head, “okay, so the girl… she just seems to get me. Which not many people do. I have a small group of friends who totally get me, and new people coming into that group usually freaks me out, for… obvious reasons. If you don’t know about those obvious reasons, check out my older videos, it’s all in there. Anyway, so she comes into our little friend group, she was actually my ex’s new roommate when I got back from LA… that wasn’t weird at all…”_

Again, Clarke had to laugh, though she was pretty sure that she’d had a smile on her lips the entire time she’d been watching the video.

_“Focus, Lexa,” Lexa said as she continued, “so me and my ex agree to end our relationship, she got a new job in LA, managing an art gallery out there, which is great for her and I really do wish her all the luck in the world… er… yeah, so, rambling. Right, so we were all hanging out, at my sister’s bar where I work, which, no still not naming though she would love the free publicity, and this guy turns up…”_

Clarke hit pause and decided to text Anya.

Clarke: Was Lexa drunk when she made this video?

Anya: Rambles a bit huh? And no, normal people go to therapy, Lexa uses YouTube.

Hitting play again, Clarke turned her attention back to the laptop screen.

_“He was flirting with this girl,” Lexa said, “it shouldn’t have bothered me, just broke up with my ex, and I had no right to be… bothered by anyone talking to this girl, like I said, everyone adores her, so… but it did bother me, it really did. Now I don’t tend to get jealous, as a general rule, it’s not really something that I do. So that was kinda new, and weird, and not a nice feeling at all. But like I said, no right to get jealous, she’s not mine to get jealous about. This guy though, he’s a total idiot, you know when you can just tell by looking at someone, well this guy should’ve had a neon sign above his head with big flashing letters…”_

Clarke shook her head again; she couldn’t help but think Lexa really did ramble sometimes.

_“But it did get me thinking,” the brunette continued, “and it set a few things going round in my head. This girl deserves the world, and a guy like that really isn’t going to give it to her. Then we get to the self-deprecating shit, like ‘why would she be interested in someone like me?’ she could literally have anyone she wanted, and I’d probably be way down that list, even if I’d be on that list at all.”_

“You’re an idiot.” Clarke said, as she watched the video, “and you’re certainly on the list.”

_“We’ve been hanging out, a lot,” Lexa said, sighing as she continued, “my friends all like her, my parents like her, even Anya likes her, which is saying something cause Anya hates everyone. We’ve got this really great friendship building up, and I really don’t want to lose that. So I guess the whole point of this video is, apart from me rambling and making a total ass of myself, which is a given, I mean hello, have you listened to the shit I’ve been saying… Is it worth the risk? That’s the point of this. If, for whatever reason, the universe thinks that I am good enough for this girl to give me a chance, is it worth risking that friendship for? If we get together and it doesn’t work out, then it’s going to make things super weird for all our friends, and I really wouldn’t want that. Okay, I think I’m done. I’m not even going to edit this, I’m just going to post it as it is, rambling bullshit and all. I know that the girl in question is going to watch this, Raven will make sure of it, and I just want to say, no pressure, it is what it is… and please don’t judge my sanity on the basis of this video, I’m actually pretty sane, my shrink said so… so anyway, I’m just going to post this and see what happens. This has been another video of rambling crap from me, if you have any requests for what you want in the next video, leave a comment in the section below and I’ll see what sparks my interest. Until next time.”_

As the video finished, Clarke couldn’t help but think over some of the things that Lexa had said. She knew that if they did give it a shot and it didn’t work out, then it really would make things weird for their friends. She knew that in the short time that Lexa and Costia had still been in the same city after their relationship ended, things were tense, even though they really did end as friends when Costia left.

But Clarke also knew that she really did like Lexa, she felt like she could be herself around the brunette, and she really did enjoy spending time with her. Before she could talk herself out of it, she picked up her phone.

Clarke: You’re an idiot.

The reply didn’t take long to come through.

Lexa: Thanks, that’s the exact reaction I was looking for.

Clarke: Yeah, no problem ;)

Lexa: Are you still okay to help Tris with her art project later? I totally understand if things are too weird now.

Clarke: Give me a time and place and I’ll be there. And things aren’t weird, I promise.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

As Clarke’s reply to her text came through, Lexa couldn’t stop the small smile on her lips as she stood in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to be ready.

She’d been really worried that the video she posted would totally ruin anything that was between the two of them, even though she had no idea exactly what it was between them, she was having a lot of fun finding out.

“So,” Anya said, walking up behind Lexa, grabbing her phone from her hands, “does she hate you yet?”

“Anya,” Lexa replied, “give me that back.”

“I totally understand if things are too weird now…” Anya said reading from the texts, “you seriously sent that?”

“Anya…” Lexa said.

“Where’s your game, little sister,” Anya said, “are you trying to get the girl into bed, or are you trying to friend-zone yourself.”

“I have no idea…” Lexa replied with a sigh, running her hand through her hair, “I suck at this shit…”

“Well, I’ve got to say,” Anya said, handing Lexa her phone back, “if the video didn’t scare her off, I’d say you’ve still got a chance.”

Anya poured herself and Lexa a cup of coffee.

“And I do like her,” Anya said, as she put the cup down next to Lexa, “which, I know, weird. You two would be good together… tell anyone I said that…”

“I know, I know, you’ll kick my ass.” Lexa said with a small smile.

As Anya walked away, Lexa replied to Clarke’s text.

Lexa: Tris finishes school at 3:30, bus drops her off at around 4, so any time after that would be cool. We’ll be at my parent’s house, if you still remember where that is?

Clarke: You’re not going to be drunk in the kitchen this time are you?

Lexa laughed as she read Clarke’s reply, before sending one back.

Lexa: No, not this time, sorry to disappoint.

Clarke: I don’t think you could ever disappoint.

Lexa: Guess I’ll see you later then.

Clarke: Looking forward to it.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

It was a little after 4 when Clarke arrived at Lexa’s parent’s house, she parked Raven’s car in the driveway before going to ring the bell. It didn’t take Lexa long to answer, though she was obviously part way through a conversation with one of the kids.

“Well no, ice cream doesn’t exactly count as dinner,” she said, before looking at Clarke, “hey…”

“Hey.” Clarke replied with a small smile, “ice cream for dinner, huh?”

“Tris seems to think it would be a good idea,” Lexa said with a smile of her own, before she stepped away from the door, “come on in.”

Clarke walked into the house, Lexa closed the door behind her.

“Do I need to take my shoes off?” Clarke asked, noticing that Lexa was in her socks.

“No,” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little, “unless you want to, which is fine.”

Clarke took her shoes off at the door and followed Lexa through to the kitchen, where they found Tris with her head in the freezer.

“Hey,” Lexa said, “I said no to ice cream for dinner.”

The brunette turned and looked at Clarke.

“Welcome to the madhouse.” She said with a small smile.

Tris closed the freezer and turned to face Lexa, seeing Clarke standing there she smiled brightly.

“Hey Clarke.” She said.

“Hey,” Clarke replied, “I brought some of my art stuff with me, wasn’t sure what this project of yours is, so I just packed a few things.”

“Awesome.” Tris said with a big grin as she walked closer to the blonde, stopping in front of her, “are you Lexa’s new girlfriend?”

“Like I wasn’t embarrassed enough today…” Lexa mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose, “go get changed you little shit.”

“I’m going to tell mom you called me that.” Tris said, poking her tongue out at Lexa.

“You tell mom and I’m going to cook nothing but healthy food for dinner for the next week.” Lexa replied.

“You wouldn’t.” Tris said.

“Try me.” Lexa said, with an arch of her eyebrow, “now go and get changed.”

“You’re evil, Lexa Woods.” Tris said dramatically as she walked from the room.

Clarke laughed a little as Lexa shook her head, the two of them walked further into the kitchen where Clarke saw Aden sitting at large dining room table by himself.

“Hey Aden.” She said with a smile, walking over to him.

“Hey.” Aden replied, his tone letting Clarke know that he wasn’t in a happy mood.

“You okay?” the blonde asked, sitting down next to him.

“Yeah.” Aden said with a nod.

Lexa walked up to the table and stood behind the young boy, resting her hands on his shoulders.

“Aden got a letter today from his dad, he wants to see him.” Lexa said, as she looked at Clarke.

“I guess you don’t want to see him.” Clarke said to the boy, who shook his head a little.

Lexa leaned forward a little and kissed Aden on the head.

“You don’t have to see him, I told you that.” She said.

Clarke noticed how a small smile tugged at Aden’s lips as Lexa kissed his head.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Lexa said.

“So I don’t have to eat the carrots that I know you’re going to cook with dinner?” Aden asked as he looked back at the brunette.

“Don’t push it.” Lexa said, ruffling his hair a little as she smirked, stepping back from the boy and walking back into the main kitchen area, “can I get you a drink, Clarke?”

“A coffee would be great.” The blonde said with a smile.

Lexa started making Clarke a coffee as the blonde stayed sitting with Aden.

“Can I ask you something?” Aden said as he looked at Clarke.

“Sure.” The blonde replied with a nod.

“Is it bad that I don’t want to see my dad?” Aden asked, “I mean, he’s my dad…”

“Let me tell you something,” Clarke said with a small smile, “I haven’t seen my mom in about three months. I haven’t talked to her either.”

“Why not?” Aden asked.

“My mom wanted me to be a doctor,” Clarke said, “that’s what she does and she wanted me to do the same thing. I went to medical school and everything, because that’s what she wanted me to do. Then my dad got sick and he made me realise that I had to do what made me happy, not what made my mom happy. So I dropped out of med-school and decided I wanted to be an artist, art is what I love, creating something from nothing. My mom didn’t like that, she thought I was throwing my life away.”

Aden furrowed his brow a little as Clarke talked.

“If seeing your dad would make you unhappy, then don’t do it.” Clarke said, “Even if that’s what he wants, it isn’t what you want, and like Lexa said, nobody is going to make you do it, it’s your choice.”

Lexa smiled a little as she watched the interactions between Clarke and Aden.

“Lexa is going to make me eat carrots, that’s not my choice.” Aden said with a cheeky little smile.

“That’s different.” Clarke said with a laugh, “carrots are good for you, and they’re not that bad. A lot of big basketball players eat carrots.”

“Really?” Aden asked.

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a nod, “they have to eat healthy.”

Aden nodded a little.

“Okay.” He said, “I guess I can eat the carrots.”

“Aden,” Lexa said, “go wash up for dinner.”

The young boy stood up from the table, smiling at Clarke before he left the room.

“He really hates carrots.” Lexa said with a laugh as she put the cup of coffee down in front of Clarke, “so thanks for that, I usually have to bribe him with something to eat them.”

“Not a problem.” Clarke said with a smile.

“Have you eaten yet?” Lexa asked.

“Not yet.” Clarke replied.

“Then you can join us for dinner,” Lexa said, “I forgot to ask earlier when you asked what time you should come over.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

After dinner had been eaten and all the dishes put in the dish washer, Clarke and Tris were sitting at the dining room table, the blonde helping the younger girl with her art project. Aden and Lexa were in the backyard playing ball.

“I have to paint a forest.” Tris said, looking at Clarke.

“Okay,” Clarke said with a nod, “that’s pretty simple.”

“But I want it to look like a real forest, not a bunch of sticks with balls on the top.” Tris replied, scrunching her nose up a little.

“Okay,” Clarke said with a laugh, “so, if you look at a tree, the top part of it isn’t really round is it…”

Tris shook her head a little.

“And in a forest, no two trees are exactly the same,” the blonde continued, “even if they are the same type of tree, they all grow differently.”

“Like people.” Tris said.

“I guess,” Clarke said with a nod, “so, if we start with the tops of the trees first…”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“Clarke’s nice.” Aden said, as Lexa passed him again, shooting the ball into the basket.

“Yeah, she is.” Lexa replied, walking back past him, throwing him the ball.

“Are you going to tell her you like her?” he asked, bouncing the ball a little.

“Are you really trying to give me relationship advice right now?” Lexa asked with a laugh.

“Well,” he said, bouncing the ball past Lexa, “if you like her, you should tell her.”

“It’s a little bit more complicated than that, Aden.” Lexa replied, watching as the shot bounced from the rim of the hoop, “okay, try that again… bend your knees a little more before you jump, don’t let the ball go until you’re the highest you’re going to get.”

Aden got the ball and tried the shot again, doing as Lexa told him, the ball went in.

“Nicely done, buddy.” Lexa said, ruffling his hair.

“Why is it complicated?” Aden asked, as Lexa started bouncing the ball, “if you like her, tell her, that’s not complicated.”

“I think we’re going to be friends for a while,” Lexa said, setting herself up for a jump shot, “we’ll see what happens.”

“Don’t wait too long,” Aden said, as Lexa jumped, “she’s really pretty, someone else might steal her.”

“Oh yeah?” Lexa asked, as the shot went in and she turned to look at Aden, “you thinking about stealing her from me?”

“Well, she is really pretty.” Aden said with a shrug, blushing.

“Yeah, she is.” Lexa said with a smile, “are you going to tell her you like her?”

“No.” he replied, shaking his head, “she’s too pretty.”

“And a little bit older than you too.” Lexa said, nudging the boy a little.

“There’s nothing wrong with older women.” Aden said, flashing Lexa a grin which made her laugh.

“Come on, let’s go grab a juice or something.” She said, putting her arm around the younger boy’s shoulders as they walked back to the house.

As they walked back into the house Tris was just finishing her painting.

“Lexa, look.” She said, holding the paper up.

“Wow.” Lexa said, walking over to the table, “that’s awesome.”

“It’s a forest.” Tris said with a proud smile.

“I see that.” Lexa said with a nod, “it’s really good, great job.”

“Clarke drew you.” Tris said, causing the blonde to shoot her a look.

“Can I see?” Lexa asked, as she looked at the blonde.

“It’s… er… not finished yet.” Clarke replied, closing her sketch book so Lexa didn’t see the drawing.

“It’s you at Grounders.” Tris said, “it’s really good.”

“Then I guess I’m just going to have to wait until it’s finished.” Lexa said, smiling a little as she saw Clarke blush, “now, who wants ice cream?”

“Me.” Tris and Aden said at the same time.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked, noticing that the blonde was avoiding looking at her.

“Sure.” Clarke said with a small nod.

“Your cheeks are all red.” Tris said, poking her finger on Clarke’s cheek.

Lexa laughed a little as she walked into the main kitchen area to get ice cream for everyone.

“Thanks for that, Tris.” Clarke said, shaking her head a little.

“No problem.” Tris said with a grin as she got down from her chair at the table.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa’s mom called her at 7:30 to tell her that they were going to be late back, a big case had just come into her mom’s office and Gustus was due to be working late that night anyway.

“Okay,” Lexa said with a sigh as she hung up her phone, Aden and Tris both looking at her, “mom is going to be back late, so you’re stuck with me.”

“Movie time.” Tris said with a big smile as she ran through to the living room.

“You picked last time, it’s my turn.” Aden called after her as he followed her into the living room.

“So no work for you tonight then.” Clarke said to Lexa as the two cleared up the mess in the kitchen.

“Doesn’t look like it.” Lexa replied with a smile, “it’s cool though, Anya already planned ahead. Our dad was due to work late anyway, and sometimes mom ends up staying later than she planned. Downside of having a lawyer for a mom I guess, you never know what’s going to come up.”

They continued to clean up in silence until Lexa let out a sigh and turned to Clarke.

“You’re welcome to stay for movie time if you want,” she said, “I mean, I know it’s probably no fun hanging out with an 8-year-old and a 12-year-old, and we’ll probably end up watching Tarzan or something but…”

“I’d love to.” Clarke said with a small smile.

Aden and Tris walked back into the kitchen.

“Lexa, can you tell her that she chose last time, so it’s my turn this time.” Aden said, his arms folded across his chest.

“But you chose two times before last time,” Tris said with a sigh, looking between Lexa and Aden, “so it’s only fair I get to choose again.”

“I only chose two times before last time because you couldn’t pick what you wanted to watch,” Aden said with a huff, “so really that doesn’t even really count.”

“Okay, okay,” Lexa said, raising her hands a little, “time out. Both of you go upstairs and get your pj’s on, me and Clarke will sort out snacks. When you come back down, I’ll decide what we’re going to watch. Go.”

“Now we’re going to end up watching something about giant squids or sharks or something.” Tris mumbled, “you should have let me choose.”

“But you wanted to watch Frozen again, and we’ve already seen that 6 times.” Aden said, looking at Tris.

“Go.” Lexa said, “now, or we don’t watch anything and you’re both going to bed early.”

Clarke laughed as the two ran from the room.

“You’re not going to make them watch a documentary are you?” the blonde asked with a smirk as she looked at Lexa.

“No,” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little, “though it would be funny.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke and Lexa were in the living room when Tris and Aden came back downstairs in their pj’s.

“I was thinking we should let Clarke choose.” Lexa said as the two youngsters sat in the two large chairs in the living room.

“Make good choices.” Tris said as she looked at Clarke, causing Lexa to laugh.

“Okay,” Clarke said as she looked through the massive collection of DVDs that were in the wall cabinet in the living, “what age range am I looking at here, I mean some people don’t mind 8 year olds watching something aimed at kids a little older.”

“You can get away with anything up to a 15, though no horror or blood.” Lexa said, “though that shouldn’t be an issue for you.”

“It’s easy to go off people, you know.” Clarke said with a smirk as she turned back and looked at Lexa.

“Awww I’m sorry.” Lexa said with a small pout on her face as she walked up behind Clarke, resting her chin on the blonde’s shoulder, “forgive me?”

“Maybe.” Clarke said with a smirk, turning her attention back to the DVD’s rather than the girl who was standing behind her.

“Come on, Clarke,” Lexa said, putting her arms around the blonde’s waist, “you know you can’t stay mad at me.”

Aden and Tris both started laughing.

“Go sit down and stop distracting me.” Clarke said quietly to Lexa.

“I’m distracting?” Lexa asked, just as quietly.

“Very.” Clarke said, turning her head a little and looking at Lexa.

“We are still here you know.” Tris said, as Aden cleared his throat loudly.

“Right.” Lexa said, smirking at Clarke, “movie.”

“Yes.” Clarke said, with a nod, looking back at the movies as Lexa went and sat down, “movie.”

She looked through the rows of DVD’s, there was probably every Disney movie ever made, there were action movies, drama’s, horrors, anything you could think of.

“Can someone else choose,” Clarke said, turning back to the room, seeing the three of them looking at her expectantly, “I’m useless at deciding.”

“Close your eyes and pick one.” Lexa said with a shrug, “we’re not picky.”

Clarke closed her eyes and picked a movie.

“Hook.” She said, turning back to the group.

“Good choice.” Lexa said with a small smile.

“Lexa approves.” Tris said with a nod.

Lexa stood up from where she was sitting on the sofa and walked over to where Clarke was standing, taking the DVD from the girl she walked over to the DVD player.

“Favourite movie when I was a kid.” Lexa said, as she set everything up, before turning back and walking to the small table, “okay, so we have two different types of popcorn, sweet for Tris, mixed for Aden.”

The two youngsters each grabbed the bowls that Lexa pointed to.

“You’re weird.” Tris said to Aden as they both sat back down.

“Why?” Aden asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn and putting it in his mouth.

“Mixed popcorn,” Tris said, “can’t you just pick one?”

“Why have one, when you can have both.” Aden said with a grin.

“Weird.” Tris replied, shaking her head a little.

“Okay, you two,” Lexa said, picking up the remote before sitting down on the sofa, “behave.”

“Where’s my popcorn?” Clarke asked with a smirk as Lexa sat next to her.

“On the table.” Lexa said with a smirk of her own as she looked at the blonde, “didn’t know which one you wanted so there’s both.”

“Well,” Clarke said, sitting forward on the sofa a little as she reached for both of the other bowls of popcorn, “I am partial to both…”

Lexa bit her lip slightly at the innuendo in Clarke’s words, knowing that Aden and Tris wouldn’t pick up on it.

“Behave…” Clarke said quietly as she sat back next to Lexa.

“I am behaving.” Lexa said with a small laugh, “you’d know if I wasn’t.”

“Is that a fact?” Clarke asked as Lexa hit play on the DVD.

“Trust me,” Lexa said, arching her eyebrow a little as she looked at the blonde, “you’d certainly know about it.”

Clarke laughed a little as she shook her head, thankful that both Aden and Tris were watching the movie.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

When the movie finished, Tris and Aden went up to bed, both saying goodnight to Clarke and Lexa as they went.

“So…” Lexa said, “you want to watch another movie?”

“What time are your parents due back?” Clarke asked, blushing a little as Lexa smirked, “I didn’t mean it like that asshole…”

“My dad will be back at around 11, not sure when my mom will get home.” Lexa replied with a laugh.

“So you’re here till your dad gets back at least.” Clarke said.

“I am,” Lexa said with a nod, “though I’ll probably stay here tonight, usually do when I’m here late.”

“Okay,” Clarke said, “you can pick the next movie.”

Lexa stood up and walked over to the DVD cabinet.

“What are you in the mood for?” she asked, turning her head a little to look at Clarke, finding the blonde already looking at her.

“Huh?” Clarke asked, swallowing hard.

“Movie, Clarke,” Lexa said, “what kind of movie are you in the mood for?”

“Anything you choose will be fine,” Clarke said, “maybe not a horror though.”

“You don’t want to cuddle up to me on the sofa again?” Lexa asked, smirk firmly in place on her lips.

“Well if the offer is there I don’t need a horror movie to do it.” the blonde replied, her lips tugging into a small smile.

“The offer is definitely there, Clarke.” Lexa said, biting her lip a little as she turned back to the cabinet.

Lexa picked up a DVD, not really paying too much attention to what it was, she walked over to the DVD player and put it in before going back over to the sofa and sitting down.

As she picked up the remote and hit play, Clarke pulled her legs up underneath herself and moved closer to Lexa.

“You don’t mind me taking you up on that offer, right…” Clarke said.

“Don’t mind at all.” Lexa replied, putting her arm around the blonde’s shoulder.

“The Blue Planet?” Clarke asked, “documentary I’m guessing.”

“I wasn’t paying attention to what I picked up,” Lexa said, glancing down at the blonde, “I can put something else on…”

Clarke shook her head a little and rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder as the brunette put her feet up on the coffee table and relaxed as the documentary started.

“Do you know something,” Lexa said as they watched the DVD, “more people have walked on the moon than have explored the depths of the ocean.”

“You’re assuming that anyone has actually walked on the moon and it wasn’t shot in some movie studio somewhere.” Clarke replied, her hand resting on Lexa’s stomach.

“Good point.” Lexa said with a nod, “it’s kind of weird that the moon landing was in like 1969 and there have been 12 people who have actually walked on the moon, according to NASA. The last time someone walked on the moon was 1972. It’s weird that no one has done it since.”

Lexa noticed that Clarke was looking up at her.

“What?” she asked, a small smile on her lips.

“You’re a geek.” Clarke replied.

“I am,” Lexa said with a nod, “you’ve discovered my deepest darkest secret…”

“That’s your deepest darkest secret?” Clarke asked with a smile.

“It’s definitely up there.” Lexa said with a nod, “it kind of ruins this whole, cool, calm and collected vibe I have going on.”

“Right…” Clarke said with a laugh.

“You think I’m not cool, calm and collected?” Lexa asked, amusement in her voice.

“Oh, I think you’re certainly cool, calm and collected, until you get near a pretty girl and then you forget your own name.” Clarke replied.

“Says the girl who couldn’t even bring herself to walk around me in the hallway the first time we met.” Lexa said.

“You noticed that huh?” Clarke asked.

“I did.” Lexa said with a nod.

“Well you were standing there in a tight tank top and sweat pants, do you blame me…” the blonde replied.

“Was it the sweat pants or the tank top that did it for you?” Lexa asked.

“Asshole.” Clarke said, nudging Lexa in the ribs, causing the brunette to laugh.

They both went back to watching the documentary for a while, before Clarke spoke again.

“It was your eyes…” Clarke said quietly.

Lexa looked down at the blonde, not saying anything.

“I was trying to figure out what colour they were,” Clarke continued, her eyes fixed on the television, “I know they’re green, but that just doesn’t seem enough…”

“My eyes, huh?” Lexa asked, causing Clarke to look up at her.

“They’re stunning.” Clarke replied, feeling herself blush a little.

“I guess you haven’t really looked at your eyes, if you think mine are stunning…” Lexa said, swallowing hard as her mouth suddenly felt very dry.

“I’m going to kiss you now…” Clarke said, sitting up a little more on the sofa.

“Please do…” Lexa replied, her eyes flicking from Clarke’s eyes to her lips.

As Clarke closed the distance between their lips, Lexa brought her hand up, trailing her fingers up Clarke’s jaw before it settled at the back of her neck. The kiss started off slow and soft, until Lexa ran her tongue across Clarke’s bottom lip, the blonde moved a little on the sofa so she could deepen the kiss as Lexa’s tongue slipped into her mouth.

Clarke had spent the previous few days wondering what it would be like kissing Lexa, and it was nothing like she had imagined, it was better. As she again changed the angle of the kiss, she felt herself move up onto her knees so she could get closer to the brunette, Lexa’s hands found their way to Clarke’s hips as the blonde shifted across and straddled her legs.

When the need for oxygen became too much Clarke backed out of the kiss a little, resting her forehead against Lexa’s.

“Wow…” Clarke said, noticing that Lexa was breathing pretty deeply, “you okay?”

Lexa nodded a little, swallowing hard.

“Yeah,” Lexa said, “just… er… need a minute.”

“Want me to move?” the blonde asked.

“No…” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little as she once again captured Clarke’s lips with her own.

They continued kissing until they heard a car pulling into the driveway.

“That’s my dad’s car…” Lexa said as Clarke backed out of the kiss a little.

“How can you tell it’s your dad’s car and not your moms?” the blonde asked as she climbed off Lexa’s lap, returning to her previous position of being cuddled into her side.

“Mom drives a hybrid,” Lexa said, “Less noise.”

“Makes sense.” Clarke said with a nod, “is your dad going to be okay with me being here?”

“Of course.” Lexa said, kissing Clarke’s head, “can you move the blanket off the back of the sofa though…”

“Why…?” Clarke asked.

Lexa arched her eyebrow a little and Clarke’s eyes flicked a little lower on Lexa’s body.

“Ah…” the blonde said, blushing a little before she grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa.

Lexa put the blanket over them both as the front door opened and Gustus walked in.

“Honey, I’m home.” Gustus said with a big smile when he sees Lexa on the sofa.

“Hey dad.” Lexa said, with a smile of her own.

“Your mom not home yet?” Gustus asked.

“Not yet,” Lexa replied shaking her head a little, “she said something about a big case coming in today.”

“Yeah, she mentioned that,” Gustus said, his eyes flicking to Clarke, “it’s nice to see you again, Clarke.”

“And you Mr Woods.” Clarke said.

“Lexa, you need to find friends that are not so polite,” Gustus said, looking at his daughter, “I keep telling them to call me…”

“Gustus, sorry.” Clarke said, shaking her head a little.

“He thinks Mr Woods makes him sound old.” Lexa said with a small smile as she looked at Clarke.

“Did the terrible twosome behave?” Gustus asked.

“They did,” Lexa said with a nod, “Tris did her art project with Clarke, and me and Aden played ball.”

“Good,” he said, “I’m going to go and check on them, and then I might grab something to eat, have you both eaten?”

“Yep.” Lexa replied.

“Okay.” Gustus said with a small smile as he walked from the room, before stopping and looking back at Lexa, “you know the rules about the sofa, Lexa, you have a perfectly good bedroom upstairs.”

“I hate you.” Lexa shouted as her father left the room and Clarke buried her head in Lexa’s shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Anya's birthday. Raven finds out about the Clexa kiss. Aden gets a big surprise and Tris feels left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I only updated this one really recently, but I had this idea in my head that just wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to update. I know I've been pretty shit at reply to comments recently, and I'm sorry about that, but please know that I appreciate every one of them so much, so thank you.

 

Clarke woke up on Thursday morning with an odd nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She checked the time on her phone, she had a meeting with Roan at the art gallery at 11, it was now just gone 9:30. A small smile played on her lips as she saw she had a text from Lexa.

Lexa: Just wanted to say I hope it all goes well with Roan, you’re awesome, and I’ll see you tonight for Anya’s birthday dinner :)

She and Lexa hadn’t seen each other since Monday night, Clarke had been busy working on a birthday present for Anya, and Lexa had been working a lot and looking after Aden while her parents were at work. The events of that night had played over and over in her head, the feeling of Lexa’s lips on hers, a feeling that she wanted again and again.

They had text each other a lot over the previous few days, but they hadn’t really talked about what happened that night, and as Raven hadn’t asked her about it, Clarke assumed that Lexa hadn’t told Anya what happened.

While she was laying on her bed thinking about what it all meant, a knock at her bedroom door made her jump. She was pretty sure, given the time, and given the fact that Costia had moved out the previous weekend, she was alone, there shouldn’t be anyone knocking at her door.

“Come on, Princess.” Raven said, opening the bedroom door, “time to get up, today is the first day of the rest of your life… or some such supportive shit.”

Clarke smiled a little as Raven sat down at the foot of her bed.

“Nervous?” Raven asked.

“Honestly, yeah,” Clarke replied with a nod, “I mean, I know it’s not the solo exhibition that Roan originally wanted to talk to me about, but it’s still… scary. Like my work, my actual work, in a gallery, for people to look at. Actual people… with actual eyes and opinions… I’ve changed my mind.”

Clarke reached over to the other side of her bed and grabbed one of the other pillows, putting it over her face as Raven laughed a little.

“Clarke,” Raven said, putting her hand on her best friends leg, “you’ve got this. Your work is the bomb, which coming from me is a good thing, we all know how I like things that go boom.”

Clarke laughed, moving the pillow from her face as she looked at her friend.

“I’m going to make you breakfast, you’re going to get in the shower,” Raven said, standing up, “then you’re going to go to that meeting and kick some ass. This is your dream, Princess, maybe it’s time for it to stop being a dream and start being a reality.”

Clarke watched as Raven walked towards the bedroom door.

“Raven…” the blonde said.

“Yeah.” Raven replied, turning back to look at Clarke.

“Thank you.” Clarke said.

“You can thank me by sorting out this exhibition and selling some pictures,” Raven said with a smirk, “we still short for next months rent.”

“Asshole.” Clarke said, throwing a pillow at the other girl.

“Love you too cutie, now get up.” Raven said with a wink, closing the door behind her.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“How short are we for next months rent?” Clarke asked as she sat at the island in the kitchen eating the breakfast that Raven had made her.

“We’re not,” Raven said with a smile, “Costia covered it when she left.”

“We probably should start looking into getting another roommate though,” Clarke said with a sigh, running her hand through her hair, “I’ve still got enough savings to last a couple more months, but after that…”

“We’ll deal with that when it happens,” Raven replied, “I was thinking we could turn Costia’s room into an art room or something, I mean, if you’re going to do this, you better do it properly, right?”

“Turning Costia’s room into an art room will leave us a third short to cover the rent,” Clarke said, “Even if I get an actual job, we’ll still struggle.”

“So we’ll struggle,” Raven said, “when the garage is finished I’ll be bringing in extra money, I’ve already got a waiting list of people who want me to paint their cars. We’ll be okay Clarke, trust me.”

“I suppose I could always talk to my mom…” Clarke said with another sigh.

“You should do that anyway,” Raven said with a shrug, “she misses you.”

The last part of Raven’s sentence was said quietly enough that Clarke almost missed it as the other girl stood up from the island and walked over to the sink.

“You’ve been talking to my mom?” Clarke asked.

“She emails me every now and again,” Raven replied, turning around to look at Clarke, “she’s just making sure that you’re okay. She’s your mom, she loves you.”

“If she loved me she’d support my choices.” Clarke said, shaking her head a little.

“It’s not that she doesn’t support your choices,” Raven said, walking back over to where Clarke was sitting, “she was just… doing what your mom always does. She worries about you, you’re her kid, she wants you to have the best of everything, and she believes that the artist thing isn’t going to give you job security, that’s all. I think losing your dad made her realise that she isn’t going to be around forever, and she just wants to know you’ll be okay once she’s gone.”

Clarke looked at the clock on the wall, she still had a bit of time before she had to be at the gallery, but she really didn’t want to have the conversation that Raven was obviously leading them towards.

“I’ve got to go.” Clarke said, standing up and finishing her coffee, “oh, do you have any idea what I should wear later, for the dinner, I mean what kind of dinner is it?”

“I’ll text Anya and ask her,” Raven said, knowing that Clarke was playing the avoiding game again, “but I’m pretty sure it’s going to be a chilled out thing.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke arrived at the gallery a little early, so she spent a few minutes looking at the display they had on at the moment. It was a scary thing for her, she had always wanted to have her work in a gallery, but the idea of it actually happening terrified her.

“Hey Clarke.” Niylah said with a smile as she walked over to the blonde.

“Hey,” Clarke said, returning the smile as she looked at the other girl, “how are you?”

“I’m good,” Niylah said with a nod, “you okay?”

“Yeah,” Clarke replied, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt, “I’m okay. How’s Costia, I’ve been meaning to call her.”

“She’s really good,” Niylah said a smile tugging at her lips, “she misses everyone, but she’s enjoying LA so far.”

“That’s good.” Clarke said.

“She’s made me promise to let her know when your work goes up, she wants to be here to say ‘told you so’.” Niylah said.

“I bet.” Clarke replied with a laugh.

“Don’t look now but the douche is heading this way…” Niylah said.

“Clarke,” Finn said, walking over to where Clarke and Niylah were standing, “I was hoping to see you soon.”

“Hey Finn.” Clarke said, fighting the laugh that was threatening to escape her as she saw Niylah roll her eyes.

“I was wondering if you wanted to…” Finn started to say.

“No.” Clarke said, interrupting him, Niylah put her hand over her mouth to stop herself laughing as Finn’s brow furrowed a little.

“You didn’t even wait to listen to what I was going to say.” Finn said.

“I don’t need to listen to what you were going to say to tell you I’m not interested.” The blonde replied, “sorry.”

“How do you know you’re not interested if you don’t hear me out.” Finn said, a confident smirk on his lips.

“Look, Finn,” Clarke said with a sigh, “I’m sure you’re a great guy, and you’re fun to hang out with, or at least you have been the last couple of times at Grounders, but I’m just not interested in anything more than that.”

“Let me guess, you’re not a relationship type person.” He said.

“I am,” Clarke said, “just not with you.”

“Lexa…” Finn said, shaking his head a little.

“Has nothing to do with this,” Clarke replied, “this is about me not wanting to go on a date with you. Nothing to do with Lexa.”

“But if she asked, you wouldn’t say no.” Finn said.

Before Clarke had a chance to answer him, Roan walked out of the back office and over to where the three of them were standing.

“Clarke,” he said with a smile, “glad you could make it, have you been waiting long?”

“Nope,” the blonde replied, “I was actually a little early.”

“Finn, get Clarke a drink would you,” Roan said, looking at Finn before he looked back at Clarke, “coffee?”

“No thanks, I’m okay.” Clarke replied.

“Okay,” Roan said, “do you want to join me in the office?”

Clarke nodded a little and followed Roan towards the office.

“I didn’t interrupt anything there did I?” he asked.

“I think you actually saved Finn a little embarrassment.” Clarke said with a small laugh.

“Maybe I should have waited a little longer then.” Roan said with a laugh of his own as the pair walked into the office.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“Raven just text me,” Anya said, as she, Lexa and Indra walked into yet another shop, “Clarke’s freaking out about what she should wear for dinner.”

“Clothes would be a good start.” Lexa said with a smirk.

“See, I would’ve thought you’d say something else.” Anya said.

“As much as I’m sure Lexa wouldn’t mind seeing a… little more of Clarke,” Indra said, her eyebrow arched as she looked at her daughters, “I’m not sure it would be appropriate for the rest of us.”

“Oh my god.” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “will you all just stop, please.”

“Let me think about that,” Anya said, putting her arm around her sister’s shoulders, “no.”

“You are such an asshole.” Lexa replied, pushing her sister away a little.

“You wouldn’t love me any other way.” Anya said with a smirk.

“That’s only because I’ve never known you any other way.” Lexa shot back.

“Seriously though,” Anya said, “you like the girl, right?”

“Yes.” Lexa replied with a sigh, “I do… a lot.”

“Your father told me…” Indra started to say.

“Oh I am not listening to this…” Lexa said, interrupting her mother, before she walked away to the sports section of the shop they were in, leaving Indra and Anya laughing as she left.

“Did I miss something?” Anya asked, looking at her mother.

“Monday night,” Indra said, “when me and your father were working late, Clarke was at the house.”

“She was helping Tris with her art project, right?” Anya asked, picking up a shirt from the rack in front of her.

“She was,” Indra said with a nod, “your father got home to find Lexa and Clarke on the sofa, watching one of Lexa’s documentaries, though from what he told me he’s pretty sure that isn’t what they had been doing before he got there.”

“I need to text Raven about this.” Anya said with a laugh, getting out her phone.

“What’s going on with Raven?” Indra asked.

“Don’t start.” Anya said, shooting her mother a look before she text Raven.

“Am I not allowed to take an interest in my daughters life?” Indra asked, a smirk on her lips.

Anya sighed as she shook her head, still looking down at her phone.

“Raven’s a nice girl.” Indra said.

“Yeah,” Anya said with a nod, “she is.”

“And you’re being careful?” Indra asked, causing Anya to look up at her, her eyebrow arched a little, “I’m just asking.”

“It’s not me you need to worry about being careful mom,” Anya replied, looking back down at her phone, “it’s not like I’m the one who could actually knock a girl up.”

“Come on now,” Indra said, “Lexa has always been careful, you know that.”

“I know…” Anya replied with a sigh, “but hey, at least you know there’s a chance of getting grandkids from one of us, right.”

“I am too young to be a grandmother.” Indra said.

“Well, yeah,” Anya said with a nod, “but at least you know that Lexa and Clarke would have really cute kids.”

“What are you two talking about?” Lexa asked as she walked back over to them, a couple of basketball shirts over her arm.

“How cute your kids would be with Clarke.” Anya said, not needing to look at Lexa to know what her reaction would be.

“Oh I am so done with you two.” Lexa said walking away again.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“How did it go?” Raven asked as Clarke arrived back at the apartment.

“Good,” Clarke said with a nod, dropping down next to Raven on the sofa, “really good. He picked out 4 pieces for the local artists exhibition they’re having in a couple of weeks.”

“That’s awesome.” Raven said with a smile.

“Yeah.” Clarke said with another nod.

“So, now onto serious business,” Raven said, turning on the sofa so she was looking at Clarke, “when were you going to tell me about you and Lexa making out at her parents house?”

“Oh god…” Clarke mumbled, feeling her cheeks start to burn a little, “I’m guessing Anya knows?”

“Indra mentioned it when they were out shopping,” Raven said, “apparently it was pretty obvious when her dad got home.”

“Well…” Clarke said, a smirk tugging at her lips, “it was kind of obvious…”

“Oh god.” Raven said with a laugh, “poor Lexa.”

Clarke shook her head a little as she laughed.

“Hey, at least you know that kissing you gets a… reaction, right?” Raven said, shooting her a grin.

“Oh god…” Clarke said, burying her face in one of the cushions on the sofa.

“I’m curious,” Raven said, enjoying Clarke’s discomfort way too much, “for science, how much of a reaction…”

“Raven, stop,” Clarke said, hitting the girl with the cushion, “you’re sleeping with her sister.”

“Science, Clarke,” Raven said, “it’s for science, think of the science.”

“I’m going to figure out what I’m wearing tonight.” Clarke said, shaking her head as she stood up and walked towards her room, before she stopped and turned back, “but, you know, for science, it was a pretty big reaction.”

Raven sat opened mouthed as Clarke smirked at her and walked into her room.

“You can’t just leave me like that, Griffin.” Raven shouted after her, to be met with Clarke laughing as she closed her bedroom door.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

When Raven and Clarke arrived at the Woods residence they saw Lincoln and Octavia getting out of Lincoln’s car.

“Hey bitches.” Octavia said with a smile as she saw the pair.

“Hey O.” Clarke replied, walking over to her friend and giving her a hug.

“How did the gallery thing go today?” Octavia asked as the small group walked over to the door.

“He picked 4 pieces.” Clarke said, “so that’s pretty cool.”

“We get to go to the opening of the exhibition right?” Octavia asked, “I mean, we’re your best friends, you’d better invite us.”

“I’m not sure how it’s going to work,” Clarke replied, “but if I get to invite people, of course I’ll be inviting you.”

“After she invites Lexa, of course.” Raven said with a smirk.

“Something I should know?” Octavia asked, her eyebrow arched as she looked at Raven.

“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head as she rang the bell, “nothing at all.”

It didn’t take long for the door to open, Raven didn’t even have a chance to tell Octavia exactly what it was that she should know, when Aden opened the door for them.

“Hi,” Aden said with a smile, “welcome.”

“Hey Aden,” Clarke said with a smile of her own, ruffling his hair a little, “how you doing?”

“I’m okay.” Aden said with a nod.

“Excited to start your new school on Monday?” Clarke asked as the small group walked into the house.

“Excited and nervous.” He replied, a small smile on his lips, “they have a basketball team, Lexa said she’ll come to watch me at try-outs, will you come as well?”

“Of course I will, wouldn’t miss it.” Clarke said, “you already know Raven, this is Octavia, she’s a little bit crazy.”

“Crazy is good,” Aden said, “hey Lincoln.”

“Hey bud,” Lincoln replied, “good to see you again.”

“Clarke.” Tris said, running down the hallway, “my teacher said my project was the best in the class.”

“Awesome.” Clarke said with a smile as she saw how excited the girl was.

“He thought I got someone else to do it for me,” Tris said, taking Clarke’s hand and pulling her down the hallway as she talked, “but I explained that Lexa’s new friend was an artist and helped, so then he knew I didn’t cheat.”

“Tris,” Lexa said, from where she was leaning in the kitchen doorway, “give the girl chance to breathe, huh?”

As green eyes met blue it was suddenly like the rest of the world disappeared. Clarke let her eyes take in what Lexa was wearing, an open black and white shirt, with a black tank top underneath, with a pair of faded ripped blue jeans.

“Hey…” Lexa said, a small smile on her lips.

“Hey.” Clarke replied with a small smile of her own.

“Either kiss the girl or clear the road.” Raven said as she walked up behind Clarke.

“Nice to see you too Raven.” Lexa said, her eyes not leaving Clarke’s.

Raven walked past Clarke and into the kitchen, walking over to Anya and giving her a soft kiss, quietly wishing her a happy birthday.

“Ew…” Tris said, shaking her head.

“Ew?” Anya asked, looking at Tris.

“Kissing.” Tris said, “ew.”

“You have a lot to learn, kid.” Anya said, causing everyone else to laugh.

While everyone was talking and giving Anya birthday presents, Lexa took the present that Clarke had brought, putting it over on the table before she took the blonde’s hands and lead her from the room and into a small side room that looked like an office.

“I wanted to apologise for anything Raven may have said to you earlier,” Lexa said, holding both of Clarke’s hands in her own, “I’m guessing Anya text her about the other night…”

“Yeah, she did,” Clarke said with a smile and a nod, “but you have nothing to apologise for, I would have told her eventually…”

“Still, I know what my sister is like, I also know what Raven’s like.” Lexa said with a small laugh.

“They are pretty well suited huh.” Clarke said with a smirk.

“They definitely are.” Lexa said with a nod.

“So did you drag me into a small dark room just to apologise?” Clarke asked.

“I didn’t want to assume that…” Lexa started to say.

“Just kiss me already.” Clarke interrupted.

Lexa smiled a little as she dropped Clarke’s hands, her own hands travelling to the blonde’s hips as she pulled her closer. Clarke’s hands found their way under Lexa’s shirt as their lips met. It was at that moment that Clarke realized that she would never tire of kissing the brunette. Lexa’s grip on Clarke’s hips tightened as the blonde ran her tongue over her lower lip.

“That is an office, Alexandria.” Indra said as she walked past the room.

“Must remember to close the door…” Lexa said as she rested her forehead against Clarke’s as she blushed, a lot.

“Give the girl chance to breathe, huh?” Tris said, smirking from the doorway before she ran off into the kitchen.

“I hate my family.” Lexa mumbled.

“No you don’t,” Clarke said, softly kissing her again, “your family are awesome.”

“Most of the time I would agree,” Lexa said, a small smile tugging at her lips, “but right now, not so much.”

Clarke laughed a little before getting lost in Lexa’s eyes as the brunette softly brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

“Is it weird that I missed you?” Lexa asked, her fingers trailing down Clarke’s jaw.

“No,” Clarke said, “because I missed you too… but we should get out there before your mom sends Anya in…”

“They can wait a little longer…” Lexa said, her lips tugging up into a small smile as she started to close the distance between their lips again.

A few moments later Clarke and Lexa walked back into the kitchen, joining the others near the table.

“Now that you’ve finished making out in my mom’s office,” Anya said with a smirk as she looked at Clarke and Lexa, “thank you for the painting, Clarke, it’s amazing.”

Octavia looked at Clarke and Lexa, her mouth open, as her eyes flicked between them.

“I take it you didn’t tell her…” Lexa said quietly to Clarke.

“No,” Clarke replied with a small laugh, “O… I was going to tell you…”

“Did you know?” Octavia asked, looking at Raven who nodded a little, before she looked back at Clarke, “you told her, but not me?”

“Technically I told her.” Anya said, “after my mom told me.”

“Did everyone know before me?” Octavia asked, looking around the room.

“I didn’t.” Aden said with a shrug.

“Me neither.” Tris said.

“Seriously, O, I was going to tell you.” Clarke said, stepping closer to her friend.

“Nope,” Octavia said, folding her arms across her chest as she turned away from Clarke, “not good enough.”

“Oh come on,” Clarke said, knowing that Octavia was being melodramatic, “I didn’t technically tell anyone…”

Aden walked up next to Lexa.

“So you told her you liked her then.” He said.

“Kind of…” Lexa said with a small smile.

“Proud of you.” He said, putting his arms around Lexa’s waist and hugging her.

“You’re not angry that I stole her from you?” Lexa asked.

“No,” he said, shaking his head a little as he pulled back from the hug a little and looked up at Lexa, “I can steal her back from you when I’m older.”

“I love you kid.” Lexa said, pulling Aden into another hug.

“This might be a good time to announce that this is a double celebration.” Indra said, smiling a little as she looked at Aden and Lexa.

Anya smiled a little as she leant against the kitchen table, her parents had already told her the good news.

“What’s going on?” Lexa asked, her brow furrowed as she looked at her parents.

“We’ve been given the green light to start formal adoption proceedings for Aden.” Gustus said, a smile on his lips as he stood next to his wife.

“I get to stay forever?” Aden asked, looking up at Lexa before he looked at Indra and Gustus.

“If you want to.” Indra said.

“Does that mean I get to pick the next movie we have for movie night?” he asked, causing everyone to laugh.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

After dinner, everyone was still sitting in the kitchen talking, when Lexa noticed that Tris had vanished. She noticed the double doors that lead into the back garden open slightly. Standing up she walked over to the doors and saw that Tris was sitting outside in the garden, she quietly walked out.

“You okay?” Lexa asked, sitting down next to her.

Tris nodded a little, her brow furrowed as she looked straight ahead. Lexa didn’t say anything, she just sat there waiting for her little sister to be ready to talk to her.

“How did you feel?” Tris asked.

“When?” Lexa asked in reply, looking down at the younger girl.

“When mom and dad told you they were keeping me?” Tris said.

Lexa picked her sister up and sat her in front of her, wrapping her arms around the younger girl and holding her close.

“I was really happy,” Lexa said, “but it was also weird. Knowing that you were going to be my kid sister forever. You not happy about getting Aden as a brother?”

“I am,” Tris said with a sigh, leaning back against Lexa, “it’s always fun having him around… it’s just… does it mean you guys don’t love me as much anymore?”

“No, Tris,” Lexa said, kissing her head softly, “it doesn’t mean that at all. We all love you, so much… mom and dad have a lot of love to give, so do me and Anya, and Aden being part of our family does not mean that we love you any less. Never think that. Aden’s never really had a family that love him, he’s never had a place that he feels safe… this is going to be weird for him too. But you’ll help him through it, right?”

Tris nodded a little.

“And if you ever need some time on your own, away from here, you’ve always got me,” Lexa said, tightening her arms around her little sister, whispering in her ear, “me and you against the world, remember…”

“I love you, Lexa.” Tris said.

“I love you too…” Lexa said with a small smile, “you ready to go back inside?”

Tris nodded and stood up, Lexa took her hand and they walked back into the house. As soon as they were in the house, Tris let go of Lexa’s hand and walked over to Aden, giving him a big hug. The boy looked shocked at first, but it didn’t take him long to return the hug. Indra looked at Lexa with a questioning look in her eyes, the brunette just smiled a little and shook her head, telling her mom not to worry.

Lexa decided that now would be a good time to give Aden the present she had got him earlier, and went upstairs to her room. She grabbed the two bags that she had and went back downstairs.

“Now,” she said, “I know it’s Anya’s birthday, but she’s had her present already, Aden buddy, come here…”

Aden looked a little confused as he slowly made his way over to Lexa.

“I got you this today,” she said, “I was going to give it to you when you started school, but now seems like a good time.”

She handed him one of the bags, he opened it, pulling out a basketball shirt, his face lit up as he looked at it, turning around to see his name on the back. With a massive smile he threw his arms around Lexa, giving her a big hug. Lexa caught Tris’s eye, the young girl looked defeated. When Aden backed away from Lexa, putting the shirt on over his clothes, Lexa looked at Tris.

“I didn’t forget you squirt, come here…” she said, causing Tris to walk over to her.

Lexa took the wooden box out of the bag that was on the floor at her feet.

“This is for you.” The brunette said as she handed Tris the box.

Lexa noticed a smile cross Clarke’s lips, the blonde knew what the box was.

“The woman at the art shop told me that was the best.” Lexa said, a small smile on her face as Tris opened the box.

The young girls face lit up as she looked in the box before looking at Lexa.

“Thank you…” she said quietly.

“If you ask her nicely, Clarke might help you learn what everything is.” Lexa said quietly to the girl.

“Will you?” Tris asked, looking at Clarke.

“Of course.” Clarke said with a smile, “come here…”

Tris walked over to Clarke, the blonde sitting her on her knee as she started to talk her through what everything in the box was.

“You really need to stop spoiling those kids.” Indra said, leaning close to Lexa and kissing her on the side of the head.

“Can’t help it.” Lexa replied.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

It was pretty late by the time Tris and Aden finally went to bed, Indra and Gustus were not far behind them, leaving Lexa, Anya, Clarke, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln in the living room, drinking their way through what was left of the wine.

“You know something,” Anya said, from where she was sat on one of the chairs with Raven, “I think this has probably been my favourite birthday so far.”

“Wow, Anya,” Lexa said, “how much have you had to drink.”

“Ha ha…” Anya replied sarcastically, throwing a cushion at Lexa’s head, “asshole.”

“Love you too.” Lexa said with a smirk.

“So, Lexa,” Octavia said, sitting up a little straighter, “Clarke is my best friend…”

“Mine too.” Raven said.

“Come on guys…” Clarke said with a sigh, rolling her eyes a little.

Lexa bit the inside of her lip, knowing she was about to get the ‘best friend’ speech.

“Anyway,” Octavia said, shaking her head a little and waving her hand slightly, telling Clarke to shut up, “she is one of the best people on the planet, she’d do anything for anyone…”

“What Octavia is trying to say, is,” Raven said, looking at Lexa, “if you hurt her, you’ll have us to deal with.”

“Noted.” Lexa said looking at the two girls, “but you should know… I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“I guess as Lexa’s older sister, it’s my turn to make the threats…” Anya said, looking over at Clarke.

“Anya, you scare me enough as it is,” Clarke said with a laugh, “there’s really no need.”

“Awesome,” Anya said, raising her glass a little as she leant back against Raven in the chair, “cause I had no idea what I was actually going to say.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“So,” Lexa said, pulling Clarke onto her lap as the others had their own quiet little conversations, “you didn’t tell me how it went at the gallery.”

“He’s going to put 4 of my pieces in the local artists exhibition.” Clarke said, her hands running down Lexa’s arms until she linked their fingers together, moving the brunette’s hands over her stomach.

“That’s awesome…” Lexa said quietly in her ear.

“And Finn tried to ask me out on a date.” Clarke added, knowing that Lexa would probably find out one way or another.

“Oh…” Lexa said, tensing up a little.

“I told him I wasn’t interested,” the blonde said, glancing back at Lexa, “he didn’t even get to finish the sentence before I told him I wasn’t interested.”

“How did he take it?” Lexa asked, a small smile tugging at her lips as she started to relax again.

“I don’t think he liked it too much, Niylah found it funny though.” Clarke said with a small laugh.

“So if I were to ask…” Lexa started to say, slowly closing the gap between their lips.

“Yes…” Clarke said, against Lexa’s lips.

Lexa smiled into the soft kiss.

“You didn’t let me finish.” She said as she backed away a little.

“You didn’t have to…” the blonde said.

“Someone pass me a bucket,” Anya said, “those two are so cute I think I’m going to puke.”

Lexa flipped Anya the finger as she shared a small smile with Clarke.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Aden's basketball try-outs, Lexa worries when she can't get hold of Clarke. Finding out that it would have been Jakes birthday, Lexa tries to make the day a little better for the blonde. Things get a little heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay, if you're following me on Tumblr you'll know that my doctors decided to change my meds, which totally killed my creativity for a while. But it looks like it's back. Hope you all enjoy this part. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think.

 

Other than exchanging a few text messages every day, Lexa and Clarke hadn’t spent any time together since Anya’s birthday, the blonde had a sudden burst of inspiration and had spent a couple of days doing nothing other than painting. Lexa had been busy enough, working at the bar and helping Lincoln out at his gym as a couple of his trainers had come down sick.

Aden had started school on the Monday, and it was now Tuesday, the day of his basketball tryouts that both Lexa and Clarke had said they would go to. The brunette had checked ahead with the school to make sure it was okay for them to go, she wasn’t sure if it was a closed thing or if they were actually allowed to be there, turned out that it was fine for them to go.

That morning Lexa had sent Clarke a text reminding her about the tryouts, asking if she was still going. When she heard nothing back by lunchtime she started getting a little worried and tried calling the blonde, when there was no answer she called Raven.

“Raven Reyes,” Raven said as she answered her phone, “mechanic extraordinaire.”

“Raven, it’s Lexa.” Lexa replied, a small smile playing on her lips, “do you always answer the phone like that?”

“Not always,” Raven said, “sometimes I tell people I’m only a mechanic until my NASA acceptance letter comes through. What can I do for you?”

“I can’t reach Clarke,” Lexa said, suddenly feeling pretty stupid about her reasons for calling Raven, “Aden has his basketball tryouts after school today, and Clarke said she’d be there. I sent her a text this morning and I’ve called her a couple of times, she hasn’t answered.”

“It’s her dad’s birthday.” Raven replied with a small sigh, “first one since he died. I was going to stay home with her today, but she told me not to, I think she just wants to be on her own.”

“Oh, okay,” Lexa said, “I’ll explain it to Aden later.”

“He’s going to be gutted.” The other girl said.

“I know,” Lexa replied, with a small nod, knowing Raven couldn’t see her, “I’ll take him out for ice cream or something, it’ll be okay.”

“If it was any other day…” Raven started to say.

“Raven, it’s okay, really.” Lexa said, “I’ll let you get back to work, can’t hold up the extraordinary mechanic now, can I.”

Raven laughed a little.

“Talk to you later, Lexa,” Raven said, “tell the kid I said good luck.”

“Will do.” Lexa replied before hanging up the phone.

She’d had no idea that it was Clarke’s dad’s birthday, the blonde hadn’t mentioned it to her at all. She knew, from one of the first conversations that she’d had with Clarke, the blonde and her dad had been really close. Normally she hated it when people backed out of something they had basically promised they would do, especially with Aden, but she knew this wasn’t one of those times.

Raven had been right, Aden would be gutted that Clarke wasn’t there, it would probably make him think that Clarke was just like everyone else. He’d been let down a lot in his short life, but Lexa would just have to explain it to him the best she could. She still had a few hours before she had to be at the school, so she decided that she’d pick up some food and drop it round to Clarke, just to make sure that the blonde ate something.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke was sitting in her room, her phone in her hand, finger hovering over the call button while she looked at the current contact. She hadn’t talked to her mother in a few months, but something about it being her dad’s birthday was making her want to call her. She shook her head and sighed a little, putting the phone down on her bed next to her.

As she lay there looking at the ceiling her phone beeped, she picked it up to see a text from Raven.

Raven: Lexa just called me, I explained what was going on, hope you don’t mind. I’ll pick up some food on the way home from work for you.

Clarke knew that it wasn’t fair for her not to reply to Lexa’s message, or answer the phone, but she really had no idea what she was going to say.

A knock at the front door caused her to grumble a little as she got off her bed.

She opened the door to find Lexa standing there, a soft smile on her lips.

“Lexa…” Clarke said.

Lexa didn’t say a word, she just put the bag she was carrying down and pulled the blonde into a hug. Clarke put her arms around Lexa and buried her head in the brunette’s neck as the tears that had been burning her eyes for most of the day started to fall.

“It’s okay, Clarke.” Lexa said quietly, placing a soft kiss on Clarke’s head.

They stood there in the doorway for a few minutes, Clarke feeling all the tension leaving her body as she fell apart in Lexa’s arms. When the tears started to subside Clarke stepped away from Lexa a little, wiping her eyes as she looked at the bag which Lexa had earlier put on the floor.

“What have you got there?” she asked as Lexa picked up the bag and walked into the apartment.

“I thought you might be hungry.” Lexa replied as Clarke closed the door, “Wasn’t sure if you’d actually eaten anything yet today, so I figured I’d pick a few things up. Raven said you probably wanted to be on your own, so I’ll just leave you to explore the food…”

“It’s a weird day,” Clarke said as she and Lexa walked through to the kitchen, the brunette putting the bag on the island before turning to look at the blonde, “I’m not sure how I’m supposed to feel…”

“I don’t think there’s a certain way you’re supposed to feel,” Lexa said, taking Clarke’s hands in hers, gently pulling the girl towards her, before she held her close again, “it’s the kind of day that is obviously going to bring back memories, good and bad… but it’s the good memories that are important, those are the ones that really matter.”

“What time are the basketball tryouts?” the blonde asked.

“4pm,” Lexa replied, “a little bit after school finishes. I’ll explain to Aden what’s going on, don’t worry.”

“I said I’d be there.” Clarke said with a sigh.

“He’ll understand, Clarke.” Lexa said.

“I don’t want to become another person to add to Aden’s list of people who have let him down,” Clarke replied, stepping back a little, “I want to come with you…”

“You sure?” Lexa asked, her hands resting on the blonde’s hips as she looked at her.

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a nod, “I said I would be.”

“Okay.” Lexa replied.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was cleaning up in the kitchen after she and Clarke had something to eat, the blonde was taking a shower. While Lexa was finishing washing up, Clarke’s phone started to ring, the blonde had left it on the island in the kitchen.

“Clarke,” she called, walking towards the bathroom, “your phone is ringing, want me to answer it for you?”

“Please.” Clarke replied.

Lexa walked back over to the island and picked up the still ringing phone, she looked at the caller ID before she answered, seeing it was an unknown number.

“Clarke Griffin’s phone.” She said as she answered.

“Can I talk to Clarke, please.” Came the reply.

“She’s actually in the shower right now,” Lexa replied, “can I take a message? Get her to call you back when she’s finished?”

“No it’s okay,” the woman on the phone said, “I’ll try again later.”

“Okay.” Lexa said as the woman hung up the phone, Lexa furrowed her brow a little, “weird…”

“Who was it?” Clarke asked, walking out of the bathroom, drying her hair.

“No idea,” Lexa replied, holding the phone out to the blonde, “unknown number. It was a woman, she said she’ll try again later.”

Clarke looked at the number of the person who had just called, it wasn’t one that she recognized.

“So it wasn’t a wrong number or anything…” the blonde said.

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “they asked to talk to you… any chance it could be your mom?”

“I have her number saved in my phone,” Clarke replied, “it wouldn’t come up as unknown.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

As Lexa drove towards Aden’s school she glanced over at Clarke, the blonde was sitting in the passenger seat, her eyes fixed on the world passing by the window.

“I can still take you home…” Lexa said, causing the blonde who had obviously been lost in her own thoughts to look at her, a confused look on her face, “you don’t have to come, I still have time to take you home and drive back.”

“Sorry,” Clarke said, shaking her head a little, “I just…”

“It’s okay,” Lexa replied with a soft smile, “really.”

“I need to get out of my own head for a while,” the blonde said, “this will probably be a good distraction.”

Lexa nodded a little, her eyes fixed on the road ahead of them.

“You have any plans for later?” Lexa asked.

“Raven said something about picking up food on her way home,” Clarke replied, “though I should probably text her and tell her you already did that.”

“Might be a good idea,” Lexa said, “could you tell her that I’m sorry if I messed up any plans she had by bringing you food… I don’t want to get on Raven’s bad side.”

Clarke laughed a little as she got her phone out and text Raven. She asked the mechanic if she recognized the number that had called her earlier as well, she couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe it had been her mother. But it didn’t really make sense as she had her mother’s number in her phone, she couldn’t figure out why she wouldn’t just use her own phone, or why she wouldn’t leave a message with Lexa.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa sat with Clarke in the sports center at the school, watching as Aden and the other kids warmed up on the basketball court. When he saw her and Clarke sitting there, a big grin appeared on his face, Lexa smiled a little and gave him a small thumbs up before the young boy continued running up the court.

As the tryouts started, the kids being spilt into two teams to play a game, Clarke couldn’t seem to take her eyes off Lexa as the brunette kept her attention glued on what was happening on the court.

“What?” Lexa asked, a small smile on her lips as she glanced from the court to the blonde.

“You really enjoy basketball, don’t you?” Clarke replied with a smile of her own.

“I love it,” Lexa admitted, “it’s an awesome game.”

“Did you ever play at school or college?” the blonde asked.

“Er, no,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “I wanted to, but there were… issues.”

“Like what?” Clarke asked in reply.

“Like what team I would play on.” Lexa said, arching her eyebrow a little as she looked at the blonde.

“Oh…” Clarke said.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a shrug, “I played with a group of friends though.”

Clarke looked back at the court just to see Aden get pushed over as he jumped to take a shot, he hit the court pretty hard and Clarke could see Lexa’s jaw clench a little. He stood up and walked to the free-throw line, before the teacher threw him the ball he looked over at Lexa. The brunette nodded at him a little, they’d practiced free-throws the day before, it was the weakest part of Aden’s game.

“How many shots does he get?” Clarke asked.

“Two,” Lexa replied, “he’s been freaking out about his free-throws for about a week.”

The pair sat and watched as Aden bounced the ball a couple of times before he held it up towards the basket, bending his knees before he jumped, he let the ball go at the highest point. A small smile tugged at Lexa’s lips as the ball went straight in the net. The second shot also went it after it hit the rim of the basket.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“So when do you find out if you made the team?” Lexa asked as she put her arm around Aden’s shoulders, as they walked towards the car.

“Friday,” Aden replied, “they’re going to post a list. Do you think I was good enough?”

“You were awesome.” Lexa said with a nod.

Aden smiled as they reached the car, getting in the backseat without much complaining, which surprised Lexa a lot, he usually at least asked if he could sit in the front.

“Thanks for coming to watch.” Aden said to Clarke as the blonde got in the car.

“Told you I wouldn’t miss it.” she replied with a smile, glancing back at him.

As Lexa started the car, Clarke’s phone started to ring.

“Hello.” The blonde said as she answered the phone.

“Hi honey…” Abby said in reply.

“Mom…” Clarke said, causing Lexa to glance over at her before she looked back at the road, “hi…”

“I thought I’d call; see how you are.” Abby said.

“I’m okay,” Clarke said, her brow furrowed a little, “how are you?”

Lexa could hear the emotion in Clarke’s voice as she spoke to her mom, so she gently reached over the center console in the car and took the blonde’s hand in hers, softly rubbing patterns on Clarke’s hand with her thumb.

“I’m okay.” The older Griffin woman replied.

“Was it you that called earlier?” Clarke asked.

“It was,” Abby said, “I don’t know who answered though.”

“Her name is Lexa.” Clarke replied, “why didn’t you leave a message?”

“I wasn’t sure if you’d want to talk to me.” Abby said, “I know we haven’t talked in a while, and I didn’t want to upset you anymore today by making you think you had to call me back…”

Lexa parked up the car outside the diner where they were going to be eating, she didn’t want to rush Clarke to finish the conversation with her mom, so she turned to Aden.

“Why don’t you go and find us a table, we’ll be in soon.” She said with a small smile.

Aden nodded a little and climbed out of the car. Lexa wasn’t worried about him going into the diner on his own, they went there quite a lot and she knew he’d be safe on his own. She sat and waited as Clarke finished the conversation with her mom and hung up the phone.

“You okay?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah…” Clarke replied with a nod, “she wanted to see how I was, what with…”

Lexa nodded a little.

“It was her that called earlier,” the blonde said, looking at Lexa, “you were right. She didn’t want to leave a message because she didn’t know if I’d want to talk to her… I was going to call her earlier, before you came to the apartment, but I didn’t know what to say.”

“She’s your mom, Clarke,” Lexa said with a soft smile, “no matter what has gone on between you, she’s not going to stop being your mom.”

“How do you always know the right thing to say?” Clarke asked.

“I’m just that awesome.” Lexa replied with a smirk.

“Modest too.” Clarke said with a small laugh.

“That’s my middle name,” Lexa said with a nod, “well it would be if I had a middle name.”

“Thank you…” the blonde said.

“For what?” Lexa asked in reply.

“Being you,” Clarke said, “making today easier…”

“Glad I could help.” Lexa replied with a soft smile.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa had dropped Aden off at home, where Anya was looking after Tris, before she drove Clarke back to her apartment. The two of them were standing in the hallway.

“You going to be okay?” Lexa asked, as she looked at Clarke who was leaning against the wall near the apartment door.

“Yeah,” Clarke replied with a nod, “Raven will probably have me watching stupid comedy shows or something.”

“Okay,” Lexa said with a nod of her own, “call me if you need me…”

“I will.” Clarke said, “thanks again for today.”

“It was my pleasure.” Lexa said with a small smile, “I’ll talk to you later.”

Lexa slowly closed the gap between their lips, fully intending to place a soft kiss on Clarke’s lips, but it became clear pretty quickly that Clarke had other ideas as she gripped Lexa’s shirt, pulling her closer. She tangled her fingers in Clarke’s hair as the blonde deepened the kiss, her tongue trailing along Lexa’s lower lip, tugging harder on the brunette’s shirt as Lexa granted her the access she wanted. A small moan found its way from Clarke’s lips as she explored Lexa’s mouth with her tongue, causing Lexa to shudder as the closeness of their bodies, with Clarke pushed up against the wall, made the blood start to rush from her head to other parts of her body.

“I should go…” Lexa said, breathing heavily as she backed out of the kiss a little, her forehead resting against Clarke’s.

“You don’t have to…” Clarke replied, her fingers finding the belt loops of Lexa’s jeans as she pulled her back in for another heated kiss.

As she felt herself starting to get hard, Lexa backed out of the kiss again, biting her lower lip as she looked at Clarke.

“I really need to go.” She said.

“Okay…” Clarke replied, nodding a little.

“I have to take Anya’s car back,” Lexa explained, “if I didn’t…”

Clarke started to close the gap between their lips again, but both of them stepped back as they heard Raven coming down the hallway.

“You could at least take it in the apartment,” Raven said, amusement clear in her voice, “don’t want to give everyone a show.”

“I’ll talk to you later…” Lexa said with a soft smile as before she quickly kissed Clarke again, before turning and walking past Raven, ignoring the smirk on the mechanics lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke seriously sucks at poker, Lexa and Anya have a falling out, and Lexa and Clarke agree to go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. Here's the next part, hope you all enjoy it. The next part includes the date, so you (hopefully) won't have to wait too long for that. Drop me a comment and let me know what you think. Enjoy.

 

Lexa was, yet again, working at Grounders. Towards the back of the bar Anya was playing a game of poker with Raven, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln and Clarke. Every time Lexa had been over to the table to take drinks, Clarke was losing, badly. When Echo arrived to work, Lexa went back over to the table.

“How are you doing so badly?” Lexa asked as she stood behind Clarke.

“Never played before tonight.” Clarke replied, a small smile on her lips as she turned her head slightly and looked at Lexa.

Clarke shook her head as she looked at the cards Raven had just dealt, before looking like she was going to fold.

“Wait,” Lexa said, stopping her, “see what the flop is before you fold.”

“The what?” Clarke asked, looking back at her again.

“Did anyone actually take the time to explain to Clarke how you actually play?” Lexa asked, looking around the table seeing amused looks on everyone’s faces, she sighed and shook her head, “stand up…”

“You’re not allowed to play.” Anya said, looking at Lexa.

“I’m not playing,” Lexa replied as Clarke stood up and she took the blonde’s seat, “I’m helping.”

“Why isn’t Lexa allowed to play?” Bellamy asked, looking around the table.

“Do you want to lose everything you have?” Anya asked, causing Bellamy to shake his head, “then she’s not allowed to play, simple.”

“Okay,” Lexa said, looking at Clarke, “sit…”

The blonde sat on Lexa’s lap, leaning back a little as Lexa wrapped her arm around her waist.

“The two cards that you have are called the hold cards,” Lexa said, as the game started again, everyone putting in the $5 bind, which Lexa did for Clarke, “then comes the three card flop…”

Raven, as the dealer for that round, put the three cards in the middle of the table, face up. Lexa looked at the cards, before looking again at the two that Clarke held in her hands.

Bellamy put a $10 chip down, Octavia, Anya and Lincoln all followed. Clarke had a Jack and a 9 of Spades in her hand, the flop cards were a Queen of Spades, a 7 of hearts and a Jack of Diamonds.

“Now I fold, right?” Clarke asked, turning her head slightly to look at Lexa.

“No,” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little, “now you put the $10 on the table.”

“What are you seeing here than I don’t?” the blonde asked.

“Trust me.” Lexa said quietly to the blonde.

Clarke put the $10 chip on the table, as did Raven. Bellamy looked around the group before putting another $10 on the table.

“Oh, Bell’s pulled something…” Octavia said, throwing her cards on the table.

“The only thing that boy can pull is a muscle.” Lexa muttered, causing Clarke to laugh a little.

Anya put another $10 on the table and Lincoln folded, tossing his cards down.

“I’m out.” He said.

“Do I put another chip down?” Clarke asked, causing Lexa to nod a little.

She put the chip down on the table, as did Raven. This time round Raven put another card on the table, a 10 of Diamonds, next to the three that she had put down earlier.

“That card is called the turn,” Lexa explained to Clarke, “there’s one more after it.”

“You’re obviously still seeing something that I’m not with these cards,” Clarke said quietly, “all I’m seeing is the two Jacks…”

“If that last card is an 8,” Lexa said quietly so only Clarke could hear her, “that’ll be a straight.”

“That’s a little ironic isn’t it?” Clarke asked, her eyebrow arched a little as she looked back at Lexa.

Lexa laughed a little as Bellamy put a $20 chip on the table, causing everyone else to fold, Clarke looked back at Lexa again, the brunette nodding a little so she put the chip down. Raven folded, and Bellamy put another $10 on the table.

“I only have two of those chips left.” Clarke said.

“Trust me.” Lexa said quietly, her lips brushing across Clarke’s neck a little.

Clarke put the chip on the table and Bellamy looked at Raven, letting her know she could put the last card down, which was an 8 of Hearts. Lexa noticed a small smile pass across Bellamy’s lips before he put another $10 chip down along with a $20 chip.

“You’ve got a tell, you know that right.” Lexa said, as she looked at Bellamy.

“No I don’t.” He replied.

“Put the chips down, Clarke.” Lexa said to the blonde.

“Seriously?” Bellamy asked, “you really want her to lose.”

“She isn’t going to lose.” Lexa replied confidently.

“You’re that confident?” Bellamy asked, to which Lexa nodded a little, “we’ll see…”

Bellamy put another $50 of chips down on the table.

“If I lose, I’m out…” Clarke said quietly.

“You’re not going to lose.” Lexa replied.

“Well if I do, you won’t be getting a kiss goodnight…” the blonde said.

“Just put the chips on the table.” Lexa said with a small laugh.

Clarke put the chips on the table.

“Okay,” Raven said, “moment of truth time.”

Clarke moved to put her cards down on the table, Lexa gently took her wrist.

“Him first.” She said.

Bellamy smiled as he lay his cards on the table. He had two Jacks.

“Three of a kind.” he said.

“Not bad.” Lexa replied.

Bellamy moved to take the pile of chips from the table.

“Not so fast.” Lexa said, a smirk pulling at her lips.

Clarke put her cards on the table and Bellamy’s face dropped.

“Apparently I win.” The blonde said, causing everyone else around the table to laugh as Bellamy slumped back in his seat.

“I make that your round, Bell.” Octavia said as Clarke sorted out the chips she had just won into the right piles.

Bellamy grumbled as he stood up and walked over to the bar.

“So,” Lexa said as the others talked amongst themselves as they waited for Bellamy to get back from the bar, “about that goodnight kiss…”

“You’re going now?” Clarke asked, turning a little as she sat on Lexa’s lap so she was side on to the brunette.

“Well no,” Lexa replied, “but can I get a preview?”

“Smooth, Lex,” Clarke said with a small smile, slowly closing the distance between their lips, “really smooth…”

“I have my moments.” Lexa mumbled with a smile against the blonde’s lips.

“And they’re at it again,” Anya said as their lips met, “Bellamy, can you bring over some ice please.”

Lexa moved her hand from where it was resting on Clarke’s lower back before she flipped Anya the middle finger, not moving her lips from Clarke’s as the blonde ran her tongue along Lexa’s lower lip.

“Get a room.” Octavia said as Clarke tangled her fingers in Lexa’s hair.

“Like you and Lincoln are any better.” Raven said with a laugh.

“How was that for a preview?” Clarke asked quietly as she backed out of the kiss a little.

“Not bad,” Lexa replied with a small smirk, “could’ve been longer…”

“Later.” Clarke said, placing another soft kiss on Lexa’s lips.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

After a few more hands, Clarke started to get the hang of poker, and could win without too much help from Lexa. As Lexa was watching the hand unfold she had an idea.

“What are you doing tomorrow night?” she asked Clarke.

“Nothing, as far as I know,” Clarke replied, glancing back at her, “why?”

“Well if I remember rightly, I asked you if you’d go on a date with me…” Lexa said.

“You didn’t actually ask.” The blonde said with a small smile.

“You said I didn’t have to finish the sentence,” Lexa said with a smile of her own, “do you want to go out for dinner or something tomorrow night?”

“I’d like that.” Clarke said with a nod, “I should fold these cards right?”

Lexa looked at the cards and then at the cards that were already on the table, Clarke had nothing.

“Yeah, you really should.” Lexa said, before she looked over at Anya, “Anya, I need tomorrow night off.”

“Not happening.” Anya replied without looking up from her cards, “we’ve got an office party booked in for tomorrow night.”

“A party that you and Echo can deal with, without me,” Lexa said, “Come on, you know I hate stuck up pricks in suits.”

“We can go out another night.” Clarke said with a soft smile as she looked at Lexa.

“You want a night off to go out on a date?” Anya asked, looking over at Lexa.

“I want a night off to go out to dinner or something…” Lexa said.

“Also known as a date.” Raven replied, before she looked at Anya, “don’t be a bitch.”

“She’s supposed to be babysitting before work,” Anya said, “so she isn’t even going to have time to get ready for a date.”

“Technically you’re babysitting tomorrow night, not me.” Lexa said.

“Since when?” Anya asked, looking at her sister.

“Since mom asked you and you said yes.” Lexa replied.

“I thought we agreed that when I said yes to babysitting, you’d be the one that did it.” Anya said.

“No,” Lexa said, “you’re the one that said that, not me. You can’t agree to look after the kids then palm them off on me, it’s not fair on them, or me. They get excited about actually spending time with you, do you realise that?”

“I spend time with them.” Anya said, throwing her cards down on the table and looking across at Lexa, as the rest of the table dropped into silence.

“When it’s convenient for you,” Lexa said, “Tris has been looking forward to showing you her new paintings, every time I go round there she asks when you’re going. Aden has stopped asking because he knows the answer is always going to be the same. You’re their sister as well…”

Lexa took a deep breath and put her hands on Clarke’s hips.

“Can you stand up a minute…” she said quietly.

Clarke stood up and Lexa stood up after her.

“Being a family means actually being there,” Lexa said as she looked at Anya, “not just being there when you feel like it. Do you know who told me that?”

Anya didn’t say anything.

“You did.” Lexa continued, “I’m going back to work.”

“Lexa.” Anya called after her.

“Save it.” Lexa replied as she walked over to the bar.

“Well,” Raven said with a sigh, “that went well…”

“Something tells me that wasn’t just about you giving her the night off.” Bellamy said, glancing over at Anya.

“You think?” Anya replied, shaking her head a little.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, before Anya moved to stand up.

“I’ll go and talk to her.” She said.

“I’ll go,” Clarke replied, “she’s less likely to hit me.”

Clarke stood up from the table and walked over to the bar and where Lexa was putting some clean glasses under the bar.

“You okay?” she asked as she sat on one of the empty bar stools.

“I’m fine.” Lexa replied.

“You’re obviously not.” The blonde said, “what was that all about?”

“Every time she tells mom that she’ll look after the kids, she always finds some reason to back out of it,” Lexa said with a sigh as she shook her head a little, “she doesn’t understand that every time she does that she’s letting them down. Don’t get me wrong, sometimes I’d like to spend my early evenings doing something other than hanging out with an 8 year-old and a 12 year-old, but they’re great kids. Mom and Dad work hard, they always have, so they can give their kids the best life that they can, and because of that we spend more time than most siblings do looking after Aden and Tris. It’s a couple of hours a night a few times a week, it’s not like she’ll be missing something important.”

“Have you tried talking to her about it before?” Clarke asked.

“So many times I’ve lost count,” Lexa replied, “but you know what Anya’s like, she always brushes it off. If she keeps going the way she is, they aren’t going to want to spend time with her anymore. They worship the ground she walks on, she’s their cool older sister.”

“I thought you were their cool older sister.” Clarke said with a small smile.

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “I’m their older sister who actually gives a shit.”

“Tell you what,” the blonde said, “we’ll go out for lunch tomorrow, then I’ll come with you to babysit Aden and Tris.”

“You don’t have to do that…” Lexa replied.

“I know I don’t have to,” Clarke said, “I want to.”

Anya walked over to the bar.

“What time am I supposed to be there tomorrow?” she asked, looking at Lexa.

“Don’t worry about it,” Lexa said, “I’ll go, I wouldn’t want you to put yourself out.”

“What time?” Anya said.

“Before 3:30,” Lexa replied, “Tris gets out of school at 3:30, Aden gets out of school at 3:45. They’ll both be back at that house by about 4. You’ll need to cook them dinner.”

“I’ll order pizza or something.” Anya said.

“Aden won’t eat it.” Lexa said.

“What do you mean he won’t eat it, what kind of kid doesn’t eat pizza?” Anya asked in reply.

“The kind of kid who has spent the last few years of his life having nothing to eat at whatever crack house his parents took him to other than cold pizza,” Lexa said, “you seriously need to take the time to get to know him, Anya.”

“He always seems to prefer you to me.” Anya said with a sad smile.

“That’s because I actually take the time to talk to him.” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little, “mac and cheese is his favourite, that’s one way to get him to like you.”

“Right,” Anya said with a nod, “anything else I should know?”

“Don’t let them watch TV until they’ve done their homework,” Lexa said, “Tris really loves getting out of doing her homework.”

“Okay.” Anya replied, “I can do that… so where are you two going tomorrow night?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night arrives for Clarke and Lexa. Anya babysits Aden and Tris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're all waiting for that M to appear in the corner, and it will, just not in this part. As requested in the comments on the last part, we see a little of Anya looking after Aden and Tris. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think :)

 

When Anya got up it was just gone midday, she walked out of her bedroom into the open plan section of the loft that she shared with Lexa and saw her sister sitting cross-legged on the sofa, in her usual basketball shorts and tank top, her brow furrowed as she looked at something on her laptop.

“You’re going to have smoke coming out of your ears if you concentrate any harder than you already are,” Anya said, making her way into the kitchen area to make herself a coffee, “anything I can help with?”

“I’m just trying to figure out where to take Clarke tonight…” Lexa mumbled not looking up from the laptop, “I have dinner sorted but I don’t know what to do after that. I was thinking about a movie, but I have no idea what she’d want to see.”

“Well you know the kind of movies she doesn’t like.” Anya said, walking over and picking up Lexa’s cup before taking it back with her to the kitchen area, “so work from there.”

“Taking out all the horror movies that are on right now leaves me with X-Men, the crappy little movie theatre in the weird part of the city is still playing Batman vs Superman…” Lexa said with a sigh, as Anya brought her a fresh cup of coffee, “thanks…”

“You could always bring her back here and let her pick something on Netflix.” Anya said, sitting down on the sofa near her sister.

“Bringing her back here would be like making assumptions though, wouldn’t it,” Lexa replied, glancing over at Anya, “like I’m assuming that we’d be coming back here…”

“And you’re not?” Anya asked with a smirk.

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “I’m not.”

“So what were you planning?” Anya asked.

“Dinner, maybe a movie,” Lexa replied, “then I’m planning on taking her home, saying goodnight, then coming back here and drinking myself into oblivion as I think about all the ways the date could’ve gone better.”

“That’s going to be the easiest $20 Octavia has ever won.” Anya said, causing Lexa to look at her, “she said you’d probably walk Clarke home after the date, end it with a kiss goodnight and that’d be it.”

“You guys are betting on us?” Lexa asked.

“Raven’s idea.” Anya replied with a shrug.

“Why am I even friends with you people…” Lexa mumbled as she stood up from the sofa, picked up her coffee and walked towards her room.

“Because nobody else would be friends with you?” Anya called after her.

“Well if I knew having friends like you guys would be like this,” Lexa said, “maybe it would’ve been better not to even bother.”

“Ouch,” Anya said, putting her hand on her chest, “you wound my heart.”

“Your heart is on the other side of your chest, asshole.” Lexa said, flipping her off before walking into her room and closing the door.

Anya laughed a little, shaking her head as she got out her phone and called Raven.

“Wow, you’re up before 2pm,” Raven said as she answered the phone, “what’s the matter, did Lexa set fire to your bed?”

“She’s freaking out about this date.” Anya replied, “like totally freaking out.”

“We knew that was going to happen.” Raven said with a laugh.

“I know I’m always the first one to make fun of her, cause she’s my sister, and it’s my job,” Anya said, “it’s like the unwritten rules or something, but this is important to her.”

“What do you need me to do?” Raven asked.

“She’s wanting to take Clarke out to see a movie, after dinner,” Anya replied, “what kind of movie would Clarke want to go and see?”

“Her best bet is going to be X-Men, Clarke would kill me for saying this, but she’s actually a comic book geek,” Raven said, “she has all the X-Men comics at her moms house.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was laying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, trying to think of ways she could cancel the date without Clarke hating her for it. A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts.

“What?” she said, sitting up as Anya opened the door and walked it.

“Take her to see X-Men.” Anya said, sitting down on the edge of Lexa’s bed.

“And if she hates it?” Lexa asked.

“She won’t,” Anya said with a small smile, “Raven just told me she’s a closet comic book geek.”

“Seriously?” Lexa asked in reply, “this is not just you having a little more fun at my expense?”

“See,” Anya said, a small smirk playing at her lips, “normally it would be, and if it was any girl other than Clarke that you were taking out it probably would be, but I know how much you like this girl. So no, this is not me having fun, this is actually me trying to help.”

Lexa furrowed her brow a little and put her hand on Anya’s forehead.

“What are you doing asshole?” Anya asked.

“Checking for a fever,” Lexa replied, laughing as Anya slapped her hand away, “you feeling okay?”

Anya rolled her eyes as she laughed a little.

“I’m not a complete asshole all of the time, you know.” Anya said as she stood up from Lexa’s bed.

“No,” Lexa admitted, “sometimes you’re asleep.”

“What are you planning on wearing?” Anya asked as she walked over to Lexa’s closet, ignoring her sisters comment.

“I don’t know,” Lexa said with a sigh, “shirt and pants, probably.”

Anya shook her head a little as she started going through Lexa’s clothes. She pulled out a pair of black pants and a white shirt, before going over to the drawers that Lexa had and taking out a black tank top.

“There,” she said, laying the clothes on the bottom of Lexa’s bed, “wear your favourite leather jacket over the top.”

She looked around the room a little before looking back at Lexa. She couldn’t see Lexa’s favourite leather jacket anywhere and she knew it wasn’t out in the main part of the loft.

“Okay,” Anya said, “where’s the jacket?”

“Clarke got cold the other week,” Lexa said with a shrug, “just before Costia left…”

“You are useless…” Anya said with a laugh.

“What’s this going to cost me?” Lexa asked, her eyebrow raised a little as Anya looked at her, “oh come on, I know that you’re after something, what is it?”

“Can’t I just help my sister get ready for her date?” Anya asked a shocked look on her face.

“You could,” Lexa replied with a nod, “but you wouldn’t.”

“I need you to help me with the mac and cheese for Aden.” Anya said with a shrug.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

With the mac and cheese in the oven, and Lexa already on her way back home, Anya looked around the kitchen at her parent’s house. This wasn’t the first time she’d looked after Tris and Aden, but for some reason she felt that this time had to count for something. She’d had the small disagreement that she’d had with Lexa playing over and over in her head. Anya knew that, for Lexa to blow up at her the way she had at Grounders, this had to have been something that was building for a while. As much as she and Lexa always poked fun at each other, they never really argued. Lexa was one of the most important people in the world to Anya, family was an important thing, and if Aden and Tris were feeling that Anya wasn’t there for them, then that was something that she had to change.

She heard the front door open and looked up at the clock on the wall in the kitchen, it was just after 4pm. She could hear Tris and Aden talking as they walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, they both stopped talking when they saw her.

“Where’s Lexa?” Tris asked.

“Mom asked me to keep an eye on you two today.” Anya replied.

“Which usually means that Lexa’s watching us.” Aden said, causing Tris to nod in agreement.

“Look,” Anya said with a sigh, as she looked at the two of them, “I know that I haven’t been around as much as Lexa has, and I know that I’ve totally sucked at this whole big sister thing, but I want to change that.”

“Whatever.” Tris said with a shrug, “I’m going to watch TV.”

“Do you have homework?” Anya asked her, remembering that Lexa had said that Tris loved to get out of doing her homework.

“I’ll do it later.” Tris replied, dropping her bag on the floor near the kitchen door.

“If you do it now, then you get to watch TV after dinner,” Anya reasoned, “leaving it till later means you’ll have to miss out on watching more TV.”

“Lexa lets us watch TV before dinner.” Tris said.

“You know lying makes your nose grow, right?” Anya asked, causing Aden to hold back a laugh.

“How do you know I’m lying; it’s not like you’re ever actually here.” Tris said, which caused Anya to inwardly flinch a little.

“Lexa told me that you love getting out of doing your homework.” Anya said, arching her eyebrow a little.

“Tell her I hate her.” Tris said with a grumble as she picked up her bag and went to sit at the table and do her homework.

“I’ll pass it on.” Anya said, shaking her head a little.

“What’s for dinner?” Aden asked as he sat down at the table and took out his homework.

“Probably pizza or something.” Tris mumbled.

“Mac and cheese.” Anya said, causing Tris to look up at her, “what?”

“You don’t cook,” Tris said, “you can’t cook.”

“I’m full of surprises, kid.” Anya said with a small smile.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa took another deep breath as she walked towards Clarke’s apartment, as she got to the door she raised her hand to knock, stopping herself before her hand made contact with the wood.

“It’s just a date,” Lexa said quietly to herself, “you’ve got it all planned out, not even you can mess this up.”

With a final deep breath, Lexa knocked on the door. It didn’t take long for Raven to answer.

“I want her back no later than 11:30,” Raven said as soon as she opened the door, “if you’re driving you cannot drink, no funny business in the car on the way to or from wherever it is you’re going…”

“Are you done?” Lexa asked, her eyebrow arched a little.

“Yeah,” Raven said with a laugh and a nod, “I’m done, come in.”

Raven walked back into the apartment, knocking on Clarke’s door as she and Lexa passed it.

“Lexa’s here.” She said.

Raven and Lexa walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

“I hear that you were having a freak out earlier.” Raven said as she looked at Lexa.

“Maybe a small one.” Lexa replied.

“There’s really no need, you know that right?” Raven said, “you could take her to mini golf and she’d enjoy it. It’s about the two of you spending time together, not what you actually do, that’s what’s important.”

“What kind of idiot takes someone out to mini golf on a first date?” Lexa asked.

“My ex.” Raven replied, “he didn’t get a second date, but that’s not because of the mini golf, that’s because he was a tool.”

Lexa laughed a little, stopping when she heard Clarke’s bedroom door open. She turned and looked at the blonde, her breath catching in her throat a little. Raven laughed a little as she stood up and patted Lexa’s head.

“Such a disaster,” she said, “you kids have fun.”

Clarke shook her head a little as Raven walked past her, the other girl stopping before she reached her bedroom and turning back to look at Lexa.

“Remember what I said.” She said before going into her room.

“What did she say?” Clarke asked, looking from Raven’s door to Lexa.

“She wants you back home no later than 11:30,” Lexa said as she stood up, “no drinking and driving, no funny business in the car…”

“You realise you’re not my mother, right?” Clarke called towards Raven’s door.

“Someone has to be the responsible one here,” Raven said, opening her door and sticking her head out, “and with the way you’re looking at Lexa, something tells me that isn’t going to be you.”

“I can be responsible.” Lexa said as she looked at Raven.

“Please,” Raven replied, rolling her eyes, “one flutter of those eyelashes and you’d be all ‘yes, Clarke, whatever you say, Clarke’.”

“Raven,” Clarke said, looking at the girl, “go away.”

Raven laughed as she closed her door again.

“You ready to go?” Lexa asked, “we have dinner reservations in like 20 minutes.”

“You made reservations?” Clarke asked in reply, causing Lexa to nod, “you told me it wasn’t a dressy place, should I go and change?”

“Clarke,” Lexa said, walking closer to the blonde, “you look perfect.”

“But if you made reservations…” the blonde said, stopping as Lexa placed her finger softly on her lips.

“It’s not a dressy place, but it is a popular place,” Lexa said with a small smile, “you really have nothing to worry about, okay?”

Clarke nodded a little, closing her eyes as Lexa softly kissed her forehead.

“And like I said,” the brunette said, “you look perfect.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa parked the car in the small parking lot behind the restaurant, as she and Clarke got out of the car the blonde looked around her a little.

“I didn’t even know there was a restaurant out here.” She said, smiling a little as she felt Lexa’s fingers link with hers.

“It’s not really advertised,” Lexa replied as they walked around to the front of the building, “most people come across it by accident, but once they find it, they always come back.”

“Did you find it by accident?” Clarke asked.

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “one of my friends from college actually owns it.”

“Does that mean that I’ll be meeting one of your college friends?” the blonde asked as she glanced at Lexa.

“Maybe.” Lexa said with a smile, “is that okay?”

“I guess,” Clarke said with a nod, “what if they don’t like me?”

“You have nothing to worry about,” Lexa said, smiling a little as she placed a soft kiss on Clarke’s temple, “they’ll love you.”

Lexa opened the door to the restaurant and let Clarke walk in first.

“Hi,” one of the servers said as she saw Lexa and Clarke, “welcome to Luna’s, how can I help you?”

“I have a reservation,” Lexa said with a smile, “table for two, under…”

“Lexa Woods,” a woman said, walking out from behind the bar and over to where Lexa and Clarke were standing, “it’s been a while since you stepped through my door, I was starting to think you’d picked up and ran off to LA permanently without telling me.”

“Hey Luna,” Lexa said, “I’ve just been really busy, Anya’s had me working most nights.”

“That’s only so she doesn’t have to hire actual staff that she’ll have to really pay,” Luna said with a laugh, before she looked at the server, “I’ve got this.”

The girl nodded a little before she walked away.

“Luna,” Lexa said, “this is Clarke, Clarke, this is Luna, one of my best friends from college, whatever she tells you about me is a lie.”

“There’s no need to lie when telling stories about you, Woods,” Luna said with a laugh, “the truth is so much more entertaining. If you’d like to follow me, I’ll show you to your table.”

As they reached the table, Lexa took her jacket off, putting it over the back of the chair. She was about to pull out Clarke’s chair for her, but Luna beat her to it.

“Thanks.” Clarke said with a small smile as she sat down.

“Can I trust you not to scare Clarke away while I go to the bathroom?” Lexa asked, looking at Luna.

“If you’ve got her to agree to a date, I’d say it’s a little late to scare her off.” Luna replied.

“I’ll be right back.” Lexa said to Clarke.

“I’m not going anywhere.” The blonde replied with a soft smile.

As Lexa went to the bathroom, Luna sat down opposite the blonde.

“So,” Luna said, “how long have you known Lexa?”

“A few weeks,” Clarke replied, “I kind of met her via Costia…”

“Bet that wasn’t awkward at all.” Luna said with a laugh, “can’t really say I was surprised when Lincoln told me they’d ended it. Their lives were going in totally different directions, apparently they were the only people who couldn’t see it.”

“You and Lexa have been friends since college?” Clarke asked, not really wanting to get into talking about Lexa’s relationship with Costia, or how it ended.

“We roomed together our first year there,” Luna said with a nod, “it was weird at first, she was always out of the room really early and seemed to avoid everyone other than Anya. Once we all found out why, it was better.”

Clarke nodded a little, knowing exactly what Luna was talking about.

“It wasn’t like it was something she was ashamed of though, it was more like she didn’t know how people would react to it,” Luna continued, “guess that’s what happens when you have people judging you before they know you. Something tells me that you’re not that kind of person.”

“Would I be here if I was?” Clarke asked.

“I would hope not.” Luna replied, “she’s a special girl, I’d hate to see her get hurt.”

“I have absolutely no intention of hurting her,” Clarke said, “so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Good.” Luna said with a smirk.

As Lexa arrived back at the table, Luna stood up. Lexa looked between the two of them, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Luna.

“What?” Luna asked.

“Nothing.” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little as she sat down.

“Someone will be over to take your order soon.” Luna said, flashing the pair another smile before she walked away.

“Did she try and scare you away?” Lexa asked, a small smile on her face as she looked over the menu, though she already knew what she’d be ordering.

“Nope,” Clarke replied, shaking her head a little, “she was just telling me that you two roomed together your first year in college.”

“Took me almost a month before I said more than two words to her,” Lexa said with a laugh, “she got so irritated by my lack of… what did she call it… social interaction, one night when I got back from my usual dinner with Anya she wouldn’t let me out of the room again till I talked to her. She asked me what my problem was, told me we were stuck rooming together for at least a year, and told me that if I didn’t want her to kill me in my sleep I had to get over my shit.”

Clarke laughed a little.

“It was the strangest conversation I think I’ve ever had in my life,” Lexa continued, “I told her about… everything and she laughed in my face. She actually had to sit down she was laughing so hard. Then she told me that she really didn’t care, then proceeded to drag me out of the room to meet her friends.”

“And the rest, as they say, is history?” Clarke asked.

“Ancient history, hopefully.” Lexa said, a small smirk on her lips, “though I have a feeling some of it will come back to bite me eventually.”

“Did you two ever…?” Clarke asked.

“Me and Luna?” Lexa asked, looking up at Clarke, fighting to contain a laugh, “no, never. She did sleep with Anya though, that’s something that I wish I hadn’t seen…”

“College is all about experimentation, Lexa,” Luna said, arriving back at the table just in time to hear what Lexa had said, “trying new things, figuring things out.”

“And what did sleeping with Anya help you figure out?” Clarke asked, looking at Luna.

“That I was straight,” Luna said with a laugh, “you two ready to order?”

“I’ll have the pasta carbonara please.” Lexa said with a smile as she looked at Luna.

“Didn’t really need to ask, did I…” Luna said, shaking her head a little, “I don’t think you’ve ever ordered anything else.”

“Luna, you make the best damn carbonara I’ve ever tasted,” Lexa replied, “take it as a compliment.”

“You told your mother that?” Luna asked.

“Hell no.” Lexa said, making Luna laugh.

“I’ll have the same please,” Clarke said, “might as well see just how good it is.”

“It’s good,” Lexa said with a smile, “really good.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa had been right; the food was really good. The dinner had passed in a flash of Lexa telling Clarke some more stories about college adventures, and the blonde was finding it hard to think of another date she had been on where she had felt so relaxed and at ease. But that’s how she always seemed to feel when she was around Lexa, it was as if any other worries or troubles that she had just melted away when they were together. It was a feeling that she knew would scare her if she thought about it too much, so she decided that she wasn’t going to think about it, she wasn’t going to analyze it, she was just going to let it be whatever it was going to be.

They had left the restaurant with Lexa promising Luna that she would go back soon, and yes, she would take Clarke with her, and Clarke promised Luna that she would get the brunette to order something different the next time they were there. Lexa’s hand found Clarke’s again as they walked out into the cool night air.

“So,” Clarke said, “is this the part where you take me home?”

“I can take you home if you want,” Lexa replied, a small smile tugging at her lips as she glanced at the blonde, “but I did have one more thing planned.”

“So the night isn’t over yet?” Clarke asked, mirroring the small smile that she saw on Lexa’s lips.

“Not unless you want it to be.” Lexa said.

“No…” Clarke replied, shaking her head a little before resting it against Lexa’s shoulder.

Clarke couldn’t stop the small laugh that escaped her as they walked towards the movie theatre.

“You’re taking me to see a movie?” she asked.

“Cliché first date, right?” Lexa asked in reply.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Clarke said, “it’s been pretty much the perfect first date so far. What are we going to see?”

Lexa didn’t reply, she just smiled a little as she led Clarke to the movie theatre.

“Why don’t you go and grab some popcorn or something,” she said, handing Clarke a $20, “I’ll get the tickets.”

“You’re not going to tell me what we’re seeing?” the blonde asked.

“Trust me, Clarke.” Lexa said, smiling a little as she placed a soft kiss on the blondes lips.

“If you’re taking me to see a horror movie, I might have to rethink this being the perfect first date.” Clarke said as she walked off to get popcorn and drinks.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“Are you going to tell me what we’re watching yet?” Clarke asked as she and Lexa sat at the back of the movie theatre.

“No.” Lexa said with a small smile.

“And there’s nothing I can do to convince you to tell me?” the blonde quietly asked, softly trailing her fingers up Lexa’s thigh.

“You can’t even wait five minutes for the trailers to finish?” Lexa asked, turning her head and looking at the blonde.

“These trailers usually last at least 15 minutes.” Clarke said with a smirk as her fingers continued to make their way up Lexa’s thigh.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Lexa replied, taking Clarke’s hand in hers to stop her movements, before softly kissing the blonde, “that was mean, by the way.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Clarke said innocently, resting her head against Lexa’s shoulder as the trailers continued, smiling a little as Lexa softly kissed her hand.

“Of course you don’t.” Lexa said.

As the trailers finished and the movie started Lexa glanced at Clarke to see a smile on the blonde’s lips.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa looked at the time on her phone as she and Clarke walked towards the door of the blonde’s apartment.

“11:25,” Lexa said, “I got you back with 5 minutes to spare.”

Clarke laughed a little as they came to a stop outside the apartment.

“Do you want to come in?” Clarke asked.

“Aren’t there rules about that on a first date?” Lexa asked in reply, a small smile ghosting her lips.

“I guess there are.” Clarke replied with a smile of her own, “oh, before I forget, the art exhibition opens this weekend, I’d really like it if you’d be there.”

“Of course I’ll be there.” Lexa said.

“Good.” Clarke said with a small nod, suddenly feeling her mouth go dry and nervous butterflies erupt in her stomach, she shook her head a little.

“What?” Lexa asked.

“Nothing,” Clarke replied, “are there rules about the perfect first date ending with a goodnight kiss?”

Instead of answering the question, Lexa closed the space between their lips. It didn’t take long for the kiss to deepen as Lexa tangled her fingers in Clarke’s hair and the blonde pulled her closer. When the need to breathe became too much, Lexa backed away a little.

“Thank you for the perfect first date.” Clarke said with a small smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa makes a phone call that may backfire. It's the exhibition opening night, and Anya is snarky as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm evil. It'll be worth the wait, I promise. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think. Enjoy.

 

Lexa stood in the bar, looking at the phone number that she had put in her phone earlier while she had been at Clarke’s apartment. She was either about to make a very big mistake or do something that Clarke would thank her for. She had been talking to Raven earlier that day, about the art exhibition that Clarke was involved with at Roan’s gallery. Raven had talked about how Clarke and her mom hadn’t talked properly for a while, how Abby had wanted Clarke to stick with medical school, though she knew Clarke had a passion for art she didn’t think that it would be a stable life choice for her. After Clarke’s father had died, Abby started to think more about what Clarke’s life would like without her, she didn’t want to worry about the blonde struggling alone.

Lexa knew that Clarke was nervous about the exhibition, she was nervous about people seeing her art. Even though Lexa didn’t paint, as she had told Tris she couldn’t even draw stick men, she knew what it was like to put part of yourself out there for people to judge. Deep down, Lexa knew that Clarke would want her mom there, but she also knew that Clarke wasn’t going to call the older Griffin woman. She wouldn’t want to go through the disappointment of having her mother tell her she was busy and couldn’t make it.

“What are you up to?” Anya asked, walking over to where Lexa was standing looking at her phone.

Lexa looked from her phone to Anya.

“Have you ever had that thing where you’re damned if you do, damned if you don’t?” Lexa asked with a sigh.

“More than a few times,” Anya said with a small nod, “what are you thinking about doing?”

“Calling Clarke’s mom.” Lexa replied, running her hand through her hair.

“Okay,” Anya said, “why?”

“You know she has this exhibition opening on Friday,” Lexa said, Anya replied with a nod, “well, I was talking to Raven earlier, and she said something about how Clarke would want her mom there, but she won’t ask her because she’s worried about her mom telling her she’s too busy…”

“So you’re going to call her mom?” Anya asked.

“I was thinking about it.” Lexa replied, “at least to let her know about the exhibition. I mean, at least she’ll know about it, and if she’s busy and can’t get there, then Clarke isn’t going to be any the wiser either way…”

“Or you could just not call her mom and leave it alone.” Anya said with a shrug.

“I could,” Lexa sighed, “but this is important to Clarke…”

“Well only you can make the decision.” Anya said with a small smile and a shrug, “just hurry up, your break is over soon.”

“Asshole.” Lexa mumbled as Anya walked away to serve someone at the bar.

With a sigh, Lexa hit the call button on her phone.

“Hello.” Came the response as Abby answered.

“Mrs Griffin?” Lexa asked.

“Yes…” Abby replied.

“Hi,” Lexa said, “you don’t know me, my name is Lexa, we spoke briefly on the phone…”

“You’re Clarke’s friend.” Abby said.

“Yes.” Lexa replied, suddenly feeling very nervous about talking to Clarke’s mom, the woman already scared her.

“Is she okay?” Abby asked.

“She’s fine,” Lexa said, smiling a little at the genuine concern in the woman’s voice, “she… she has some work in an exhibition here in the city, a local artist’s exhibition at a pretty prominent gallery. It opens on Friday night, I know it’s really short notice, but I know that she’d love for you to be there…”

Abby didn’t say anything, but Lexa knew she was still there because she heard the woman sigh.

“Mrs Griffin,” Lexa said with a sigh of her own, “I haven’t known your daughter for very long, but I do know that she misses you… this exhibition is important to her, and…”

“Text me the details,” Abby finally said with another sigh, “I can’t make any promises about being there, as it is very short notice, but I will try.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

The night of the exhibition opening came around, Anya had actually closed the bar for the first time that Lexa could remember, she’d said it was so she wouldn’t have to do twice as much work because she knew Lexa wouldn’t be there. Lexa had teased her about actually having friends that she cared about, Anya had shot back with a threat that Lexa would spend the next week cleaning the men’s bathroom at the bar if she told anyone. Now the pair were at Clarke and Raven’s apartment, with Octavia, Bellamy and Lincoln.

“You think she’s okay in there?” Lexa asked, looking towards the blonde girl’s bedroom door as the group sat in the living room waiting for her.

“She’s probably freaking out.” Raven said with a shrug, “she’s barely talked to me all day.”

Bellamy put some beers down on the table.

“I’ll go and talk to her.” He said.

“I’ll go…” Lexa said quickly, standing up and walking towards Clarke’s room before anyone could say anything else.

She knocked on the door and waited a few moments, not hearing any answer she slowly opened the door, finding Clarke standing in front of a full length mirror wearing a black skirt, with a red shirt. Her hair was loose over her shoulders, with slight curls.

“I don’t think I can do this…” she sighed as Lexa quietly closed the bedroom door and walked into the room.

“Of course you can,” Lexa said, walking up behind the blonde, softly placing her hands on her waist as she looked over her shoulder and met blue eyes looking back at her through the mirror, “your work is amazing, everyone will love it.”

“And what if they don’t?” Clarke asked quietly, placing her hands over Lexa’s and moving them around her waist a little more as she leant back against the brunette.

“Well, worst comes to worst, Roan tells me there’s free alcohol.” Lexa said with a smirk, causing Clarke to laugh a little, “but seriously, you have nothing to worry about.”

“I can’t help thinking that maybe my mom was right,” the blonde said with a sigh, “maybe I should have stayed in medical school, got a real job…”

“Would you have been happy?” Lexa asked.

“No.” Clarke replied, shaking her head a little.

“Then your mom wasn’t right,” Lexa said, placing a soft kiss on Clarke’s neck, “sure it would have given you a stable job at the end of it, and you probably would’ve be financially secure for the rest of your life, cause the world always needs doctors right, but… if you would be unhappy, what’s the point. You’ve been given a gift, Clarke, don’t let that go to waste because of what if’s…”

“You’re something else, you know that…” Clarke said, a small smile tugging at her lips as she looked at Lexa through the mirror.

“I’ve been told.” Lexa replied with a smirk and a shrug, causing Clarke to laugh again.

“I don’t know what jacket to wear.” Clarke said.

Lexa spotted her leather jacket, that she had given Clarke the night she had been cold outside Grounders, over the back of the chair that was sitting near the small desk in Clarke’s room. She walked over and picked it up before walking back over to Clarke and holding it out to her.

“I was going to return that…” Clarke said.

“Just put it on.” Lexa replied with a small smile.

Clarke put the jacket on and looked at herself again in the mirror as she pulled her hair out from under the jacket.

“You look gorgeous.” Lexa said.

“You’re bias.” Clarke replied with a laugh.

“Maybe,” Lexa said with a shrug, “but I’m also honest.”

Clarke looked at what Lexa was wearing, a pair of black dress pants and a white fitted shirt.

“Last time I saw you wearing something like that you were sitting on the island in the kitchen at your parents house, drinking champagne out of the bottle.” Clarke said with a small smile, closing the distance between the her and the brunette.

“I unfortunately remember that evening well.” Lexa said, a smile tugging at her lips as she put her hands on the blondes waist.

“You were wasted.” Clarke said.

“Yep.” Lexa replied with a nod.

A knock on the door caught both of their attention.

“If we don’t leave soon we’re going to be late.” Octavia said through the door.

“I bet they’re banging.” They heard Raven call from the living room.

“You ready?” Lexa asked as she looked at Clarke.

“As I’ll ever be.” The blonde replied with a nod.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“I didn’t know mom and dad were going to be here.” Lexa said to Anya as they saw their parents looking at Clarke’s work while talking to Roan.

“They’re being supportive.” Anya said with a shrug, “you know they both like Clarke.”

“I know.” Lexa replied, a small smile tugging at her lips.

“Mom told me she had to promise Tris that you’d bring her down here during the day tomorrow so she could see Clarke’s paintings,” Anya said, laughing a little as Lexa looked at her, “don’t look at me like that, blame mom.”

“And why can’t you bring her?” Lexa asked.

“I’m only here for the free booze.” Anya said with a smirk, arching her eyebrow a little at Lexa.

“Of course you are,” Lexa said with a nod, “I keep forgetting that.”

Lexa shook her head a little as Anya walked away to talk to Raven. The brunette walked over to where her parents were standing, they both smiled a little as she walked over.

“Why do you two look like you’re about to cause trouble?” Lexa asked, her eyebrow arched a little.

“Us?” Gustus asked, feigning hurt, “would we do that?”

“Yes.” Lexa replied simply, causing Roan to laugh.

“Clarke is very talented.” Indra said.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod as she looked at the paintings, “she is.”

“Which is your favourite?” Indra asked, glancing at Lexa.

“This one.” Lexa said, pointing to a painting that was of the night sky, looking like it had been painted from the view point of the forest floor, “there’s just something about it.”

Lexa didn’t notice the small nod or smile that passed between Indra and Roan.

“When you two get married and give us grandkids, she could paint the walls of the nursery.” Gustus said.

“Oh my god,” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little, “will you just stop with this whole grandkids thing, please.”

“We’re not getting any younger, Lexa.” Gustus said with a smirk as he put his arm around Lexa’s shoulders.

“Seriously,” Lexa said, looking at her father, “we’ve been on one date, can we stop with the wedding planning already.”

“Who’s planning a wedding?” Octavia asked as she walked over to where the small group were standing.

“My dad, apparently.” Lexa replied with a sigh.

“I was only saying when you and Clarke have…” Gustus started to say.

“Enough,” Lexa said, stepping away from her dad, “please.”

At that moment the door to the gallery opened and a woman Lexa had never seen walked in.

“Shit…” Octavia said, looking around the gallery.

Lexa saw Clarke stop talking to the man she had been discussing art with as she looked at the woman.

“Who is that?” Lexa asked Octavia.

“That’s Clarke’s mom.” Octavia replied, “how did she…”

Lexa didn’t wait for Octavia to finish her sentence before she walked over to where Clarke was.

“Breathe…” Lexa said quietly to the blonde.

Lexa noticed the look that passed between Clarke and Raven.

“Don’t look at me, Princess,” Raven said, “I didn’t tell her.”

“Go and talk to her.” Lexa said, her hand on the small of Clarke’s back.

“But…” Clarke replied, glancing at Lexa.

“No buts,” Lexa said, a soft smile on her lips, “she’s here, you’re here, go and talk to her.”

“Come with me?” the blonde asked, causing Lexa to sigh a little before giving a small nod as Clarke took her hand and walked over to where Abby was standing, “Mom…”

“Hi honey.” Abby said with a small smile.

“How did you…” Clarke started to say.

“A friend of yours called me.” Abby said, “Told me that you had some work in this exhibition. Also made me realise a few things.”

Clarke furrowed her brow a little as she thought about which of her friends would call her mother, if Raven hadn’t. Lexa softly ran her thumb over Clarke’s hand, where the blonde seemed to be clinging on for fear of drowning if she let go.

“Mom, this is Lexa.” Clarke said, “Lexa, this is my mom.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs Griffin.” Lexa said, a small smile on her lips.

“Likewise,” Abby said with her own small smile, before she looked at Clarke, “do you want to show me your work?”

“Er…” Clarke said, snapping herself out of her thoughts, “yeah, yes. It’s over here.”

Lexa let go of Clarke’s hand, causing the blonde to shoot her a look, Lexa would’ve laughed at the look of fear on the blonde’s face if it hadn’t been so cute.

“Go…” she mouthed.

“Dangerous game you’re playing there, Lexa.” Raven said, walking up next to the brunette.

“Tonight’s important to Clarke.” Lexa replied with a sigh, “and you said…”

“Don’t even try and put this on me.” Raven said, “you’re the one who called her mom.”

“You’re the one who said that it would mean a lot to Clarke if her mom was here,” Lexa said, turning to look at Raven, “and she is here, so let’s just leave dishing out the blame for now.”

“Who thought it would be a smart idea to call Abby?” Octavia asked, walking over to Lexa and Raven, Bellamy following on behind her, “this is all going to end badly, I can feel it.”

“Well I didn’t call her,” Bellamy said, “can’t say I didn’t think about it though.”

“Certainly wasn’t me.” Raven said.

Before Lexa could say anything the door to the gallery opened again and Costia walked in with Niylah.

“Well look who’s here.” Lexa said with a smile as Costia walked over to them.

“I said I would be.” Costia said with a smile of her own, “it’s not the solo exhibition I was pushing for, but it’s a start. How nervous is she?”

“She was terrified before we got here,” Lexa said with a little laugh, “she settled down once it started…”

“And then her mom arrived,” Bellamy added, “so now she’s probably back at being terrified again.”

“She invited her mom?” Costia asked, looking around the group.

“Not exactly…” Lexa replied.

“Someone called her,” Octavia said, “we’re still trying to figure out who, no one is admitting to it.”

“I called her,” Lexa said, “I figured that it would be important for Clarke if her mom was here. The way I saw it, at least her mom would know about it, if she could get here then great, if she couldn’t then Clarke wouldn’t know either way.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“These are really beautiful, Clarke.” Abby said, a small smile playing on her lips as she looked at the work on the walls.

“Thanks…” Clarke replied, “I know it’s not what you…”

“Stop,” Abby said, turning to look at Clarke, “I made a mistake, Clarke, a big mistake. I pushed you into doing something that you didn’t want to do, thinking that it would be the best thing for you. I forgot that your father and I raised you to go after what you want, what makes you happy, not what we thought was the best for you. I’m sorry.”

Clarke didn’t know what to say, she knew how much it would’ve taken for her mom to apologise like that, so she did the one thing that she had wanted to do for months, and hugged her mom.

“I have a question.” Clarke said as the two women stepped away from each other a little, “Who called you?”

Before Abby could answer, Roan walked over to Clarke’s work and put a small red sticker on the name tags of the forest scene.

“Someone bought it?” Clarke asked.

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Roan asked in reply, a smile on his lips.

“It is a beautiful piece.” Abby said.

“Mom, this is Roan, he owns the gallery,” Clarke said, “Roan, this is my mom.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs Griffin,” Roan said with a smile, “your daughter is extremely talented, maybe you can talk her into doing the solo exhibition that I can’t seem to get her to agree to.”

“Roan…” Clarke said.

“You might have better luck at talking her into it than Lexa did.” Roan added.

“Roan, go away.” The blonde said, making Roan laugh as he walked away.

“So,” Abby said, looking at Clarke, “Lexa, huh?”

“I’m going to kill him…” Clarke mumbled, her face starting to turn a nice shade of pink.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“It looks like it could be going worse.” Costia said, walking over to where Lexa was standing near the wall, watching Clarke and Abby.

“I’m actually surprised that she’s here,” Lexa replied, “when I called her she said she couldn’t make any promises about being here, cause it was really short notice.”

“From the way O and Raven are talking, what you did was pretty stupid.” Costia said, “having lived with Clarke, I know about her relationship with her mom, it was a pretty big risk you took.”

“If it gets them talking again, it was worth it.” Lexa said.

“I take it things are going well between you two?” Costia asked, glancing at the brunette.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a nod, “well I think so, I mean, we’re taking it pretty slow but…”

“You’re blushing.” Costia said with a small laugh.

“I am not.” Lexa mumbled.

“You are,” the other girl replied, “you are so cute.”

“How are things with you and Niylah?” Lexa asked, a smirk on her lips as she looked at Costia.

“You don’t get to do that.” Costia said, laughing as she felt herself starting to blush a little.

“Don’t get to do what?” Lexa asked with a laugh of her own.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

The sound of Lexa laughing caused Clarke to look over at the brunette.

“Are you okay?” Abby asked.

“Yeah.” Clarke replied with a small nod.

“You know I’m going to ask…” Abby started to say.

“That’s her ex-girlfriend, and my ex-roommate, Costia.” Clarke said, interrupting her mother.

“That sounds… complicated.” Abby replied.

“Not really as complicated as you might think, actually.” Clarke said with a small laugh, “it’s weird. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone that… you know when you meet someone, and you get this feeling that you’ve known them forever, but you know you haven’t. They just make things so… easy and totally uncomplicated?”

“It’s starting to sound like I need to have a chat with Lexa.” Abby said, a small smirk pulling at her lips.

“Please don’t.” Clarke replied quickly, making Abby laugh.

“We should all meet for lunch.” Abby said, causing Clarke to look at her, “I’m staying in the city for a few days. I was due some holiday time, and coming all this way for one night didn’t seem worth it.”

“Are you going to tell me who called you?” Clarke asked.

“You already know.” Abby replied with a small smile.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“Come on, Griffin!” Raven shouted from where she was standing with Anya, Octavia, Bellamy, Costia, Niylah and Lexa as Clarke and Abby said goodnight and agreed to meet up the next day for lunch, “there’s a large pizza with my name on it and if we don’t get there fast my stomach is going to eat itself!”

“You know that’s not actually possible, right.” Lexa said as she looked at Raven.

“Excuse me,” Raven replied, “who is the genius here?”

“I’m actually starting to wonder.” Lexa said, laughing as Raven pushed her a little.

“Okay,” Clarke said as she walked over to the group, “let’s go, we can’t have Raven’s stomach eating itself.”

“I’m glad you agree.” Raven said with a smirk as they all started walking to the pizza place, “Lincoln is meeting us there right?”

“Yes,” Octavia sighed, “for the hundredth time, he’s already ordered for us.”

“I’ve told you a million times, O, stop exaggerating.” Raven said.

“When are you and Lincoln getting married, Octavia?” Niylah asked, causing everyone to laugh.

The group kept talking as they walked. Clarke took Lexa’s hand in hers.

“Thank you…” the blonde said quietly.

“For what?” Lexa asked as she looked at Clarke.

“Calling my mom.” Clarke replied, “I didn’t know how much I actually needed her to be there tonight…”

“I’m just glad it worked out the way it did,” Lexa said, with a small laugh as she shook her head a little, “if it had gone the other way…”

Lexa stopped walking, as Clarke was holding her hand she came to a stop as well. A look of confusion passed over the blonde’s face as she watched Lexa take a long deep breath.

“Look, I know that I had no right to call your mom, and I know that this thing between us is still pretty new, but…” Lexa started to say, “you already mean a lot to me, Clarke, and I was just thinking if tonight had gone badly with your mom…”

Clarke stopped Lexa talking by kissing her, before the kiss got too heated the blonde backed away a little, resting her head against Lexa’s, her eyes still closed.

“You were babbling.” She said.

“Lovebirds,” Raven shouted, “come on, I’m starving here.”

“Does she realise how easy it is to go off people?” Lexa asked with a smirk, taking Clarke’s hand again as they started walking.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“So, I have to ask,” Bellamy asked as the group, minus Costia and Niylah who had excused themselves from pizza, sat waiting for the food to arrive, “how did it go with Momma G?”

“Pretty well,” Clarke said with a small nod, “she’s staying in the city for a few days, she actually wants to meet up with us all for lunch tomorrow.”

“I love lunch dates with your mom.” Raven said with a smirk.

“Can you please stop crushing on my mom,” Clarke replied, throwing a screwed up napkin at Raven over the table, “it’s creepy.”

“Sorry Princess,” Raven said, with a shrug, “she’s hot.”

“She’s my mom.” Clarke said, “it’s weird.”

“You have a crush on Clarke’s mom?” Lexa asked, amusement clear in her voice.

“See,” Raven said, holding her hand up a little, “if I didn’t, I wouldn’t tell you cause it’s so much fun to wind Clarke up about it.”

“She’s been doing it since junior high.” Clarke mumbled, resting against Lexa a little as the brunette sat closest to the wall in the booth they had found, Lexa put her arm around Clarke’s shoulder and kissed her softly on the head.

“Can you two please stop being so cute,” Anya said with a huff, “you’re making me want to vomit and I haven’t even eaten yet.”

Lexa flipped Anya off as everyone else around the table laughed.

“So,” Octavia said, “lunch tomorrow.”

“Right,” Clarke said with a nod, “I said we’d meet her at her hotel at like 1.”

“When you say she wants to have lunch with us all…” Bellamy said.

“I mean all.” Clarke said, glancing at Lexa.

“My mom told Tris I’d take her to the gallery tomorrow,” Lexa said, apologetically, “she wanted to come tonight but mom didn’t think it would be a good thing for an 8 year old kid.”

“I’ll take her.” Anya said with a grin.

“Anya…” Lexa said.

“I’m serious,” Anya replied, “I’ll take Tris, that means you can go to lunch with Abby.”

“You’re actually volunteering to take the kid to the art gallery?” Octavia asked, “the art gallery you said you were only at because of the free booze?”

“Hearing all about how awkward Lexa is going to be around Clarke’s mom will make my pain and suffering worth it.” Anya said.

At that moment the food arrived. Clarke sat up a little straighter before she looked at Lexa.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to come,” Clarke said quietly, “I mean, I probably should have asked you about it before just dropping it on you like that…”

“Do you want me to be there?” Lexa asked, to which Clarke nodded a little, “then I’ll be there, awkwardness or not.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

After the pizza place everyone ended up back at Anya and Lexa’s loft. Lincoln and Bellamy were deep in conversation about the finer points of ancient Greek history, Octavia was sitting on the floor happily playing one of Lexa’s video games, while Lexa and Clarke were sitting on the sofa. Raven and Anya were in the kitchen area, getting a little too familiar with each other for an open plan loft.

“They do realise we can still see them right?” Clarke asked, her head resting on Lexa’s shoulder as the brunette softly traced patterns on her arm with her fingers.

“Not on the island, Anya,” Lexa yelled, picking up a cushion and throwing it at the pair as Anya picked Raven up and sat her on the kitchen island, “I prepare food on there.”

Raven huffed as the cushion hit her.

“Good shot, babe.” Clarke said, lifting her head a little as she looked at Lexa.

“Thanks.” Lexa replied, ignoring the way her heart rate increased at the term Clarke used.

“You know your heart rate just increased ten-fold, right.” Clarke said, a small smirk playing on her lips as she looked at Lexa.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little.

“No?” Clarke asked, biting her lip a little as she trailed her fingers softly along Lexa’s jawline.

“That’s cheating…” Lexa mumbled, knowing her heart was racing in her chest.

“I don’t think it is.” Clarke replied, a soft smile on her lips as she slowly closed the distance between them.

“And that’s our cue to leave.” Bellamy said, clearing his throat as he stood up.

“You can deal with Raven and Anya making out in the kitchen, but when Clarke kisses Lexa you’re suddenly in a rush to leave?” Octavia asked.

“Raven and Anya were making out in the kitchen?” Bellamy asked.

“Only for the last ten minutes.” Octavia said, turning the game off before she stood up, “but I agree, we probably should leave.”

“I’ll drive you home.” Lincoln said with a small smile.

“Am I the only one who isn’t getting any tonight?” Bellamy muttered.

Clarke laughed a little against Lexa’s lips, before backing away a little.

“Stay…” Lexa said quietly, swallowing hard as she looked into Clarke’s eyes.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Clarke asked, a small smile on her lips as she trailed her finger across Lexa’s bottom lip.

“No.” Lexa replied, “but I still want you to.”

“Hate to be the voice of doom here,” Octavia said with a smirk, putting her jacket on, “it’s probably not a good idea if you two bang all night considering that we all have to be at lunch with Abby tomorrow.”

“She has a point.” Clarke said.

“So we’ll just sleep…” Lexa replied.

“I have nothing to sleep in.” Clarke said, her mind failing to tell her all the reasons why this was a bad idea.

“Pretty sure I have something you could wear.” The brunette said.

“Make your mind up, Clarke,” Bellamy said as he, Lincoln and Octavia walked towards the front door, “we’re leaving.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow guys…” Clarke said, not taking her eyes from Lexa’s.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa wake up together for the first time, followed by lunch with Abby and the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I started writing this part one of my favourite people in the whole world said something that made me laugh, I figured I'd share it with you as this part pretty much kicked my ass and we're not even at the total smut level yet. 
> 
> So my friend said "this is going to be funny, there should be a headline that goes with it ‘suspected gold star lesbian attempts to write smut involving a penis’"
> 
> I thought I would share that with you all, just because it amused me a little too much. Just a heads up, the rating change is to be safe given the content of this part, not because anything completely sinful happens. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think.

 

When Lexa woke up the next morning the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Clarke’s blonde hair on her shoulder. They had fallen asleep with very little effort the previous night, Lexa being the big spoon. For the first time in a long time Lexa had slept soundly, usually she woke up a few times during the night, even when she had been with Costia. It wasn’t that she had nightmares, she just didn’t seem to be a very sound sleeper. But apparently being with Clarke changed that, that fact didn’t surprise Lexa, nothing surprised her anymore where Clarke was concerned.

Their sleeping positions had obviously changed during the night, and Lexa was now Clarke’s pillow, something she had no problem with at all. As she stretched out her legs a little she got an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. While they had been sleeping the duvet had been pushed down towards the bottom of the bed, Lexa looked down and groaned. She looked up at the ceiling and silently cursed her body. It was a natural thing; the first time it had happened she had freaked out. That night Gustus had sat her down and talked her through everything.

Her body tensed up as she tried to quiet the obviously very loud thoughts in her head, she hadn’t wanted her first morning waking up with Clarke to be like this. The blonde moved in her sleep, moving closer to Lexa, her right leg coming up over Lexa’s leg, getting a little close to Lexa’s ‘problem’.

“Oh come on…” Lexa grumbled quietly, looking down again, “you seriously had to choose today to do this.”

“Do you always talk to yourself in the morning?” Clarke asked sleepily, from where her head was rested on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Not always,” Lexa replied, quickly thinking about how she could get herself out of what may turn out to be a pretty embarrassing situation for her, “you being a koala bear is cute and all, but any chance you can let me move, I need the bathroom…”

“Not moving,” Clarke said, cuddling closer to Lexa, “I’m comfortable.”

“Clarke” Lexa sighed, “please…”

“Nope.” The blonde said, lifting her leg a little higher so she could pull herself more closely to the brunette, she suddenly found the cause of Lexa’s apparent discomfort, “oh…”

“Yeah.” Lexa replied, screwing her eyes closed as she pushed her head further back into her pillow.

“Hey…” Clarke said, propping herself up on her elbow as she looked at Lexa, “it’s a natural thing, nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Doesn’t mean that it’s not embarrassing though.” Lexa replied with a sigh, opening her eyes and looking at Clarke, “it’s like, ‘hello, it’s morning, have an erection to start your day’.”

Clarke couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her.

“Well, for the record,” Clarke said as she stopped laughing and looked at Lexa again, “it’s a nice…”

“I am begging you, please do not finish that sentence,” Lexa groaned, “it doesn’t need any more encouragement.”

“Maybe it does.” Clarke said, a teasing tone to her voice as she smirked a little.

Lexa clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes as she looked at the blonde, though Clarke could see she was fighting to keep the smirk off her own lips.

“You’re playing with fire, Clarke.” Lexa said as Clarke started to close the gap between their lips.

“Maybe I want to get burned.” Clarke replied against Lexa’s lips.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Raven glanced at Lexa’s bedroom door from where she and Anya were sitting on the sofa, it was nearly 11am and they hadn’t seen or heard anything from Clarke or Lexa. She sighed a little as she turned her attention back to the television.

“What’s up?” Anya asked, hearing Raven sigh.

“Do you think they’re banging?” Raven asked, looking at Anya.

“That’s my sister you’re talking about.” Anya replied, scrunching her nose up a little.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Raven said, “do you think they’re partaking in intercourse?”

“Does one actually partake in intercourse, is that even a properly worded sentence?” Anya asked in reply.

“Well, intercourse is an activity, and you partake in activities, so I would guess so.” Raven replied with a shrug, “anyway, stop trying to change the subject.”

“Honestly, Raven,” Anya said with a small huff, “I have no idea if they’re having sex. If they are, I don’t want to know about it. I mean, I know that teasing Lexa about it is always fun, but this between her and Clarke, it’s… different.”

“Wow,” Raven replied, a smirk on her lips, “you actually sound like you give a shit.”

“Of course I give a shit,” Anya said, shaking her head a little, “she’s my kid sister but she’s also my best friend, so yes, I give a shit. Now, can we watch this?”

“Sure.” Raven replied, a small smile on her face as she turned her attention back to the television.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

As Lexa tangled her fingers in Clarke’s hair, the blonde moved so she was straddling the brunette, the kiss deepening as both started to lose themselves.

“Clarke…” Lexa breathed, backing out of the kiss a little.

Clarke hummed in reply as her lips chased Lexa’s.

“Raven and Anya are in the other room.” Lexa mumbled against Clarke’s lips.

“And…?” the blonde replied, breaking the kiss a little as she looked down at Lexa.

“And I’d rather my first real meeting with your mom didn’t involve Raven dropping hints about what I really, _really_ want to do to you…” Lexa said, using Clarke’s distraction to turn them over on the bed.

“You say things like that and you’re expecting me to behave right now?” Clarke asked, biting her lower lip slightly as she trailed her fingers down Lexa’s sides.

As Clarke lifted her head a little to kiss Lexa again, the brunette backed away a little more, causing Clarke to pout, which in turn caused Lexa to laugh a little at the cuteness of it.

“Are you actually pouting right now?” she asked.

“You’re not playing fair.” Clarke replied.

“I’m not playing fair?” Lexa asked with a small laugh, “you’re the one that pretty much jumped me due to a natural thing that my body does which I have no control over.”

“I’m just appreciating the natural things that your body does.” The blonde replied with a smirk, causing Lexa to laugh again before she softly kissed the blonde again.

As soon as Lexa’s lips reached hers, Clarke brought one hand up to the back of Lexa’s neck, tangling her fingers in her hair as the kiss deepened again. Clarke moved slightly beneath Lexa, who had been trying to keep the majority of her weight away from the blonde, but Clarke’s movements made her lower herself a little, the lower half of her body now resting between the blonde’s legs.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

A knock at the front door made Raven and Anya look at each other.

“You expecting anyone?” Raven asked.

“No,” Anya replied, shaking her head a little, “plus, anyone that I would be expecting wouldn’t actually knock. Nobody knocks here.”

The two of them stood up and walked to the door, opening it to find Octavia and Bellamy standing there.

“Well, this is a surprise.” Anya said, letting them in.

“We’re all meeting up with Abby, so we figured we may as well all leave from here.” Octavia said as they walked into the living room, “plus we stopped round at Clarke and Raven’s to pick Clarke up some clean clothes because we know, unlike Raven, she doesn’t have any clothes here.”

Octavia looked around the open plan area of the loft.

“Where is she anyway?” she asked.

“They’re still in Lexa’s room.” Raven replied, dropping herself back down on the sofa.

“We’re meeting Abby in like…” Octavia looked at the time on her phone, “an hour and 15 minutes, and they’re still asleep?”

“Didn’t say they were asleep.” Raven said with a small laugh, making Anya slap her around the head, “ouch.”

“We’ve been through this, I don’t want to be thinking about my sister having sex.” Anya said, “Bellamy will back me up on this one, right?”

“Definitely.” Bellamy replied with a nod as he sat on one of the chairs.

“See.” Any said, looking at Raven.

“Fine.” Raven mumbled, “it’s not like we know if they’re having sex or anything. I mean, going on past experience of hearing your sister in bed with someone, it’s not exactly quiet.”

“Raven.” Anya said, a warning tone in her voice.

“Okay, okay,” Raven replied, holding her hands up a little, “I’ll behave.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke could feel Lexa pressing against her as the kiss continued, her head was swimming with a million thoughts at once, the main one was how she was hating the fact that they were both wearing clothes. She pushed her hips towards the brunette, a small moan escaping her lips as Lexa pushed back. Even with the barrier of clothes between them, Clarke could feel herself getting very wet as Lexa rolled her hips again, if she kept it up, with the angle that her hardness was rubbing against Clarke, the blonde wouldn’t last very long.

A knock at the door caused Lexa to pull back, her breath coming in short heavy bursts as she looked down at Clarke, her pupils blown. Just as Lexa was about to kiss the blonde again there was another knock at the door.

“Fuck…” Lexa muttered before looking at the door, “What?”

“Octavia and Bellamy are here,” Anya said, not even trying to open the door, “they have a change of clothes for Clarke. You’re supposed to be meeting her mother in an hour.”

“Shit…” Lexa said, moving herself off Clarke and lying next to the blonde staring up at the ceiling as she tried to get her breathing back under control.

“I might just text my mom and tell her we’re going to be late,” Clarke said as she also tried to control her breathing, “I want you so badly right now…”

“I’m right there with you, trust me,” Lexa said, a small smile on her lips as she turned her head and looked at the blonde, “but I don’t think that’d be the right impression to make with your mother.”

“We still have an hour…” Clarke said, kissing Lexa again, her hand travelling down Lexa’s stomach and trailing over her hard length she could feel through the brunette’s shorts.

Lexa backed out of the kiss, closed her eyes and bit down hard on her bottom lip, before quickly grabbing Clarke’s wrist, stopping her movements.

“We both need a shower…” Lexa said, lifting her finger to Clarke’s lips as the blonde was about to say something, “separately.”

“No fair…” Clarke mumbled, making Lexa laugh a little, “I’ll use the main bathroom.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“So,” Raven said, walking next to Lexa as they all walked towards the diner they were going to for lunch with Abby, “how was your morning?”

“I swear to God, Raven…” Lexa said, a small smirk playing on her lips.

“I’m only asking because Clarke looked more than a little flushed when she came out of your room, before she went to shower.” Raven replied.

“Are you going to believe me if I tell you nothing happened?” Lexa asked, glancing at the other girl.

“Let me think about that for a second…” Raven said, “no.”

“How about if I tell you that it’s not really any of your business.” Lexa said.

“She’s my best friend, of course it’s my business.” Raven replied, smirk firmly in place, “I’m just curious about whether you two actually…”

“Raven.” Abby said, turning to look back at Raven from where she was walking with Clarke, “I’m telling you it’s not really any of your business.”

“Whatever…” Raven mumbled, as Abby turned back around, before she looked at Lexa, “I will get it out of one of you.”

“I wish you luck with that.” Lexa said, flashing her a grin.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa sat in the booth, again closest to the wall, with Clarke sitting to her left. She was looking down at the menu as the people around her all talked about things that had happened at college. Usually it was conversations like that which would make Lexa feel out of place or uncomfortable, but for some reason that really wasn’t the case this time.

“You okay?” Clarke asked quietly, leaning a little closer to Lexa.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a small smile and a nod, “I’m good, you okay?”

“Just thinking.” Clarke said with a smile of her own.

“About?” Lexa asked.

“This morning.” The blonde replied, laughing a little at how Lexa bit her bottom lip before she looked back at the menu she was holding, “and how I really want to finish what you started later.”

“What _I_ started?” Lexa asked, a smile tugging at her lips as she looked at the blonde, “I think you’ll find that you started it.”

Abby smiled a little as she looked at the interactions between Clarke and Lexa, she couldn’t hear what was being said and part of her was reminding her that was probably a good thing. But no matter what they were talking about, Clarke was smiling and laughing again, something that she had missed. After Jake died, Clarke withdrew into herself, she seemed to lose that little spark which made her who she was, it seemed to Abby that she had found that again with Lexa. The older Griffin woman knew that it probably helped Clarke having Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and her other old friends around her as well, but the way Lexa looked at her daughter made Abby think that she would do anything just to make the blonde happy.

“So, Lexa,” Abby said, causing everyone around the table to look at her, “what is it that you do?”

“My sister Anya owns a pretty popular bar called Grounders,” Lexa replied, “I work there most nights. When I’m not doing that, I’m looking after my kid sister Tris and soon to be adopted kid brother Aden. I also have a YouTube channel, which I spend ridiculous amounts of time making videos for.”

“Your parents are adopting?” Abby asked.

“Adopting, again, yes ma’am.” Lexa said with a smile, “Tris was adopted, as was I.”

“What is it that your parents do?” the older Griffin woman asked.

“Mom, seriously, what’s with all the questions?” Clarke asked with a groan.

“It’s fine,” Lexa said with a smile, her hand resting on Clarke’s thigh under the table, “my mom is lawyer and my dad has his own private security firm.”

“Your dad is pretty scary looking, no offence.” Raven said.

“He’s a teddy bear,” Lexa replied with a laugh, “in my dad’s case, looks seriously can be deceiving.”

“What kind of YouTube videos do you make?” Abby asked.

Clarke groaned again, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder as the brunette laughed a little.

“I’m just trying to get to know your friends, Clarke.” Abby said.

“I think those two stretch the term ‘friend’ a little.” Raven muttered.

Clarke glared at Raven, Bellamy tried not to laugh, and Lexa failed to contain her laugh as Octavia and Raven high-fived each other without even looking.

“It’s mostly advice videos,” Lexa said as she looked at Abby, “I didn’t have the most normal of childhoods, for one reason or another, and I guess if my experiences can help even one kid going through what I went through then that’s a good thing. There are also videos on my channel that are really stupid, most of them posted just to irritate Anya.”

“You two sound close.” Abby said with a small smile.

“Yeah, we are,” Lexa replied with a nod, “she can be a total asshole but she’s Anya, that’s just the way she is. She cares, a lot, she just doesn’t like to show it too much.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

After lunch Octavia left to go and meet Lincoln, he’d been working that morning, Bellamy had to go and meet someone, though he wouldn’t tell the girls who he was meeting, so that left Raven, Clarke and Lexa with Abby. They’d gone back to Raven and Clarke’s apartment, Lexa had said that she would meet up with Clarke and Raven later, but the blonde had wanted her to stay, so, of course, she did.

Abby and Raven were talking in the kitchen, while they made coffee. Their conversation was interrupted as Clarke and Lexa playfully argued about what to watch. A small smile tugged at Abby’s lips as Clarke started laughing as she tried to get the remote that Lexa was holding up out of her reach.

“She seems…” Abby started to say, stopping as Clarke kissed Lexa, distracting her enough to get the remote from her hands, “happy.”

“She is.” Raven said with a nod.

“I honestly didn’t think I’d see her like this again, not after…” Abby said.

“Lexa’s good for her.” Raven said, pouring the drinks, “they’re good for each other.”

“How long have they been together?” Abby asked.

“They only went on their first date earlier this week,” Raven replied, “but it’s been building since they met about a month ago, I’d guess.”

Abby nodded a little as she picked up two of the mugs, Raven getting the other two as they walked back through to the living room.

“That was cheating.” Lexa said with a huff, folding her arms across her chest as she pouted a little.

“Now who’s pouting.” Clarke replied with a laugh, “and it wasn’t cheating, it was using things to my advantage.”

“Otherwise known as cheating.” Lexa said, a smile tugging at her lips as she looked at the blonde.

“Whatever you say beautiful.” Clarke said, a smile on her lips as she pulled up her legs and rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder as she again changed the channel on the television.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya is freaking out about her feelings for Raven, Lexa geeks out over a space documentary, and Clarke and Lexa spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here it is. I honestly feel like I need to take a bath in a river of holy water after this. It was a struggle to write (remember what my friend said to me before I wrote the last chapter). But here you go, probably the part that you've all been waiting for. Drop me a comment, let me know how this lesbian did writing smut involving a penis.

 

Lexa was collecting glasses from a now empty table at Grounders when she felt someone walk up behind her and put their arms around her waist. It took her all of two seconds to realise it was Clarke; she would know Clarke’s smell anywhere.

“Hey Lexa.” Octavia said with a small wave as she passed the brunette.

“Hey.” Lexa replied with a smile before she turned her head a little and looked at Clarke, “you okay?”

“Mhm…” Clarke said, a small smile on her lips, “I missed you.”

“I saw you yesterday.” Lexa said with a laugh, putting the tray of glasses down on the table before she turned to face the blonde.

“For about ten minutes,” Clarke replied, “just to tell me that you couldn’t come out for dinner with me and my mom.”

“My parents were having a thing,” Lexa said, rolling her eyes a little, “a thing that I couldn’t get out of.”

“I’m still allowed to miss you.” The blonde said with a pout.

“You’re really cute, you know that?” Lexa replied, a smirk pulling at her lips.

“Any chance of getting a drink around here?” Raven yelled from the table where the gang were now sitting.

“The bar is over there,” Lexa said, pointing over at the bar, “I’m pretty sure even you won’t get lost on the way.”

“Raven was talking about spending the night at yours tonight.” Clarke said.

“Oh great,” Lexa replied with a sigh, “I should probably invest in some earplugs or something.”

“Or,” the blonde said, trailing her finger up Lexa’s arm, “you could always stay at mine.”

“Hmmm,” Lexa said, putting her hands on Clarke’s waist, “see, I have a problem with that, we’ve only been on one date.”

“Yet we’ve seen each other almost every day,” Clarke said, “I’m not sure the date rule applies here.”

“Can you please put my bar tender down so she can get back to work.” Anya said, walking over to the table and picking up the tray that had the empty glasses on it.

“You’re even more of a bitch than usual,” Clarke said as she looked at Anya, “you need to get laid or something?”

“Not everything is about sex, Clarke.” Anya said as she walked back to the bar.

“What’s got up her ass?” Clarke asked Lexa.

“We talked last night, she’s realized just how she feels about Raven, and it’s freaking her out,” Lexa replied with a small laugh, “Anya and feelings go together about as well as oil and water.”

“They’ve been sleeping together for weeks and she’s only just realizing how she feels?” the blonde asked.

“It’s easier for her to see something as just sex,” Lexa said, “it keeps things plain and uncomplicated. There are two types of people, runners and fighters, Anya is a runner.”

“What are you?” Clarke asked.

“Depends on the person I’m with,” Lexa said with a small smile, “sometimes I run, sometimes I fight.”

“What about with me?” Clarke asked.

“I’d fight, every time.” Lexa replied, softly kissing the blonde.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“So what’s going on with Anya?” Bellamy asked, “I said hi to her earlier and she grunted at me.”

“Are you two going through a dry spell?” Octavia said, looking at Raven.

“Why does it always have to be my fault?” Raven asked in reply, “I didn’t see her yesterday because her parents were having a thing, but other than that we’re good. Clarke didn’t see Lexa yesterday; I don’t see you asking her shit.”

“I actually did see Lexa yesterday,” Clarke said with a small smile, “she came round to tell me about the thing that her parents had, that’s how you knew about it.”

“Plus, I’m pretty sure Lexa and Clarke haven’t slept together yet.” Octavia replied.

“Seriously?” Jasper asked, looking at Clarke, “Wow, you’ve got less game than I have right now.”

“Now that’s an embarrassing thought.” Clarke said, shaking her head a little, “but if you all must know, no, we haven’t had sex yet.”

“Why not?” Raven asked, her eyebrow arched as she looked at the blonde, “I mean it’s not like it… hasn’t come up.”

Clarke shook her head as the rest of the group laughed.

“That was terrible, Raven.” Clarke said.

“Hey, I’m pretty proud of that one,” Raven replied with a smirk, “I’ve been waiting all week to use it.”

“You’re still staying at Anya’s tonight, right?” Clarke asked.

“I think so,” Raven replied with a nod, “she hasn’t said otherwise. Why, you thinking about taking Lexa back to ours?”

“I may have mentioned it,” the blonde said with a nod, “she didn’t say yes or no either way.”

“Maybe she’s nervous about it,” Bellamy said, “I mean, it’s a pretty big thing, right, for guys it is anyway. That pressure to perform.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’d be Lexa’s problem…” Clarke mumbled, remembering the morning that she woke up in Lexa’s bed.

“You’re blushing.” Raven said with a smirk.

“I am not…” Clarke replied.

“You so are,” Octavia said with a laugh, “what happened that morning at Lexa’s?”

“Nothing,” Clarke said, finishing her drink, “I need another drink.”

“The elephant in the room will still be here when you get back Princess.” Raven called after Clarke as the blonde walked towards the bar.

“You okay?” Lexa asked as she walked over to where Clarke was standing.

“My friends are assholes.” The blonde replied as Lexa refilled her drink for her.

“That isn’t news, Clarke.” Lexa said with a laugh.

“They are taking amusement from my discomfort.” Clarke said, “Which also isn’t news, I know.”

“You can always add to their discomfort,” Lexa replied with a smirk, “you know that thing Bellamy had to do the other day after we had lunch with your mom…”

“That thing he wouldn’t tell us about?” Clarke asked.

“Yep, that thing,” Lexa said with a nod, “he was meeting Echo.”

“Echo that likes sleeping with girls, that Echo?” Clarke asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“How many other Echo’s do you know?” Lexa asked in reply, “and she likes sleeping with guys as well, she just hasn’t found one that has held her interest for a while.”

Clarke smiled a little, thinking about just how much she could make Bellamy blush with her new found information.

“What?” Lexa asked.

“You’re awesome.” Clarke said, leaning over the bar and kissing Lexa, “thank you.”

“I have other information if it’s going to get me kissed like that.” Lexa said with a smirk.

“Save it for later,” Anya said as she walked past Lexa, “you two are like horny teenagers.”

“I think I liked you better before you caught feelings.” Clarke said, causing Anya to stop and look at her, “I’m going now.”

Lexa laughed as Clarke picked up her drink and walked back over to the table where her friends were sitting.

“You told her?” Anya asked Lexa.

“Told her what?” Lexa asked innocently in reply, causing Anya to roll her eyes as she walked away.

“I was just thinking,” Clarke said as she sat back down at the table, “next time we all hang out away from here, we should invite Echo…”

“Sounds good.” Raven said with a nod, “Now that you mention Echo, I haven’t seen her in a few days.”

“Me neither,” Clarke replied, arching her eyebrow as she looked across the table at Bellamy, “Bell, have you seen her?”

Bellamy just looked down at his drink.

“Why would Bell have seen her?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah, Bell…” Clarke said, a smirk pulling at her lips.

“I may have seen her the other day.” Bellamy mumbled.

“I’m sorry,” Jasper said, “what was that, I didn’t quite catch it.”

“I said, I may have seen her the other day.” Bellamy replied, looking up from his drink, his eyes fixed on Clarke, “Happy now?”

“Exceedingly.” Clarke said, with a smirk, leaning back in her chair.

“Okay, not that I’m knocking it, cause she’s hot,” Raven said, her brow furrowed a little as she looked at Bellamy, “but how did that come about?”

“We got talking the other week about history and stuff, and…” Bellamy said, “then we met up for drinks away from here, and things happened.”

“So let me get this straight,” Jasper said, “you’ve been with Echo for less time than Clarke has been with Lexa and you’ve already slept together?”

Clarke groaned as Raven laughed, that so hadn’t been what she was wanting to hear.

“Jasper, you’ve had one girlfriend since college, your opinion doesn’t count.” Clarke said.

“One girlfriend that I’ve already slept with.” Jasper replied.

“And we haven’t seen her since.” Octavia said, causing Clarke to laugh.

“You’re all really mean.” Jasper said with a sigh.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Later in the night both Lexa and Anya were sitting at the table with everyone else, Clarke sitting on Lexa’s lap as they were a chair short.

“You know, you two are sickeningly cute for two people who haven’t…” Raven started to say.

“So, Bellamy,” Anya said, interrupting her, “do you know when my other bar tender will be back at work?”

“Does everybody know?” Bellamy asked looking at Anya.

“I didn’t until earlier,” Anya replied with a shrug, “but now that I do, I’m certainly curious.”

“They bonded over their geeky love of history.” Clarke said with a smirk as she leant back slightly in Lexa’s arms.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Lexa said quietly to Clarke.

“Something on your mind, Lex?” Clarke asked, turning her head a little to look at the brunette.

“There’s been something on my mind since the other morning.” Lexa replied with a small smirk.

“What about all this ‘we’ve only been on one date’ shit?” Clarke asked.

“Well, you know, if you want to hang out here longer, then that’s fine.” Lexa said with a shrug.

“I can certainly think of somewhere else that I would rather be.” The blonde replied.

“Yeah?” Lexa asked as Clarke’s lips neared her own.

“Yeah.” Clarke said, closing the remaining distance and kissing the brunette.

Before the kiss got too heated Lexa backed away a little.

“I just need to run upstairs and grab a few things.” She said.

“Like what?” the blonde asked in reply.

“A change of clothes,” Lexa said, “toothbrush, you know, stuff.”

“Okay.” Clarke replied with a small smile, kissing Lexa again before she stood up.

“So it’s happening then?” Anya asked as she watched Lexa walk away.

“If you mean is she staying at mine, yes,” Clarke said as she sat down again, “as for anything else, I don’t know.”

“Just remember to be careful,” Anya replied, “I know my dad is always joking about grandkids but I think my mom would probably have a heart attack.”

“I think I’d have a heart attack,” Clarke said with a laugh, “bit too soon for all that.”

“Can you imagine what your mom would say?” Raven asked, “I mean does she even know about Lexa?”

“It’s not really something that I felt could be easily dropped into a conversation,” the blonde said as she looked at her friend, “I couldn’t exactly say ‘oh, mom, I know you’ve only just met Lexa but by the way she has a little something extra’.”

“A _little_ something, huh?” Raven asked, unable to stop the laugh that escaped her.

“Seriously Raven…” Anya said, looking at the girl.

“She said little something…” Raven said, still laughing.

“Remind me again how old you are.” Octavia said, shaking her head a little.

“It’s certainly not a little something.” Clarke replied, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

“Too much information.” Anya said, glaring at Clarke.

“Your girlfriend started it.” Clarke replied.

“And I’m finishing it,” Anya said, “I do not need to know that shit.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa and Clarke were lying on the sofa at Clarke’s apartment, the brunette was concentrating on the television as she watched a documentary that Clarke had agreed to put on. It had taken some convincing but neither of them were really in any rush, they had all night.

“So let me get this right,” Clarke said, from where her head was resting on Lexa’s chest, “space could literally go on forever.”

“Yeah,” Lexa replied, “and we’ll probably never know if it does or not. The giant telescopes can only see so far…”

“Do you think there’s life out there?” the blonde asked, her fingers idly tracing patterns on Lexa’s stomach over the fabric of her t-shirt.

“Somewhere out there, yes,” Lexa replied, “in our galaxy alone there’s something like 300 billion stars, they don’t know how many of those stars have planets orbiting them, but if only 10% of those stars have planets, that’s like 30 billion planets. That’s just in our solar system. In observable space there are over 100 billion galaxies, so the number of planets out there is something that we’ll probably never know. If you think about how many stars are like our sun, consider how many planets out there are like Earth, capable of sustaining life… there has to be life out there somewhere, if not, it’s a whole waste of space.”

“Do you think they know we exist?” Clarke asked.

“Some of them, probably,” Lexa said with a nod, “as a civilization we’re still pretty young, humans in one form or another have been around for about 6 million years, but humans as we are now have only been around for about 200,000 years. We haven’t travelled past the moon yet, so in terms of space travel we’re still babies. Any other life forms looking at our planet probably think we’re not advanced enough yet.”

“How do you know all this?” the blonde asked, looking up at Lexa, a small smile on her lips.

“I love to learn,” Lexa replied with a smile of her own, “there’s so much about our own planet that we don’t know, it’s fascinating and it makes me remember just how small we really are.”

“You’re such a geek,” Clarke said, placing a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips, “you know that right.”

“We already talked about this, Clarke,” Lexa said with a little laugh, “I’m aware that I’m a geek.”

“A pretty hot geek.” Clarke said with a smirk as she lay her head back on Lexa’s chest and continued to watch the documentary.

As the documentary continued Clarke’s hand moved from tracing patterns over Lexa’s shirt, to under her shirt, making the brunette tense her stomach muscles a few times as Clarke’s fingers trailed over a sensitive spot.

“Bit sensitive there, huh Lex?” the blonde said, slowly trailing her fingers down Lexa’s stomach again, once again causing her muscles to tense, making both girls laugh a little.

“Involuntary reaction.” Lexa replied.

“Your body seems to have a lot of involuntary reactions,” Clarke said, amusement clear in her voice as she sat up a little and looked at Lexa, “I mean, if I trail my fingers a little lower down…”

Lexa clenched her jaw a little as Clarke’s fingers moved to the waistband of the sweatpants she was wearing, after changing out of her jeans when the pair arrived back from Grounders. Clarke kept her eyes fixed on Lexa’s face as she slipped past the top of her sweatpants, the way Lexa was biting her lower lip as she fought to keep the smirk from her lips let the blonde know that she wasn’t going to tell her to stop.

As she moved her hand lower she could feel Lexa starting to get hard in her boxers. The brunette was now no longer watching the documentary, she was now looking at Clarke.

“Want me to stop?” the blonde asked.

“No,” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little, “but I don’t think Raven would approve if we had sex on the sofa.”

Clarke laughed a little as she closed the short distance between their lips, kissing the brunette as she wrapped her hand around her quickly hardening length. As the kiss deepened Clarke moaned softly into Lexa’s mouth as the brunette reached her full length.

“Fuck…” Clarke said, backing out of the kiss a little, “bedroom?”

Lexa nodded, finding herself unable to actually form a coherent sentence.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Clothes were slowly lost as the pair made it through to the bedroom. Their mouths barely left each other as Clarke pulled Lexa onto the bed. The blonde unable to stop the moans leaving her mouth as she felt Lexa pressed against her, her mind was swimming as she thought about how much better it felt without clothes. She reached down between their bodies and wrapped her hand around Lexa’s length, moving it closer to her entrance.

“Wait…” Lexa said, feeling her head pushing against Clarke’s entrance.

The blonde furrowed her brow a little as she looked into the loving green eyes looking back at her.

“Are you sure about this?” Lexa asked, her breathing more labored than it had been.

“Yes,” Clarke replied, smiling a little, “I’m very sure.”

Lexa reached over to the bedside table and picked up the foil packet she had put there earlier, Clarke arched her eyebrow as she watched Lexa’s movements.

“I do use birth control you know.” She said with a smirk.

“Which isn’t always 100% effective,” Lexa replied, “I want this with you, Clarke, but I’d rather be safe…”

Clarke pulled Lexa towards her for another kiss, before the brunette tore open the packet and put on the condom. Once the extra layer of protection was in place Lexa kissed Clarke again, as she slowly pushed herself inside the blonde. Both girls moaning at the feeling. Even though Clarke had been more than ready for Lexa she still felt that she needed a minute as her body started to adjust to Lexa’s size. She put her hand on Lexa’s arm, making the brunette stop the movement of her hips as she pushed deeper into Clarke.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked, as she backed out of the kiss.

“Just need a minute…” Clarke said with a nod, her eyes still closed.

Lexa stopped her movement, as Clarke had asked, letting herself get used to the feeling of Clarke’s walls wrapped around her.

“Okay,” Clarke said, “you can keep going.”

Lexa slowly pushed the rest of her length inside Clarke, her mouth catching the expletives that left the blondes lips as their hips met. The brunette gave Clarke another few moments to adjust before she slowly started to roll her hips.

“Fuck…” Clarke moaned, wrapping her legs around Lexa’s waist.

“Clarke…” Lexa said as she slowly started thrusting inside the blonde, “fuck…”

Their lips connected again in a messy kiss as they found a steady rhythm, Clarke feeling like Lexa was filling her in ways that she’d never had before.

“Harder.” The blonde mumbled against Lexa’s lips.

The brunette moved one of her arms so it was resting next to Clarke’s head as she started thrusting harder into her. She wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to last, but she wanted to make sure that Clarke came before she did. In all the times that Lexa had thought about it, and she had thought about it more than a few times, she had never imagined it would feel as good as it did being inside Clarke.

The blondes moans grew louder, reverberating around the room as she gripped harder at Lexa, her short nails starting to dig into the brunettes skin.

“Lexa…” Clarke said, “Fuck, I’m going to…”

“Let go, Clarke.” Lexa replied.

She felt Clarke start to tighten around her, as she thrust hard into her, Clarke’s orgasm hit her like a freight train. Lexa wasn’t far behind.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa lay looking at the ceiling, her breathing finally returning to normal as Clarke traced patterns on her stomach just above where the duvet was covering them both.

“I’m actually kind of glad that Raven wasn’t home for that.” Clarke said quietly.

Lexa laughed a little.

“We were a little loud.” She replied.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been that loud in my life,” the blonde said with a small laugh, “I actually think I might be losing my voice.”

“You know I’m going to take that as a compliment, right.” Lexa said, a smirk on her lips as she looked down at the blonde where her head rested on her chest.

“It was certainly a compliment.” Clarke replied, lifting her head before kissing the brunette again.

Clarke cuddled back up to Lexa again as she felt sleep starting to take her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before. There's cute stuff, a small misunderstanding, and Raven gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys, girls and others. Hope you enjoy this part, drop me a comment, let me know.

Clarke was pretty surprised when she woke up alone. As she stretched out in the bed, her hand running over the sheets where Lexa had slept, she felt they were almost cold, meaning Lexa had been awake for a while. She sat up in bed, a small smile pulling at her lips as she felt her body aching in memory of the previous night. As she made her way from the bedroom to the bathroom she could hear noise coming from the kitchen, so after using the bathroom and brushing her teeth, she went through to the kitchen to see what was going on.

Lexa had her headphones in as she was making breakfast, humming along to the tunes she was listening to. Clarke could tell that she had already showered, so chances were she had been out for an early morning run as she had previously done when she’d been at the apartment. As the brunette turned to get something from the fridge she saw Clarke standing there watching her, her lips pulled up into a small smile as she took her headphones off.

“Hey beautiful.” Lexa said as Clarke walked over to her.

“Morning.” Clarke replied, her voice still husky from the night before.

“You weren’t joking when you said you might lose your voice, huh?” Lexa asked as she put her arms around Clarke’s waist and pulled her closer.

“No need to sound so smug about it, asshole.” Clarke said, laughing a little as she buried her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck, “you smell good….”

“Meaning I don’t smell good most of the time?” the brunette said, pulling back at little and arching her eyebrow as she looked at Clarke.

“It’s going to be one of those days, huh?” Clarke asked in reply.

Lexa smiled a little as she softly kissed the blonde.

“Totally.” She said with a nod, “you might want to put some clothes on though.”

“You finding me hard to resist?” Clarke asked with a smirk.

“Always,” Lexa replied, kissing her again before she backed away a little, “but as much as I love seeing you in nothing but a t-shirt, Raven and Anya will be here soon.”

“We could just deadbolt the door, then they can’t get in.” Clarke said, “That way I get you all to myself.”

“And just what do you have in mind…?” Lexa asked, her words getting lost on Clarke’s lips as the blonde kissed her.

It didn’t take long for Clarke to deepen the kiss, causing Lexa to pull her closer. The brunettes hands resting on Clarke’s hips as she moved them both towards the island that separated the kitchen from the living room. The blonde moaned into Lexa’s mouth as her back hit the island, Lexa’s hands travelling to her thighs as she picked her up. Clarke’s legs wrapped around Lexa’s waist as she sat her on the island, their lips never losing contact. The pair were so lost in each other that they didn’t hear the keys in the apartment door.

“You’d both better be decent,” Raven shouted as she and Anya walked into the apartment, “I want pancakes.”

As Raven walked into the living room area she could see what was happening in the kitchen and turned around and put her hand over Anya’s eyes.

“Yep,” she said, “don’t need to be seeing that before breakfast. Can you two break it up, please. We prepare food on there.”

“I’m going to kill her.” Clarke muttered as she rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“You know food preparation doesn’t count if all you get is take-out, right.” Lexa said, looking over Clarke’s shoulder at Raven.

“Put her down so she can put some clothes on.” Raven said.

“Please don’t tell me that she’s naked.” Anya groaned, Raven’s hand still over her eyes.

“She’s not naked.” Lexa replied, “yet.”

“Breakfast.” Raven said, looking at Lexa.

“Well, I was kinda working in it, till you walked in.” Lexa said with a smirk as Clarke laughed.

“Lexa, I swear to god…” Anya said.

“I should go and get dressed.” Clarke said, kissing Lexa softly, “but you’re going to have to move so I can get down.”

“Don’t want to.” Lexa replied with a small pout.

“Let’s go, Raven,” Anya said, “it’s pretty obvious we’re not going to get fed here.”

“I was promised breakfast.” Raven replied, “and I’m not leaving till I get it.”

“You demanded breakfast.” Lexa said, as she looked at Raven, “something about Anya being a lot better at orgasms than she was at omelets.”

“I never said that.” Raven replied.

“My cooking is not that bad.” Anya said.

“You thought that you had to leave a frozen pizza in the box when you put it in the oven.” Lexa said, making Clarke and Raven laugh, “mom and dad had to get a new kitchen after that.”

“That was one time.” Anya said.

“You can’t even cook a frozen pizza?” Clarke asked, “not sure what that says about your orgasms…”

“Are you getting a sore throat or something Clarke?” Raven asked as she looked at her friend.

“And that is my que to go and get dressed.” Clarke replied, pushing Lexa’s shoulder as the brunette laughed.

Lexa stepped back and let Clarke drop down from the island.

“It’s funny.” Lexa said quietly.

“Maybe for you.” The blonde replied as she walked off to the bedroom.

“Oh come on, Clarke,” Lexa called after her, “it’s really not that bad.”

“Not that bad?” Raven asked, “it sounds like she’s been swallowing sandpaper or something.”

“I hate you all.” Clarke said as she closed her bedroom door.

“I bet you weren’t saying that to Lexa last night.” Raven shouted, causing the three girls to laugh as they heard Clarke groan as she threw something at the door.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

By the time Clarke had taken a shower and got changed, Lexa had finished making breakfast. The blonde was tempted to stay in her room, knowing that Raven was going to keep teasing about the fact that she was losing her voice.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Raven asked as Clarke walked out of her bedroom.

“Mom and dad are working late,” Anya replied, “and it’s Lexa’s turn to take care of the terrible two.”

“They’re really not that bad.” Lexa said with a laugh as everyone took their plates and walked into the living room area to eat breakfast.

“I guess that depends on what you’re comparing them to,” Anya replied as she sat on one of the chairs, “compared to like the spawn of Satan… actually no, I think with the way Tris was acting the last time I was there, it’s a close run thing.”

“Oh come on,” Clarke said from where she was sitting on the sofa, “Tris is adorable, she’s such a little sweetheart.”

“When I told them they were having mac and cheese for dinner she nearly had a heart attack.” Anya said.

“That’s because you can’t cook.” Lexa replied, “and she’s awesome at holding a grudge, which is why I never piss her off.”

“She’s 8.” Anya said.

“She’s a Woods.” Lexa replied with a shrug, “we all do it.”

“I don’t hold a grudge.” Anya said, shaking her head a little.

Lexa laughed, causing Anya to glare at her.

“Are you for real right now?” Lexa asked, “are you forgetting when we flipped a coin to decide where we went for dinner one night and you sulked for like a week when you lost?”

“It wasn’t a week…” Anya muttered.

“You ordered a salad at the steak house just to try and prove a point.” Lexa replied, causing Clarke and Raven to both laugh.

“I wanted to eat healthy.” Anya said, “nothing wrong with that.”

“You wanted to go to In ‘n’ Out,” Lexa said, “nothing healthy about that.”

“Anyway,” Clarke said, changing the subject before Anya threw something at Lexa, “you’re looking after the two little angels tonight.”

“I am,” Lexa said with a nod, “you’re more than welcome to join me if you want to.”

Clarke nodded a little, a small smile on her lips.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke had to stop off at the gallery before going to Lexa’s parent’s house, Lexa was waiting out in the car. Roan had called the blonde about having some cash waiting for her from the exhibition.

“Clarke,” Finn said as the blonde walked into the gallery, “this is a surprise.”

“Roan called,” Clarke replied, “said that he had the money from my pieces that sold.”

“Right.” Finn said with a nod, “I’ll just go and grab it for you.”

“Thanks.” The blonde said with a smile as Finn walked into the office.

It wasn’t that long before Finn walked back out of the office with an envelope, which he held out to Clarke.

“Thanks.” Clarke said as she took the envelope.

“I was thinking…” Finn said, as Clarke put the envelope in her pocket, causing the blonde to roll her eyes a little, “we haven’t been out for a drink together in a while…”

“Finn,” Clarke said with a sigh, “we’ve been through this, I’m not interested.”

“Come on, Clarke,” he said, stepping closer to her, “we could have some fun together, I think you and me…”

Before Clarke could answer him the door to the gallery opened and Lexa walked in.

“You ready to go, babe?” Lexa asked as she walked over to Clarke.

Finn looked between them as Lexa put her hand on the small of Clarke’s back.

“Are you two…?” he asked.

“Together?” Clarke asked in reply, causing Finn to nod, “yes. I told you I wasn’t interested, Finn.”

“Right…” Finn said, his eyes narrowed a little as he looked at Lexa.

“Are we going to have a problem?” Lexa asked him.

Roan walked out of the back office.

“Lexa,” he said with a smile, “I thought I heard you out here. Can you tell your parents that the painting they bought is ready to be collected?”

“They bought a painting?” Lexa asked.

“They did.” He replied with a nod, “had to wait for the exhibition to finish, but as it’s done now, they can come and collect it.”

“Okay,” Lexa said, “I’ll let them know.”

“Do I have any pieces that I need to take home?” Clarke asked.

“You didn’t look in the envelope did you?” Roan asked in reply, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

“No…” the blonde said, taking the envelope out of her pocket, her face dropping as she looked in the envelope.

“They all sold, Clarke.” Roan said.

“Told you that people would love your paintings.” Lexa said, kissing the side of Clarke’s head.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lexa saw Finn clench his jaw before he walked away, muttering something about having some work to do.

“I really think we should talk about that solo exhibition.” Roan said as he looked at Clarke.

“I’ll think about it.” the blonde said with a nod.

“Let me know when Lexa’s talked you into it.” Roan said with a smile before he walked back to the office.

“Why do you look so surprised?” Lexa asked as she put her hands on Clarke’s waist.

“I think the cheapest of those paintings was priced at $500…” Clarke said, “I just… and your parents bought one, why would they…”

“Because they were beautiful paintings, Clarke,” Lexa replied with a smile, “I’d have bought them all.”

“You’re biased.” Clarke said with a small laugh.

“I’m also honest.” Lexa said, “you ready to go, Tris and Aden will be back soon.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“Can I ask you something?” Tris asked Lexa, as they stood in the kitchen.

“You can ask me anything, you know that.” Lexa replied.

“Do you love Clarke?” the younger girl asked.

“Erm…” Lexa said, “I… maybe, we haven’t been together that long. If it’s not love, it’s serious like. Why do you ask?”

“Someone at school said that two girls aren’t allowed to love each other.” Tris replied, “they said that God said it was wrong and that you’re going to hell. I told them that they were wrong, but they said it says so in the bible.”

“When you see that person tomorrow at school you should ask them if they eat shellfish, or if their parents work on a Sunday, or even if they eat cheeseburgers,” Lexa said, “because those things are wrong according to the bible.”

“Eating cheeseburgers is wrong in the bible?” Tris asked as she looked at Lexa.

“Yep,” Lexa said with a nod, “according to the bible you’re not supposed to mix meat and dairy, which means that cheeseburgers are bad.”

“But that’s a stupid rule.” Tris replied, scrunching her nose up a little.

“Is it stupid that someone would be sent to hell for loving someone?” Lexa asked as she looked at the younger girl.

“I guess,” Tris said with a nod, “I mean, love is a good thing, right, so to say that someone is going to hell for loving someone has to be a bad thing.”

“There are a lot of things that the bible says that people shouldn’t do, but most people do at least one of those things every day,” Lexa said, “people label things they don’t agree with as wrong, because it’s easier for them than just accepting it.”

“Maybe someone should write the bible again.” Tris said.

Lexa couldn’t stop the small smile that tugged at her lips as Tris turned her attention back to the pizza she was making.

“What are you two up to?” Lexa asked, walking over to the table where Clarke was sitting with Aden.

“Math…” Aden groaned, dropping his head down onto the table.

“He’s a bit stuck.” Clarke said with a small laugh.

“Okay,” Lexa said, sitting down next to Aden, “what are you stuck on?”

“I need to find what 55% of 640 is.” He said, “and write down how I worked it out.”

“Well, the answer is 352,” Lexa replied, after a couple of seconds, “and you worked it out by asking your sister.”

“Don’t think they mean it like that Lex.” Clarke said with another laugh.

“Well they should.” Lexa said, flashing Clarke a grin before she looked back at Aden, “okay, are you allowed to use a calculator, or not?”

“No.” he said, shaking her head.

“Okay,” Lexa said, reaching over to his pencil case and taking out a pencil, starting to write things down as she explained it to Aden, “we’ll break it down a little to make it a little easier. 640 is the whole amount, so that’s 100% of it, which would make half of that 50% which is…”

Aden furrowed his brow a little.

“320?” he asked.

“Good,” Lexa said with a nod, “which leaves us with the 5% from the 55%. So 50% of something is 10 times more than 5% of something, when you times something by 10 you…?”

“Add a zero.” Aden said with a nod.

“Right,” Lexa replied with a smile and a nod, “so to figure out what the 5% is, using the 50% that you already have, you just…?”

“Take the zero away.” Aden said.

“So, if 50% of 640 is 320, 5% of 640 would be?” Lexa asked as she looked at Aden.

“32.” He said.

“Then you add the 32 to the 320, and you get…” Lexa said.

“352.” Aden said, “that wasn’t really that hard if you do it that way. Thanks, Lexa.”

“No problem.” Lexa replied, moving the piece of paper she had written on so he could write it in his book, she could see Clarke looking at her, “what?”

“Nothing.” Clarke said, a small smile on her lips as she shook her head a little.

It wasn’t really nothing at all, but Clarke wasn’t sure how to point out that Lexa was great with kids without freaking the brunette out. She didn’t want Lexa thinking that she was thinking about seeing Lexa with any kids they might have, it was still way too early in their relationship for her to be thinking that. The fact that she knew it was way too early to be thinking about it, of course didn’t stop her from thinking about it. They’d never talked about whether either of them wanted children at some point in the future, but now as the thought swam through Clarke’s head, she knew she was going to have to ask.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“Can I ask you something without you totally freaking out?” Clarke asked as she and Lexa sat cuddled up on the sofa waiting for Lexa’s parents to get home.

“As long as you’re not going to ask if lesbians are going to hell,” Lexa replied, “I already had that conversation with Tris.”

“Seriously?” Clarke asked in reply, lifting her head as she looked at the brunette.

“Yep,” Lexa said with a nod, “apparently some kid told her that it was wrong in the bible, so I told her to ask them if they eat cheeseburgers, cause that’s wrong in the bible too.”

“How…” Clarke started to say, her brow furrowed a little.

Lexa kissed her on the nose.

“You’re so cute,” she said, “you shouldn’t mix meat and dairy, so in a round-about way, that makes cheeseburgers wrong.”

“Oddly enough, I can’t seem to find fault in the logic there.” Clarke said with a small laugh.

“Cool huh,” Lexa said, flashing her a grin, “so what did you want to ask me?”

“You promise not to freak out?” Clarke asked, sitting up a little straighter.

“I promise to do my best not to freak out,” Lexa replied, “is that good enough?”

“I guess,” Clarke said with a nod and a sigh, “earlier, I was thinking…”

“Did it hurt?” Lexa asked with a smirk.

“Asshole.” Clarke said, punching Lexa in the arm and sitting back properly on the sofa, her arms crossed and a pout on her lips.

“I’m sorry…” Lexa said, trying not to laugh at how cute Clarke was when she was sulking, “come on, I promise to be serious, ask me what you were going to ask me.”

“Nope,” Clarke replied, popping the p, “it doesn’t matter now.”

“Oh come on,” Lexa said, moving so she was laying on the sofa, her head on Clarke’s lap, as she looked up at the blonde, “please…”

Clarke tried to keep her eyes fixed on the television, but with the way Lexa was looking up at her she couldn’t stop the smile pulling at her lips.

“Stop it.” she said, forcing the smile from her lips.

“Stop what?” Lexa asked, “I’m not doing anything.”

When Clarke didn’t answer her, Lexa softly took hold of the blonde’s hand and placed kisses on each finger.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “whatever you wanted to ask is obviously stressing you out, I was just trying to break the tension a little bit. I’m an asshole, forgive me?”

“Stop being so cute.” Clarke said, once again forcing the smile from her lips.

“Can’t help it.” Lexa replied with a lopsided grin.

Clarke finally failed in forcing the smile from her lips as she shook her head a little.

“Seriously though, what did you want to ask me?” Lexa asked, still looking up at the blonde.

“I know we haven’t been together that long, and I know this is probably the total worst time for me to ask,” Clarke said, trailing her fingers through Lexa’s hair, “but do you ever see yourself having kids?”

“Serious question…” Lexa replied.

“I know, I’m sorry, I…” the blonde started to say.

“Hey,” Lexa said, reaching up and trailing her finger along Clarke’s jaw, “I’m not freaking out about it, I’m just thinking about the best way to word it, okay…”

“Okay.” Clarke replied with a small nod.

“For a while I did,” Lexa said, “then I didn’t. After a year of being with Costia, I thought, you know, yeah I could do the whole kids thing. Then we talked about it, and she said she didn’t want kids. She said she wouldn’t rule out fostering kids, but she didn’t want to actually have kids. So during the rest of the time I was with her, I had this little voice in my head every time I thought about it, reminding me that she didn’t want to have kids… she had a massive freak out about 9 months ago when she was late and thought she might be pregnant. We hadn’t talked about it since the night she told me that she didn’t want them and the way she reacted to the scare told me that she hadn’t changed her mind.”

“I didn’t ask if Costia wanted kids,” Clarke said with a soft smile, “I asked if you wanted kids.”

“It’s not as easy as that though, is it.” Lexa said, her eyes shifting from looking at Clarke to looking at the ceiling, “I mean, I have the means to help create a child, and from what my doctors told me it is in full working order… but the choice to have a child, to carry a child, that lays with the woman I’m in a relationship with. It’s not my decision.”

“But it is your decision,” the blonde said, “could you really spend the rest of your life with someone who didn’t want children?”

“Is this your way of telling me you don’t want kids, Clarke?” Lexa asked, looking at the blonde once again.

Before Clarke had a chance to answer the question, the front door opened and Gustus arrived home. Lexa sat up as soon as the door opened.

“Hey girls.” He said with a smile as he walked into the living room.

“Hi dad.” Lexa replied.

“Hey Gustus.” Clarke said as she looked at the older man.

“Finally, she remembers.” He said with a laugh, sensing the tension in the room he looked between the two of them, “did I interrupt something?”

“Not at all.” Lexa said as she stood up, “I’m just going to the bathroom, then I’ll drive Clarke home.”

Clarke sat and watched as Lexa walked out of the living room and down the hallway to the downstairs bathroom.

“Did I interrupt your first argument?” Gustus asked as he looked between the hallway and Clarke.

“No,” the blonde replied, shaking her head a little, “she asked me a question and I didn’t have chance to answer it.”

“I guess it’s an important question.” He said.

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a nod, “it is… can you…”

“Go.” Gustus said, a small smile on his lips as he motioned to the hallway.

Clarke walked out of the living room and down to the bathroom where she knocked quietly on the door.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Lexa said.

“Lex, open the door,” Clarke said, “please…”

After a few moments Clarke heard the lock of the door click and the door opened a little. She pushed the door open a little more and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Lexa was standing with her hands resting on the sink, her eyes closed as she clenched her jaw.

“In answer to your question,” Clarke said, walking up behind Lexa and putting her arms around the brunette’s waist, before resting her head on the back of Lexa’s shoulder, “that wasn’t me telling you that I don’t want kids. Because I do.”

Lexa didn’t say anything, but Clarke felt her relax a little as she placed her hands over Clarke’s where they rested on her stomach.

“I asked you if you wanted kids because while you were helping Aden with his homework, I got this image in my head of what you’d be like with kids,” Clarke continued, “it kinda freaked me out a bit if I’m being honest. I mean, we’ve been together for like a month, and my head was already wanting to know if you wanted kids one day.”

“While you were in the shower this morning, Anya asked when she should hire the U-Haul.” Lexa said quietly, which made Clarke laugh, which in turn caused Lexa to laugh a little as well.

“I think her and Raven are probably going to beat us to that.” Clarke replied.

Lexa turned around in Clarke’s arms and looked at the blonde.

“Are you kidding, I think if either of them could cook they’d have already done it.” she said, a small smile tugging at her lips.

“Did Anya really put a frozen pizza in the box into the oven?” Clarke asked.

“Oh yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, “she took it out of the box to take the plastic wrapping off and then put it back in the box before she put it in the oven. After dad had put the fire out I asked her what she was thinking, and she said she thought it was like those microwave fries you get, where there’s foil inside the box that helps the fries cook evenly.”

“Remind me to never let her look after our kids…” the blonde said.

“Done…” Lexa replied, a small smile once again on her lips as she closed the distance between herself and Clarke and kissed her softly.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

When Lexa and Clarke arrived back at Clarke’s apartment it was pretty quiet, the only thing that let Clarke know that Raven hadn’t stayed at Anya’s was the fact that the television was on. The two girls walked into the living room to find Anya and Raven asleep on the sofa, Raven with her head rested on Anya’s shoulder.

“Oh I have got to get a picture of that…” Clarke said quietly as she took her phone out of her pocket.

“I can go one better than that,” Lexa replied just as quietly, getting her own phone out, “I need some footage for a new video…”

Clarke laughed a little as Lexa filmed the two sleeping for a few moments.

“Anya’s going to kill you if you put that in a video.” Clarke said.

“It’ll be totally worth it.” Lexa replied with a smirk, “I’ll even add a little lighting effect and mood music.”

Clarke couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her at that, which was louder than she intended it to be, causing Lexa to stop recording and quickly put her phone back in her pocket before she took Clarke’s hand and dragged the blonde over to the chair, pulling her down onto her lap and wrapping her arms around her waist before Anya and Raven started to wake up.

“Wakey wakey sleepy heads.” Lexa said, amusement clear in her voice.

Raven groaned and buried her head in Anya’s neck.

“Awww how cute.” Clarke said, leaning back further in Lexa’s arms.

“They grow up so fast.” Lexa said, ducking her head down onto Clarke’s shoulder as Anya threw a cushion at her head.

“How rude.” Clarke said, shaking her head a little.

“Anya, why are you not at work?” Lexa asked, her tone turning a little more serious.

“I decided not to go in tonight.” Anya said, bringing her hand up to rub her eyes.

“Bullshit.” Lexa replied.

“I think I’m going to puke.” Raven said, climbing over Anya and running to the bathroom.

“Is she okay?” Clarke asked.

“She’s been throwing up since about 5pm.” Anya said with a sigh as she sat up.

“Which is why you didn’t go to work.” Lexa said with an understanding nod, “I’d have done the same.”

“Aww, really?” Clarke asked, turning her head to look at Lexa, “you’d miss work if I was sick?”

“I’d miss everything if you were sick, baby.” Lexa replied honestly.

Clarke’s heart fluttered in her chest a little at Lexa’s words. She closed the gap between their lips, softly capturing Lexa’s lips with her own.

“Now I think I’m going to puke.” Anya groaned.

“You took a night off work because your girlfriend is sick,” Lexa said as she backed out of the kiss a little, “you cannot say fuck all about cute.”

Raven walked slowly back into the living room and sat down on the sofa next to Anya.

“You doing okay, Rae?” Clarke asked.

“Top of the world, princess.” Raven mumbled, resting her head on Anya’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you go to bed,” Lexa said, “it would be better for you than sleeping on the sofa.”

“With you two back something tells me that I’m not going to get much sleep.” Raven said, “You’ve got to remember that I lived here with your ex-girlfriend, I’m aware of how loud girls you bang can be.”

“We promise not to have sex.” Lexa replied with a small laugh.

“We do?” Clarke asked, turning her head quickly to look at Lexa.

Lexa arched her eyebrow a little as she looked at Clarke, a smirk tugging at her lips.

“I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t be as loud as it was last night anyway, it’s not like I could make that much noise.” Clarke said with a shrug.

“Clarke, one of your best friends is sick and needs to sleep…” Lexa said, her smirk still firmly in place.

“How about tomorrow morning?” Clarke asked, causing Raven to groan again, “I’m kidding Raven, don’t worry, we’ll behave, I promise.”

“If I get woken up by you two having sex in the morning I am going to throw buckets of ice cold water over both of you.” Raven said as she stood up.

“You wouldn’t blow us up?” Lexa asked.

“Don’t tempt me.” Raven replied.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bellamy's birthday, everyone gets pretty wasted, we meet Ontari, and Finn is a total tool and sees a side of Lexa he never wanted to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry about that. This part is angsty and darker than most, but it can't be all happy all the time. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think.

 

It was Bellamy’s birthday, and he was having a party at his new apartment, which everyone was invited to. Clarke was there, with Raven, Octavia and Lincoln. Lexa and Anya were both working at the bar but had said they’d try and get there a little later. Anya had said that either Lexa or Echo could have the night off for the party, obviously Lexa had told Echo to take it as she and Bellamy were in some kind of relationship, nobody knew exactly what to call it.

Clarke and Raven were standing in the kitchen area getting drinks when the blonde saw Niylah arrive with someone that she had never seen before. Miller and Finn followed behind the girls. She knew that Miller was coming, as he was seeing Monty, she had no idea Finn would be there.

“Who’s that with Niylah?” Raven asked.

“No idea.” Clarke replied, shaking her head a little.

“New girlfriend?” Raven said.

“Last I heard she was still with Costia,” the blonde said, “and I don’t think she’s the type to cheat. They’re coming over so I guess we’ll find out.”

“Hey.” Niylah said with a smile as she and the new girl walked over to where Clarke and Raven were standing, “this is Ontari, she’s Roan’s sister, new to the city, Bellamy said to bring her along.”

“Hey,” Clarke said, “I’m Clarke, this is Raven.”

“Hey.” Raven said with a smile and a wave.

“Clarke?” Ontari said, “the Clarke that Roan keeps ranting about? The girl who refuses to see just how talented she is? His words, not mine.”

“Well, I wouldn’t…” Clarke started to say.

“Yes,” Niylah said with a smirk, “that Clarke.”

Clarke rolled her eyes a little.

“So, Ontari, what brings you to the city?” the blonde asked.

“Finally escaping from my mother,” Ontari replied, “and working for Roan.”

“Beer pong!” Octavia shouted from the living room, catching everyone’s attention.

“That’s our cue.” Raven said, smirking a little at Clarke.

“Only if I’m on your team, I can’t team up with Octavia again,” the blonde said, “I’m not sure my liver has recovered from the beating we took last time.”

Clarke and Raven walked into the living room, Niylah and Ontari following behind them.

“Okay,” Octavia said as Clarke and Raven walked over to the table, “two teams.”

“I’m with Raven.” Clarke said quickly.

“Fine,” Octavia replied, rolling her eyes, “who wants to be on my team?”

When it seemed like nobody was going to team up with Octavia, Ontari stepped forwards.

“I’ll play.” She said.

“You know how to play?” Clarke asked as Ontari walked to the other side of the table to stand with Octavia.

“It’s been a while, but it’s like riding a bike right?” Ontari said with a shrug.

Raven laughed a little and shook her head as they set up the cups on the table, a small crowd gathering around them.

“Okay, place your bets.” Bellamy said, looking at the small crowd of people.

“My money is going on Clarke and Raven.” Monty said, lifting his hands up a little in a surrender posture as Octavia looked at him, “you have to remember I went to college with you, O, this is so not your game, honey.”

“How bad are you, exactly?” Ontari asked as more people put money on Clarke and Raven.

“I wouldn’t say I’m bad…” Octavia said.

“All I can say is I hope you can handle your alcohol.” Clarke said with a laugh, “bathroom is that way and I’m sure Bell said there’s a spare room if it’s that bad.”

“Great.” Ontari said with a smirk.

“I’ll put money on Ontari and Octavia.” Finn said as he handed Bellamy a $10 bill.

“Still doesn’t mean you’re getting in my pants, pretty boy.” Ontari said, causing everyone else to laugh.

“Right,” Raven said, throwing the ping-pong ball to Octavia, who dropped it, “great start, O. You can go first.”

“Strategy ideas?” Octavia said as she looked at Ontari.

“How about we start with you getting the ball in the cup, and we’ll work it out from there.” Ontari replied.

“Good plan.” Octavia said with a nod, lining up her shot and throwing the ball towards the closest of Clarke and Raven’s cups.

The ball bounced from the rim of the cup and off the table.

“Close.” Lincoln said from where he was standing near Octavia.

“Drink up, O.” Raven said with a smirk.

Octavia drank the contents of the cup as Bellamy handed the ball to Clarke. Once Octavia had emptied the cup, Clarke lined up the shot, throwing the ball towards one of the furthest cups. The ball bounced off the rim before dropping into the cup, the blonde smirked a little as Ontari rolled her eyes and picked up the beer, taking the ball out of the cup before drinking the beer down.

“That is nasty.” She said, shaking her head a little, “who bought that crap?”

“Blame Bellamy.” Octavia said with a small laugh.

Ontari threw the ping-pong ball in the direction of the furthest line of cups, knowing that the more you drank during a game, the worse your aim got, so it was usually better to go for the furthest cups first. The ball landed straight in the cup.

“Nice shot.” Raven said, with an impressed nod, picking up the cup and handing it to Clarke.

“I thought you said it had been a while.” Clarke said, before drinking the contents of the cup.

“It’s not rocket science, the ball needs to go in the cup,” Ontari said with a small smirk, “probably should have mentioned that I was beer pong champion in college for a whole year, huh?”

“Oh, it is on.” Raven said, easily getting the ball into one of their cups.

“Hate you.” Octavia muttered before drinking the beer.

“Love you too.” Raven said, laughing as Octavia shook her head a little after she finished the cup.

 

x-x-x-x

 

The game progressed pretty well, with Octavia even managing to get the ball into a few cups. Each team had two cups left.

“You’ve got this.” Ontari said to Octavia.

“I’ve got this.” Octavia said with a nod, narrowing her eyes a little as she looked at the cups.

She threw the ball, it bounced off the rim of one of the cups and landed in the other.

“Boom!” she yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

“Now that was a lucky shot” Raven said, picking up the cup.

“Just drink the beer, Rae,” Octavia said, “lose gracefully.”

“You haven’t won yet, Blake.” Raven said, before drinking the beer.

 

x-x-x-x

 

As Clarke was waiting for Lexa and Anya to arrive at the party, she decided to go and stand out on the balcony to get some air, one game of beer pong had turned into two after Raven demanded a rematch when Octavia and Ontari won the first game. Her head was swimming by the time the second game came to an end, declared a draw after five rounds of certain death.

While Clarke was standing outside, Finn went outside as well.

“How’re you doing, Clarke?” he asked with a smile, leaning his arms on the edge of the balcony, “looking a little worse for wear.”

“Beer pong against Ontari might have been a bad idea.” Clarke said with a small laugh, her vision slightly blurry due to her alcohol consumption.

“No Lexa tonight?” Finn asked, looking at the blonde.

“She was working,” Clarke replied, “she’ll be on her way soon though.”

“I’m sure she could have got the night off,” Finn said, moving closer to where Clarke was standing, “I mean, pretty girl like you waiting for her and all.”

“How many more times do I have to tell you, I’m not interested in dating you, Finn.” Clarke said with a sigh, shaking her head a little.

“Who said anything about dating.” Finn said, “we could still have some fun. I’m sure we could have a lot of fun together…”

As Finn turned to face her, Clarke backed up a little, wanting nothing more than to be away from him.

“You and me.” Finn said with a smile, reaching his hand up and trailing his finger down Clarke’s cheek, “I don’t see why someone as gorgeous as you would want to be with someone like Lexa.”

“You know nothing about Lexa.” Clarke replied, pushing his hand away and moving to walk around him, “now if you’ll excuse me…”

“Come on Clarke,” Finn said, moving to stand in front of her, “don’t be so quick to run out on what this could be.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

The first thing Lexa and Anya noticed when they arrived at the party was Octavia passed out on the sofa, her head on Lincoln’s lap.

“Looks like someone had a good night.” Lexa said with a laugh.

“Beer pong,” Lincoln said with a laugh of his own, “though she didn’t actually lose this time, so that’s progress.”

“Lexa, Anya, you girls made it.” Bellamy said, walking up behind them.

“Happy birthday dude.” Lexa said with a smile, handing him a bottle of whiskey.

“Nice,” Bellamy said looking at the bottle, “the good shit, thank you.”

Lexa looked around the apartment, not seeing Clarke anywhere she furrowed her brow.

“Where’s Clarke?” she asked, looking at Bellamy.

“She’s around somewhere,” Bellamy said, looking around, “check with Raven, they were playing beer pong earlier.”

“Let’s get a drink, then we’ll go and detach Raven from that girl she’s dancing with.” Anya said, her eyebrow arched as she saw Raven dancing with Ontari.

“Who is that girl?” Lexa asked, looking between Anya and Bellamy.

“That is Ontari,” Bellamy replied, “Roan’s sister, she came along with Niylah, who I believe is passed out in the bathroom.”

“Hardcore party.” Lexa said with a laugh.

“Always.” Bellamy said with a laugh of his own.

“Are you okay with the dancing?” Lexa asked, looking at Anya.

“I trust her,” Anya said with a shrug, “nothing to worry about, now let’s go get a beer.”

After Lexa and Anya grabbed a beer each from the kitchen they walked over to where everyone was dancing. Anya walked up behind Raven and whispered something that Lexa couldn’t hear in her ear.

“Anya,” Raven said, a drunken grin on her face as she turned to face the other girl, putting one arm around her before turning back to Ontari, “Ontari, this is my girl, Anya. Anya, Ontari, she nearly kicked my ass at beer pong.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Ontari said with a smile, “Raven has been telling me a lot about you.”

“It’s all lies.” Anya said with a smile of her own.

“Not lies,” Raven said shaking her head a little, “she really did take care of me when I was sick, and she really is so good in…”

“Okay,” Lexa said, stopping Raven from finishing her sentence, “don’t need to know that.”

“Lexa,” Raven said with another drunken grin, “looking mighty fine tonight, stud.”

“Wow, you’re really drunk,” Lexa replied with a laugh, as Raven nodded a little, “have you seen Clarke?”

“Balcony,” Raven said, drunkenly turning around and pointing towards the open doors that lead to the balcony, “she needed some air, slightly drunk.”

“Only slightly?” Lexa asked.

“Little bit.” Raven replied.

Lexa laughed and shook her head a little.

“I’m going to go and make sure she hasn’t fallen off the balcony,” Lexa said, “catch up with you guys later.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Finn was standing with one hand on Clarke’s waist, the other holding onto both her wrists as she tried to move away from him.

“Come on, I know you want this…” he said.

“Is there a problem here?” Lexa asked from the doorway of the balcony, making Finn jump.

Lexa’s felt like her blood was boiling as she saw the way Finn had his hands on Clarke. As he jumped slightly when she spoke, Clarke pulled away from him and quickly walked over to Lexa. She put her arms around Lexa’s waist and buried her face in the brunette’s neck.

“I am so glad you’re here.” She said.

Lexa wrapped one arm around Clarke’s shoulders as she felt how tight the blonde was holding onto her, she placed a soft kiss on her head, her eyes never leaving Finn.

“You’re shaking…” Lexa said quietly, as Clarke backed away a little, her hands never leaving Lexa, “you okay?”

“Yeah…” Clarke nodded.

“Did he hurt you?” Lexa asked.

Clarke shook her head a little.

“Go inside, Clarke.” Lexa said, looking at Finn again, as she handed the blonde the beer bottle she had.

“Lexa…” Clarke said, taking the bottle.

“I’ll be right in.” Lexa said with a soft smile as she looked back at the blonde.

Clarke nodded a little before she went back inside the apartment.

“Look, I don’t know what you think you just saw,” Finn said, as Lexa clenched her jaw, “she came onto me.”

“Right,” Lexa said with a nod, “of course she did.”

“She’s drunk, you know,” Finn continued, “said something about me giving her something you…”

Finn didn’t get the chance to finish what he was saying before Lexa gripped the front of his shirt with both hands and pushed him into the wall of the balcony, his upper body bending over the balcony itself as he looked down at the carpark that was 5 stories below.

“You ever so much as lay a finger on her again, and it will be the last thing you ever do.” Lexa said.

“Er, guys, I think Lexa is going to throw Fuck boy off the balcony.” Raven said from where she was standing watching the whole thing.

Anya rushed out onto the balcony and put her hand on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Lexa,” she said, “he’s not worth it.”

“I wonder if he’d bounce.” Ontari said, glancing at Raven.

Finn looked as white as a sheet as Lexa kept him held over the balcony, her eyes fixed on him as she was taking deep breaths, her jaw clenched so tightly that the muscles were clearly visible.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” Finn stuttered.

Lexa pulled him back from the edge of the balcony and pushed him hard into the wall, letting him go as he stumbled backwards.

“Get the hell out of here.” Anya said, glaring at him, “you might also need to change your pants.”

Finn glanced down and Anya was right, he did need to change his pants.

Finn quickly made his way back inside, pushing his way past Raven and Ontari as neither girl moved out of his way.

“What was that about?” Anya asked, looking at Lexa, who was quite clearly still very angry.

“He had his hands on Clarke…” Lexa said through gritted teeth.

“Shit…” Raven said, “you scared him so much he literally pissed his pants.”

“Get the fuck out of my house.” They heard Bellamy shout from inside.

The four of them made their way back into the apartment to find Bellamy with one arm around Clarke’s shoulders, while Echo handed her a bottle of water.

“Miller,” Finn said, looking at the boy, “Let’s go.”

“You’re on your own.” Miller said, folding his arms across his chest, “people like you make me sick.”

“You can also kiss your job goodbye.” Ontari said as she looked at Finn, “when Roan hears about this, you’re fucked, you asshole.”

“Leave, now, or I will make you leave.” Lexa said, wrapping her arms around Clarke as the blonde walked over to her.

“He’s not worth it…” Clarke said quietly.

“But you are.” Lexa replied, kissing her softly on the head.

“I can have you charged for this,” Finn said, looking around the room before his eyes settled on Lexa again, “do you know who my father is.”

“Do I care?” Lexa asked, stepping away from Clarke and stepping closer to Finn, “You think you can get me charged for this? What would daddy think if he found out what you were wanting to do to Clarke? Daddy’s little boy, the would be rapist. I bet he’d be so proud.”

Lexa felt an arm go round her waist from behind, holding her back, she knew it was Clarke as soon as she felt the blonde’s face pressed to her shoulder.

As soon as Lexa’s words were out of her mouth, Lincoln was up off the sofa and was walking towards Finn.

“You have one chance to leave.” He said.

“Whatever,” Finn said, looking around the room again, “she was literally begging for it.”

That was all it took for Lexa to pull away from Clarke, Lincoln stopped her getting to Finn who’s eyes widened in shock before he rushed to the door and flung it open, running out of the apartment.

“Party’s over, guys.” Bellamy said, as people slowly started to make their way to the door.

“Breathe.” Lincoln said quietly to Lexa, his arm still around her waist, “he’s not worth it, Lexa, you know that.”

“What just happened?” Octavia asked, sitting up on the sofa, blurry eyes looking around the room, “where did everyone go?”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was sitting on one of the chairs in Bellamy’s apartment, with Clarke on her lap, the blonde’s head resting on her shoulder as she had both arms wrapped around her. She had finally calmed down to the point where she no longer wanted to kill Finn, now she would settle for seriously maiming him.

“He was lying, you know…” Clarke said quietly, not moving her head from Lexa’s shoulder.

“I know.” Lexa replied, placing yet another soft kiss on Clarke’s head as she tightened her arms around her, “I should have been here…”

“You didn’t know that was going to happen.” Clarke said, kissing Lexa’s neck, “I’m really glad you got here when you did.”

“He literally pissed his pants he was that scared.” Raven said to Octavia as they walked back into the living room.

“I’m sorry I missed it,” Octavia said, “sounds like it was quite the show. Saying that though, I probably wouldn’t have stopped her throwing him off the balcony.”

“You two can take the spare room if you want.” Bellamy said, looking at Clarke and Lexa.

“Thanks.” Lexa said with a small nod.

“Did anyone wake Niylah up?” Clarke asked, lifting her head and looking around the room.

“Yeah,” Anya said with a nod, “Ontari woke her up and took her home.”

“Good.” Clarke replied with a nod of her own, before she yawned a little.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Lexa said, softly kissing her temple.

 

x-x-x-x

 

It didn’t take long for Clarke to fall asleep once both she and Lexa were in bed, Bellamy had given them both something to sleep in. Lexa was having a harder time getting her mind to switch off so she could go to sleep, all she kept thinking about was what would’ve happened if she hadn’t got to the party when she did. She had known Finn was bad news the first time she met him but she didn’t think that he would take it as far as he had.

As Clarke cuddled closer to her in her sleep, her arm going across Lexa’s waist, the brunette placed a soft kiss on the blonde’s head, breathing in the familiar scent that was now as comforting to Lexa as the very thought of home.

“I love you, Clarke…” She said quietly, knowing that Clarke was asleep and wouldn’t hear it, but she needed to say it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from the last chapter, Clarke feels the need to apologise for everything, and Lexa is right there every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this part, I don't usually struggle with this story, but I found this part really difficult to write. Possible trigger warning for Clarke explaining to Lexa about what happened at the party, it's not a major thing, but I don't want anyone to get triggered by anything. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think.

 

Lexa had been awake for a few hours, after finally being able to fall asleep, she had left Clarke sleeping as she went to help with the cleanup from the party. She and Bellamy had cleaned up the living room and kitchen, having to clean around Octavia who was asleep on one of the chairs, and Raven and Anya who were both passed out on the sofa. Bellamy had told Lexa that she didn’t need to help, but the brunette needed to do something to get her mind off what had happened at the party. She’d also borrowed Anya’s car and gone home to get herself a change of clothes, picking Clarke up some clothes on her way back.

When she had got back to Bellamy’s everyone was awake. She and Bellamy had woken Lincoln up earlier as he’d had to go to work. As soon as she walked into the apartment Clarke wrapped her arms around her.

“Hey…” Lexa said, returning the embrace, “you okay?”

Clarke nodded against Lexa’s shoulder.

“Use your words, beautiful.” Lexa said, a small smile on her lips as she placed a soft kiss on Clarke’s head.

“I woke up and you weren’t here,” Clarke said, “I thought… I thought you’d gone.”

“Why would I go anywhere without you?” Lexa asked, backing away from the blonde a little.

“Last night… it…” Clarke stuttered.

“Last night wasn’t your fault, okay,” Lexa said, pulling Clarke closer to her again, “it wasn’t your fault.”

As Clarke again buried her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck, the brunette looked over at the sofa where Raven and Octavia were sitting, both with small sympathetic smiles on their faces.

“I went to pick you up a change of clothes,” Lexa said quietly to Clarke, “figured you might feel a bit better in your own clothes.”

“Thanks.” Clarke said, pulling away from Lexa and taking the bag that the brunette had, “I’m going to go and shower.”

“Okay.” Lexa replied with a small nod.

When Clarke went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, Lexa sat down against the wall in the hallway near the door. She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the wall, she was exhausted, having not slept much the night before because her mind was running at a mile a minute.

“How are you doing?” Anya asked, sitting down next to Lexa, handing her a cup of coffee as the brunette opened her eyes and looked at her.

“I’m going to kill him.” Lexa said with a sigh.

“No you’re not.” Anya replied, “you’re just going to help her through this and forget that scumbag even exists.”

“I can’t help but think what would’ve happened if we hadn’t turned up when we did.” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “I just…”

“We did get here,” Anya said, putting her arm around Lexa’s shoulders, “and, other than being a little shaken up, Clarke is fine, okay.”

“Yeah…” Lexa said with a nod.

“Why don’t we go and sit in the living room.” Anya said with a small smile, standing up as Lexa nodded.

They walked into the living room, to find Bellamy and Echo there as well as Raven and Octavia.

“So, we already said this to Clarke, but we should probably say it to you too,” Raven said, looking at Lexa, “we’re sorry.”

“For what?” Lexa asked as she sat down on one of the chairs, Anya joining Raven and Octavia on the sofa.

“Not paying enough attention.” Raven said with a small shrug.

“Yeah,” Bellamy added, “we were all pretty out of it, but we should’ve kept an eye on Clarke, and…”

“We didn’t think he was that much of an idiot.” Octavia said, “we didn’t think he’d actually try something like that.”

“Why was he even here?” Anya asked, “I mean, I know you said everyone was invited, but I’m pretty sure from when he was hanging out at the bar, that Finn isn’t high on anyone’s list of potential friends.”

“He was at the gallery when Monty went by to invite Miller and Niylah,” Echo said with a sigh, “and when Niylah asked if she could bring Ontari along, Monty basically said that Bellamy had said everyone was invited.”

“He was hitting on Ontari last night,” Raven said, “she said to me that he’d been hitting on her since she started working at the gallery, so I’m kind of thinking that he came here because she was coming. Then saw Clarke, and didn’t see Lexa, and…”

“And then he nearly went diving from the fifth floor balcony,” Octavia said, making Lexa laugh a little, “I really am sorry I missed that part.”

“He was mentioning something about his dad last night, before he ran out of here,” Echo said, “who is his dad?”

“He’s running for City Councilor,” Bellamy said, “Andrew Collins.”

“Seriously?” Lexa asked, “that’s who his father is?”

“Yeah, you know him?” Anya asked, looking at her sister.

“I know of him,” Lexa replied, “so do you, he got mom to do some legal work for him last year, something about a charge being brought against his son while he was at college, a girl was raped at a frat party or something.”

“I remember, something about Finn being there but not being involved,” Anya said with a nod, “and he didn’t want it coming out in the press during his election campaign.”

“Should’ve thrown the prick off the balcony.” Raven said, shaking her head a little.

Lexa got her phone out and called her mom.

“Indra Woods.” Indra said as she answered.

“Hey mom, it’s Lexa,” Lexa replied, “you really should start checking caller ID when you pick up.”

“Is there something you need, or did you just call to once again complain about my phone manner?” Indra asked.

“You remember that case you worked last year for Andrew Collins?” Lexa asked in reply.

“You know I can’t talk about work with you, Lexa.” Indra said.

“This is important,” Lexa said with a sigh, “his son, Finn, he… he got a little hands on with Clarke at a party last night.”

“Is she okay?” Indra asked.

“Yeah, I stopped him before he could… well, you get it,” Lexa replied, “I guess what I want to know is if you found anything while you were working that case, like did he do it?”

“I spoke to the girl who was attacked at the party, and she couldn’t name any names,” Indra said with a sigh, “she couldn’t say for certain that he was even there. How much damage did you do to the Collins boy, Lexa?”

“Not enough.” Lexa said with a sigh of her own.

“Lexa…” Indra said.

“I may have held him over a fifth floor balcony and threatened him.” Lexa said, running her hand through her hair, “but I didn’t throw him over so that’s always a plus, right?”

“Were there any witnesses?” Indra asked.

“To me not throwing him over the balcony?” Lexa asked in reply, “yeah, a few.”

“I meant did anyone witness his assault on Clarke?” Indra said.

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “only me.”

“And you saw the whole thing?” Indra asked.

“Obviously not,” Lexa replied, “or it wouldn’t have got as far as it did. Mom, why are you asking about that?”

“Damage control.” Indra said.

“Mom, his son is a potential rapist,” Lexa said, “he’s lucky his penis is still attached and I didn’t force feed it to him.”

“Let me make a few calls, okay,” Indra said, “see if Andrew Collins has any idea what happened last night. My firm is no longer representing him, so if Finn does decide to press charges I can fight your case.”

“There is no case,” Lexa replied, “he’s a…”

“I get it, Lexa, trust me, I get it,” Indra said, “but his dad is a powerful man, he can make life extremely difficult for you, and Anya, especially with Grounders license coming up for review soon.”

“Okay.” Lexa said.

“I’ll talk to you later.” Indra said, “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Lexa replied, before hanging up the phone.

“Well?” Anya said, looking at Lexa.

“Mom is going to do some damage control,” Lexa said, running her hand through her hair, “apparently Andrew Collins is a powerful man, and me nearly throwing his son over a balcony may effect Grounders license review.”

“Shit…” Anya said with a sigh.

“I’m sorry, Anya.” Lexa replied.

“Hey, no,” Anya said, shaking her head as she sat forward on the sofa, “you don’t get to be sorry for that, okay, the fuck boy had it coming to him.”

“He’s just lost his job too.” Raven said, looking at her phone, “Ontari just text saying that Roan threatened to throw him through a window after she told him what happened with Clarke.”

“He could sue for wrongful dismissal, and he’d win.” Anya said.

“Maybe not.” Lexa said, thinking things through in her head.

“How do you figure?” Anya asked, “it happened outside of work, so is in no way connected to his job.”

“If he had tried to attack anyone else, I would have to agree,” Lexa replied, “but it was Clarke. She has a connection to the gallery. With Roan wanting her to have a solo exhibition there, Finn working there after what happened here last night, would seriously affect the future earnings of the gallery.”

“Remind me again why you didn’t become a lawyer.” Anya said.

“Because it’s boring as fuck.” Lexa said with a smirk.

“What’s boring?” Clarke asked, walking out of the bathroom, wearing Lexa’s hoodie, which had been in the bag the brunette had given her, with the hood pulled up.

“Being a lawyer.” Lexa replied.

“You’d last about 5 minutes working in an office.” Clarke said, walking over to where Lexa was sitting and sitting down on her lap.

“That is very true,” Lexa said, putting her arms around the blonde’s waist, “you feeling a bit better?”

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a small nod, “Bell, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for ruining your party…”

“Honey, you didn’t ruin anything,” Bellamy said with a soft smile, “you have nothing to be sorry for.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Later that day, Clarke and Lexa were back at Clarke’s apartment, laying on the sofa watching a Disney movie that the blonde had picked out.

“Do you have to go to work tonight?” Clarke asked, not looking up from where her head was resting on Lexa’s chest.

“I’m supposed to.” Lexa said, “but I don’t have to, I can call Anya and let her know I won’t be there.”

“You should go,” Clarke replied, “I don’t want Anya to get pissed at you because of me.”

“Do you want me to stay here, Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah,” Clarke said quietly with a small nod, “is that weird?”

“No, baby,” Lexa said, kissing the blonde’s head softly, “that’s not weird, and if you want me to stay here, then I will.”

They both lay there watching the movie for a little while before Lexa decided to ask the question that had been bouncing around her head for most of the day.

“Do you want to talk about what happened last night?” she asked.

“I don’t even know,” Clarke said, furrowing her brow slightly, “one minute I was outside getting some air, the next Finn was there. He was saying how he and I could have fun, and how you shouldn’t have left a pretty girl all on her own… I tried to go back inside, but every time I tried to walk past him, he stopped me…”

Lexa softly traced patterns up Clarke’s back, letting her know that she was there.

“Then he grabbed my wrists and tried putting his hand up my skirt…” the blonde said, “stupid idea wearing a skirt to a party…”

Lexa focused her eyes on the ceiling as she clenched her jaw, trying to keep that burning anger, that was quickly building inside her, at bay.

“I’m sorry…” Clarke said quietly.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Lexa said, resting her lips on Clarke’s head, “nothing.”

“I should have tried harder to get him away from me,” Clarke said, “I should’ve…”

“No, baby, no,” Lexa said, softly lifting Clarke’s face so the blonde was looking at her, “what happened was not your fault, okay. It was not your fault.”

A knock at the door made Clarke jump and grip tightly onto Lexa’s t-shirt.

“I take it you’re not expecting anyone.” She said.

Clarke shook her head.

“I’ll go and see who it is, okay,” Lexa said, softly kissing Clarke’s lips, “you stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Clarke moved so Lexa could get off the sofa.

Lexa walked over to the door, opening it to find Finn standing there.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” she asked.

“Is Clarke home?” Finn asked in reply.

“You’re not talking to her,” Lexa said, pushing Finn back a little and stepping out into the hallway, closing the door behind her, “and answer my question, what the fuck are you doing here?”

“I need to apologize,” he said, “last I… I don’t know what I was doing, it was stupid, and I’m not usually like that… I…”

“Do you know something,” Lexa said, her jaw clenched, “men like you make me sick. You see something you want and you try and take it.”

“I said I’m sorry.” Finn said.

“How do you even know where she lives?” Lexa asked.

“It’s not difficult to find out,” Finn replied, “if you know the right people to ask.”

 “You mean if your daddy knows the right people to ask.” Lexa said, when Finn didn’t deny it, the brunette shook her head a little, “right, because daddy is running for office and this would make him look bad.”

“Are you going to let me apologize?” Finn asked.

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “do you know why? Because the girl I love is sitting in that apartment thinking that she did something wrong. Thinking that if she had behaved in a different way, or if she’d worn something different, this wouldn’t have happened. When the problem isn’t hers, it’s yours. You can’t get what you want the way the rest of us do, by being decent fucking human beings, so you try and take it by force…”

Finn stepped back a little as Lexa took another step towards him.

“What’s the matter, Finn, not used to a girl fighting back?” Lexa asked, “not used to a girl telling you how it is?”

At that moment Raven and Octavia arrived back from picking up take-out.

“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me.” Octavia said as she saw Finn standing up against the wall with Lexa in front of him, “you about to piss your pants again, asshole?”

“I came to apologize.” He said, looking at Octavia and Raven, “and she won’t let me talk to Clarke.”

“I don’t accept your apology, Finn.” Clarke said, from where she was now standing in the doorway of the apartment.

“Clarke, I’m sorry.” He said, trying to move around Lexa.

“Don’t think so.” Lexa said, moving to stand in front of him, “you’re not getting anywhere near her.”

“It would be better if you just go, Finn.” Clarke said.

“You heard her,” Lexa said, “go.”

Finn looked at Clarke and nodded a little before he walked past Raven, who was holding Octavia back, and down the hallway away from the apartment. Lexa stood watching him as he walked away, wanting nothing more than to follow him. Clarke walked up behind Lexa and put her arms around the brunette’s waist. Lexa turned around and wrapped both her arms around Clarke, feeling the blonde shaking a little.

“You’re okay.” Lexa said quietly, “I’ve got you.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa makes a new video, Finn's dad is a total tool, and Anya, Raven, Lexa and Clarke decide to get away for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be the last chapter involving Finn, so yay for that. Hope you're all still enjoying reading this. Drop me a comment, let me know :)

It had been a week since Finn had turned up at Clarke’s apartment. The first couple of nights the blonde had stayed at the apartment with Raven, but on the third night she called Lexa at 3am and asked her if she could go and get her, which Lexa of course did without question. Lexa hadn’t seen Finn since the night at the apartment, and from what Clarke had told her, she hadn’t either. All that changed when Clarke went to the gallery to meet with Roan, Lexa had offered to go with her, but the blonde had said she’d be fine.

Finn had been waiting across the street from the gallery in one of his father’s cars, as soon as he had seen Clarke walking down the street he had got out of the car, with a guy that Clarke had never met. From what Lexa could figure out, from what Clarke had told her, the guy was a lawyer employed by Finn’s father. He had been authorized to offer Clarke a 6 figure payment for her silence about what happened at the party, obviously Indra had been in contact with Mr Collins about what had happened. The blonde had told him what he could do with the money, and gone into the gallery, where Roan had called Lexa.

By the time Lexa had got to the gallery, Finn was long gone, which was probably a good thing for him. In the days that Clarke had been staying with Lexa at the loft they had seemed to be making progress, seeing Finn again had set the blonde back to the way she had been the day after the party.

Now it was again 3am, Clarke was asleep in Lexa’s bed, but the brunette was angry and couldn’t sleep. She had no real way of dealing with that anger, she couldn’t go to the gym or go for a run because she didn’t want Clarke to wake up and her not be there. So she was sitting in the living room, her laptop on the table in front of her. She decided to make a video for her YouTube channel, it had been while since she had made one, and she felt that she needed to vent.

“So, it’s 3am again and I’m wide awake, so I figured I’d make a new video,” she said as she recorded, “I know it’s been a while since I’ve done one of these, life has been pretty distracting lately. This is not going to be a happy video about how awesome everything in my life is right now, though up until last week everything was pretty awesome…”

She ran her hand through her hair as she thought about just how much she could get away with putting in the video before she ran the risk of being sued.

“Last week it was my friend Bellamy’s birthday, he decided that he was going to have a party at his new apartment,” Lexa continued, “I think he was actually looking forward more to showing off his apartment, than he was about the fact that it was his birthday and that meant gifts. I was working that night, at my sisters bar as usual, so couldn’t get there till later.”

She sighed as she sat forward a little on the sofa.

“What should’ve been a good night ended pretty badly,” she said, “it could’ve been a lot worse, but it was still pretty shitty. I’m running through in my head right now just how much I can say without getting my ass handed a lawsuit. One of the guys at the party decided that he was going to try and take advantage of… my girl was assaulted that night, and I wasn’t there. I got there in time to stop him doing what he wanted, but, still…”

Clenching her jaw a little, she considered what she was going to edit out of the video before she posted it. She had never mentioned Clarke by name in any of her video’s, and she was pretty sure that nobody who watched her video’s would know who Clarke was. But she also had to take into account that Clarke was an up and coming artist, and maybe one day this video would come back and bite both of them in the ass.

“What is it about the way some guys’ brains are wired that makes them think that shit like that is okay?” Lexa asked with a sigh, “you know, what makes them think that behaving like total animals if fine and their right? I’m not in any way saying that all guys act like that, but there are a few out there who probably shouldn’t even be breathing right now. I talked to my mom about it the next day, those of you who have watched my previous video’s will know that my mom is a lawyer, I wanted to know what would happen, considering I nearly threw the guy over a balcony. I should probably explain that the guy in question has a very powerful father.”

‘ _Fuck it’_ Lexa thought to herself, she’d started with this and she might as well finish. She would show the video to Clarke the next day and if they blonde wanted her to remove it from her channel she would, but for some reason Lexa felt that she should keep going.

“That’s the other thing here, people who get away with behaving like that because of who their parents are,” she continued, “this guy was suspected of being involved in a gang rape when he was at college, a girl got drunk at a frat party. A whole load of legal shit followed and they couldn’t pin anything on him because the girl couldn’t name him as one of the guys that attacked her. This is probably going to come back and bite me in the ass as the guys’ father is running for City Councilor, but right now I really don’t care. If me making this video brings everything back on me, so be it.”

“This last week has made me realise a few things,” Lexa said, with a sigh, “things that most people probably don’t think about. It’s not just the initial incident… incident, that word makes everything sound so trivial… but it’s not that initial _thing_ that causes the damage. It’s worse than that. It’s the days afterwards, it’s those thoughts of ‘maybe if I hadn’t drank so much’ or ‘maybe if I had chosen to wear something different’… it’s the nights that you can’t sleep in your own bed, the days that you can’t stay in your own apartment because the guy knows where you live…”

Lexa ran her hand through her hair again as she felt herself starting to get not only angry, but also upset, as she knew full well that those were thoughts that had been going through Clarke’s head.

“You tell them that it’s not their fault, you know, it wasn’t their fault,” Lexa continued, “but it doesn’t matter how many times you say it, how many times you’re there to reassure them, to hold them when they’re so scared that they’re physically shaking… Do guys who do this shit realise just how much damage they can do to a person? Does that thought ever cross their minds? And another thing that has got me really pissed off right now, it’s how these little rich boys think that if their daddy waves money at it, it’ll go away. Well this isn’t going away for her, so I will make sure it sure as hell doesn’t go away for him. Okay, I think I’m done. As usual you can leave comments in the little box below, let me know what’s going through your heads for a change. Till next time…”

Lexa uploaded the video to her channel before going back to her room. She had no idea if she’d be able to actually sleep, but she knew she had to try.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Lexa woke up, she was alone. Glancing at the time on her phone she saw that it was nearly midday, she’d slept for a lot longer than she usually did. After going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth, she made her way through to the main part of the loft. Raven was sitting on the sofa with Clarke, Anya was in the kitchen making coffee.

“Morning.” Lexa said, walking over and softly kissing Clarke on the head.

As she made her way into the kitchen, Anya handed her a coffee, she realized that there was a little bit of tension in the place.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“The liquor license people called about an hour ago,” Anya said, “we didn’t get the license renewal.”

“Why?” Lexa asked as she looked at her sister.

“They said something about complaints about noise in the neighborhood, and talk amongst locals of underage drinkers being served in the bar.” Anya replied.

“That’s bullshit.” Lexa said, “how can we get noise complaints, other than this place the nearest apartment is 5 buildings away? And underage drinkers? Really?”

“Mom’s looking into it.” Anya said with a small shrug, “she also had a call from Andrew Collins’ lawyers about you this morning.”

“Oh yeah,” Lexa said with a sigh, “and what did they want?”

“A public apology.” Anya replied.

“Are you serious right now?” Lexa asked, causing Anya to nod, “why would I do that?”

“The video you uploaded at 4am this morning.” Anya said.

“You mean the video in which I didn’t name anyone?” Lexa asked in reply, “sure, I’ll give them a public apology, I will publically say ‘I am very sorry for implying that Mr Collins’ son, Finn, can’t keep it in his pants and is a sorry excuse for a human being after he attacked my girlfriend at a party because he wanted something he couldn’t have’.”

“Lexa…” Anya said.

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head as she put her coffee cup down, “this is fucking bullshit.”

No one said anything as Lexa walked back into the bedroom, getting changed and walking back out soon after.

“Where are you going?” Anya asked.

“Out.” Lexa replied, picking up her keys and walking out of the apartment.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa parked the car outside the building that housed Andrew Collins’ office.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” the doorman said, “you can’t park there.”

“Where’s the no parking sign?” Lexa asked, looking around.

“It’s reserved parking.” He replied.

“Where’s the sign that says that?” she asked in reply, when he didn’t answer she shook her head a little, “thought so.”

“Your car will be towed, ma’am.” He said as Lexa walked to the door.

“Get it towed,” Lexa said, turning back to look at him, “that’ll just be another thing that I can legally hold against your boss.”

Without saying another word, she walked into the building and over to the reception area.

“Can I help you?” the receptionist asked.

“I need to speak to Andrew Collins.” Lexa said.

“Do you have an appointment?” the girl asked.

“No.” Lexa replied, “but I’m sure if you tell him that Lexa Woods is asking to speak to him, he’ll be able to fit me into very busy schedule.”

The receptionist picked up the phone and called an extension number, while the phone was ringing she kept her eyes on Lexa. The brunette just smirked a little, causing the girl to look away.

“Mr Collins, I know you asked not to be interrupted this afternoon, but I have Lexa Woods here asking… yes, sir… yes… I will.” The receptionist said into the phone before hanging up and looking at Lexa, “take the elevator up to the top floor, someone will be waiting for you.”

“Thanks.” Lexa said with a grin, “you have a nice day now.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

“So what happens now?” Raven asked, “with Grounders and everything?”

“Well we can’t open without that license.” Anya replied with a sigh, “so we’re going to be closed for a while.”

“This is all my fault.” Clarke said.

“No, it’s not.” Anya said as she looked at Clarke.

“But it is,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “if I’d have taken that money…”

“Money doesn’t change what happened, Clarke.” Anya said, “Lexa was right, they can’t just wave money at this and expect it to go away.”

“But your business…” Clarke said.

“Will still be there when this whole cluster fuck is sorted,” Anya said, interrupting her, “plus, you know, a little time off might actually do me some good. I know Lexa wouldn’t mind some free time.”

“Road trip.” Raven said with a grin.

“Isn’t your garage due to be reopened soon, Rae?” Clarke asked, looking at her friend.

“I’m the boss, Clarke,” Raven said, “I have minions now, I’m sure they can take care of things for a week or two.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Take a seat, Miss Woods.” Andrew Collins said as Lexa walked into the office.

Lexa noticed another guy standing by the desk which Andrew Collins was sitting behind, she knew from the look of him that he was a lawyer, she’d seen enough lawyers to spot one.

“Already had your lawyer here, huh?” Lexa asked as she sat down, “that’s convenient.”

“He was already here, we were discussing our path forward,” Mr Collins said, “it’s not every day that someone accuses my son of sexual assault in a YouTube video.”

“I didn’t actually name your son,” Lexa said, a small smirk pulling at her lips, “nor did I name you. The video is probably a new way of someone saying your son is a pig, but I doubt it’s the first time someone has said it.”

“From what I understand, Finn was drunk at the party,” Mr Collins replied, “the way he explained events to me he got the signals crossed and believed that Miss Griffin was interested in his advances.”

“Right,” Lexa said with a nod, “because that’s what someone saying no means, that’s what it means when someone asks you to stop. Let me ask you something, Mr Collins, would you believe a woman was interested in your advances if you had to hold both of their wrists to stop them pushing you away?”

“It’s my understanding that you weren’t there for most of the night, Miss Woods,” he said, “you admitted as much in your video.”

“You’re right, I wasn’t there,” Lexa replied with a nod, “which won’t happen again, that’s if Clarke even goes to another party, she’s been having a hard enough time leaving the apartment for the last week. Then when she does leave the apartment, one of your lawyers and your idiot son approach her with a 6 figure sum of money, thinking that that’ll make everything okay. How many girls have you paid to stay quiet, Mr Collins?”

“If Miss Griffin really feels as wronged as you’re implying, she is welcome to press charges.” He said, leaning back in his chair.

“Right, okay,” Lexa said, knowing that he was trying to get her angry, and also knowing that she had to keep a calm head, “if she presses charges, all this goes public. Finn’s name will end up in the papers…”

“I have the best team of lawyers in the city.” Mr Collins said, “winning this case wouldn’t be a stretch for them.”

“You might have the best team of lawyers in the city, Mr Collins, but I have my mom, she’s one of the top lawyers in the country.” Lexa replied with a small smile, “so his name would end up in the papers, the local and possibly regional news would be talking about the case. It would end up on the internet. How many girls are likely to read about this case and come forwards? How many that you don’t know about? That’s not really going to look good for you, is it? I mean, you’re running for City Councilor, how many people would vote for you if they found out that you’ve paid off girls to stay quiet about your son assaulting them.”

“What is it going to take for this to go away, Miss Woods?” the lawyer asked.

“Hmmm, let me think,” Lexa said, leaning back in her chair a little, “I could do with a new car, I always thought it would be pretty cool to own a boat, you know a really big one. No, wait, there’s nothing that can make this go away.”

“There’s always something, Miss Woods, everyone has a price.” The lawyer replied.

“I can’t be bought,” Lexa said, looking at him, “do you have any kids?”

“I have a daughter.” He said.

“And how would you feel if your daughter got home from a party one night, and told you that someone had tried to rape her?” Lexa asked.

“Miss Woods, this was not attempted rape.” Mr Collins said.

“What do you call it when someone is trying to force their hand up a woman’s skirt?” Lexa snapped as she looked at him, “do you really think it would’ve stopped at that?”

Neither man said anything.

“I thought so,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “unless you have a time machine, you cannot make this go away. It isn’t going to just go away for Clarke, so why should it just go away for Finn?”

“My son has a problem, Miss Woods.” Mr Collins said.

“You don’t say.” Lexa deadpanned.

“A problem for which I am trying to get him into a treatment program in California.” He said.

“Didn’t know they had treatment centers for assholes.” Lexa replied.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Lexa got back to the loft, Anya and Raven were sitting on the sofa, laughing about a movie that they were watching.

“Where did you go?” Anya asked as she looked over at Lexa.

“I went to see Mr Collins,” Lexa replied, taking her jacket off and hanging it up, “took him a good 30 minutes to even admit that Finn was at fault…”

“Should I expect another phone call from mom, or the police at the door?” Anya asked, “Did you get rid of the body?”

“I didn’t hurt the guy,” Lexa said, shaking her head as she sat down, “no matter how much I wanted to. He told me that he’s shipping Finn off to some treatment center in California, for his… problem. He also agreed to call the license people about Grounders.”

“And what did you have to do in return?” Raven asked.

“Agree to not publically name Finn.” Lexa replied with a shrug.

“And you’re okay with that?” Anya asked.

“I’m fine with it, as long as he stays away from Clarke.” Lexa said, “where is she, anyway?”

“She said she wasn’t feeling well,” Raven replied, “she went to lay down.”

“Okay,” Lexa said with a nod, before she stood up, “I’m going to go and check on her…”

“Oh,” Anya said, stopping Lexa before she could walk too far, “mom is giving us use of the cabin for a couple of weeks, I figured with the whole having no license thing, and everything else, it might be good to get away for a while.”

Lexa looked towards her bedroom.

“Don’t worry,” Raven said with a small smile, “we already talked to Clarke, she said if you’re going, she’s going.”

Lexa nodded a little.

“When do we leave?” she asked.

“Tomorrow morning.” Anya replied, “now go see your girl.”

Lexa walked to her room and quietly opened the door, a small smile tugged at her lips as she saw Clarke fast asleep, her head on Lexa’s pillow rather than the one she had been using. The brunette decided that sleep seemed like a good idea and changed from her jeans into a pair of basketball shorts before climbing into bed next to the sleeping blonde. As soon as she was in bed Clarke started to stir, cuddling closer to her, resting her head on Lexa’s chest.

“Hey…” Clarke said sleepily.

“Hey,” Lexa replied, kissing her on the head, “go back to sleep.”

“Where did you go?” Clarke asked, her brow furrowed a little as she started tracing patterns on Lexa’s stomach.

“To tell Mr Collins where he could stick his public apology.” Lexa replied.

“And how did that work out?” the blonde asked with a small laugh.

“Better than expected, actually.” Lexa said, trailing her fingers down Clarke’s back, “though he did try to pay me off, then there was a little bit of posturing about his team of lawyers… then he finally admitted than Finn has a problem. He said something about sending him to a treatment center.”

For a while, Clarke didn’t say anything, Lexa thought she had fallen back to sleep. Glancing down at the blonde she saw that she was still awake, her brow furrowed as she concentrated on Lexa’s t-shirt.

“You okay?” Lexa asked.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry…” Clarke replied, lifting her head up to look at Lexa, “and don’t say I have nothing to be sorry about, okay, just, don’t.”

“Okay,” Lexa said, “what are you sorry about?”

“When we got together, you didn’t sign on for this,” Clarke said with a sigh, “and watching that video you posted made me realise that I’m… I’m being a burden, and…”

“Clarke…” Lexa said softly, interrupting her.

“Just let me get this out,” Clarke said, to which Lexa nodded a little, “it’s been going around my head all day. I know you haven’t been sleeping, I know that you’ve been angry pretty much every day for the last week. You haven’t been going to work for any more than a couple of hours a night, before you’re back to check on me. You haven’t even had your bed to yourself for the last 5 days because I can’t stay in my own apartment…”

“Yeah, because having you in my bed is a real hardship.” Lexa said with a soft smile.

“It’s not like we’ve actually done anything while I’ve been in your bed.” Clarke mumbled.

“And you think that’s important to me?” Lexa asked, using her hand to lift Clarke’s face so she was looking at her.

“Isn’t it?” Clarke asked in reply.

“No,” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, that night with you was… well you were there…”

“You’re blushing.” Clarke said, a small smile tugging at her lips.

“Says the girl who almost lost her voice.” Lexa said with a smirk.

“Asshole.” Clarke muttered, before capturing Lexa’s lips with her own.

“You mean more to me than that, Clarke,” Lexa said, backing out of the kiss and resting her forehead against the blonde’s, “so much more. Whenever you’re ready to…”

“Get back on that?” Clarke asked, causing Lexa to laugh.

“I will never pressure you about it, you know that, right?” Lexa asked.

“I know.” Clarke said with a nod, before resting her head back on Lexa’s chest.

“Get some more sleep, beautiful.” Lexa said.

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Clarke asked, her arm resting across Lexa’s stomach.

“I’ll be right here.” Lexa replied, softly kissing her head.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than most, but it's now 4:05am and I'm tired, so I'm posting it as it is. Hope you all enjoy it.

 

The cabin was a three-hour drive from the city, Lexa and Anya had gone with Clarke and Raven whilst the two packed what they would need for a two week stay at the cabin, before they all piled into Anya’s car for the trip. Raven sat in the passenger seat, while Lexa sat with Clarke. As soon as the journey started, Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder and was asleep not long after.

“How’s she doing?” Raven asked, turning slightly in her seat so she could look at Lexa.

“She’s doing okay.” Lexa replied, “Hopefully she’ll be feeling more like herself after this time away from the city.”

“That’s the plan.” Anya said, “we’re going to have to stop off at the store on the way to get some food for the cabin, we’ll grab some beers as well, then we can have a few chilled out nights near the fire.”

“Sounds good to me.” Lexa said, resting her chin gently on Clarke’s head as the blonde slept.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Anya parked the car outside the cabin Clarke was still asleep.

“I wouldn’t exactly call this a cabin.” Raven said.

“It’s got 5 bedrooms,” Anya said, “but it’s still technically a cabin. We’ll get everything out of the car, Lex, you wake your girl.”

Anya and Raven got out of the car, taking everything out of the trunk and into the cabin.

“Clarke.” Lexa said.

“Hmmm…” Clarke murmured, tightening her arm across Lexa’s waist.

“Baby,” Lexa said, a small smile tugging her lips, “you need to wake up, we’re here.”

“Already?” Clarke asked, lifting her head and looking around, squinting her eyes at the brightness.

“Yeah, already.” Lexa sighed, kissing the blonde on the head, “you slept the whole way here.”

“Guess I had a really comfortable pillow.” Clarke replied, a small smile on her lips as she looked at the brunette, “you weren’t uncomfortable, were you?”

“No,” Lexa said, returning the smile, “not at all.”

“Good,” the blonde said, “cause that would suck.”

“Well it wouldn’t suck for you,” Lexa said with a small laugh, “and I’m sure I could deal with a few hours of discomfort to make sure that you’re comfortable.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Clarke asked, softly kissing Lexa.

“You know people usually say that as an insult, right.” Lexa said, arching her eyebrow slightly as Clarke laughed.

“Well I didn’t mean it as an insult.” Clarke replied, “you’ve been nothing but completely understanding with me, not pushing me into anything, not getting angry when…”

Lexa cut off Clarke’s rambling with another kiss, she had intended it to be a chaste kiss, but Clarke had other ideas. Clarke slowly ran her tongue over Lexa’s lower lip, the brunette wasted no time in granting her the access she wanted, her hand coming up to softly cup Clarke’s cheek. As the kiss deepened, Clarke moved from sitting next to Lexa on the backseat of the car, to straddling the brunette’s legs, Lexa’s hands travelling to her lips as Clarke’s hands tangled into her hair. While her tongue was exploring Lexa’s mouth, Clarke rolled her hips against the brunette, making Lexa moan into her mouth.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Do you think they realise they’re still in the car?” Raven asked as she and Anya stood in the doorway of the cabin.

“Honestly,” Anya said with a laugh, “I don’t think they care.”

“It’s going to be like this for the entire two weeks isn’t it.” Raven groaned.

“Like we’re going to be any better.” Anya replied with a smirk.

 

x-x-x-x

 

The kiss between Clarke and Lexa, the blonde’s hips still moving against Lexa. As Lexa felt the blood start to rush between her legs, she slowed the kiss, knowing that Anya would kill her if anything like that happened in her car. She backed out of the kiss, resting her forehead against Clarke’s as they both tried to catch their breath.

“What was that for?” she asked quietly.

“Do I need a reason?” Clarke asked in reply.

“No,” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little before softly kissing Clarke again, “you never need a reason to do that, but I think we should stop, Anya would kick my ass if I had sex in her car.”

Clarke laughed a little.

“We should probably go inside, huh?” Clarke asked.

“We should.” Lexa said with a small nod.

Clarke didn’t move, she stayed sitting on Lexa’s lap, trailing her fingers softly along Lexa’s jaw, looking into the brunette’s eyes like she could finally see all the answers to the universes questions. The intensity Lexa found in Clarke’s eyes caused her to bite her bottom lip to stop herself kissing the blonde again, Anya’s rules about sex in her car be damned.

“You are so beautiful…” Clarke said, her thumb running along Lexa’s lower lip.

“Clarke, I…” Lexa started to say, interrupted when someone knocked on the window of the car.

Both Clarke and Lexa jumped slightly, turning to look at the window to see Raven standing there, pushing her face up against the glass.

“Can I kill her, please?” Lexa said, causing Clarke to laugh.

“Please do.” The blonde replied.

Raven started gesturing for the pair to go inside.

“What were you going to say?” Clarke asked, “before Raven decided to interrupt.”

“It’s not important,” Lexa replied with a small smile, “let’s go inside.”

“You sure?” the blonde said.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, “I’m sure.”

Clarke slipped from Lexa’s legs and opened the car door, as the blonde exited the car Lexa took a deep breath, resting her head back on the car seat. She didn’t know whether to thank Raven for the interruption, or kill her for it.

“Lexa,” Clarke said, sticking her head back in the car, “you okay?”

“Yeah.” The brunette replied, “I’m good.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke was standing on the deck outside the back of the cabin, looking out at the lake which sat at the bottom of the small path that lead from the building, enjoying the sounds of nature that were around her. Getting away from the city had been a great idea and she hoped that it would take her mind off everything else that had happened. Deep down she knew what happened at Bellamy’s party wasn’t her fault, she had given Finn no signals that she was at all interested in being anything more than his friend. But there was still that small voice in the back of her head that told her it was her fault.

Part of her had wanted to push Lexa away, the same little voice that told her it was all her fault was also telling her that she didn’t deserve Lexa, it was telling her that the brunette could do so much better. Clarke wasn’t sure what she had expected Lexa to do after that night, but she had been Clarke’s rock, she comforted her without question or hesitation.

While she was lost in her thoughts, she jumped when she felt arms circle her waist from behind.

“Sorry…” Lexa said, backing away from Clarke.

“No, no…” Clarke replied, shaking her head, reaching behind her and taking hold of Lexa’s wrists, pulling her back to her and putting the brunette’s arms back around her, “I was miles away, I’m sorry.”

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked, pulling Clarke closer to her and resting her chin on Clarke’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Clarke said, relaxing back into Lexa’s arms, “I was just thinking. It’s really beautiful here.”

“It certainly is.” Lexa replied, placing a soft kiss on the blonde’s neck, “we used to come out here for a couple of weeks during the summer when I was a kid. There’s a rope swing down by the lake that Anya and I used to dive bomb off. Though mom tried stopping us doing that when Anya hit the water head first by accident once.”

Clarke couldn’t stop the small laugh that escaped her at the mental image.

“Thank you for bringing me out here.” Clarke said.

“You are very welcome.” Lexa said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one went in directions that I didn't plan, not that any of you will be complaining. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think.

 

It had been a few days since the four of them went out to the cabin, those days had been filled with nothing but peace. Walks in the woods surrounding the cabin, time spent in the lake, and Clarke had even started to feel inspired enough to pick up her sketch book again.

Lexa woke up, feeling the sun on her back, she had been sleeping on her stomach, her arms folded under the pillow. As she started to wake up fully she remembered closing the curtains when she had woken up earlier that morning, which meant that she shouldn’t be feeling the sun on her back.

“Don’t move,” Clarke said, just as Lexa was about to lift her head from the pillow, “please.”

“Okay,” Lexa replied with a sigh, “why am I not moving?”

“I’m drawing,” Clarke said, “specifically drawing you.”

“And that’s why the curtains are open?” Lexa asked, “Cause I’m pretty sure I closed them at like 5 this morning.”

“Why were you awake at 5 this morning?” Clarke asked, glancing up at Lexa from the page of her sketch book.

“Had to pee.” Lexa replied.

“Ah,” Clarke said, “that’s a good reason I suppose.”

“Are you nearly done?” Lexa asked, “I’ve got an itchy nose.”

“Just give me a minute.” Clarke said.

Lexa fought off the urge to scratch her nose for as long as she could.

“Clarke…” she said.

“Okay, okay, I’m done.” Clarke replied.

“Oh thank god.” Lexa said, quickly scratching her nose before she turned over onto her back and glanced over at the blonde who was sitting cross-legged on the chair, still wearing Lexa’s t-shirt she had slept in.

“Dramatic.” Clarke said with a laugh.

“Are you going to let me see?” Lexa asked, motioning to the sketch book as she folded her arms under her head.

“Not yet,” Clarke replied with a small smile, “it’s just a sketch right now, I’m going to put it on a canvas when we get home.”

“And why on earth would you want to put a picture of me sleeping on a canvas?” Lexa asked, her eyebrow arched slightly.

“Because you look really peaceful,” Clarke said, putting the sketch book down on the chest of drawers, before she stood up and walked over to the bed, “and I was thinking about the exhibition at Roan’s gallery, if I’m going to do it the art has to mean something to me, and so you’ll be in quite a lot of it…”

“So wait,” Lexa said with a small smirk as Clarke sat down on the bed, “you’re not only putting me on canvas, you’re also going to sell it?”

“I didn’t say that,” Clarke said, “I’ve got a feeling this picture won’t be for sale.”

“So you’re going to do it then?” Lexa asked, moving one hand from behind her head and taking Clarke’s hand in hers, tracing small patterns on the blondes palm, “the solo exhibition?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Clarke replied with a nod, “if he still wants me to, I mean I haven’t talked to him since everything happened with Finn, I don’t even know if Finn still works there…”

“He doesn’t,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “Roan threatened to throw him through the window of the gallery when he found out what happened.”

Clarke nodded her head a little, furrowing her brow as she clenched her jaw slightly. Lexa had seen her do that a few times since everything happened with Finn, it was a sign that Clarke was getting lost in her own head, overthinking everything.

“Hey,” Lexa said, a soft smile on her lips as the blonde blinked a few times before looking at her, “you okay?”

“Yeah.” Clarke said with a nod, laying down next to Lexa, putting her head on the brunette’s shoulder as Lexa put her arm around her shoulders.

“What do you want to do today?” Lexa asked, placing a soft kiss on Clarke’s head.

“Didn’t Anya want to go on a hike or something?” Clarke said.

“She did,” Lexa replied with a nod, “but she checked the weather report and it’s going to rain later, there’s a storm heading this way and getting stuck out there in a storm is not a good idea.”

“You sound like you’re talking from experience.” Clarke said, glancing up at Lexa.

“Me and Anya had a fight when we were out here for the summer,” Lexa said, “she told me she hated me, I told her that everyone hated her. She went off one way, I went the other. Mom and dad couldn’t find us for about 8 hours. When we went off it was perfect weather, then this massive storm hit. I was sick for a week.”

“What were you fighting about?” Clarke asked, “I mean you two rarely fight, so it had to have been something big.”

“We used to fight about everything when we were kids,” Lexa said with a laugh, “absolutely everything. You remember I said I was homeschooled for a while?”

Clarke nodded.

“Anya didn’t understand why I got to stay home every day while she had to go to school,” Lexa said, “she thought that I was just hanging out watching TV all day. She hated that. Then when mom told her why I was being homeschooled she turned really protective, saying that she’d hurt anyone who bullied me cause apparently she was the only one who was allowed to do that.”

Clarke laughed a little.

A knock at the door caused the blonde to jump slightly.

“Yeah…” Lexa called.

“You two decent?” Anya asked through the door.

“Yes,” Lexa replied, “but that’s never stopped you before.”

Clarke laughed as Anya opened the door.

“I’ve got no interest in walking in on you two doing the nasty, thank you very much.” Anya said.

“It’s far from nasty.” Lexa said, an amused smirk on her lips, as Clarke laughed a little, “anyway, what do you want?”

“Always so polite,” Anya said, rolling her eyes, “we’re doing breakfast, if you two are interested.”

“That means moving, right?” Clarke asked, turning her head and looking at Anya, who nodded a little, causing Clarke to groan, “okay…”

“We’ll be out in a minute.” Lexa said.

“Do they just assume that we’re always having sex?” Clarke asked after Anya had left the room.

“I think so.” Lexa said with a nod.

“Is that cause you and Costia…” Clarke started to say.

“Hey,” Lexa said, arching her eyebrow a little, “don’t start comparing this to that, okay.”

“I’m just curious,” Clarke said, sighing as Lexa sat up, “I mean if Anya is assuming that we’re always having sex, that would imply that you and Costia were always having sex.”

“No two relationships are the same, Clarke,” Lexa said, “Did Costia and I have sex all the time? No, we didn’t. Did we have sex a lot? Yes, we did. But like I said, every relationship is different.”

“So you’re used to being in a relationship with lots of sex, and I’ve been pretty much holding out on you…” Clarke said.

“Have I once complained?” Lexa asked, looking at Clarke, who shook her head a little.

“But that doesn’t mean…” Clarke started to say.

“Clarke,” Lexa said, softly cradling the blonde’s face, “you’re making this an issue, and it really isn’t. When you’re ready, then things will be different, until then I am more than willing to wait.”

“You shouldn’t have to wait.” Clarke replied with a sigh.

“But I will.” Lexa said, softly kissing the blonde, “for as long as it takes. Now let’s going and get some breakfast.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Later that day, Lexa was laying on the sofa, Anya was standing out on the deck and Raven was in the kitchen. The storm had just started raging outside. Clarke walked into the kitchen.

“Rae,” she said, “can I talk to you?”

“Sure,” Raven said, putting down the mechanics book she was reading before looking at the blonde, “what’s up?”

“It’s about me and Lexa.” Clarke said.

“Okay,” Raven replied with a nod, patting the seat next to her, “come tell me all about it, though maybe leave out the steamy details.”

“That’s the thing,” Clarke said with a sigh as she sat down, “there are no steamy details.”

“You’re trying to tell me that you and Lexa aren’t…” Raven said, her brow furrowed.

“Pretty much.” Clarke replied.

“Wow,” Raven said, a little surprised by that news, “why not?”

“The whole thing with Finn,” Clarke said with a sigh, “it’s kind of stopped all that…”

“You mean you haven’t wanted to?” Raven asked.

“I’ve wanted to, sometimes I’ve really wanted to,” Clarke said, “but it’s just, I don’t know, it’s like I get this mental block. Things got pretty heated for a while in the car when we got here…”

“But I interrupted.” Raven said.

“She’d already stopped it by then.” Clarke said.

“Has she said anything to you about it?” Raven asked, “Like has she complained or…?”

“No, no,” Clarke replied, shaking her head, “not at all, I just can’t help but think that this whole thing has been really unfair to her.”

“She cares about you, Clarke,” Raven said, “a lot, anyone with eyes can see that. She isn’t going to pressure you into anything, it’ll all be at your pace, if you want it, you have to initiate it.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was standing on the deck watching the skies over the lake light up as the storm continued. She felt arms move around her waist.

“Hey…” she said, turning her head and looking at Clarke.

“Hey.” Clarke replied, placing a soft kiss on Lexa’s neck.

“I knew there was a reason I put my hair up.” Lexa said with a small laugh.

Lexa tilted her head to one side slightly, giving Clarke more access to her neck, neck kisses really were one of her weaknesses.

“Clarke…” Lexa said.

“Mhm.” Clarke hummed against her neck in response.

Lexa turned around to face the blonde, the look in Clarke’s eyes making her swallow hard.

“Is this about the conversation we had earlier?” Lexa asked, placing her hands on the blonde’s waist.

“No,” Clarke replied, shaking her head as she moved closer to Lexa, “this is about me and you.”

Any other weak protest that Lexa had was lost as Clarke’s lips captured hers, and the blonde gripped her top pulling her closer. As the kiss deepened Lexa’s hands travelled around Clarke’s waist, to her lower back before she pulled her even closer as Clarke’s tongue ran along her lower lip. It took the last of Lexa’s self-control to back out of the kiss as Clarke softly bit down on her lower lip.

“Wait…” she said breathlessly, “are you sure about this…?”

“Let me show you how sure I am.” Clarke replied, taking Lexa’s hand and guiding down the front of her loosely fitting shorts.

“Fuck…” Lexa sighed as her fingers felt Clarke’s wetness, “Clarke, I…”

“I want this, Lexa,” Clarke said, moving her hips forward to try and gain some friction of Lexa’s still fingers, “I want you…”

Lexa wasted no more time before kissing Clarke again, her fingers trailing through Clarke’s folds before moving up to rub small circles on her clit, causing the blonde to moan into her mouth.

“Bedroom…” Lexa said, backing out of the kiss, her forehead resting against Clarke’s as her fingers teased the blonde’s entrance.

“Right here.” Clarke said, shaking her head a little.

“Anya and Raven…” Lexa started to say.

“Already in bed, it’s just us,” Clarke said, fighting back the moan as Lexa’s finger pushed inside her a little, “fuck, Lexa…”

Their lips collided again as Lexa pulled Clarke’s leg up around her waist, giving her a better angle for her fingers as she pushed one finger as deep as she could into the blonde. Lexa could feel all the blood rushing from her head as she added another finger and Clarke’s hips started moving to the slow rhythm she set.

Lexa pulled her fingers out of Clarke, causing the blonde to whimper slightly into her mouth. Before Clarke could break the kiss, Lexa picked her up and carried her over to the large sofa that ran along the far side of the deck. If they weren’t going to make it inside, the least Lexa could do was make sure that Clarke was comfortable.

She laid the blonde on the sofa, without breaking the kiss, her fingers trailing back down Clarke’s body and back into her shorts. As Lexa started to draw patterns on Clarke’s clit again, the blonde moved her own hands down to Lexa’s shorts.

“Wait, wait…” Lexa said, backing out of the kiss as Clarke’s hand dipped below the waist band of her shorts, “I don’t have…”

“I want you, Lexa,” Clarke said, “just you…”

“Okay,” Lexa replied with a nod, before softly kissing Clarke, “okay…”

As they both removed their shorts, neither of them were wearing anything underneath, Lexa pulled the blanket down from the back of the sofa. Anya and Raven may have been safely in their room, but there was no guarantees they would stay there. Clarke reached up, her hands cupping Lexa’s face as she pulled her in for another kiss, Lexa’s hard length running through her wet folds, causing both of them to moan at the sensation.

“So wet…” Lexa said, backing out of the kiss again and resting her forehead against Clarke’s as she continued to move her hips.

“Only for you baby…” Clarke replied, kissing Lexa again as she reached down between them and wrapped her hand around Lexa’s length, moving it towards her opening.

As Lexa’s head began slowly pushing inside her, Clarke closed her eyes.

“Look at me, Clarke…” Lexa breathed, causing the blonde to open her eyes.

Slowly, almost painfully so, Lexa pushed the rest of her length inside Clarke. Their lips met again as Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s hips, forcing the brunette deeper inside her. After a few moments Lexa began rolling her hips, a moan raising from her throat as she felt Clarke’s warm walls wrapped around her. Slowly she pulled out of the blonde before thrusting a little harder back inside her, causing Clarke to throw her head back.

“Fuck, Lexa…” the blonde moaned.

Lexa kept a slow steady rhythm, filling Clarke in the best was possible, over and over again. As the blonde’s fingers dug at her back Lexa lowered her head to Clarke’s shoulder, knowing that she wasn’t going to be able to keep going much longer. She started to thrust her hips harder and brought one hand down between their bodies and started rubbing Clarke’s clit in time with her thrusts.

“Lexa,” Clarke said, “Fuck, I’m…”

“Come for me, Clarke.” Lexa said into the blonde’s ear.

As Clarke’s orgasm hit her, she tightened her legs around Lexa, as her walls spasmed around the brunette’s length. Lexa could feel her own release building, knowing that she needed to pull out.

“Clarke, I need to…” she started.

“Come inside me.” Clarke said.

As Clarke’s words hit Lexa’s ears, and her mind processed what the blonde had said, her own release hit her, spilling inside Clarke.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get a shock when Gustus, Indra, Aden and Tris arrive at the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've had a busy week with Copenhagen comic-con and other things. Drop me a comment and let me know what you think of this part.

 

While Lexa, Raven, Clarke and Anya were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, there was a knock at the door. Lexa and Anya looked at each other in confusion, obviously not expecting anyone.

“I’ll go…” Lexa said, standing up and walking to the front door, opening it she found Tris and Aden, “how did you two get here?”

“We walked, obviously.” Tris said sarcastically, causing Aden to laugh as Lexa raised her eyebrow slightly, “mom and dad are getting stuff out of the car.”

Lexa stepped aside and let the kids in before walking out towards where her parents had parked the car.

“Not that I’m complaining or anything,” Lexa said, “but why are you here?”

“Your mother needs to talk to you and Clarke,” Gustus said, handing Lexa a bag of groceries that they had picked up on the way, “and we both had the weekend off, so we decided to come in person.”

“Fair enough.” Lexa said with a nod, before she turned and carried the bag inside.

Indra and Gustus walked into the kitchen as Lexa was putting the groceries away.

“Anya,” Indra said, “can you and Raven take Aden and Tris out into the woods for a while, I need to speak to Lexa and Clarke.”

“Sure.” Anya said, glancing at Raven, who nodded.

As Anya, Raven, Aden and Tris went outside, Lexa walked back over to the table when Clarke was still sitting.

“So what’s going on?” Lexa asked as she sat down next to Clarke.

Indra put her briefcase down on the table, sitting down before she opened it and took out a file.

“Andrew Collins’ legal team contacted me yesterday,” Indra said, “someone who was at the party, or heard about it from someone who was there, has gone to the local press.”

“Who would do that?” Clarke asked, looking at Lexa.

“No idea.” Lexa replied with a small shrug, “I’m not understanding why this involves us though, it’s not like it was me or Clarke that did it.”

“Collins thinks you had something to do with it.” Indra said as she looked at Lexa.

“That’s ridiculous.” Lexa said with a sigh as she shook her head.

“They ran an article yesterday,” Indra said, going back into her briefcase and taking out a copy of the newspaper, “they say it’s only the first article connected to this and there will be more. They’ve obviously named Finn, but so far Clarke’s name has been kept out of it.”

Indra moved to give the newspaper to Lexa, but Clarke reached for it first. While the blonde was reading the article Lexa looked back at her mother.

“So what happens now?” Lexa asked.

“Well with the newspaper refusing to give up the name of their source, which is legally their right, there’s not much more that can be done right now,” Indra replied, “the police are starting an investigation, even though Clarke hasn’t reported it herself, there has now been a public allegation of assault made against Finn Collins so it’s their duty to look into it. Someone at the newspaper told me that they’ve already had another two girls contact them about him.”

“I can’t believe this…” Clarke said, dropping the newspaper back down on the table with a sigh.

“We didn’t know this was going to happen, Clarke…” Lexa started to say, wanting to calm the blonde down.

“The details that they have, Lexa, the details of what happened, only three people knew,” Clarke said, “me and Finn, obviously, the only other person who knew was you.”

“You can’t think I did this.” Lexa replied.

“I don’t know what to think right now.” Clarke said, standing up and walking towards the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

“I didn’t do this, mom,” Lexa said, looking at Indra before she picked up the newspaper and read through some of the article, as Clarke had said, the details were right there, “I didn’t do this.”

Lexa looked at the bedroom door as it opened and saw Clarke walking out with one of her bags.

“Clarke,” Lexa said, standing up and walking over to the girl, “I didn’t do this, you know I didn’t do this.”

“I have to go.” Clarke said, walking past Lexa and out of the front door, leaving the brunette standing there with a shocked look on her face.

Raven walked back into the house from the deck area where she had been with Anya, Aden and Tris.

“Where’s Clarke going?” She asked, looking between Indra and Lexa, the latter was still standing looking at the front door.

“A local newspaper in the city has run an article about what happened at Bellamy’s party,” Indra said once it became clear that Lexa wasn’t going to reply, “they haven’t named Clarke, but they have named Finn. They have also printed details that only a few people knew.”

“And she thinks Lexa told them,” Anya said with a sigh as she walked into the house behind Raven, “she just needs to calm down, once she’s had time to think about it clearly she’ll realise that Lexa couldn’t have done it.”

“So what do we do until she realizes that?” Raven asked, “let her walk around out there on her own? I mean, how far are we from the nearest people?”

“It’s about a 4 mile walk from here to the local store.” Anya said, “assuming she’s gone the right way, if she hasn’t…”

Before Anya could finish her sentence Lexa picked up the car keys and went out to the car.

It didn’t take Lexa long to find Clarke, the blonde had indeed gone the wrong way, it would take her hours to reach anywhere if she continued to walk in that direction. Lexa had no idea who could have gone to the press, she had mentioned what happened between Clarke and Finn to Andrew Collins when she had met with him and his lawyer about Grounders liquor license, but she knew that he wouldn’t have gone to the press because that would be completely counterproductive as he wanted to keep the whole thing quiet.

Lexa slowed the car down and rolled down the passenger side window.

“Clarke,” she said, leaning over the center console slightly so she could speak to the blonde, “get in the car, we need to go back to the cabin and talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Clarke replied as she kept walking, “someone went to the press and it certainly wasn’t me.”

“You really think I would’ve gone to the press?” Lexa asked, “come on, Clarke, you know me, I wouldn’t have done that. Plus, when would I have had the time? I’ve either been at work or with you.”

“I’m going home, Lexa.” Clarke said, gripping the straps of her backpack a little tighter as she walked.

“You’re going the wrong way, Clarke.” Lexa said, a small smile tugging at her lips, “just get in the car.”

Lexa heard a burst of police sirens behind her, and looked in the rear-view mirror, rolling her eyes as she sighed and pulled the car over. Clarke stopped as well, obviously wanting to see what the issue was. The young police officer put his hat on as he walked over to Lexa’s car, the brunette rolling down the driver’s side window, fighting off the smirk on her lips as the officer looked at her, he had obviously been expecting a male driver.

“Is there a problem here officer?” Lexa asked.

“Are you okay ma’am?” the officer said, looking at Clarke rather than Lexa.

“I’m fine.” Clarke replied.

“Is she bothering you?” he asked, his eyes flicking between the blonde and the brunette.

“No,” Clarke replied, shaking her head, “she isn’t bothering me.”

The officer nodded a little, again looking between Clarke and Lexa again.

“Have I broken any laws, officer?” Lexa asked, knowing full well that she hadn’t as she couldn’t be obstructing any traffic as the roads near the cabin were rarely used.

“No,” the officer replied, shaking his head again before turning to look back at his car, “but it would probably be best if you take this conversation into the car.”

Neither girl said anything as the officer walked back to his car and drove away.

“Please get in the car, Clarke,” Lexa said, leaning back across the center console, “we need to talk about this. If you still want to go home after we’ve talked about it, I will drive you home.”

Clarke didn’t say anything, she just looked down the road again.

“Clarke,” Lexa said, getting out of the car and walking over to the blonde, “you know I didn’t do this, I wouldn’t do this to you Clarke, you know that. Please just get in the car.”

All arguments Clarke had were lost when she looked in Lexa’s eyes, so she sighed and got in the car, Lexa letting out a relieved sigh before getting back in the driver’s seat.

“Was I really walking the wrong way?” Clarke asked as Lexa turned the car around and started the drive back to the cabin.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a nod, “if you’d have kept on that way it would’ve taken you about two hours to get anywhere.”

“I can’t even storm off properly.” Clarke said with a small laugh, shaking her head a little.

“You stormed off pretty well,” Lexa conceded with a laugh of her own, “10 out of 10 for effort.”

“If you didn’t go to the press, who did?” Clarke asked with a sigh, “there were three people who knew the details…”

“Not exactly,” Lexa replied, “I repeated some of what you told me to Finns dad and his lawyer when I went there to see Mr. Collins.”

“But why would Finns dad or his lawyer say anything to the press, didn’t Finns dad say that he’d get Grounders’ license reinstated if you didn’t go to the press?” the blonde said.

“I have no idea,” Lexa said with a sigh, “but we’ll figure it out.”

Clarke dropped into silence as Lexa pulled the car up outside the cabin.

“You okay?” Lexa asked, turning the car off and turning slightly in her seat to face the blonde.

“You’re asking me if I’m okay?” Clarke asked, shaking her head a little before she looked at Lexa, “I’ve literally just accused you of…”

“It was an understandable reaction,” Lexa replied, “in your mind you know of three people, including yourself, who knew the details, I was one of two people who you think could’ve gone to the press. You lashed out, I get it.”

“All I seem to be doing lately is lashing out at you, Lexa,” Clarke said, “you’ve been nothing but…”

“Hey,” Lexa said, reaching over the center console and taking Clarke’s hand, “you’re in a weird place right now, and I honestly can’t even claim to understand how you’re feeling, but I do know one thing. I’m here for you, and if that means that I’m someone that you can lash out at, then I’ll be that person. I love you, Clarke.”

Clarke’s head snapped up from where she had been looking down at Lexa’s hand holding hers, she saw from the look on Lexa’s face the brunette hadn’t meant to say those three words.

“You…” Clarke started to say.

“That so wasn’t the way I wanted to say that…” Lexa grumbled, shaking her head a little, “I’ve actually been trying to figure out the best way to say it for the last week and a...”

Lexa’s words were cut off as Clarke’s lips connected with hers. As they both backed out of the kiss, Lexa could see the emotions in Clarke’s eyes.

“How can you…” the blonde started to say, “after everything…”

“I love you,” Lexa said with a soft smile, “the good, the bad, an everything in between. It might be really crazy for me to say this, but I may as well say everything that’s in my head right…”

Lexa softly cupped Clarke’s cheek and wiped away the tears that were falling from the blonde’s eyes.

“I think you’re it for me, Clarke.” Lexa concluded.

“Lexa, I…” Clarke started to say.

“You don’t have to say anything, Clarke,” Lexa said, “I didn’t say it to hear you say it back, I just need you to know.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Lexa and Clarke went back into the cabin Indra was on the phone, as the two girls walked into the living room she held her hand up to stop them.

“Okay, thank you.” Indra said as she hung up the phone, before she looked at Lexa, “that was Andrew Collins’s lawyer, or should I say his ex-lawyer.”

“He went to the press?” Lexa asked, her brow furrowed a little as she sat down on the sofa, Clarke sitting down as close as she could next to her.

“His niece was out at a bar in the city three nights ago,” Indra said, “she was raped on her way home.”

“I thought Andrew Collins was sending Finn to California.” Lexa said, keeping her eyes on her mother rather than looking at Clarke, “he told me…”

“It wasn’t Finn,” Indra said, interrupting Lexa, “but the police claim there isn’t enough evidence to arrest the person responsible, he hasn’t told me who the rapist is, but he did say that he and Finn travel in the same circles.”

“Another asshole getting away with it because of daddy’s money.” Lexa said, her jaw clenched.

“I still don’t understand why he went to the press about Finn if it wasn’t Finn who raped his niece.” Clarke said, “surely it would’ve made more sense for him to go to the press about the person who actually raped his niece.”

“It seems he has grown a conscience,” Indra replied, “knowing what Finn has done in the past, and playing his part in Finn, for all intents and purposes, getting away with what he has done… He has said that he kept your name out of all interviews with the reporter he spoke to, and he intends to do so.”

“What is he wanting to happen?” Lexa asked, “Andrew Collins isn’t going to let this go.”

“Andrew Collins doesn’t know who went to the press,” Indra said, “and if girls keep coming forward then the whistle blower is going to be the least of his worries. Both of the girls who have come forwards so far have indicated to police that Andrew Collins paid them to stay quiet.”

“Are the police going to want to talk to me?” Clarke asked, looking at Indra.

“Perhaps.” Indra replied, “it is going to depend how far this investigation goes.”

“I can’t…” Clarke said, looking at Lexa.

“You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do, Clarke,” Lexa said to the blonde, “nobody is going to force you to talk to anyone that you don’t want to, right mom?”

“If this goes to court,” Indra said, looking between Clarke and Lexa, “you may need to testify, I can’t guarantee that you won’t have to, I wish I could.”

Clarke nodded a little, before gripping Lexa’s hand.

“I’m right here, Clarke,” Lexa said, softly rubbing her thumb over the blonde’s hand, “I’m right here.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Later that day, Lexa and Clarke were laying on the sofa, the blonde’s head on the brunette’s chest. Aden and Tris had picked a movie, Anya and Raven were sitting cuddled up on one of the seats as Indra and Gustus prepared dinner.

“We still need to talk, you know.” Lexa mumbled, her lips against the top of Clarke’s head.

“About?” Clarke asked, her fingers trailing patterns on Lexa’s stomach.

“A few things,” Lexa replied, feeling Clarke tense up in her arms, “last night would be a good place to start…”

“Are you trying to tell me you didn’t enjoy it?” Clarke asked, glancing up at Lexa, a small smirk tugging at her lips, “because it certainly felt like you enjoyed it.”

“Oh god no,” Lexa said with a small smirk of her own, “I certainly enjoyed it, that so isn’t what I was going to say. We didn’t use anything…”

“I’m aware,” Clarke said, her eyes still fixed on Lexa’s, “but you seem to be forgetting that I’m on the pill.”

“Which isn’t always 100% effective.” Lexa said with a sigh, “it’s a risk.”

“Are you saying that you’d be disappointed if it wasn’t effective?” Clarke asked.

“No,” Lexa replied honestly, “I’m not saying that, I already told you that I think you’re it for me, and I want everything that comes with that, but are you seriously telling me that you wouldn’t freak out if you got pregnant this early into our relationship?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Clarke said, “I don’t know how I’d react.”

Clarke laid her head back down on Lexa’s chest, as the brunette softly started to run her fingers through Clarke’s hair.

“Your heart is pounding…” Clarke said quietly.

“I wonder why that is.” Lexa replied.

“Do you know something,” Clarke said, lifting her head and looking at Lexa again, “I think you’re it for me too…”

“I think it’s definitely safe to say my heart is pounding right now.” Lexa said with a small smile as she swallowed the lump that had developed in her throat.

“I love you, Lexa.” Clarke quietly said as she looked into Lexa’s eyes before she slowly kissed her.

The kiss was broken apart pretty quickly when a cushion hit the back of Clarke’s head, causing both Clarke and Lexa to look over at Anya and Raven.

“Not sure mom and dad would approve of the PDA in front of the kids.” Anya said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget you can find me over on tumblr @ unaligned-valkyrie if you want to rant or whatever.


	25. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

Okay, so here I go again with an author’s note instead of a chapter, which I hate doing but this is important. I’ve been doing some thinking, and though nobody has voiced a negative opinion about this story, there are other negative thoughts flying around there in the internet world when it comes to g!p fics. Mostly those negative thoughts are about fics that fetishize the whole g!p part of it, and in a way I can understand that, most people have issues with those g!p fics that are all about the fact that Lexa has a penis (or Clarke in some cases) and they are explicit stories with very little actual plot. Now, as an educated person, I am aware that the Lexa I’ve written in this story (intersex) is not medically accurate for most intersex people.

Basically, I’m wondering if anyone is offended with this story, if there’s anything in my writing of this fic that people are finding offensive because that is the last thing I would want to do. If you are offended by this story, please let me know, you can comment on here or hit me up on Tumblr, my username is unaligned-valkyrie.

I do feel the need to say that this has become one of my favourite stories to write, and for the most part while I’m writing it I’m not even focused on the fact that it is a g!p fic, because in my mind that isn’t important. Just like if I’m writing a normal Clexa fic, the fact that they’re wlw isn’t important, it’s just part of the character.

So drop me a comment, or you can send me an ask on Tumblr (on or off anon, it’s your choice). If anyone is offended by this story then I may delete it. I don’t write stories to upset or offend anyone, I write them because I love to write, it helps me deal with a lot of things and I hope that people find enjoyment in my writing.

I think that’s all I wanted to say. Thanks.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa makes another video, roping in Anya, Tris and Aden to help. Finn gets arrested (oh shame).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after the many positive comments I got on the authors note, and the many positive messages I got on Tumblr, I have decided to continue this. Thank you all for understanding why I asked if this was offending anyone. It means a lot to me that you all see this in a mostly positive light, and it also means a lot that you're all continuing to read it. So without further ado, that is such an odd term don't you think, anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and drop me a comment, let me know what you think :)

 

Lexa was sitting at the island in the kitchen, her laptop in front of her, camera on, recording for a YouTube video. Clarke was making coffee, Aden and Tris were playing around in and out of the open plan kitchen area, and Anya was complaining about being awake so early.

“Hello, lovely people of YouTube.” Lexa said, looking into the camera on her laptop.

“Is that really how you start your videos?” Clarke asked from where she was making coffee.

“Sometimes,” Lexa replied, “sometimes I actually use my imagination and come up with something pretty cool.”

Clarke laughed a little and shook her head.

“So, anyway,” Lexa said, looking back at the camera, “do you guys remember when I had an actual schedule for posting videos? I am really sorry for the lack of video’s over the last few months, my life has been completely turned on its head…”

Clarke cleared her throat, causing Anya to laugh.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” Lexa said, biting back a laugh as she defended herself, before she looked back at the camera, “this is the first time in a while that I have tried to make a video in a room where there are people. I have a beautiful girl making me coffee, my sister complaining about the fact that she’s awake in the morning and two little assh…”

“Lexa…” Clarke said with a laugh.

“Two little _adorable_ kids running around,” Lexa said, flashing Clarke a grin before she continued, “is this like some mad glimpse at what my life is going to be like in a few years?”

“It’s going take more than a few years before we have an 8-year-old and a 12-year-old running around, babe,” Clarke said, walking up next to Lexa and putting her coffee down next to her, “unless of course you’re wanting to adopt.”

“Say hi to YouTube, beautiful.” Lexa said as she kissed Clarke’s cheek.

“Hi YouTube.” Clarke said with a small smile, “you’re editing this video, right?”

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see.” Lexa replied with a smirk as Clarke walked away again, “okay, so I was reading some comments on previous videos, you guys have been asking about all kinds of stuff. We’ve had questions about my ranty video about that thing we’re not talking about right now, questions about my relationship, which as you can see is going pretty well right now. You’ve also been asking questions about my family and how we all feel about adoption and if that changes how you feel about your family, so that’s what I’m going to tackle today. To do this, I’m going to need a little help, because I can’t answer those questions for the others, I can only speak for myself. So, Anya, Tris and Aden are going to help me with this video.”

Aden and Tris both walked up next to Lexa, Tris to one side and Aden to the other, Anya moved so she was standing behind Lexa, visible over her shoulder.

“Is this going on YouTube now?” Tris asked, glancing up at Lexa before she looked back at the laptop.

“No,” Lexa said with a shake of her head, “I need to edit it, take some bits out, then upload to YouTube.”

“But people are going to watch it?” Aden asked, “are you famous on YouTube?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Lexa replied with a laugh, “I’ve got a lot of people who watch the rubbish I post, but I wouldn’t say I’m famous on YouTube.”

“Not like Colleen Ballinger.” Tris said.

“That’s because she’s awesome, and seriously funny,” Lexa said, “but yeah, I’m nowhere near as famous as Colleen Ballinger.”

“Or Miranda Sings.” Tris said, making both Lexa and Anya laugh, “what?”

“You do realise that Colleen and Miranda are the same person, right?” Lexa said, still laughing, “Miranda is a character that Colleen plays.”

“No,” Tris said, shaking her head, “they’ve done video’s together, they can’t be the same person.”

“That’s a little bit of editing magic,” Lexa said, “but I promise you, they’re the same person.”

“You’re lying.” Tris said.

“Okay, okay,” Lexa said with a sigh, “whatever you say. So, back to why we’re actually here, which isn’t to give extra promotion to Colleen, or Miranda, or her tv show, Haters Back Off, which is going out on Netflix on October 14th. We’re here to talk about adoption, and whether that changes how we are as a family.”

“I think it makes us closer.” Anya said with a shrug, “we all ended up here for different reasons, you know, but I think we were all really lucky.”

“In what way?” Lexa asked, glancing back at Anya.

“We know that mom and dad actually want us,” Anya replied, causing Lexa to nod, “some people are really unfortunate and are born with asshole parents, or parents that can’t take care of them for whatever reason, or end up in a really unsafe environment. We got lucky, we have two parents who love us without hesitation, and that’s an amazing thing.”

Lexa was actually really surprised by Anya’s answer; she had expected at least a semi-sarcastic answer.

“Some people end up with asshole siblings too, and as the oldest and therefore the most important sibling,” Anya said, causing Lexa to laugh, that was the Anya she knew, “I have to say that you guys are the best family I could ever ask for. Sure we argue sometimes, and mess up, and do things that we said we wouldn’t do, but we’re family.”

“Love you too, Ahn,” Lexa said, before she looked at Tris and Aden, “what do you guys think?”

“I don’t remember things before I came here,” Tris said, her brow furrowed a little, “I was super little…”

“You were so cute.” Lexa said, causing Tris to glare at her, “which obviously isn’t the case anymore.”

“You’re mean,” Tris said with a dramatic sigh, “but seriously, I was two, right?”

Both Lexa and Anya nodded at her.

“So you guys are the only family I remember,” Tris said, “and I’m okay with that, cause you guys are the best. I might not remember any family I had before, but that’s okay, cause I have two really awesome big sisters, and now I have a cool brother too. Someone at school said that family are the people who are related to you by blood, and if you’re not related like that then you’re not family, but they were wrong. Family are the people who love you no matter what.”

“Love you.” Lexa said, softly kissing Tris’s head.

“Love you too.” Tris replied.

“Okay, Aden, what do you think, as the newest member of our awesome family.” Lexa said looking at the boy.

“I don’t know if my other mom and dad wanted me,” Aden said, looking down at his hands as he spoke, “I only remember the bad things. I remember after the bad things happened and I was taken away, I was put with lots of different people and some of them were nice. When I came to stay with you guys the first time I thought it was going to be just the same, sometimes when you go to stay with people who already have kids the other kids aren’t nice to you, but you were all really different.”

“You were different then…” Tris said, glancing at him.

“I didn’t know if I was safe then,” Aden said, causing Lexa to put her arm around him and pull him closer to her, “then I broke Lexa’s nose…”

“Yes you did.” Lexa said with a laugh, “but it’s okay.”

“Then they took me away again, even though you all said you didn’t want me to go away,” Aden said with a sigh, “but I’m glad I get to stay this time.”

“We’re glad you get to stay too.” Anya said, smiling at him, “your turn Lex.”

“I think you guys pretty much said everything,” Lexa said, “and I agree with everything you’ve said. I do feel really lucky, I agree with Anya on that, when you’re in the system it’s a lottery, there’s good people and bad people. Sometimes I think about what my life could have been like if mom and dad didn’t adopt me, I think about the kind of person I could’ve turned out to be, and it’s scary. I know it sounds so dramatic but I don’t think I would be me without you guys, without this family. I’m not saying that my life has been easy, because it hasn’t for obvious reasons…”

“That thing you have that other girls don’t have?” Tris asked.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod and a laugh, “that, and other things. I ended up with two amazing parents who let me figure out who I am, they didn’t try and tell me I was one thing or another. I am free to be who I am, to love who I love, and it’s okay. Through the darkest times when I was growing up, they were there to love me and help me see that it didn’t really matter what anyone else thought, what I thought about myself was more important. And I have a big sister who is a complete pain in the ass, like seriously, she doesn’t know how not to be an asshole…”

Anya laughed at that, as did Clarke and Raven who were now watching them film the video.

“But I know, without question, that she loves me,” Lexa continued, “and if I need her for whatever reason, she’ll be there. I have an awesome little sister, who makes the most complicated things in the world seem so simple. It’s amazing to watch her grow up, and answer her questions, cause she always has a lot of those, and it makes me remember when I was encouraged to ask questions about things. If we didn’t understand things when we were growing up, mom and dad would always answer every single question we had. I also now have a really cool little brother, who I adore, he’s my basketball buddy. Maybe we’re not related by blood, but I would willingly die to protect my family.”

“Yeah, let’s not test that theory.” Aden said, causing everyone to laugh again.

“I don’t plan on it, bud,” Lexa said with a laugh, “so I think that answers the questions that were asked about my family, adoption and how it changes a family. It makes you stronger, it surrounds you with love and that bond between siblings isn’t something that only happens when you’re related by blood. Don’t forget to drop me a comment in the comment section below, who knows, maybe it’ll be your questions that appear in the next video.”

“I’m expecting all the comments to be about how hot your girl is.” Anya said, causing Lexa to laugh, “cause lets be real here, you’re not editing her out.”

“I’ll be editing her out if she wants me to,” Lexa said, “so, yeah, this has been another video from me. Stay safe, love each other, and I’ll see you next time.”

Tris and Aden waved at the camera before Lexa shut it off.

“We done?” Anya asked.

“Yep,” Lexa replied with a nod, “thanks, Anya, I know you didn’t really want to do that.”

“You’re my sister, I love you, if that means I have to be in a video every now and again then so be it.” Anya said, placing a kiss on Lexa’s head before she started to walk away, “but if you tell anyone I was literally that ridiculously soppy, I’ll deny it.”

“Noted.” Lexa said with a laugh as she saved the video to edit it later.

“Are you going to edit it now?” Aden asked.

“Not right now, no,” Lexa replied, shaking her head, “that takes time, and it’s boring, so I’ll be doing that later.”

A notification popped up on Lexa’s laptop, telling her she had a new email to her business account. She opened to find that it was a request for an interview from a newspaper in the city. It wasn’t the first email she had got about doing an interview with the newspaper, and she had done a few for the entertainment section, but this email specifically asked her if she had any comment about Finn Collins getting arrested.

At that moment Indra walked into the kitchen.

“Lexa…” she said.

“I already know,” Lexa said, “newspaper just emailed me for a comment.”

“A comment about what?” Clarke asked, walking up next to Lexa.

“The cops arrested Finn.” Lexa said.

“Who’s Finn?” Tris asked, looking at Lexa, Indra and Clarke.

“Just a guy we knew.” Lexa replied, “why don’t you and Aden go watch a movie or something…”

Tris and Aden left the room, leaving Lexa, Indra and Clarke by the island, and Anya and Raven standing at the opposite side of the kitchen.

“What happens now?” Clarke asked, looking at Indra.

“Now we decide whether you want to stay quiet about this or not.” Indra said with a sigh, “the police officer that called me said that they don’t need to interview you, they have enough evidence to charge him with three counts of sexual assault and two counts of rape…”

“5 different girls?” Anya asked.

“That they know about so far,” Indra said with a nod, “the police are looking into his dad’s financial records to find out if they can find anyone else that he paid off.”

“Guess that’s the end of his political ambitions, huh?” Lexa said, putting her arm around Clarke’s waist as the blonde moved closer to her.

“You would think so, but he hasn’t said anything about it.” Indra replied.

“What do you think I should do?” Clarke said to Lexa.

“We’ll give you two some space.” Raven said, as she and Anya left the room, Indra following behind them.

“I think it’s entirely up to you,” Lexa said, turning on the seat so she was facing Clarke, the blonde now standing between her legs, as Lexa placed her hands on Clarke’s hips, “if you want to make some kind of statement about it, I can email this reporter back. If you want to talk to the cops, my mom can arrange that and be there with you when you do it, or if you don’t want to talk to anyone about it, then that’s okay too. I can’t make this decision for you, baby.”

“If I don’t talk to anyone about it, if this goes to court I can still be called to talk about it right?” Clarke asked.

“You’re not a named complainant,” Lexa replied, “you haven’t reported it to the police, so normally I would say no. But you obviously have been mentioned by the lawyer who went to the police, so your name is connected to it. You could be called by either side. The defense could call you, they could twist the fact that you didn’t report it. My mom knows way more about this than I do she would probably be the best person to talk about it with.”

“I should talk about it,” Clarke said with a sigh, “I mean, you always hear about women, twenty or thirty years down the line saying that they didn’t talk about it because they were ashamed. But, why should we be ashamed, we didn’t do anything wrong… why are you smiling?”

“Two reasons,” Lexa said, “reason one, I love you, reason two, you’re finally getting it. What happened wasn’t your fault, you didn’t encourage it, you did nothing wrong. The problem here is his, not yours.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards we go. Really hope you all enjoy this chapter, drop me a comment and let me know what you think. Enjoy!

 

Once Clarke had decided that she would talk to the police about what had happened at the party, Indra arranged an appointment with a police officer involved with the investigation. Lexa had sat in the room while her mom talked to Clarke about what was going to happen, the two of them decided that it would be better for Clarke if she got the interview out of the way as soon as possible, so she didn’t change her mind. 

So, Lexa had driven Clarke back to the city the following morning, Indra had agreed to meet them at the station as she and Gustus had left early in the morning in time to get Aden and Tris back to the city to go to school. Clarke didn’t need a lawyer with her for the interview, as she wasn’t being questioned over a crime, but everyone agreed that it would be easier for Clarke if someone else was there and Lexa couldn’t sit in on the interview.

The brunette had waited outside the interview room, sitting in one of the cold uncomfortable chairs which were against the opposite wall. While she was waiting, she saw the lawyer whom she had met the day she went in to Andrew Collins’ office. To say he looked surprised to see her was an understatement.

“Miss Woods,” he said as he walked over to where she was sitting, “this is a surprise.”

“I’m just waiting for Clarke to finish up talking to one of the officers.” Lexa said as she motioned for the man to sit, “what are you doing here?”

“They wanted to talk to me about Mr Collins’ finances,” he replied as he sat down, “as I was involved in the cover-up…”

“I’m assuming that you’re immune from prosecution,” Lexa said, glancing at him, finding that he looked surprised that she would know that, Lexa shrugged a little, “I wasn’t joking when I said my mom was the best lawyer in the city. It would make sense for them to give you immunity, means you can help them charge both Finn and his dad.”

“You don’t believe I deserve immunity, do you?” he asked.

“That’s not for me to decide,” Lexa replied, “personally you seem to be suffering enough with your own conscience right now without adding legal charges to it.”

He nodded a little, before he could say anything the door to the interview room Clarke was in opened, and the blonde walked out with Indra and the police officer that she had been talking to. Lexa stood up, the lawyer sitting next to her followed suit.

“I should get going,” he said, glancing between Clarke and Lexa, “I have my own interview to get to.”

As he turned and walked away, Lexa walked over to Clarke.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Clarke replied with a small nod, “they said that they might need me to testify against both Finn and his dad…”

“Because his dad offered you money to keep you quiet.” Lexa said with a nod of her own, “makes sense.”

Out of the corner of her eye Lexa saw Indra roll her eyes a little as she shook her head.

“What?” the brunette asked.

“I will never understand why you didn’t pursue a career in law rather than making money from YouTube videos.” Indra said, making Clarke laugh a little.

“Okay, reason one,” Lexa said, raising her finger a little as she talked to her mom, “an office job is boring as hell, reason two, most of the time I can make more money per video than you do per case, reason three…I mentioned the boring has hell thing, right?”

“How much do you make per video?” Clarke asked, genuinely curious about what the answer was, she knew people could make money from YouTube but she wasn’t sure how much.

“It varies,” Lexa replied, “depends how many people view it, the ad at the beginning of the video, whether any clicks on said ad, and whether or not the video is sponsored by a particular company. There are other things that come into play as well, it’s actually pretty complicated. But usually I make around 25 cents per view.”

“So if you have fifty thousand people watch a video and you get 25 cents per view, that’s like…” Clarke tried to do the math in her head, “a lot.”

“$12,500.” Lexa said with a small smile.

“Per video?” Clarke asked, her eyes widened a little.

“That’s an average.” Lexa replied with a small nod.

“Jesus,” Clarke said, “who knew making an ass of yourself on YouTube could be such a lucrative business.”

Lexa couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up from her chest.

“It does vary, not everyone makes the same amount of money per video,” Lexa said, “I know people who make a few million a year from YouTube alone.”

“Wow…” Clarke said with a sigh, “I can see why you don’t want to be a lawyer, sorry Indra.”

“Anyway,” Indra said, “are you two heading back to the cabin now?”

Lexa looked at Clarke, the choice was entirely hers.

“I think I’d like to sleep in my own bed tonight.” Clarke said as she looked at Lexa.

“You can sleep wherever you want to,” Lexa said with a small smile, “I’ll text Anya and Raven and let them know I’m dropping you home before I go back.”

“I was thinking that maybe you could stay at mine too…” Clarke said.

“Okay,” Indra said, not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation, “I have to get back to the office. Clarke, I’ll let you know when I hear from the DA regarding either case.”

Clarke nodded a little.

“Lexa, I love you, be safe.” Indra said, causing Lexa to roll her eyes and sigh a little.

“Talk to you later, mom,” Lexa said, “love you too.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

After texting Anya and letting her know that she and Clarke would be staying in the city for the night, Lexa had driven to Clarke’s apartment. The blonde hadn’t spent the night there in a few weeks, though Raven had been there most nights with Anya when the two weren’t at Lexa and Anya’s loft apartment. When Clarke had said she wanted to sleep in her own bed, Lexa was fully prepared to drop her off home before driving back to the cabin, but she was pleasantly surprised when Clarke had said she wanted her to stay there with her. The two of them hadn’t spent the night apart in a while, which was something that Lexa hadn’t experienced for a while in a relationship. When she had been with Costia they didn’t spend every night together, and they’d been together for a heck of a lot longer than Lexa and Clarke had. Not that the brunette was complaining, she always slept better and felt a lot more settled and centered when she was with Clarke.

She didn’t have much experience with relationships, as she had said to Clarke in the past Costia wasn’t the first girl she’d slept with, but she was the first person who she had seriously dated. So she didn’t really have much to compare her relationship with Clarke to, but she did know that most relationships didn’t go the way that theirs had thus far. They hadn’t spent that much time apart, especially not since the rubbish happened with Finn at Bellamy’s party, and in real terms they were still pretty early into their relationship. Lexa knew that the whole thing should freak her out, but it didn’t, it felt right. Everything that happened between her and Clarke felt right, it had done since the very first day that the pair met.

As Lexa pulled her car up outside Clarke’s building, she saw someone she didn’t expect to see at the door.

“Is that my mom?” Clarke asked, her brow furrowed as she looked towards the door.

“Looks like it.” Lexa said as she parked the car.

Clarke got out first and walked over towards the door.

“Mom?” Clarke said, causing Abby to turn around and look at her.

“Hey honey.” Abby said with a smile, her smile growing a little as she saw Lexa walk up next to her daughter, “good to see you again, Lexa.”

“Likewise, Mrs Griffin.” Lexa replied with a smile of her own.

“I already told you to call me Abby.” Abby said.

“Sorry, Abby.” Lexa said with a small laugh.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked as she looked at her mom, “not that it’s not great to see you, I just really wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon.”

“I tried calling but the call went straight through to voicemail.” Abby said.

Clarke took her phone out of her pocket and realized it was dead.

“My battery is dead.” She said with a sigh.

“Not surprised with the amount you were playing on it when we were driving back to the city.” Lexa said.

“You’ve been out of the city?” Abby asked looking between the two.

“Yes,” Clarke replied with a nod, “Lexa’s parents have a cabin, we’ve been out there for the last week.”

“Why don’t you and your mom head inside and catch up,” Lexa said with a soft smile as she looked at Clarke, “I’m going to head back to the loft and pick up a change of clothes.”

“You’re coming back, right?” Clarke asked quietly.

“Of course I’m coming back.” Lexa replied, placing a soft kiss on Clarke’s forehead, “see you soon.”

As Lexa got back in her car and drove away, Clarke opened the front door and walked into her apartment building with her mom.

“I’m happy to see that you and Lexa are still going strong.” Abby said as they walked up the stairs to Clarke’s apartment.

“I think she’s it for me, mom.” Clarke said with a small smile.

“Well I can tell from the way she looks at you that it’s the same for her.” Abby replied.

 

x-x-x-x

 

After Abby had explained that she was in the city for a medical conference, Clarke told her mom about what had happened at Bellamy’s party.

“So what happens now?” Abby asked as she and Clarke sat on the sofa drinking coffee.

“I went to the police station earlier to talk to an officer connected to the case,” Clarke said, looking down at the mug in her hands, “that’s why Lexa and I are back in the city. They’ve told me that I may be called to testify in both of the cases, the one against Finn and the other against his father. Lexa’s mom is going to let me know when she hears more.”

“How did Lexa react to everything?” Abby asked.

“Honestly, she reacted in the exact opposite way than I expected her to,” Clarke said with a small laugh, “I don’t know what I was expecting, but she’s been great. I called her up one morning at 3am because I was freaking out on my own, waking her up, and she was here within 10 minutes. In real terms we haven’t been together that long, you know, I kinda of expected her to run.”

“But she didn’t.” Abby said with a small smile.

“No, she really didn’t,” Clarke said, shaking her head a little, “she’s been there literally every second of every day that I’ve needed her. I haven’t been the easiest person to be around, sometimes Lexa turns into an emotional punchbag, but she’s still there. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve someone like her in my life.”

“Have you told her that?” Abby asked, another soft smile tugging at her lips.

“Not as often as I should.” Clarke admitted.

The sound of the apartment buzzer filled the apartment, making Clarke jump a little, she got it together pretty quickly when she realized it was probably just Lexa. As she answered the buzzer she found that her assumptions were right, so she let Lexa in, waiting by the door for the brunette to make it up the stairs. When the knock at the door came, Clarke opened the door, revealing Lexa standing there with a small smile on her lips and a take-out bag in her hand.

“Figured we could all do with lunch.” She said.

Lexa was a little surprised when Clarke quickly captured her lips with her own. As much as Lexa wanted to deepen the kiss, she knew she couldn’t as Clarke’s mom was sitting in the living room.

“Not that I’m complaining, because I’m really not,” Lexa said, “but what was that for?”

“I love you…” Clarke said, unable to stop the small smile tugging at her lips as she saw the smile on Lexa’s lips as she said those three little words.

“I love you too.” Lexa replied, softly kissing the blonde again.

 

x-x-x-x

 

While Lexa was putting the take-out on some plates, Abby walked into the kitchen.

“I really need to thank you.” Abby said, causing Lexa to look at her.

“For what?” Lexa asked.

“Being there for Clarke,” Abby replied, “she told me what happened at the party, she also told me how amazing you’ve been throughout the whole thing.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little as she turned her attention back to the food, “I did what anyone would do.”

“I think we both know that’s not true,” Abby said with a sigh, “she explained how supportive you’ve been, not passing any judgement…”

“There’s nothing to pass judgement on,” Lexa said, interrupting the older Griffin woman, “Clarke did nothing wrong, what happened to her was not her fault. I know we haven’t been together long, but Clarke means… a lot to me.”

“Are you in love with my daughter?” Abby asked, a soft smile on her lips.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lexa replied honestly with a small nod, “I am.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Later that day Clarke and Lexa were laying on the sofa, watching a silly comedy movie that Clarke had picked out.

“I have a question.” The blonde said, her head resting on Lexa’s chest.

“I may have an answer.” Lexa replied, causing Clarke to laugh a little, “I may not have an answer, depends what the question is.”

“The YouTube video you recorded at the cabin,” Clarke said, tracing patterns on Lexa’s stomach over the t-shirt the brunette was wearing, “you never did tell me if you edited me out of it.”

“I didn’t.” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “I was going to, but I decided not to. Is that okay?”

“Was Costia ever in any of your video’s?” Clarke asked, glancing up at Lexa.

“No,” Lexa replied, “if she was around when I recorded the footage she always made sure I edited her out of it, which is fine, that’s her choice.”

Clarke nodded a little, turning her attention back to the movie, Lexa could tell that she was still thinking about things.

“Talk to me, beautiful.” Lexa said, softly kissing Clarke’s head.

“I was thinking earlier about the amount of time we spend together,” Clarke said, “how we haven’t spent a night apart in weeks, and how that doesn’t usually happen this early into a relationship…”

“I can leave if you want me to.” Lexa replied.

“No,” Clarke said quickly, shaking her head, “that’s the thing, I don’t want to be away from you.”

“I don’t want to be away from you either.” Lexa said as Clarke looked up at her.

“Where do you see us being in five years?” Clarke asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

“In our own place,” Lexa said, “with your art on the walls, kids toys everywhere cause I see us having at least one kid by that time. Raven and Anya coming round for dinner most nights because neither of them can cook…”

Clarke laughed a little, causing Lexa to smile.

“I like your vision of the future.” Clarke said with a small nod.

“Good,” Lexa said, “I just want you to be happy, Clarke.”

The honesty that Clarke could see in Lexa’s eyes caused her breathe to hitch in her throat, instead of saying anything she closed the distance between their lips and kissed the brunette.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke head back to the cabin, deciding to do a little YouTube Q&A on the drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm sorry. I really do suck some times. The next chapter of this will probably have a time jump and I'm not sure how many more chapters there are of this one left. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think.

 

 

Before Lexa and Clarke drove back to the cabin, Anya called Lexa to ask her to grab a few things from the loft. While Lexa had been getting the things that Anya wanted, Clarke had found the handheld camera that Lexa used sometimes when she was recording YouTube videos, and the pair agreed it could be fun for them to film another video while Lexa was driving.

“Hello lovely people of YouTube.” Lexa said, her eyes fixed on the road as Clarke held the camera.

“That’s still a shitty introduction, Lex.” Clarke said with a laugh.

“Well it’s the only one I have right now,” Lexa replied with a laugh of her own, “anyway, as you all can probably see, I’m driving right now…”

Clarke turned the camera so it was focused on the road ahead of them rather than Lexa, before panning back to the brunette.

“We’re heading back out to my parent’s cabin, and it’s a couple of hours’ drive,” Lexa continued, “Anya wanted me to pick up a few things for her on the way back, and my beautiful girlfriend found my handheld camera and decided it’d be fun for me to reply to some of your comments while driving, so that’s what I’m going to do. I have no idea which comments she’s going to read, but I do know that not all the comments I get on my videos are positive or nice, so I’m prepared for that.”

“We’ll start with an easy one,” Clarke said, looking down at her phone which was open on Lexa’s YouTube channel, she scrolled down the comments on the latest video that Lexa had posted, “okay, first one says ‘Why don’t you have a social media account Lexa?’ with like 20 question marks.”

“I have an Instagram that I used to post on but then forgot about,” Lexa replied, “and I tried twitter for a while, but it seems to be full of shitheads so that didn’t last too long.”

“Okay,” Clarke said with a laugh, scrolling through the comments again, “erm, this one’s funny, ‘How on Earth did you land your girlfriend, she’s hot as fuck’, well thanks, I think.”

“You are hot as fuck,” Lexa said glancing at Clarke before turning her attention back to the road, “well, I’ll tell you the story about how we first met…”

Clarke literally groaned, which caused Lexa to laugh.

“So,” Lexa said, smirk firmly in place on her lips, “I’d just got back from LA, was still with my ex at the time, and my current girlfriend had moved into her apartment while I was in LA. I’d been gone for a while, and my ex had mentioned that someone new had moved in. Anyway, the first morning that I was back, I decided to go for a run at like 6am…”

“Because going for a run later than that means playing chicken with mom’s pushing strollers,” Clarke said, “take note kids.”

“Exactly,” Lexa said with a laugh, “so I walked out into the hallway of the apartment, and this gorgeous blonde literally walks right into me. So, that’s how we met. We hung out, she was obviously friends with my ex, it didn’t take me long to realise she’s one of the sweetest, most caring people I have ever met in my life. There was definitely some attraction there, me and my ex broke up, even though things had been heading that way for a while… and the rest, as they say, is history.”

“Good summary.” Clarke said, again looking for another comment, “okay, this one says ‘your family are like total goals, you’re all awesome’.”

“Thanks,” Lexa replied, flashing a grin at the camera, before concentrating on the road again, “I have to agree, my family is pretty awesome, I’ve been really lucky.”

Clarke laughed as she read more of the comments.

“What?” Lexa asked.

“There’s one that says ‘your girlfriend is really hot, I’ll trade you for my cat’.” Clarke said, still laughing.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I wouldn’t trade her for anything.” Lexa said.

“You’re such a sap.” Clarke said.

“Sometimes.” Lexa said with a small nod.

“Oh, here’s a fun one,” Clarke said, “it says ‘when are you two gonna have babies, they’ll be so cute’.”

“I agree,” Lexa said, a small smile tugging at her lips, “they will be. And the answer would be, not yet, my mother would kill me.”

“Okay, serious comment time,” Clarke said, “someone posted ‘Lexa, I need your help. There’s this girl at my school who is really cute, and we get along really well. We were both at a party and she kissed me, but then on Monday at school she pretty much blanked me. When she did talk to me she said that she thought I was really cute but as I wasn’t out to my parents yet nothing was going to happen. What do I do?’.”

“Well, firstly, congrats on kissing the cute girl, I’m all for that,” Lexa said, giving the camera a thumbs up, “secondly, don’t let anyone pressure you into coming out until you’re ready. For some people, it’s a really big deal, and it’s such a stressful decision to make, because they don’t know how their parents are going to react. It can be a scary thing to do, and I would love to be able to say that you should tell your parents because they love you so it’ll be fine, because that isn’t always the case. What I will say is, if you’re worried about what your parents reaction is going to be, then have a friend with you and a safe place to go if it all goes to hell. Also, if you don’t actually want to tell them, but you want them to know, there’s a really cool YouTube video called Coming Out, it’s by an awesome YouTuber called Ally Hills.”

“I might need to watch that.” Clarke said.

“You should, it’s cool,” Lexa replied, “but one piece of advice I always give people who are thinking about coming out is, make sure you’re ready, because once it’s out there you can’t take it back. You need to be comfortable with who you are, you need to accept who you are before you can expect other people to accept it.”

“That’s some good advice.” Clarke said with a nod, scrolling through more comments, “okay, someone wants to know if Anya is single.”

“Oh wow,” Lexa said, laughing, “she isn’t, no, but I am going to have to let her know that someone asked that.”

“Next one says… okay, erm ‘did your current girlfriend cause the break up between you and your ex?’ well that’s a loaded question.” Clarke said.

“Not really,” Lexa replied, “it’d be a loaded question if I couldn’t answer it without it being a total shit answer. Okay, did my current girlfriend cause my break up, the simple answer is no. Me and my ex, who is still one of my best friends by the way, were growing apart, we both wanted completely different things from life and I honestly don’t think either of us would’ve been happy if we’d stayed together.”

“The next one says ‘I know that you and your ex are still close, but I’ve got to say that you seem a lot happier lately’.” Clarke said, “these people seem to be able to read you pretty well.”

“They’re an observant bunch.” Lexa said with a nod, “well, I’ve got to say I am happy, really happy, so… yeah.”

“This one has an obscene amount of exclamation marks and question marks,” Clarke said with a laugh, “but basically they want to know if you’re going to vidcon next year.”

“That is a very good question,” Lexa said, “and right now I don’t know. My timetable is a little messed up right now, there are things I should be doing that I haven’t been, my attention hasn’t really been on this whole YouTube thing, as my LA team keep reminding me in emails, but right now my attention is exactly where it needs to be and I’m focusing on what’s really important right now. I know there’s a good chance I’ll be at vidcon, I know they’ve already asked if I’ll go, but right now I don’t have an answer, I’ll let you all know when I know.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Not long later, Clarke and Lexa wrapped up the video, and the blonde seemed a lot quieter than she had been earlier in the drive.

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asked, glancing across at Clarke who was looking out of the window of the car.

“Nothing,” Clarke replied, shaking her head, “it’s not important.”

“It obviously is,” Lexa said, “it’s got you all quiet. Talk to me, beautiful.”

“How much work have you put off because of me?” Clarke asked, finally looking at Lexa.

“I wouldn’t say that it’s because of…” Lexa started to say.

“Lexa,” Clarke said, interrupting her, “how much work?”

“A bit,” Lexa replied with a sigh, “I was supposed to be in LA last week for some meetings.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Clarke asked.

“Because they weren’t that important,” Lexa said as she glanced over at Clarke again, “you needed me here, so I was here.”

“So now I’m screwing up your career as well as everything else.” Clarke said with a sigh, shaking her head.

“You’re not screwing anything up,” Lexa replied, “don’t ever think that.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

The rest of the drive to the cabin was pretty quiet, and when they arrived Clarke got out of the car, walked into the cabin and went straight to the room she shared with Lexa and closed the door. When Lexa walked into the cabin, carrying the stuff Anya wanted her to get, she found both Anya and Raven standing there looking between the door and the downstairs bedroom door which was Lexa’s room.

“What’s going on?” Anya asked.

“Nothing,” Lexa replied with a sigh, rolling her eyes when both Anya and Raven fixed her with a look that basically said ‘bullshit’, “we decided as a bit of fun that I’d reply to some comments on the drive after Clarke found my handheld camera at the loft. One of the questions was asking whether I was going to vidcon next year, I may have mentioned that my focus has been on other things recently, and after we finished the video Clarke asked me how much work I’ve missed out on…”

“And how much have you missed?” Raven asked.

“She was supposed to be in LA last week.” Anya replied, walking over and taking the things that Lexa had brought with her, “go and talk to her.”

Lexa sighed before walking over to the door to her room, she knocked softly, though part of her knew that Clarke wasn’t going to answer her. When, as expected, the blonde didn’t say anything, Lexa opened the door to the room. She saw Clarke laying down on the bed they shared, facing the wall away from the door. Letting out another small sigh, Lexa walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

“Clarke…” she said, walking over and sitting on the bed, “look, you might think that you’re to blame for me missing out on work, but you’re not.”

“How did you figure that out?” Clarke asked, not looking at Lexa, “you basically said it yourself, you didn’t go because of me.”

“I didn’t go because I love you,” Lexa replied as she lay on the bed, “I didn’t go because the woman that I love is going through some shit that I can’t even begin to imagine, and even if I did go it wouldn’t have stopped me wanting to be here. It would’ve been a shit trip, with shit meetings, and I would’ve hated every second of it.”

Still Clarke didn’t turn over and look at her, she didn’t even glance over her shoulder, but Lexa did hear the small sniffle that the blonde was attempting to hide.

Lexa slowly moved so she was laying directly behind the blonde, she moved her hand onto Clarke’s waist, lifting her head slightly so she could rest her chin on Clarke’s shoulder.

“Do you remember that night when Raven was sick, and Anya stayed off work so she could be with her?” Lexa said quietly, Clarke nodding a little in reply, “and I said that I would do the same…”

Clarke nodded again as she linked her fingers with Lexa’s hand that was on her waist, moving the brunette’s hand down so their linked hands were over her stomach, as she moved back slightly within Lexa’s embrace.

“And you jokingly asked if I would give up work for you, and I said I’d miss everything for you…” Lexa said, softly kissing Clarke’s neck, “you don’t have to be sick for me to do that, baby, I love you, when you need me I’m here, always.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three month time jump. Lexa hates airports, Clarke gets a surprise, and Clexa make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this will make up for the wait ;) Drop me a comment, yell at me ;)

 

**_Three months later…_ **

****

Clarke had finally managed to get Lexa to agree to go to LA, it wasn’t like she wanted her gone, but she knew that Lexa’s career was going to seriously start to suffer if she kept missing out on meetings and opportunities, and a massive part of the YouTube community were in LA, so that’s where Lexa had to be. Plus, Clarke had some work she needed to get done for the solo art exhibition that she had finally agreed to hold at Roan’s gallery, and it was a lot easier for her to throw herself into her art work when Lexa wasn’t there. The brunette was very distracting.

Lexa had been away for two weeks, and the day she was due to be flying back Raven and Octavia decided that they really needed to find out what was going on with Clarke. They’d had breakfast with the blonde nearly every morning, and most of those mornings Clarke had not exactly been herself. They both knew what to expect when she was in ‘artist’ mode, but this was something different. So, the morning of the day that Lexa was due back, they decided that they would just ask her what was going on.

“So,” Raven said as they all sat at the table, “we need to talk to you…”

“That sounds… oddly alarming, actually.” Clarke said as she looked at her friends, “What’s going on?”

“We know that you’ve been missing Lexa, and that’s okay, we’re good with that,” Octavia said, “it’s to be expected, but you’re kinda… your moods are a little… unpredictable.”

“I’m just stressing about this exhibition, and then the court dates are coming up soon, so I’m stressing about that too,” Clarke said, hoping that her friends would believe that was all she was stressing about, “once that’s out of the way, everything will get back to normal.”

“We accept that that’s probably part of what’s going on,” Raven said, “but we’ve been your friends for years, Clarke, we know when there’s something else going on.”

Clarke sighed, shaking her head a little.

“You know you can tell us anything and we’re not going to judge, right.” Octavia said.

“Well, we might judge,” Raven said, a slight smirk tugging at her lips, “but that’s because that is what we do, but you know the judging is done because we love you.”

Clarke couldn’t stop the small laugh escaping her.

“You really want to know what’s going on?” she said, looking at the two, both of whom nodded, “I’m late…”

“For what?” Octavia asked, her face full of confusion.

“Err, my period,” Clarke clarified, “it’s late.”

“By…?” Raven asked.

“Oh, you know,” Clarke said, taking a deep breath, before mumbling, “about two and a half months…”

“Two and a half…” Raven started to say, her eyes wide with shock, a look mirrored perfectly by Octavia, “are you pregnant?”

“I don’t know,” Clarke replied honestly with a shrug, “my body is pretty sensitive to stress, you know, I just assumed that this is one of those times where I’m just… stressed.”

“I thought you and Lexa were always careful.” Octavia said.

“We usually are,” Clarke said with a sigh, “there’s been once where we weren’t.”

“How long ago?” Raven asked.

“About three months,” Clarke replied, “while we were out at the cabin.”

“Does Lexa know?” Raven said, her brow furrowed a little.

“If Lexa knew, then Anya would know, if Anya knew, then you would know.” Clarke said with a sigh, “it’s not like I’ve really had a good opportunity to tell her.”

“You could’ve done,” Octavia replied, “you know like a couple of months ago, when you missed your period then.”

“Well, I didn’t want to tell her and freak her out over nothing.” Clarke said.

“I honestly don’t think you’d freak her out, Clarke.” Raven said with a soft smile, “she’s crazy about you, you know that, and we all know you’ve talked about kids.”

“In the future,” Clarke said, “the distant future.”

Clarke’s phone beeped with a notification from YouTube, she picked her phone up and couldn’t stop the small smile that played on her lips, Lexa had just posted a video titled ‘Today I finally get to go home!’.

“Lexa just posted a new video.” Raven said as she looked at her own phone.

Octavia picked up her phone, and while the three of them were all sitting there with their own phones in their hands, Clarke couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her lips, causing the other two to look at her.

“What?” Octavia said.

“Are we really all going to sit here and watch it on our phones?” Clarke asked, the other two laughing along with her when they both realized the absurdity of that.

“I’ll grab my laptop.” Raven said, standing up and walking through to her bedroom.

Clarke and Octavia walked through to the living room, it was going to be easier for the three of them to sit on the sofa and watch the video than it would be for them to stay sitting at the kitchen table.

Lexa had been vlogging her LA trip, posting video’s that she had filmed throughout the day, which amused Clarke no end because Lexa really wasn’t getting anywhere near enough sleep which always came across in her videos. Clarke was also hoping that the everyday vlogging wasn’t going to continue when Lexa got back home.

Raven walked back into the living room, handing the laptop to Clarke as she sat on the opposite side of the blonde to Octavia. It didn’t take Clarke long to bring up Lexa’s new video on YouTube.

_“I hate airports.” Lexa said to the camera before a title screen popped up, the video then cutting back to Lexa at the airport, “so I’m waiting on my flight home, I can’t even say that without smiling. I miss home, I miss sleeping in my own bed, eating proper food, hanging out with my ordinary friends… now, don’t get me wrong, YouTube friends are cool, it’s been a fun couple of weeks, but when you’re friends with YouTube people there are downsides. Everyone records everything, like literally everything, it gets slightly tedious sometimes. We all think that at some point, though we rarely talk about it, because we love what we do. I even missed working at my sister’s bar, how sad is that. I missed my family, I missed going to Aden’s basketball game which sucks, but most of all I missed my girlfriend.”_

“Aww,” Raven said, nudging Clarke, “she missed you.”

“Shut up.” Clarke said, trying to hide the small smile that was playing on her lips.

_“It’s weird,” Lexa continued on with a sigh, “for the first week or so that I was here in LA I couldn’t sleep. Though we haven’t technically fulfilled that whole typical lesbian U-Haul tradition, we haven’t spent a night apart in so long, so to then not wake up with a face full of blonde hair was certainly an adjustment. I honestly don’t know why we’re still paying for two separate apartments. Anyway, it is now 6am, I’ve been here for about 45 minutes, my flight is delayed which sucks. There are still people protesting here, which does not suck. It actually makes me pretty proud to call myself an American, seeing people out here at this time in the morning, making their voices heard. We’re not a nation that turns people away simply because of their religious choices. I actually had some guy earlier try and tell me that that’s not what the ban is about, I was just like ‘excuse me, how can you say it’s not about that when the only people really suffering because of this ban are Muslims or people who come from predominantly Muslim countries’. Some people really need to get their heads out of their asses and see this ban for what it is, it’s a restriction on the values that we as a nation stand for. We have freedom of religion in our great nation, but apparently, that doesn’t count if your religion of choice is Islam.”_

“Nicely said, Lexa.” Octavia said with a smile.

_“I’m getting some really weird looks from people around me right now,” Lexa continued, “I’m not sure whether that’s because I’m talking to my camera, or because of what I just said, and to be honest, I don’t really care. It’s 6am, I had about 3 hours’ sleep, and I want to go home. I’m hoping that you’ve all enjoyed the colabs I’ve done over the last couple of weeks, there are a couple that still haven’t been posted, but they’ll be up soon. I’m honestly not sure what I think about this daily vlogging thing, a lot of you have said that you’ve enjoyed watching it, and that’s great, but I think I’ll limit the vlogging when I get home. My home life is nowhere near exciting enough for me to make videos about my life every day, all you’ll see is me hanging out with my girl, going to work, kicking my kid sisters butt from time to time on video games. It’s really not that exciting. So, I’m going to wrap up this video, hopefully get it edited before I board the plane, and I’ll see what happens when I get home before I decide whether to keep this up. But I will say, thank you for joining me for the last couple of weeks, your comments have been awesome, and I’ll see you all again soon.”_

With that the video came to an end.

“What do you think about this daily vlogging thing, Clarke?” Raven asked as she looked at the blonde.

“I think it’s been cool, it’s been a fun way to keep up with what she’s been up to while she’s been over there, though I’ve heard all about it in nightly phone calls.” Clarke said with a small laugh, “I think she also has a point when she said that her home life isn’t that exciting.”

“It might be about to get a little more exciting.” Octavia replied, “we really should go to the store and get some pregnancy tests or something, just to make sure before she gets home.”

“Good plan.” Raven said with a nod, “I’ll go, I need to grab a few things anyway.”

“Raven,” Clarke said, as her friend stood up and walked towards her bedroom to get her keys, “please don’t call Anya as soon as you leave here and tell her, you know she’s just going to call Lexa, then as soon as Lexa’s plane lands she’ll get a voicemail from Anya telling her if I’m pregnant or not. I want to be the one to tell Lexa…”

“Of course I won’t tell her,” Raven said, “I promise.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Has it been 3 minutes yet?” Clarke asked as she paced back and forth in the main bathroom.

“Not yet.” Octavia said, as she looked at her phone, from where she was sitting with Raven on the edge of the bath, “still got 45 seconds left to go.”

“Longest 3 minutes of my life…” Clarke grumbled.

“Aren’t you on birth control?” Raven asked, her brow furrowed a little as she looked at Clarke, the blonde nodding a little as she continued pacing, “so this shouldn’t be happening, right?”

“It’s like 99% effective,” Octavia said, “so there’s still a 1% chance that you’ll get pregnant if you just the pill as your only form of birth control. With the majority of people the pill is only 91% effective because they’ll forget to take it, or take other medication on top of it that make it less effective, but if you take it every day, then you’re mostly protected.”

“I remember the first time Lexa and I had sex, even though I told her I was on birth control, she still insisted on a condom.” Clarke said with a sigh.

“So how do we find ourselves here?” Raven asked.

“That time at the cabin, I… it was my fault, she said she didn’t have a condom with her, they were in the bedroom,” Clarke said, “but…”

“You wanted to go without…” Octavia said with a small nod, “we’ve all been there at some point. It’s different without a condom, anyone who says it isn’t is having some really bad, disappointing sex.”

Clarke laughed as Octavia shrugged, a smirk playing on her lips.

“That’s 3 minutes.” Raven said, glancing at her phone.

“I can’t look…” Clarke said, as she stopped pacing, “you look, I feel sick…”

Raven and Octavia looked at each other, both of them shrugging, before they stood up and walked over to the toilet where Clarke had set the pregnancy tests, yes, she did more than one. The two girls looked at the tests, before sharing another look with each other.

“Well?” Clarke said as she turned and looked at them both.

“Your mom’s not going to be too pissed at being a grandma, right?” Raven asked with an almost apologetic smile.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke had worried herself up into a bit of a state, she knew that Lexa had said she wouldn’t be disappointed if Clarke ended up pregnant, but she also knew the reality was slightly different to the hypothetical. By the time she was supposed to collect Lexa from the airport she’d cried, she’d freaked out, she’d even gotten herself so upset that she’d thrown up, and then she had fallen asleep on the sofa. Raven and Octavia didn’t want to wake her up, knowing that the best thing was to probably let her sleep, so they had sent Lexa a text saying that Clarke wasn’t feeling well and they’d pick her up from the airport.

On the drive back to the apartment, Raven dropped Octavia off at work as she had a shift, and continued to the apartment with Lexa.

“So, is she just feeling sick or did something else happen while I was away?” Lexa asked as Raven drove.

“She’s stressing out about the exhibition, the court dates, I think it’s all just got a bit much.” Raven lied.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Lexa said as she looked at the other girl, “you do know that, right?”

“You’re going to have to talk to her about it,” Raven replied, “I can’t…”

“Did she meet someone else?” Lexa asked, interrupting Raven, “can you at least tell me that?”

“No, god no,” Raven said, shaking her head as she laughed a little, “nothing like that, so please don’t think that, she’d never do that to you. It’s just something that you really need to talk to her about.”

Raven pulled the car up outside the apartment building, but made no effort to park.

“I’m going to give you two a bit of time,” she said, as Lexa looked at her, “there’s a few things you really need to talk about.”

“Okay…” Lexa said with a nod, a nervous feeling building in her stomach, “is it something bad?”

“I…” Raven started to say, “just talk to her, Lexa.”

Lexa nodded a little before reaching into the back seat to grab her bag. As she got out of the car, closing the door behind her and walking over to the main building door, Raven drove away. Lexa had a feeling there was something a little more to Clarke not picking her up from the airport than the blonde not feeling well, and it’s something that had been eating away at her since she had gotten the text from Raven. She used the keys that she had to enter the building, making her way up the stairs, and down the hallway to Clarke’s apartment.

When she quietly opened the front door she couldn’t hear a sound from the apartment, as she walked inside she could see Clarke asleep on the sofa covered with a blanket that Raven and Octavia had obviously put over her. A small smile tugged at Lexa’s lips as she stood there watching the blonde sleeping, it was one of the sights she had missed the most.

She quietly put her bag down and walked over to the sofa, crouching down next to the end of the sofa where Clarke’s head was, she softly brushed some hair from the blonde’s face. As blue eyes slowly fluttered open, she smiled softly.

“Hey…” she said.

“You’re home,” Clarke said, “how are you home, I was supposed to…”

“Rae and O picked me up, they text me to tell me you weren’t feeling too good,” Lexa said, “you okay?”

“There’s something we need to talk about.” Clarke said as she sat up, rubbing her eyes a little.

“Yep.” Lexa said with a nod as she sat down next to Clarke, the blonde looking at her with a confused look on her face, “Raven mentioned that we needed to talk, that’s why she dropped me here before taking off.”

“Right,” Clarke said with a nod, before standing up, “you hungry? I can get you something to eat?”

“Clarke,” Lexa said, softly gripping the blondes’ wrist, causing Clarke to stop and look at her, “talk to me, baby, please…”

Clarke nodded a little and sat back down on the sofa, clasping her hands in her lap as she took a long deep breath, letting it out slowly before she started talking.

“You remember that night at the cabin, when we had sex,” she said, causing Lexa to nod, “and you remember afterwards when you said that you wouldn’t be too disappointed if…”

She didn’t need to even finish the sentence before she could see the realization dawning on Lexa’s face, the brunette’s eyes widening as her mouth dropped open slightly.

“Wow…” Lexa said, rubbing the back of her neck a little as she felt her heart start to pound in her chest, “okay, erm… wow… how-how long have you known?”

“For definite, about two hours,” Clarke replied, “my period’s late, at first I just put it down to stress, my body reacts to stress in seriously strange ways. After my dad died my period decided to just skip a month, I figured that maybe it was just the stress.”

“But it’s not?” Lexa asked, “you’re sure?”

“Did 4 tests, all of them positive.” Clarke said.

“Wow…” Lexa said, standing up from the sofa and walking over towards the window as she tried to get her lungs to remember they needed to expand so she could breathe.

“Lex…” Clarke said.

“Just need a minute.” Lexa said, glancing back at Clarke.

The silence that filled the room was almost suffocating, Clarke honestly hadn’t been sure what Lexa’s reaction was going to be, but she was pretty sure she wasn’t expecting silence.

“We don’t have to…” Clarke started to say, “I mean I can…”

“What do _you_ want to do, Clarke?” Lexa asked as she turned back to the blonde.

“This isn’t just about me.” Clarke replied, shaking her head, “this isn’t a choice that only I can make.”

“Look,” Lexa said, a soft smile on her lips as she walked back over to the sofa, sitting down next to Clarke before taking the blonde’s hands in hers, “this might not be just about you, okay, but your choice is what matters here. I already told you that I want everything with you, if you’re not ready for that to happen right now, then I understand. It’s a big step, a big commitment, and I get it if the timing is all kinds of screwed up…”

“Do you think we could do it?” Clarke asked.

“Honestly, yeah,” Lexa replied with a nod, a lopsided smile on her lips, “I think we could. I think you and me, together, can do anything. But if you’re not ready for this…”

“I think your mom is going to kill us.” Clarke said, causing Lexa to huff out a laugh.

“Nah,” she said, shaking her head, “she wouldn’t kill you, you’re carrying her grandbaby, now me on the other hand, I’m pretty sure I’m fair game. But hey, bright side, my dad will be happy.”

“I love you.” Clarke said, suddenly feeling a lot more relaxed about everything, as she slowly kissed Lexa.

“I love you.” Lexa replied as the chaste kiss ended and she rested her forehead against the blondes’.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter than anything else, it leads us up to Lexa and Clarke telling their parents about what's going on. A few people didn't like the last chapter, some even saying they were going to stop reading, and I have to say I'm sorry to hear that. I've realised that you can't please everyone with what you write, but hopefully most of you are still enjoying it. Drop me a comment, let me know.

Lexa was sitting in the living room area of the loft going through some paperwork, making sure her financial affairs were in order, when Anya got back from shopping. It had been a few days since Clarke had told Lexa that she was pregnant, and the brunette was trying to do the sensible thing and make sure that they would be in a good situation financially to raise a child. Before she started going through everything she knew, money wise, everything would be fine, but she also had to think about possibly buying a house.

“So,” Anya said, putting the bags from her shopping trip down near the sofa, before dropping herself down next to where Lexa was sitting, “Raven tells me I’m going to be an aunt.”

“I was going to tell you, I just…” Lexa started to say.

“You’re trying to figure out how to tell mom and dad first?” Anya asked, a smirk tugging at her lips.

“Making sure that I have answers to all the questions that mom is going to ask before we tell them.” Lexa replied with a small laugh.

“You mean the fun questions like ‘where are you going to live’ and ‘are you in a position financially to raise a child’?” Anya said.

“Those are the questions, yep.” Lexa said with a nod, “financially it shouldn’t be a problem. The major question is where are we going to live… Clarke and I haven’t really talked about that, and there’s still time for us to figure it out. We have a couple of options, but that depends on if we’re going to live together or live apart.”

“Why would you live apart?” Anya asked, “you’ve barely spent a night apart in the last 3 months, apart from when you were in LA, obviously.”

“I’m not wanting us to live apart, obviously, but it is something that we need to talk about.” Lexa replied with a sigh, “I’m thinking that maybe I should buy a house…”

“Or Raven can move in here and you and Clarke can raise the baby in the apartment.” Anya said with a shrug.

“That would be something else for mom to pick at though, it’s an apartment, it’s rented, it’s not really a secure environment, you know what she’s like.” Lexa said as she looked at Anya.

“She’s probably going to suggest that you get a proper job too.” Anya said with a laugh.

“She actually hasn’t mentioned anything about that since I pointed out to her that I can make more money from one video than she can from one case that she works on.” Lexa said with a laugh of her own, “I mean, I know that making YouTube isn’t a long-term career, it’s not something that can go on forever, but it’s good for now.”

“Has Clarke figured out how she’s going to tell Abby?” Anya asked, “Does she even know about your… situation?”

“Nope,” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little, “it’s going to make for an interesting conversation, that’s for sure. I’m thinking maybe we could invite Abby to the city, invite them all to dinner and get it all done in one go.”

“That could work.” Anya said with a nod.

“You’re being pretty calm about this whole thing.” Lexa said, looking at Anya again, “I was expecting teasing and jokes.”

“They’ll come,” Anya said, a small smirk tugging at her lips, “but right now you look like you’ve got enough on your plate without me being an asshole about it.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Later that day Lexa was standing in the kitchen area of the loft cooking dinner, when Clarke, Raven and Octavia arrived. The brunette was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the girls arrive, so when she felt someone put their arms around her waist she jumped in surprise, though it didn’t take her long to figure out that it was Clarke. She turned around so she was facing the blonde, who looked exhausted.

“You okay?” Lexa asked, as Clarke rested her head against Lexa’s shoulder.

“Tired…” Clarke mumbled, causing Lexa to laugh a little.

Clarke had been at the gallery all day with Roan, talking about plans for the exhibition.

“You hungry?” the brunette said, placing a soft kiss on Clarke’s head.

“Food probably isn’t a good thing to talk about,” Raven said as she walked to the fridge to get a bottle of beer, “we met up for lunch earlier and Clarke had one bite of her sandwich before running to the bathroom to puke.”

“It wasn’t the sandwich that made me sick,” Clarke said with a sigh, “it was the fact that someone sitting at a nearby table was having something with seafood in it, the smell made me nauseous.”

“So, the smell of seafood makes you feel sick,” Lexa said, making a mental note, “anything else make you feel sick?”

“Oranges,” Clarke replied, “well the smell of someone eating an orange, and certain kinds of cheese.”

“Is it just fresh oranges or juice as well?” Lexa asked, hoping it was just fresh oranges because she usually had orange juice with her breakfast.

“I’m not sure.” Clarke said.

“Let’s test it.” Raven said, grabbing the bottle of juice from the fridge, opening it and moving it closer to Clarke.

As soon as the blonde caught the scent of the juice she pulled away from Lexa and ran to the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth.

“Well, I guess that answers that question.” Raven said.

“Don’t you usually have orange juice with your breakfast?” Octavia asked looking at Lexa.

Lexa nodded, and sighed, while she took the carton from Raven and emptied it down the sink.

“Hey,” Anya said, “that’s a waste of juice.”

“How is it a waste of juice when I’m the only person here who drinks it,” Lexa said, “pretty sure I paid for it too.”

“Are you just going to throw out everything that makes her nauseous?” Anya asked.

“If I have to.” Lexa said with a small nod before she went to the bathroom to see how Clarke was doing.

The bathroom door was open slightly, Clarke obviously not able to close it before she was sick. Lexa pushed the door open, sighing when she saw Clarke sitting on the floor near the toilet, her head resting on her knees as she saw against the side of the bath. Lexa closed the door and walked into the room, sitting down next to the blonde and putting her arm around her shoulder.

“You feeling better?” Lexa asked.

“No,” Clarke grumbled, putting her legs over Lexa’s and cuddling up to her, “this sucks.”

“Well you probably only have to put up with it for another month or two, right.” Lexa said, fighting to keep the small smile off her lips as Clarke lifted her head and glared at her, “plus, some doctors think that morning sickness is actually a good thing.”

“You’ve been reading again, huh?” Clarke asked, a soft smile tugging at her lips as she dropped her head back down onto Lexa’s shoulder.

“Maybe.” Lexa replied, “I figured I’d better get some reading done before we tell the parentals what’s going on… have you thought about how you’re going to tell your mom?”

“Why would telling my mom be a big problem?” Clarke asked in reply, “pretty sure telling your mom is going to be worse.”

“Well, yeah, probably,” Lexa said, “but my mom knows about how this baby came about. You tell your mom that you’re pregnant without her knowing and the first thing that’s going to go through her head is that you cheated.”

“Good point,” Clarke said with a laugh, “I might just email her a link to that video where you talk about it and be like ‘watch this, and come to the city next week’.”

“So, we’re telling them next week?” Lexa asked.

“The sooner the better, I’m already starting to feel fat,” Clarke replied with a sigh, “and we have to set up a doctor’s appointment so I can have a scan…”

“I’ll call the doctors tomorrow,” Lexa said, “I’ll also talk to my parents about us having dinner there next week and see if they’re okay with us inviting your mom as well. Though I have a feeling if I say that my mom will know something’s up.”

“Is she going to be disappointed?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t know,” Lexa answered with a sigh, “maybe. I don’t think she’ll necessarily be disappointed by the fact that she’s going to be a grandma, I think it’ll be more because of the timing, with it being so soon. She’s always said she wanted grandkids, and my dad definitely wants grandkids, I think my mom’s main worry will be how soon it is.”

“Are you disappointed?” the blonde asked quietly.

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head before placing a soft kiss on Clarke’s head, “I mean, in a perfect world, it probably would’ve been better to wait. We’ve only been together a few months, but we both made a choice that night, and this is the result of that. Financially we’re in a good position, we don’t have to worry about how we’re going to afford a kid, so that’s a plus, and one less reason for my mom to get on my case.”

A knock at the door made both of them jump.

“What?” Lexa said.

“I think the food is cooked.” Raven said.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was loading up the dishwasher after everyone had finished eating, when Octavia came into the kitchen area.

“So,” Octavia said, leaning up against the island, “are you freaking out about this whole baby thing?”

“Not yet,” Lexa replied honestly as she turned and looked at her, “obviously, it was a bit of a surprise, and I’m sure as time goes on and it gets closer, then I’ll probably start freaking out, but right now I’m actually doing okay with it.”

“I always thought I’d be the one to get pregnant first,” Octavia said as she glanced at Clarke and Raven who were sitting on the sofa laughing at something Anya had just said, “back in high school we actually talked about who we thought would have a baby first. Raven was so adamant it wasn’t going to be her, Clarke was still thinking about going to med-school at that point so she was sure it wouldn’t be her either.”

“Which left you.” Lexa said with a laugh.

“Yep,” Octavia said with a nod, “honestly, I’m glad it’s not me, I mean, Bell would probably kick my ass.”

“I don’t think he would,” Lexa replied, “I think he’d be a little shocked, but he loves you, he’d be super supportive about it.”

“Maybe.” Octavia said, “I haven’t even talked to Lincoln about whether or not he wants kids.”

“Then you should probably have that conversation at some point.” Lexa said, “though I don’t think you have anything to worry about there, he loves kids.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

3am rolled around again and Lexa was wide awake, she couldn’t get her mind to quieten down enough to allow her to sleep, so she decided to do what she normally did and record another video for YouTube. She grabbed her camera and went out into the living room, before sitting down on the sofa and hitting record.

“Would you look at that, it’s 3am again and I’m wide awake.” Lexa said to the camera, “this is my first video since I got back from LA, it’s been great to be home. Do you guys remember when I said my life back home wasn’t exciting enough to vlog every day? Well, it’s about to get more exciting. I can’t tell you why yet, there are a few other people who need to know what’s going on before I say anything on here, but it’s definitely exciting. Scary, but exciting…”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa tell Indra, Gustus and Abby about the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty Lexa heavy chapter, I'm hoping that people don't mind that. Drop me a comment and let me know what you think.

 

Lexa was standing in the kitchen at her parents’ house, she couldn’t help but feel nervous about how the rest of the day was going to play out, she couldn’t stop thinking that her mom was going to be disappointed. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about having kids with Clarke, after all she’d already told the blonde that she was it for her, but the timing really did suck. As Lexa had told Clarke, they had both made a choice that night at the cabin, and Lexa had always been the kind of person who accepted the consequences of her actions. Even if those consequences resulted in a baby.

She took her wallet out of her pocket, and carefully removed the scan that she had put there earlier that day after she and Clarke had gone to the doctors. Lexa was always open with her emotions, especially where Clarke was concerned, but she had been surprised by the strength of the feelings that hit her the moment their baby showed up on the scan. The one thing that she felt at that moment, that she had kept from Clarke, was fear. She was scared. A million questions had filled her head, the main one being was she good enough. Would she be enough.

“Looks like a peanut.” Tris said from where she was perched on the island in the kitchen, snapping Lexa out of her thoughts with a jump.

“Jesus Christ,” Lexa said, turning to look at the young girl, “where did you come from.”

“What is that?” Tris asked, ignoring Lexa’s question.

“Nothing.” Lexa replied, shaking her head as she put the picture back in her wallet.

“You blink really quickly when you’re lying,” Tris said, a small smile on her lips, “you know that, right?”

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?” Lexa replied with a sigh.

“Yeah,” Tris replied with a nod, “I’m going to add it to my résumé when I’m old enough to get a job. Are you going to tell me what that is, or do I have to ask mom?”

“Mom doesn’t know.” Lexa said as she walked over to where the young girl was sitting, jumping up on the island next to her, “can you keep a secret?”

Tris nodded, her little eyes lighting up with excitement at the idea of being told a secret.

“This is a serious secret,” Lexa said, “it’s not some silly little thing, okay?”

“Okay,” Tris said, turning serious, “I can keep a secret.”

Lexa took the scan picture back out of her wallet, and showed it to the girl.

“It’s a baby.” She said.

“Whose baby?” Tris asked, her brow furrowed as she looked from the picture to Lexa and back again.

“Mine,” Lexa replied with a sigh, “mine and Clarkes.”

“You guys are having a baby?” Tris asked, her eyes wide.

“Yep.” Lexa said with a nod.

“Wow…” Tris sighed, her mouth open slightly as she looked at the picture again, “so that is in Clarke’s belly?”

“Yep,” Lexa said with another nod, “it’s really small right now.”

“How small?” Tris asked.

“About this big,” Lexa said, holding her finger and thumb about an inch and a half apart, “it’s only 10 weeks, but it already has little arms and legs, tiny little fingers…”

“You made a person.” Tris said, causing Lexa to smile and nod a little, “you scared?”

“Honestly, yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, looking back at the picture, “I’m terrified.”

“You’re going to make a great mom, Lexa.” Tris replied.

“You think so?” Lexa asked, as she looked at her little sister.

“Yep,” Tris said with a serious nod, “you’ll be the best mom.”

“Thanks, kid.” Lexa replied, kissing the top of Tris’s head.

“So, this is where you ran off to.” Gustus said as he walked into the kitchen.

Lexa quickly put the scan picture back in her wallet and put her wallet in her pocket before her dad walked over to where she and Tris were sitting.

“I was just asking Lexa if she can come to the park with me later.” Tris said, easily lying to their dad.

“Don’t you remember that Clarke’s mom is coming to dinner tonight?” Gustus asked as he looked at the two of them.

“That’s what I told her.” Lexa said, jumping down from the island.

“Is she nice?” Tris asked.

“Yep,” Lexa said, lifting Tris down from the island, “she is. Why don’t you go and finish your homework before she gets here?”

“I can do that.” Tris said with a nod, before hugging Lexa quickly and leaving the room.

“No argument about doing her homework,” Gustus said, his brow furrowed as he watched the young girl leave the room, “did you bribe her with something?”

“No,” Lexa said, laughing as she shook her head, “you know she gets excited when she knows Clarke is going to be here.”

“A little like someone else I know,” Gustus said, nudging Lexa slightly, “so I’m guessing as Clarke’s mom is coming here, things are really serious between you two.”

“You could say that…” Lexa replied with a nod, moving over to the stove where she was getting dinner ready for that evening.

“She’s pregnant isn’t she.” Gustus said, causing Lexa to freeze.

Gustus walked over to where she was standing, but didn’t say a word as he stood next to her, obviously waiting for her to say something to him.

“About 10 weeks.” Lexa said with a nod, not looking at her father as she wasn’t sure what she was going to see in his eyes.

She knew that Gustus always joked about wanting grandkids, but joking about it and it actually happening are two very different things.

The big man didn’t say anything, he just put his arms around Lexa and pulled her towards him, encasing her in a hug.

“I’m assuming it wasn’t planned.” He said as he rested his chin on Lexa’s head.

“No.” Lexa mumbled as she shook her head slightly.

“I won’t tell your mother.” He said, feeling Lexa tighten her hold on him, “it’s going to be okay, Lexa.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Anya stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching as Lexa rushed around making sure everything was just right.

“You could’ve just let mom hire the caterers she was talking about.” She said.

“This is something I needed to do.” Lexa said as she put the final plate on the table, “Am I setting a place for Raven?”

“I think so,” Anya said with a nod as she walked into the room, “you did say she could come.”

“She’s pretty much family anyway, right.” Lexa said with a nod of her own as she walked over and got another plate and took it across to the table, “Dad knows…”

“How?” Anya asked, walking over to her sister.

“I don’t know,” Lexa replied with a sigh, “he seems okay with it though.”

“Which we knew he would be,” Anya said, pulling Lexa into a hug, knowing that words weren’t going to be enough with the way the cogs in Lexa’s head were spinning, “you’ve got this, you’ve got everything figured out, you have a plan.”

“I think I know what a lamb feels like on its way to slaughter…” Lexa sighed, “mom’s going to flip…”

“She likes Clarke,” Anya said, pulling away from Lexa a little, “and more importantly she knows how much you love Clarke. All mom and dad want for any of us is for us to be happy, sure this probably isn’t the way they saw everything going, but that’s the great thing about life, you can’t plan for everything. Things happen, things you don’t expect, but you deal with it.”

Lexa nodded a little, the ringing of the doorbell making her jump.

“Breathe.” Anya said as she looked at Lexa.

“I’ve got it!” Tris yelled as she ran down the stairs and to the front door.

Tris opened the door to find Clarke, Raven and a woman she assumed was Clarke’s mom. The first thing she did was put her arms around Clarke and give her a hug, her head resting on the blonde’s stomach.

“Hi.” Clarke said, a small smile on her lips as she looked down at the young girl.

“Hey.” Tris replied, a big grin on her face, her eyes flicking quickly from Clarke’s face to her stomach and back again.

In that moment, Clarke knew that Tris knew about the baby.

“Mom, this is Tris,” she said, “Lexa’s younger sister.”

Tris backed away from Clarke and held her hand out to Abby.

“Hello Mrs Griffin.” She said.

“Hi.” Abby said, shaking Tris’s hand.

Clarke saw Lexa and Anya walking down the hallway, as soon as her eyes met Lexa’s they shared a small smile. It amused them both that Tris was obviously on her best behaviour.

“Where’s Aden?” Clarke asked as she looked at Lexa.

“Aden!” Lexa yelled up the stairs.

A few moments later Aden came running down the stairs.

“I was reading a book, sorry.” He said, his words all tumbling out of his mouth as he looked at Lexa.

“This is Aden,” Clarke said to her mom, “Lexa’s little brother.”

“The basketball player.” Abby said with a smile as she saw how nervous Aden was, “Clarke tells me that you’re really good.”

Aden didn’t say anything, he just looked down at the floor as his cheeks flared red, a small smile playing on his lips.

“He had a good teacher.” Lexa said, putting her arm around Aden’s shoulder before kissing him on the head, “how was your flight?”

“It was good,” Abby said, as she, Clarke and Raven walked into the house, Tris closing the door behind them, “I managed to get some last minute work done and replied to a few emails that I’d been putting off.”

Abby couldn’t stop the small smile that played on her lips as she watched Clarke walk over to Lexa and straight into her arms, the brunette placing a soft kiss on the blonde’s forehead. She already had a feeling why the pair had asked her to come to the city, especially when she had watched the YouTube video that her daughter had linked her to in the email she sent. But in that moment, watching the interaction between the two, she knew that no matter what came their way, they could deal with it.

“It’s good to see you again, Mrs Griffin.” Anya said as she walked over to where Abby and Raven were standing.

“You too, Anya,” Abby replied, “though I’m pretty sure I told you to call me Abby.”

“Sorry,” Anya said with a small smile, she noticed that Clarke and Lexa were both still just standing there holding each other, “our mom is running a little late, but she’s on her way, can I get you something to drink?”

“A coffee would be nice.” Abby said with a smile of her own before she and Raven followed Anya down the hallway to the kitchen, Aden and Tris following on behind them, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone in the hallway.

“You okay?” Lexa asked as she looked at the blonde.

“Yeah,” Clarke replied with a nod, softly kissing the brunette’s lips, “nervous, but okay.”

“You probably figured it out, but Tris knows,” Lexa said, causing Clarke to nod, “she came into the kitchen when I was looking at the scan picture, said it looks like a peanut.”

Clarke laughed in response to that, which caused Lexa to smile.

“She has a point.” The blonde said.

Before Lexa could say anything, Gustus came out of the office where he had been working on something before Abby arrived. Instead of going into the kitchen he walked over to where Lexa and Clarke were standing.

“How are you feeling?” he said as he looked at Clarke.

“He knows too…” Lexa mumbled.

“I’m okay,” Clarke said with a nod as she looked at Gustus, “I’m a little tired, but I’m okay.”

“My daughter better be taking care of you,” he said, “if she isn’t, you tell me.”

“Dad…” Lexa said, rolling her eyes slightly as she shook her head.

“Lexa’s been amazing.” Clarke replied honestly, “she’s perfect.”

“Good.” Gustus said, “now, did I hear your mother arrive?”

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Anyone for some more wine?” Indra asked, as she brought another wine bottle to the table.

She refilled Abby’s glass, then Anya’s glass before she looked at Clarke.

“Clarke?” she asked.

“Not for me, thank you.” Clarke said with a smile.

“Lexa?” Indra said, looking at her daughter.

“No, thanks.” Lexa replied, shaking her head slightly, “I’ll be driving later.”

“Can I have some wine?” Tris asked, causing everyone to look at her.

“You’re 8,” Lexa said, “so let me answer that question with a very simple answer, no.”

Tris grumbled and rolled her eyes, slumping down in her chair a little, causing Lexa and Anya to fight back the laughs that wanted to escape them. Their younger sister could be so very dramatic when she wanted to be.

“So,” Indra said, sitting back down and looking at Lexa, “I believe you have something that you want to talk about.”

Lexa nodded a little, butterflies suddenly erupting in her stomach as everyone turned to look at her. Anya, Raven, Tris and Gustus already knew, but her mom and Abby were the people she really hadn’t been looking forward to telling.

“Okay,” Lexa said, swallowing hard before taking another deep breath and letting it out slowly, “so, the thing is…”

Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s leg under the table, they’d talked about who was going to tell everyone and agreed that it should be Lexa, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t reassure her girlfriend that everything was going to be okay.

“We’re having a baby.” Lexa said, figuring it was probably better to just get it out there.

Indra stood up from the table and walked from the room, leaving everyone else sitting there in silence.

Lexa clenched her jaw as she tried to stop the tears burning her eyes, she knew her mom wasn’t going to take it well but she hadn’t expected her to just get up and leave the room.

“Well I’m looking forward to it.” Tris said with a shrug, causing Lexa to laugh a little as she shook her head, “Mom will come round.”

“I wasn’t expecting that reaction…” Lexa said with a sigh.

“I assume you two have talked through all your options.” Abby said as she looked at the pair, her inner doctor coming to the forefront.

“Yes,” Clarke said with a nod, “and we’re keeping it. I actually had my first scan this morning.”

“Looks like a peanut.” Tris said, causing everyone at the table to laugh.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Half an hour passed and Indra still hadn’t come back to the table, so Lexa went to find her. She found her sitting on the sofa in the living room.

“Mom…” Lexa said as she walked into the room, “I know you’re disappointed, and that hurts, because all my life all I’ve ever tried to do is make you and dad proud of me, and I know right now…”

“Sit down, Alexandria.” Indra said.

Lexa nodded as she walked over to the chair and sat down, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor.

“I can’t say that I’m not disappointed,” Indra said, “you always told us that you were careful and used protection…”

“We do,” Lexa said, unable to stop herself from interrupting her mother, which was probably a bad move, “it was one time we didn’t, but we didn’t think this was going to happen as Clarke is on birth control and…”

“Can I finish?” Indra asked as she looked at Lexa.

“Sorry.” Lexa said with a nod.

“You and Clarke haven’t been together that long,” Indra said, “in the short time that you’ve been together you’ve already nearly thrown a boy over a balcony, lost your sister her liquor licence, and almost had her club shut down…”

Lexa opened her mouth to say something, but Indra put her hand up to stop her.

“But that aside,” Indra continued, “you’ve also been happier that I have seen you in a long time. A baby is a big step, a massive commitment. It isn’t something you can say you want now, but change your mind about a few months later, but I know that you know that. You have to think about the bigger picture. Where are you and Clarke going to live?”

“Raven is going to move into the loft with Anya, and I’m going to move into Clarke’s apartment,” Lexa replied, she already knew these were the questions that her mom was going to ask, so she already had the answers ready in her head, “it has three bedrooms, so we can turn one into a nursery.”

“What about work?” Indra asked, “are you going to continue working at the bar and making YouTube videos?”

“Yes,” Lexa said with a nod, “for the time being anyway. I’ve already run through everything financially, and it’s not something that we have to worry about. I already told you how much money I can make from a video, and most of that money has just been sitting in my bank account. After the baby is born we’re going to look into buying a house and everything, but right now the apartment will be fine.”

“The timing isn’t ideal,” Indra said, but she knew that Lexa would know that already, “if it were up to me, this wouldn’t be happening for a long time yet, I wasn’t joking when I said I was too young to be a grandmother… but I know how much you care about Clarke, and I know what kind of person you are. You are one of the most loyal and loving people that I have ever met, and I’m not just saying that because you’re my daughter. I know that you and Clarke are going to give that child the best of everything.”

“Would you like to see the scan picture?” Lexa asked, a small smile tugging at her lips.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“That could’ve gone a lot worse.” Clarke said, as she lay with her head on Lexa’s chest as they cuddled up on the sofa.

“It could’ve gone better though…” Lexa replied, “my mom is still going to take a little time to really warm up to the idea… I really wasn’t expecting her to just walk out like that. Your mom, on the other hand, she was great.”

“I think she already knew,” Clarke said, lifting her head a little so she could look at Lexa, “or at least had a feeling about it.”

“Probably something to do with the video you linked her to.” Lexa said with a small laugh, “that’s not really something that you’d send her for any other reason.”

“Good point.” Clarke said, as she softly kissed Lexa, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lexa replied, “and the peanut.”

Clarke laughed as she laid her head back down on Lexa’s chest.

“Is that going to stick now?” she asked as put her arm around Lexa’s waist, the brunette kissing her head.

“Until it stops looking like a peanut, yeah.” Lexa said with her lips still close to Clarke’s head.

“Do you want a boy or a girl?” Clarke asked.

“I really don’t mind,” Lexa replied honestly, “as long as it’s healthy, I’ll be happy. What about you?”

“I think a little boy would be nice…” Clarke said, “though I wouldn’t mind either way.”

“The doctor said we might be able to find out at the next scan,” Lexa said, “is that something that you’d want?”

“I don’t know,” Clarke replied, “I was thinking about that earlier, part of me wants to know but the other part of me wants it to be a surprise.”

“I’m thinking if it is a boy, maybe we could call him Jake…” Lexa said, causing Clarke to look up at her again, “what do you think?”

“I think you’re amazing.” Clarke said, kissing Lexa again.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this, and yes, I know that I'm an asshole for leaving it where I did, but I have a massive migraine starting and wanted to post what I had. The next chapter will pick up from the morning after this one, so you'll all be happy to hear that. Drop me a comment and let me know what you think.

Lexa was sitting in front of her laptop editing the new video she was going to be putting up on her YouTube channel, it was one thing that she really hated about making videos, the editing usually took longer than the filming of the actual footage. She knew that she had a choice to make, a choice that wasn’t hers alone, she couldn’t decide whether she was going to vlog the whole of Clarke’s pregnancy. She knew that the people who watched all her videos would probably love to watch it, as they all seemed to adore Clarke, but she also knew that it was predominantly be up to Clarke.

She could obviously make videos about her own feelings during the coming months, and she knew there would be lots of things that she would be feeling, as she had mentioned to Octavia a couple of days before she fully expected her excitement to change to fear the closer they got to the birth. Even at this point she had fears, though she was pretty sure that everyone who was going to be a parent had the same worries, she was worried that she wouldn’t be a good parent.

Lexa was so caught up in her editing that she didn’t hear Clarke’s bedroom door open, so she jumped a little when Clarke slipped in behind her on the sofa.

“Jumpy.” Clarke said, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist, resting her chin on the brunette’s shoulder.

“Distracted.” Lexa corrected, glancing at the blonde, “I thought you were sleeping.”

“I was, but then I woke up and you weren’t there.” Clarke said with a soft smile.

“I needed to get this video done,” Lexa said, motioning to the laptop, “and I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Clarke nodded a little, before getting off the sofa.

“Hey…” Lexa said, sensing the change in Clarke’s mood, “what’s the matter?”

“I just realised how clingy I’m sounding right now,” Clarke said with a sigh, shaking her head, “it’s stupid…”

Lexa’s wrapped her arm around Clarke’s wrist and softly pulled the blonde onto her lap, before wrapping her arms around her waist.

“You can be as clingy as you want to be,” Lexa said, kissing the blonde’s temple, “you don’t have to apologise for that.”

“Is that the video where you tell everyone that we’re having a baby?” Clarke asked, relaxing back into Lexa’s embrace.

“Yep,” Lexa replied, “though from some of the comments on my last video I think some of them have figured it out.”

“Can I watch it before you upload it?” the blonde asked, turning her head slightly so she could look at Lexa.

“Sure.” Lexa said with a small nod, “I’m pretty much done with the editing.”

Clarke moved off Lexa’s lap so the brunette could save the video, Lexa then loaded up the video player on her laptop.

“You hungry?” she said, looking at the blonde.

“Do we have noodles?” Clarke asked.

“We do,” Lexa replied with a nod, “chicken noodles okay?”

Clarke nodded a little.

“Okay,” Lexa said with a small smile, softly kissing Clarke’s lips, “while you’re watching that video I’ll make you something to eat.”

As Lexa stood up and walked into the kitchen Clarke hit play on the video.

_“This is scary.” Lexa said in the video before the title screen popped up, “you’ve all been waiting pretty impatiently for this big news that I have for a couple of days, so, here it is. This right here is a 10-week scan, we’re having a baby.”_

Clarke couldn’t stop the smile that was playing on her lips as she watched the video, Lexa’s eyes seemed to light up and it filled her chest with a warmth that she never wanted to lose. All the worries that Clarke had about whether or not they could do this went away when she saw Lexa like that.

_“It wasn’t planned,” Lexa continued, “but it’s exciting. Well, exciting and scary all at the same time. It’s a person, you know, a little person, and we made that. I know I’ve said time and time again on here in videos that safe sex is important, and it really is, because this is the craziness that happens when you don’t use protection. Though my girlfriend was on birth control this still happened, so for all you girls out there whose boyfriends tell them that birth control pills are enough, they’re not. We made a choice that night, and we are fully prepared to deal with those consequences.”_

Clarke knew that this was more on her than it was on Lexa, yes, they had both been there that night, but Clarke was the one who said she wanted to have sex without a condom. Lexa could’ve said no, but deep down Clarke knew she wouldn’t. Lexa could never say no to something that Clarke wanted.

_“I remember a while ago I did a Q &A video, and one of those questions was whether I ever wanted kids,” the video continued, “and I explained that even though I did the girl I was with at the time didn’t. At that point I had no idea that our relationship was going to end, but it obviously did, and now I’m going to be a parent. That’s the scary part, there’s going to be this little person relying on me for everything, and there’s this little voice in the back of my head that’s saying ‘what if you’re not good enough’. I’m pretty sure anyone who is going to be a parent has those thoughts though, so it’s cool.”_

Lexa hadn’t told Clarke about any doubts she might be having, in fact Lexa hadn’t really talked to Clarke about any of her feelings about the pregnancy other than the fact that she was happy about it. The blonde glanced towards the kitchen where she could hear Lexa making her food, she knew they needed to talk about it, but Clarke was going to wait until she had watched the whole video for that.

_“There’s a few choices that I need to make,” Lexa continued on the video, “it’s not just me that I have to think about anymore. Financially we’re pretty set right now, but that could change in the future, and I need to make sure that I’m doing what is the best thing for my family. That may mean I have to get a regular job, other than working in my sisters’ bar, which means that all of this will have to come to an end. I don’t want that, I really don’t, you guys have been with me through a lot. You’re not just people who watch my videos, you’re more than that. With this channel, I’ve tried to show you a pretty rounded view of my life, not just the really good moments, but the not so good moments too. I’m about to start another amazing journey, and I want to take you all with me on that journey. But, like I said, it’s not only about me anymore, so we’ll have to see what happens. I’ll talk to you all again in a couple of days. Stay safe, love each other, be kind to each other.”_

As the video ended Clarke walked through to the kitchen to find Lexa standing and looking out of the window, she didn’t say anything, she just walked up and put her arms around Lexa’s waist from behind. The brunette didn’t hesitate to turn around and put her arms around Clarke as well, before placing a soft kiss on her head.

“You don’t have to get a regular job,” Clarke said, making Lexa laugh, “you’d hate that.”

“Yeah,” Lexa said, nodding a little, “I would.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Later that night Lexa was working at Anya’s bar, Raven and Clarke were dancing with Octavia, while the rest of their friends were sitting near the pool table where Bellamy and Lincoln were playing pool.

“What’s this I hear about you thinking about getting a regular job?” Echo asked, walking up next to Lexa behind the bar.

“It’s something that I might have to think about at some point,” Lexa replied, “babies are expensive. Most of the money that I’ve made off YouTube videos is sitting in my account, but it won’t last forever. The money I get from working here is enough to get by, but that’s when it’s just me.”

“That’s what you get for creating a person.” Echo said with a laugh, causing Lexa to laugh as well, “you scared?”

“Honestly?” Lexa asked, causing Echo to nod a little, “most of the time, no, but then sometimes I’m actually terrified.”

“You’ll be great,” Echo said with a soft smile, “you and Clarke. Speaking of…”

At that moment, Clarke walked over to the bar, leant over the top of the bar and pulled Lexa closer to her by her t-shirt, before kissing her. Once the initial shock had worn off, Lexa returned the kiss.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Lexa said when Clarke backed off a little, “but what was that for?”

“Some idiot kept asking me if I wanted to dance, I told him that my girlfriend wouldn’t like that, and he said something about straight girls using that as an excuse not to dance with him,” Clarke replied, “so I figured I’d come over here and show him just how straight I am.”

“I can go and tell him how straight you are.” Lexa said, the corners of her lips pulling into a smirk.

“No,” Clarke said, kissing her again, “no violence.”

“You’re no fun.” Lexa replied.

“I love you.” Clarke said, a smile gracing her lips before she turned and went back to dancing with Raven and Octavia.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Anya was about to start closing up when she realised that she hadn’t seen Lexa for a while, Echo was behind the bar, restocking the fridge.

“Where’s my idiot of a sister?” Anya asked as she walked behind the bar.

“Table in the corner,” Echo said, “with Clarke.”

Anya glanced over to the table in the corner, and there, just like Echo had said, were Clarke and Lexa.

“Maybe we should start charging for tickets if they’re going to keep on like that.” Anya said, shaking her head a little, knowing that nobody would really be paying any attention to the pair.

 

x-x-x-x

 

As Clarke kissed Lexa she felt herself get completely lost in it, they had been sitting at the table in the corner of the bar for at least the last 10 minutes making out. Clarke hadn’t intended it to be like that, she’d actually wanted to ask Lexa what time they’d be leaving, but her head just seemed to short-circuit when Lexa had walked out from behind the bar. Of course, Lexa hadn’t complained when Clarke straddled her legs and kissed her, immediately returning the kiss with the same heat and passion that she was getting from the blonde.

Clarke couldn’t stop the moan that came from her as Lexa gripped her hips, pulling her closer, she could feel the bulge in the brunette’s pants that had been growing harder for the previous few minutes.

“You’re killing me here, beautiful…” Lexa said breathlessly as she backed out of the kiss.

“Take me home.” Clarke replied, before kissing Lexa again.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her when she parked the car outside Clarke’s apartment building and looked across to the passenger seat to find the blonde asleep. Shaking her head a little she got out of the car and went round to open Clarke’s door.

“Clarke,” she said, “baby, we’re home…”

“Did I fall asleep?” Clarke asked sleepily as she opened her eyes and looked at Lexa.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod and a soft smile, “you did, come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“I bet I’m not so sexy now, huh?” Clarke asked as she got out of the car.

“You’re always sexy to me, Clarke.” Lexa replied, kissing her softly, “plus, we can always pick up where we left off in the morning.”

“Mmm,” Clarke hummed, “morning sex, my favourite.”


	33. Important note

Explanation time, I’ve been having a difficult time with my illness (bipolar) over the last few months, my moods have been pretty manic and that isn’t a good time to try and be creative. Because of that I’ve had no access to a laptop (I actually smashed up my last one, have a new one now though) and I’ve been forcing myself to stay off the internet because I wanted to literally delete everything that I’ve ever written.

Everything has balanced out again now with new medication (and a lot of help from friends) so I’m posting this note on all of my on-going fanfictions to find out if anyone is interested in me actually continuing them as it has been so long since I updated. Reply in the comments and let me know either way.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby arrives back in the city unannounced, Lexa overhears something she really doesn't want to, and everything starts to fall apart. As always communication is key for Clarke and Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was like an emotional roller-coaster to write, so it's probably going to be a bit of a bumpy ride to read. Hopefully you don't hate me too much for it, and please read it until the end of the chapter before you totally lose your shit. Thanks. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think.

Lexa awoke to find herself alone in bed, which alarmed her a little bit. She rubbed her eyes before looking over at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was only 8:30am, too early for Clarke to be willingly awake, especially considering what time they had got to bed. She could hear noises coming from the main area of the apartment, so climbed out of bed, immediately feeling the coolness of the morning. It wasn’t cold enough for them to need to put the heating on yet, but leaving the warmness of the bed was still a little shock to the system, so Lexa grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie before leaving the room.

“Clarke?” she said, stretching her arms above her head as she walked towards the living room, “I thought we were going to…”

Lexa’s sentence stopped when she saw Clarke sitting with Abby at the kitchen island.

“Oh, hey Mrs Griffin.” Lexa said, slightly in shock from seeing Clarkes mother in the apartment, but really glad that she hadn’t finished her original sentence.

“What have I told you about calling me Abby,” Abby said with a smile, “coffee?”

“Please.” Lexa replied with a smile and a nod, before she walked over to where Clarke was sitting as Abby got up to make her some coffee, “I didn’t know your mom was back in town.”

“Neither did I till this morning when she sent me a text,” Clarke said quietly, before Lexa softly kissed her, “if I remember rightly, we had certain things planned for this morning.”

“We did,” Lexa said with a nod, “but it’s fine, it can wait.”

“Well, if I hadn’t fallen asleep in the car last night, we wouldn’t have to wait.” Clarke replied with a pout, making Lexa laugh a little.

“Well, you did, and we do,” Lexa said, “so, any particular reason that your mom decided it was a good idea to visit this early?”

“She’s only in the city for today, she has a job interview at the city hospital this afternoon.” Clarke said, her lips tugging into a smile as realisation of what would happen if Abby got the job at the hospital settled on Lexa’s face.

“Clarke tells me you’ve got a job interview at the city hospital this afternoon.” Lexa said as Abby put the mug of coffee down in front of her.

“I’ve given it a lot of thought, and I’ve realised that I’ve missed out on a lot that has been going on in Clarkes life,” Abby said with a sigh as she sat down, “we spent months not even talking, and I don’t want to that happen again. You two are going to be parents, and I don’t want to miss out on any part of my grandchild’s life.”

“I have one condition for you, or anyone else, to be part of our child’s life,” Lexa said, causing both Clarke and Abby to look at her, “if you’re going to be in their life, you have to be there, you can’t drop in and out when it suits you.”

“Lex…” Clarke said.

“No, Clarke, it’s fine, she’s well within her rights to say that,” Abby said with a soft smile, “and I have every intention of being here.”

Lexa’s phone started ringing in the bedroom, she glanced towards the room before looking back at Clarke and Abby.

“I’ll be right back.” She said, standing up and kissing Clarke softly on the temple, before walking to the bedroom to answer her phone.

“So,” Abby said, “has Lexa officially moved in now?”

“Not yet.” Clarke replied, shaking her head a little, “she’s been here every night, but she hasn’t officially moved in. Raven still technically lives here, but she only really comes back to pick up more clothes or grab something she’s forgotten.”

“I know it might seem like you have all the time in the world before the baby get here,” Abby said with a small smile on her lips, “but you don’t. You need to make sure you have everything in order before he or she gets here, and it’s better to start that sooner rather than later.”

“I know, mom,” Clarke said with a sigh, “we just haven’t had a chance to talk about all that yet, it hasn’t come up.”

“Well, it needs to come up, Clarke.” Abby said.

“I know, mom, I know, okay.” Clarke snapped, “sorry, I’m just tired and I’m not feeling so great at the moment.”

“Are you sure that’s all it is?” Abby asked carefully, “Have you really thought about all your options here?”

Neither Abby nor Clarke knew but Lexa’s phone call had finished and she was now standing in the doorway of the bedroom listening to their conversation, not wanting to interrupt.

“What options, mom?” Clarke asked, “we’ve already told everybody we’re keeping it, that’s the only option we have.”

“But it isn’t,” Abby said calmly, “it’s not too late to change your mind. You need to think about yourself here, as well as Lexa.”

“I am thinking about myself as well as Lexa,” Clarke said with a sigh, “For some minutes in a day, do I think about changing my mind? Yeah, I guess I do, but I can’t. I know I can’t, it wouldn’t be fair.”

At that moment, Lexa cleared her throat and walked out of the bedroom.

“That was my mom,” she said, glancing at Clarke before quickly looking at anything else, “the DA called her this morning about the case, and they don’t need you to testify, they have enough evidence in both trials to convict without you having to go to court.”

“Well that’s good news, right.” Abby said with a smile, looking between the two.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a nod, her jaw clenched slightly, “I’ve just remembered I have somewhere I need to be.”

With that Lexa turned and walked back into the bedroom.

“Is she okay?” Abby asked, looking between the bedroom and Clarke.

“I don’t know,” Clarke replied, “give me a minute?”

Abby nodded slightly and Clarke stood up and walked to the bedroom, where she found Lexa in the middle of getting changed.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, not looking at her, “I just remembered I have to do something.”

“Okay…” Clarke said as she watched Lexa put on her jacket.

“You spend the morning with your mom,” Lexa said with a small, almost there, smile, “I’ll see you later.”

Clarke furrowed her brow a little as she watched Lexa walk from the apartment, the brunette’s mood had dropped significantly since she received the phone call from Indra.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was sitting on a bench near the lake in a small park not far from the art gallery. She hadn’t really given much thought to Clarke changing her mind about keeping the baby, so she was in a state of shock after hearing what the blonde had said to her mother. As far as Lexa knew, Clarke was pretty excited at the prospect of a baby. She knew it was also really scary for both of them, but she thought that it wasn’t something that was going to change at all, now she couldn’t help but wonder if she was in some way forcing Clarke to keep the baby when she didn’t want to. If she was, it was totally unintentional, because as Lexa had said to the blonde before, the decision was hers, and Lexa would support her whatever she decided.

She was so lost in her own world, thinking about everything, that she didn’t hear Roan approaching her.

“You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders.” He said, holding out a coffee towards her.

“I feel like it right now,” she said, taking the coffee from him, “thanks.”

“No problem,” he said with a small smile, “I was just heading to get a coffee from the café there, saw you sitting here, looks like you could do with someone to talk to.”

Lexa didn’t say anything, she just took a long deep breath, before letting it out slowly and nodding slightly.

“Ontari mentioned that you and Clarke are having a baby.” Roan said, “congratulations.”

“Thanks…” Lexa said, her jaw clenched a little.

“Is that not good news?” he asked, his brow furrowed a little as he was slightly confused by Lexa’s reaction.

“It was a shock,” Lexa replied with a sigh, “but we talked about it and I thought it was a good thing…”

“But…?” Roan said.

“Her mom came around this morning, she has a job interview in the city later,” Lexa said, “my mom called about Finn’s case, so I went into the bedroom to answer the phone. When I was walking back out of the bedroom I overheard Clarke and her mom talking.”

“I’m guessing she told her mom that she doesn’t want to keep the baby.” Roan said, his brow furrowed slightly.

“She said sometimes she doesn’t…” Lexa replied with a sigh.

“I think you two need to talk about all this.” Roan suggested.

“I don’t know what to say to her.” Lexa said, shaking her head a little.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Lexa finally made it back to Clarke’s apartment, she realised that she didn’t have a key with her, so she knocked on the door. Quickly taking a step back when Raven opened the door looking like she was going to kill her.

“Where the hell have you been?” Raven asked.

“Not here,” Lexa replied, “I had something I had to do.”

“Yet you decided it was a good idea not to tell anyone where you were going or what you were doing?” Raven said.

“I didn’t realise I had to,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “I thought I was an adult who was free to go where she wanted to go without having to keep everyone informed.”

“Raven,” Clarke sighed, “shut up and let her in.”

Raven narrowed her eyes as she stepped aside a little and let Lexa in.

“Do you have any idea how fucking worried she has been.” Raven said quietly to Lexa as she closed the door.

“Her mom was here,” Lexa replied, “I didn’t just walk out and leave her on her own.”

Lexa walked into the living room where Clarke was sitting on the sofa.

“I think we need to talk.” Clarke said.

“I think you’re right.” Lexa agreed with a nod, before she sat on the sofa.

Both of them looked at Raven who was standing there watching them.

“Privately.” Lexa said.

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head, before turning and walking into what was still her bedroom, closing the door loudly behind her.

“I was thinking earlier, about what it is you remembered that you needed to do,” Clarke said, “and then I realised that you hadn’t mentioned anything about having plans this morning. We had plans together, but…”

“I needed to think.” Lexa said, with a sigh.

“You overheard what me and my mom were talking about, didn’t you?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a nod, “I did. It hurt, it’s something that you should’ve talked to me about, Clarke. I told you already, this is your choice, and I will support you whatever decision you make.”

“Just like you should’ve talked to me about the fears you were having rather than share them with YouTube.” Clarke said, causing Lexa to look at her.

“In a video that you then watched before I posted it,” Lexa said, her eyes narrowed slightly, “I wasn’t keeping anything from you, Clarke, I just didn’t sit you down and tell you about it because I didn’t want to stress you out. I’ve had Raven, my mom, Anya, my dad, telling me that stress is really bad in early stages of pregnancy, so yeah, I didn’t tell you.”

“You should have.” Clarke said.

“What difference would it have made, Clarke?” Lexa asked, “it wouldn’t have stopped the feelings.”

“Maybe we’re not ready for this…” Clarke said.

“My fears have nothing to do with whether or not we’re ready for this,” Lexa said, shaking her head as she stood up from the sofa, “my fears about this would be there if we do this now, or if we do this in 5 years, they aren’t going to change given time. I’m always going to scared that I’m not good enough, that I won’t be able to be a good enough parent… a good enough person for our child. That isn’t going to change, Clarke. But if you’re not ready for this, then you need to make that decision, I can’t make it for you. I want this, I want you, and I want us to be a family. If you don’t, then you don’t. I already said I’ll support you, that hasn’t changed. But you need to figure out what you want.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Bellamy noticed Lexa sitting at the bar at Grounders, rather than working behind it, he’d already talked to Raven so he knew about what had gone on between Clarke and Lexa earlier that day. He knew it wasn’t any of his business, but they were both his friends and he knew that Raven and Octavia were with Clarke, he didn’t like the idea of Lexa being on her own.

“You want some company?” he asked as he walked over to where Lexa was sitting.

“That depends,” Lexa said, glancing at him before she looked back down at the drink that was sitting in front of her, “are you going to call me a selfish bitch too?”

“Not at all,” Bellamy said, shaking his head before motioning to the barstool next to the brunette, “may I?”

“Sure.” Lexa sighed.

“I don’t think you’re selfish,” Bellamy said as he sat down, “not at all, in fact you’re one of the least selfish people I’ve ever met. I just think that there’s a lot going on, and with Abby turning up unannounced this morning, and everything else, it’s just getting a little too much all at once.”

“I just don’t know what to do, Bell,” Lexa said, “everything I’ve done has been to try and make everything easier for her. I have told her so many times that this is her decision, and I’ll stand by her and support whatever choice she makes…”

“But what do _you_ want, Lexa?” Bellamy asked.

“For the longest time I didn’t think I was ever going to be a parent,” Lexa said, swallowing hard, “Costia didn’t want kids, and I knew she was never going to change her mind about it. Then with Clarke, it’s different, she does want kids. This is honestly something that I never considered having to think about this soon in any relationship… I’ve always been so careful, and the one time I’m not…”

“But that wasn’t a decision you made on your own,” Bellamy replied, “from what I’ve been told both of you made that decision, so both of you should make this one.”

“It doesn’t matter what I want,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “it’s her body, it’s her choice.”

“Does she know what you want?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Lexa said, her brow furrowed as she nodded, “I’ve told her what I want, and I’ve also told her that she needs to figure out what she wants.”

“And if she decides that she doesn’t want to keep the baby?” Bellamy said, really feeling for his friend at that moment.

“Then it’s going to suck,” Lexa replied, clenching her jaw hard as her eyes started to burn with tears, “it’ll hurt, but if that’s what she wants…”

 

x-x-x-x

 

A knock at the loft door dragged Lexa from her thoughts. With a sigh, she got up from where she was sitting on the sofa and walked over to it, opening it to find Clarke standing there.

“I…” Clarke said, stopping herself when she noticed the redness around Lexa’s eyes, “I am so sorry…”

“Do you want to come in?” Lexa asked, averting her eyes so she wasn’t looking at Clarke.

The blonde nodded slightly and Lexa stepped aside and let her in, before closing the door behind her.

“Where’s Anya?” Clarke asked, as she looked around the loft.

“Still working,” Lexa replied, “do you want a drink or anything?”

“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head slightly, “thank you.”

Lexa nodded a little and walked over to the sofa, and sitting down as she waited to hear what Clarke had come to say.

“I should have talked to you,” Clarke said as she slowly walked over to the sofa, “but I didn’t know how. You have been amazing, through everything, and… I didn’t want you to think that I don’t want this baby…”

“But you don’t.” Lexa said, clenching her jaw as her eyes finally met Clarke’s.

“I do,” Clarke corrected, “I’ve been thinking about nothing else all night, and I know that I do want this baby. I just think… everything has been getting a bit much, you know. The court case, the exhibition, and now this. And I didn’t stop to think about how this is affecting you, and I am so sorry for that.”

“It’s okay…” Lexa said.

“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head as she crouched down in front of Lexa, “it’s not okay. The time I’ve spent with you has been… after my dad died, I kind of forgot who I was, and you made me remember again. I have never met anyone like you, Lex, ever, and I don’t think I ever will again. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You’re not going to lose me, Clarke,” Lexa replied honestly, “it’s funny, one of the things I’ve loved about our relationship is that we communicate… usually…”

Clarke laughed a little at that.

“And the one time we don’t communicate properly, it’s about the one thing that is going to be the biggest decision of our lives,” Lexa continued, “we created a person, we did that…”

“We did.” Clarke said with a nod.

“We need to start really talking about this,” Lexa said with a sigh, “any doubts, any fears, any worries… all of it.”

Lexa indicated for Clarke to stand up, and she softly pulled the blonde’s hands so she sat on her lap.

“Can we start that tomorrow?” Clarke asked, burying her head in Lexa’s neck, “it’s been shitty day, I missed you… and I’m a little tired.”

Lexa laughed softly and kissed Clarke’s head.

“I love you…” She said.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa talks to Anya about cutting down her hours at the bar and finds herself surprised at Anya's response. Clarke and Lexa make up for the time lost while they were both worrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, so this one ended up going somewhere I totally wasn't planning for this chapter, but something tells me that none of you will be complaining. I would say I hope you enjoy it, but for some odd reason I get the feeling you will. Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think.

“We really need to work this out.” Anya said as she walked in through the front door of the loft, causing Lexa to jump.

“Work what out?” Lexa asked, looking back at the laptop that was sitting on her lap.

“Who is living where.” Anya replied with a sigh, dropping down next to Lexa on the sofa, “my bed is so much more comfortable than Ravens.”

“Nobody asked you to stay there last night.” Lexa said, an amused smirk on her lips.

“You needed space,” Anya said with a shrug, “then Raven sent me a text letting me know that Clarke had come round here, so there was obviously no way I was going to come back here and have to deal with your really loud make up sex.”

“There was no make up sex,” Clarke said, walking out of Lexa’s bedroom, “loud or otherwise.”

Anya rolled her eyes a little when she noticed the stupid little smile on her sister’s lips as she looked at Clarke.

“Hey…” Lexa said, leaning her head back against the sofa as Clarke walked over and softly kissed her.

“Busy?” Clarke asked, looking at Lexa’s laptop, her fingers running through the brunette’s hair.

“Nope.” Lexa said, shaking her head and putting her laptop on the coffee table, before wrapping her arm around Clarke’s waist and softly pulling her onto her lap.

“You two make me sick.” Anya groaned, shaking her head, before standing up and walking towards her own room, “I’m going to get a shower and go downstairs and sort out the delivery.”

“Sure thing.” Lexa said distractedly, her eyes still focused on Clarke.

“I could really use your help, Lexa.” Anya said, stopping before she got to her room and looking back towards the sofa, “it’s a pretty big delivery and you do still technically work in the bar.”

“I’ll be there.” Lexa said, a small smile on her lips as Clarke closed the distance between their lips.

“Sure you will.” Anya sighed with a roll of her eyes.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Finally manage to drag yourself away from your girl, huh?” Echo asked as Lexa walked into the bar area.

“Well, I do still technically work here.” Lexa said, putting new beer bottles in the fridge.

“And how much longer is that going to last?” Echo asked, leaning against the bar, “you’ve got a baby on the way, working from 9pm till 4am isn’t going to be a good thing. I mean, sure, the baby will probably be sleeping during that time, but…”

“But it would mean leaving Clarke on her own to deal with the late-night feeds and changes, I know.” Lexa said with a nod, “which she’d say she was fine with, but I don’t want to miss any of it.”

“Does Anya know you’re thinking about quitting?” Echo said, a sympathetic look on her face.

“She has to know I’m considering it,” Lexa replied, “I’m not sure how she’s going to react to it though.”

“React to what?” Anya asked, carrying another box of bottles through and putting them on top of the bar.

“My working hours…” Lexa said.

“What working hours?” Anya asked, “you haven’t been here in weeks.”

“There’s been a lot going on,” Lexa replied, slipping into defensive mode, “you know that.”

“I do know that,” Anya said with a nod, “and I’ve been understanding about it, or as understanding as I can be. I get that things are changing Lex, but this place has always been about both of us doing this together…”

“I’m going to go check on the rest of the delivery.” Echo said, excusing herself from what she was sure wasn’t going to be an easy conversation.

“I’m going to be a parent, Ahn…” Lexa said with a sigh.

“So, is this you quitting?” Anya asked, trying to mask the hurt she was suddenly feeling.

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “no. Just… I’m going to need to cut back the hours I work.”

“What do you have in mind?” Anya said.

“Maybe 8 till midnight a couple of nights during the week, and 8 till 2am on a Saturday night?” Lexa asked, her brow furrowed a little.

“I can work with that.” Anya said with a nod, shaking her head at the surprised look that flashed across Lexa’s features, “don’t look at me like that, that foetus that your girlfriend is carrying is going to be my family too…”

“That foetus?” Lexa asked with a laugh.

“What,” Anya said with a smirk, “I thought you’d be all for the gender-neutrality of it.”

“I’m all for gender-neutrality,” Lexa agreed, “but baby is fine, Tris calls it peanut, so that works too, but I’m going to have to draw the line at foetus.”

“Whatever you want to call it,” Anya said, walking around the bar to where Lexa was standing, putting her arm across her sister’s shoulders and softly kissing the side of her head, “just do a better job than our birth parents did with us, okay…”

“I will.” Lexa said with a nod.

“And figure out where you’re going to live.” Anya said as she walked away from Lexa, “I want my bed back.”

Lexa shook her head a little as she huffed out a laugh.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Lexa went back up to the loft she found Clarke fast asleep on the sofa. With a smile on her lips she sat down by the blonde’s legs, causing Clarke to stir with the dipping off the sofa.

“All done?” Clarke asked, stretching her arms above her.

“All done.” Lexa replied with a nod, “and I talked to Anya about cutting down my hours when the baby gets here.”

“But you love working at the bar.” Clarke said, sitting up and straddling Lexa’s legs.

“I do,” Lexa said with a nod, placing a soft kiss on Clarke’s lips as her hands travelled to her waist, “but I love you more.”

“That’s good to know…” Clarke said against Lexa’s lips, before kissing her.

It didn’t take long for the kiss to heat up, Clarke pushing at Lexa’s shoulders to get her to rest back against the sofa as their tongues explored each other, a soft moan building in Clarke’s throat as Lexa gripped her hips a little harder, pulling her closer.

When breathing started to get difficult, Lexa backed out of the kiss, resting her forehead against Clarke’s as the blonde started to grind down on her growing bulge.

“We should take this to the bedroom,” Lexa managed to say, “before Anya gets back…”

“Good idea…” Clarke said, grinding down again, causing Lexa to bite her bottom lip as she dropped her head back.

Clarke let out a small squeal of surprise as Lexa pushed herself forwards towards the edge of the sofa, standing up and taking Clarke with her.

“That’s really hot.” Clarke said, biting her lip as she looked at Lexa.

The way that Clarke was looking at her, lower lip between her teeth, made Lexa’s heart soar. She couldn’t help but push her up against the wall, kissing her again.

“Bedroom,” Clarke said breathlessly, “now.”

Lexa smirked a little and carried Clarke through to her bedroom, not letting her go until she had laid the blonde down on the bed, Clarke’s legs still wrapped around her waist.

“Hey…” Clarke said, reaching up and brushing a strand of hair from Lexa’s face.

“Hey.” Lexa replied with a soft smile, “you’re going to have to let me get up so I can close the door…”

Clarke scrunched her face up slightly, which Lexa thought was adorable, before she moved her legs so Lexa could stand up.

While Lexa was closing the door, Clarke made quick work of taking off the t-shirt she was wearing, along with the pair of Lexa’s basketball shorts that she’d put on that morning. She couldn’t help but smirk a little when Lexa turned back to the bed, her mouth hanging open slightly before she swallowed hard.

“Are you going to keep me waiting?” Clarke asked, with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Lexa shook her head, clearing the haze that had started to settle, before pulling her own shirt over her head. It didn’t take long for Lexa to rid herself of the clothes she was wearing and climbing onto the bed next to Clarke.

Softly she trailed her fingers down Clarke’s cheek, bringing their lips back together. The kiss once again deepened as Clarke wrapped her hand around Lexa’s steadily growing length, causing the brunette to moan into her mouth, her own hand travelling down Clarke’s body. Both of them knew there was absolutely no rush as Clarke’s hand started rubbing Lexa’s length and Lexa’s fingers moved between the blonde’s folds, spreading the wetness she found there, slowly trailing her fingers up towards her clit.

Clarke’s breath caught in her throat as Lexa’s fingers reached their destination, her legs opening a little more to give her better access. Lexa backed out of the kiss, watching as Clarke’s eyes drifted close as she pushed a finger inside her.

“I need you inside me, Lex…” Clarke moaned as Lexa pushed her finger deeper into her.

“I am inside you, Clarke.” Lexa said, a smirk on her lips as she softly kissed Clarke’s neck.

“You know what I mean.” Clarke said, squeezing her hand which was still wrapped around Lexa, causing the brunette to groan a little.

Lexa softly pulled her finger out of Clarke, moving so she was now above her before rubbing her length through Clarke’s folds, the blonde pushing her head back into the pillow.

“Look at me…” Lexa said, as she positioned herself at Clarke’s entrance, not starting to push inside her until she could see Clarke’s eyes.

As Clarke felt the welcome stretch that accompanied Lexa’s actions she put one hand on the back of Lexa’s neck, bringing her lips down, Lexa swallowing the loud moan that emitted from the woman she loved as she fully sheathed herself inside her.

After waiting a few moments for Clarke to get used to it, she started to move her hips, Clarke’s free hand coming up to grasp at her back. As Lexa pushed back inside Clarke, the blonde’s legs fell open even wider, taking Lexa deeper inside her, causing both of them to moan at the feeling.

“Fuck…” Lexa said breathlessly, backing out of the kiss, her head coming to rest against Clarke’s as she pulled out a little before thrusting back into her.

“Oh god, Lex…” Clarke said, her nails starting to dig into Lexa’s back, “harder…”

Lexa started to thrust her hips harder, driving into Clarke, it didn’t take long for Clarke to start to tighten around her.

“God, Lex, I’m going to…” Clarke said, her head pushed back into the pillow, her eyes screwed shut.

“Not yet.” Lexa said, slowing her movements down, putting one hand next to Clarke’s head and lifting herself up a little, so she could push deeper into the blonde.

When Clarke’s nails started to break the skin on her back, her moans getting louder, Lexa knew she couldn’t hold on much longer.

“Come for me, baby…” Lexa said, lowering her lips to Clarke’s ear.

Clarke didn’t need telling twice as the shocks ran through her and she clamped down around Lexa, with a few more thrusts of her hips Lexa followed her into oblivion as she emptied herself inside the blonde.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa had quietly cleaned up herself and Clarke, while the blonde continued to sleep, before she threw on a clean t-shirt and shorts before walking out into the main loft area. Her brows furrowed as she saw a note propped up on the kitchen island, her name across the front of it. She couldn’t help but laugh as she read the words on the page.

_You seriously need to move out, I never need to hear that again._

_Anya._


End file.
